conflicto embarazoso
by yaoist secret
Summary: Italia tendra un bebé! alemaniaxItalia españaxRomano. pero muchas cosas van a cambiar en las relaciones de los hermanos italianos para con sus parejas. YAoi, m-preg, romance, confunsion, algo de lemon,drama y romance..M por si acaso..se merece una chance!
1. la competencia suspendida

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

.capitulo uno: la competencia suspendida.

Tras una serie desperfectos estructurales, las naciones unidas decidieron que debían construir un nuevo edificio, per reunir el dinero para eso no sería tan fácil… pro ello organizaron eventos como bailes, sorteos y ventas de garaje.. Sin embargo lo que todos más esperaban era las competencias deportivas. El premio no era lo importante, sino el honor de saberse más grande que los demás…

Minutos antes de la competencia se sometieron los países a los checkeos para asegurar que todos compitieran limpios.

A los minutos Austria llego alarmado anunciando que ninguno de los italianos estaban en condiciones de competir.

-:- no era de dudar que hicieran trampa… nunca hay que confiar en extraños!- dijo suiza mientras miraba despectivamente principalmente al italiano del sur que se sorprendió por la acusación, mientras Veneciano parecía no tener idea de lo que se lo acusaba.

-:- de que hablas idiota! Como que no puedo competir!- Lovino estaba bastante molesto, se había preparado y hasta había ensayado como bailaría festejando su victoria sobre Alemania.

-:- niichan.. ¿Por qué no puedes competir?- pregunto Feliciano.

-:- ninguno puede!- reprendió Romano a su hermano con un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-:- y eso a que se debe Austria?- pregunto Ludwig intentado mostrarse lo menos protector posible.

-:- bueno.. Es que sus exámenes no han dado valores normales… - Francia le arrebató la hoja y palideció, Hungría lo empujo para leer, y fue ella la que dio la noticia sin poder contenerse de la felicidad.

-:- woah! Ita-chan va a tener un bebé! – todos los países se volvieron a ver directamente al único posible padre. Alemania estaba en el centro de la tormenta, el germano se sintió intimidado por tantos ojos curiosos sobre él y la serie de comentarios que se generaba. Veneciano apoyo las manos sobre su vientre algo intrigado. Y se acerco a la húngara.

-:- de verdad? Voy a tener un bebé?...

-:- bueno… en realidad aquí solo dice que Italia tendrá un bebé… pero aclara cual de los dos hermanos es…

-:- o sea que puede ser mi niichan también?- pregunto en voz alta haciendo erizar el vello de la nuca de su hermano que repelió aquella duda de un solo zarpazo.

-:- claro que no!... no estoy saliendo con nadie!- muchos se sorprendieron ya que conocían su estrecha amistad con España, y más de uno había pensado que eran algo más que amigos.

-:- entonces… ¿west va a ser padre?- pregunto Prusia mirando a su hermano incrédulo, el alemán estaba claramente sufriendo una serie de cambios interiores difíciles de explicar. Como ambos eran hombres y llevaban tiempo saliendo juntos… no pensó que hiciera falta prevenirse de ninguna enfermedad…

-:- bruder, ahora no!- de verdad no le ayudaban los comentarios de su propio hermano que más que ayudarlo lo hundían aun mas.

-:- si no puedo competir, no pienso quedarme a mirar! Me largo… - Romano tomo del brazo a su hermano mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-:- pero quiero ver a Doitsu…

-:- ya lo veras en casa idiota! ¡Cómo pudiste embarazarte si eres hombre?... caray contigo!

-:- ve con tu hermano Italia!... te veré en tu casa más tarde… - Alemania se quito la pechera y se la dejo a su hermano en las manos…- no estoy de humor para concursar tampoco…

-:- ¿pero si es una gran noticia! Como que no estás de humor?- pregunto la húngara algo extrañada. – después de todo ita-chan y tu son muy cercanos…

-:- no seas indiscreta – dijo Austria reprendiendo a la mujer un poco - .. La noticia es bastante desconcertante y no todos reaccionamos igual…

…

…

Ludwig había salido a dar un paseo.. No podía creer que iba a ser padre.. Después de todo, si bien es algo que había soñado, no lo creía probable, en primer lugar porque era un país.. Y en segundo lugar porque era homosexual… pero parecía que ahora ninguna de esas cosas importaba.. Y que Italia le daría un hijo… se sonrojaba apenas se imaginaba sosteniendo a un pequeño que él hubiese ayudado a generar… al fruto de su amor con el italiano… pero sin no podía demostrarlo… se moría de ganas de abrazar a su pareja en cuanto se entero.. Pero sin embargo su cuerpo no siempre había logrado expresarse…

…

…

.;. Creo que hice algo malo… Doitsu va a castigarme…- dijo veneciano mientras su hermano le preparaba algo de comer.

-:- entonces déjalo…

-:- niichan! Yo no puedo dejar a Doitsu!... porque yo lo amo!...

-:- él ya te embarazo… no hay vuelta atrás… - dijo severamente- ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar?... a lo mejor el no desea ese niño…- le dejo un poco de chocolate caliente mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-:-lo más probable es que Doitsu no quiera estar conmigo ahora… me voy a poner gordo… y de seguro que voy a ser más inútil que ahora…

-:- es mejor que te quedes en casa… que el macho patatas venga a buscarte si él quiere…

-:- niichan…- Italia no podía creer que algo que le hacía tan feliz como saber que sería un padre podía ser tan mala noticia para su pareja.

Mientras los italianos hablaban de las cosas más estúpidas que el mundo fuese capaz de imaginar la puerta de la casa se abrió de un portazo y Antonio entro enojado a pesar de su despreocupación general, ahora no podía esconder su enojo.

-:_ Romano tenemos que hablar! Creo que no merecía que me hicieras eso en frente de todos…

-:- de que hablas idiota!- Lovino se puso de pie de mal humor, corriendo la silla al hacerlo, Veneciano quedó de por medio solo sorbiendo el chocolate.

-:- negaste lo que tenemos en frente de todos! ¿Te doy vergüenza?

-:- si… si medas…- dijo sin retroceder y apoyando una de sus manos en la mesa.

-:- genial! Que mas escondiste todo este tiempo Lovino! Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?

-:- no te pongas en el papel de víctima! Tú me llevaste a tu casa por la fuerza! Es normal que te deteste…

-:-mal agradecido y cuando te defendí de Turquía! Eso no cuenta?

-:- te lo agradecí de pequeño cuando era un tarado! Siempre lo hiciste para verte más poderoso! No te imaginas lo bien que estaría con los mediterráneos!

-:_ suficiente! Haz lo que quieras de tu vida Italia! Me importa muy poco! – el español enfurecido cerro al puerta al marcharse, peor con una fuerza que parecía ser capaz de quitarla del muro.

-:- Niichan… estabas saliendo con España-niichan?

-:- que importa… - Lovino sintió un vacio en su pecho… Antonio nunca lo había llamado Italia… ¿Qué estaba pasando? De verdad habían peleado tan fuerte?... quizás después debería llamarlo… no, en realidad siempre era Antonio el que cedía…

-:- se fue enojado…

-:- mejor me voy a dar un baño… ese Antonio es un tonto…- se levanto dirigiéndose a bañar.

-:- hermano….- Feliciano se puso de pie de repente. Pero prefirió no detenerlo… pero se sintió algo mareado… ¿seria su cuerpo mostrándole lo que había un pequeño niño acomodándose en sus entrañas.. No pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas de alegría… siempre había estado solo… ahora ya no lo estaría jamás…

…

…

Alemania llego a su casa después de la caminata, se sentó sobre su cama y acaricio los cobertores… casi incrédulo de que ese sitio tan cotidiano fuese donde su hijo había sido concebido… no le gustaba admitirlo.. Aun peor sentía pánico de la idea de ser padre… él no recordaba su infancia… ¡como podía entonces garantizarle a alguien más la suya?

Siendo tan inexpresivo temía dañar a su hijo… y eso no se lo perdonaría… pero le era tan difícil demostrar lo que sentía… envidiaba bastante a su hermano, siempre tan desenvuelto y efusivo… cerro los puños y se acostó un momento… ni siquiera podía expresar su enojo… ¿Cómo hacia el japonés que era una mas inexpresivo?...

…

…

Romano luego del baño se quedo en la sala esperando la llamada del español, sin embargo el sonido del teléfono no existía… y Romano se desesperaba… 

Ahora era Feliciano quien se bañaba… ¿Cómo sería su hijo?... ojala fuese grande y fuerte como Alemania.. Pero el daría pena tener que ponerse de punta de pies para besarlo… pero temería que no fuese muy alto tampoco… seguro sería muy bello.. Como Alemania… ojala él no estuviese muy enojado… detestaba las peleas… y temía que la llegada de su bebé fuese a crearlas, después de todo, no había sido algo planeado.. Y el alemán siempre anticipaba todos sus movimientos.

…

…

El teléfono sonó finalmente un par de horas después. Lovino se cernió sobre el aparato como si fuese a comerlo, pero solo para parecer duro lo dejo sonar… una vez… dos veces… tres veces…. Cuatro veces…. A la siguiente contestó simulando fastidio.

-:- diga… ¿Quién es?- dijo solo para molestar a Antonio.

-:-está tu hermano en casa?- pregunto el alemán, desilusionando a Romano.

-:- espero que nos e a para rechazarlo idiota! Él está muy sensible… no puedo creer que no hayas venido antes…

-:- no necesito que me des consejos- dijo algo molesto el alemán, aun cuando sabía que se merecía aquel maltrato.

-:- ahora está descansando..Se estuvo sintiendo algo mareado.

-:- dile que se prepare para mudarse a mi casa…

-:- que? No! Espera!.

-:- Feliciano y yo vamos a casarnos…

-:- tú no puedes decidir eso pro tu cuenta! ¡Que piensa mi hermano al respecto?- se puso de pie sosteniendo el teléfono. No quería vivir solo, la obscuridad le daba miedo..

-:- voy a proponérselo cuando vaya allá… - el alemán apenas podía resistir el bochorno de sus rostro al decir esas palabras… mejor sería que desde ahora practicara ser una persona más abierta… por su hijo…

…

…

Romano termino la llamada y fue hasta la cama, donde su hermano se suponía debía estar descansando, pero lo encontró caminando en círculos.

-:_ que te pasa?

-:- estoy preocupado Niichan! ¿Que tal si Doitsu me rechaza porque ya no soy atractivo! Que voy a hacer niichan! Niichan!

-:- contrólate idiota! El macho patatas viene a buscarte… y me dijo que hicieras maletas…- suspiro y se sentó en la cama – quiere que vayas a vivir con él…

-:- de verdad Doitsu dijo eso!- veneciano se arrojo sobre su armario para hacer su equipaje mientras recuperaba el ánimo como si nada.

-:- ¡ahora viviré solo de nuevo?- pregunto romano mientras ponía la cama en orden.

-:- niichan… vendré de visitas seguido…

La puerta sonó, romano se puso de pie… sabía que era Alemania que venía a llevarse a su hermano, quizás definitivamente.

-:- pasa…- abrió la puerta dejando pasar al rubio – espera…. Doitsu…

-:- dime…- se preparo para cualquier agresión.

-:- mi hermano te adora… no lo arruines…- luego de un silencio Romano cambio de actitud- ahora voy a emborracharme idiota! – levanto su abrigo y salió de la casa.

-:- Doitsu! – Feliciano bajo las escaleras corriendo. A lo que el alemán se apresuro a subirlas para detenerlo.

-:- Italia!- grito mientras le aferraba el brazo-¡quieres tener un poco mas de cuidado?...- suspiro un poco asustado, su pareja era muy imprudente y debía proteger a capa y espada a su hijo.

-:- vamos a ser muy felices juntos Doitsu?...

-:- hasta que la muerte nos separe… Italia…- lo abrazo y lo beso.

.

.

.

Final del primer capitulo1…  
>¿que tal? Bueno... es un pococ fresa por ahora… se va a poner mas pesadito mas adelante… ya que es difícil llevar adelante una relación cuando hay un bebé de por medio!<br>Comentarios please!


	2. alcohol y recuerdos

Conflicto embarazoso  
>hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario serian más muertes y sangre por todas partes… por ahora solo disfruten mi fic con yaoi y mpreg… no le gusta… no lo lea XD<p>

Capitulo dos : alcohol y recuerdos

.

.

.

Alemania de repente se detuvo junto al Italiano y le tomo la mano. Feliciano se quedo perplejo por la acción y miro a los lados desconcertado.

-:-Italia…- se aclaro la voz tomando con su otra mano el mismo sitio que la anterior.

-:- doitsu.. ¿Que sucede?...

-:- Italia… yo… quiero…- el sonrojo en las mejillas del alemán eran de un color indescriptible, y su garganta comenzó a hacerle fallar la voz.-… Italia… ca..ca…- tosió y bajo la cabeza, no podía contemplar los ojos de su amado mientras hacía, quizás el mayor ridículo de su vida.- casémonos! Italia!...

-:- doitsu…. ¿te habrás golpeado la cabeza?- dijo inocentemente el italiano tocándole la frente sudada y caliente de vergüenza al alemán, no podía creer lo que su novio le estaba planteando.

-:- Italia!- regaño sonrojado a más no poder el alemán mientras le veía a los ojos, la mirada de Feliciano era distinta ahora… en realidad no podía explicar porque, pero se sentía un tonto por no haberlo notado antes… - casémonos…- dijo en un suspiro completamente resignado. La situación no había sido para nada como lo había imaginado.

-:- lo dices de verdad Doitsu…- el italiano abrazo fuertemente a su amado. – voy a ser el esposo e Doitsu! Si! Si! Me parece genial! Hay que avisarle a todo el mundo!...- el italiano estaba muy alegre.- ¿pero porque quieres casarte?- pregunto mientras tomaba su maleta exageradamente pesada.

-:- porque quiero que nuestro hijo tenga una infancia distinta a la que yo tuve..- le quito al maleta al italiano y comenzó a llevarla él…

-:- doitsu…- Feliciano no pudo evitar el llevar una de sus manos donde descansaba ahora su hijo, acababa de notar que él tampoco quería que su hijo tuviese una infancia como la suya… comer de la basura y vivir para servirle a otros países… aunque se llevaba muy bien con Hungría y Austria, sabía que no estaba bien crecer así… unas lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos… ¿como habría sido la infancia de Doitsu para no querer repetirla con su hijo?

-:- Italia? – Ludwig se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de verlo allí, detrás de él, secándose las lagrimas. - ¿que sucede? Te duele algo?- Alemania se preocupaba, en teoría los primeros tres meses eran los más peligrosos.

-:- es que estoy muy feliz doitsu… porque vas a cuidarnos y no quiero que nuestro bebe pase cosas horribles jamás…. – el alemán envolvió con sus enormes brazos el torso de su enamorado, sabía que tenía que dar un gran esfuerzo… para que su hijo no olvidase ni un segundo de su niñez…

…

…

Antonio llamo por teléfono a Francia y lo invito a beber a su casa, quería divertirse, en realidad quería distraerse de su pelea con lovino.

-:- alo? – el francés se miraba al espejo mientras contestaba el teléfono

-:- hey Francia! ¿Te parece si salimos a divertirnos? ¿Qué dices?...

-:- lo siento.. Ya había hecho planes para esta noche…con unas mujeres hermosas… - dijo mientras comenzaba a aplicarse una espesa capa de mascarilla.

-:- puedo ir? Me vendría bien salir con un par de chicas…- rio intentando de no pasar solo la noche

-:-eh… no… lo siento.. Nos vemos después…- el francés colgó y se recostó mientras decoraba sus ojos cerrados con dos rebanadas de pepinillo en sus ojos el ejercicio le había dejado exhausto y necesitaba recuperarse…

-:-está bien…- dijo al aire que se acumulaba en su cuarto y volvió a discar, Prusia jamás rechazaba un trago!- hey Prusia! – dijo el español al oír la voz del otro país.

-:- ahora no estoy… si no es por cerveza no te devolveré el llamado.. Si es por cerveza tampoco.. Tendrás que volver a invitarme porque soy súper awesome!...- el contestador dio su pitido infernal y Antonio colgó. ¿Para que darle un mensaje si no el contestaría?

Bajo las escaleras y busco algo de vino, pero al ver en la alacena encontró ron, necesitaba algo muy fuerte para pasar todo ese coraje… tomo el primer vaso mientras subía las escaleras…

Recordaba cuando lovino había llegado a su casa… como era un desastre…como su paz se había venido abajo… como le había desobedecido siempre… eso ameritaba otro trago mas… y otro…

Llego a su cama y se sentó en ella mientras se quitaba los zapatos… sirvió el vaso muy hasta arriba, casi tanto como lo permitía la gravedad.

A poyo sus pies envueltos en calcetines en la alfombra y recordó un día de lluvia.

*flashback*

España dormía plácidamente a pesar de lo ruidoso de los truenos, de la nada oyó la puerta azotarse, y después otro trueno… eso lo despertó, ¿Quién había entrado a su cuarto?

-:- Romano?- Antonio se sentó en la cama esperando el verlo saltar sobre él.

-:- no es nadie! duérmete idiota!- se oyó de la orilla de su cama… la voz claramente reconocible del italiano temblando. A propósito el español dejo caer su cobertor sobre el pequeño cuerpo del otro país. Hacia algo de frio sin ningún cobertor… pero no quería que Romano se resfriase.

Pasados unos minutos el español se bajo de la cama con cuidado de no pisar al intruso que se había acomodado en su alfombra. Con cuidado cargo al pequeño y lo acostó en su cama, estaba profundamente dormido… aunque parecía hablar en sueños, teniendo miedo de los truenos… finalmente loa ropo y se sentó en la alfombra esperando a que llegase el día… no importaba el frio o lo incomodo de la alfombra… lo importante era que Romano parecía sonreír… y al menos despierto, no sonreía nunca…

*fin del flashback*

-:- al final ese desagradecido… al despertar me piso… que pena haber perdido tantos años de mi vida en ese idiota…- dio otro vigoroso trago a aquella bebida y azoto el vaso con la mesa mientras molesto subía sus pies a la cama y se quitaba el chaleco. – tampoco es que esperaba más de él… es solo.. Que no sé porque tenía que rechazarme ahí, frente a todos! Que hice yo para que él lo haga?

*flashback*

Antonio terminaba la cena en casa de Romano, cuando de la nada este se levanto y huyo a la cocina.

-:- lovino?... decidí pasar ya que no te veía… Romano!- Antonio vio al italiano con las manos sobre la mesada llorando con la cabeza gacha

-:- vete de mi casa Antonio!- grito- es la cebolla idiota!... como si pudiese estar llorando por ti…

-:- romano? – Antonio se acero al italiano y le acaricio la espalda. Con cuidado el mayor de los países cruzo sus brazos por el pecho del otro y le beso el cuello.

-:- que haces!- grito el otro hombre intentado de obtener una explicación a ese abrazo.

-:- Romano… ¿tus lagrimas son por mi culpa?... ¿porque no te dije Ti amo jamás? – Apretó el abrazo- lo siento Lovino…

-:- ¿porque tardaste tanto en decirlo Idiota!... siempre estuve en segundo plano… nunca fui importante verdad?

-:- ¿de que hablas Romano?…lo hice todo por ti… lo de mi viaje a Latinoamérica… gane mucho oro y quería compartirlo contigo! … lo comparti contigo!...

-:- idiota! Eso a mí no me importo nunca! – el menos se volteo, quedando de frente, a un par de palmos del rostro de su tutor, los ojos de Antonio sobre los suyos lo obligaron a callar… el español tenía la mirada tan sincera que no podía ocultar cuanto amaba a su pequeña Italia… solo que quizás romano nunca había querido verlo.

Quizás torpemente Antonio abrazo al italiano para besarlo, sus labios con aliento a salsa de tomate y vino cayeron impetuosos dentro de la boca de Romano que cerró los ojos con fuerza, era su primer beso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con un idita algo borracho, pero él lo estaba también…

Romano lentamente cedió a tanto amor de Antonio y se besaron apasionadamente, aun sin aire sus bocas seguían consumiendo la ajena, saboreándola esculcándola, hasta que al fin el cuerpo de Romano que temblaba de placer, pero también de miedo se alejo de de Antonio que estaba impaciente por el segundo paso.

-:- basta…- fue lo único que dijo Romano mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su boca y la limpiaba - … ya… ya tengo sueño…

-:- Lovino… ¿me amas?... dilo y me iré a dormir tranquilo…

-:- solo vete a dormir!... borracho!- dijo sonrojado empujando son suavidad el cuerpo de España, pero una sonrisa lo delato.

-:- Lovino! Sabía que me querías! –

-:- bueno! no exageres! Solo lo dije para que no quedes como un idiota y..- dejo de gritar bajando la voz a solo un murmullo mientas miraba los azulejos del piso. – y has hecho mucho por mi aunque a veces sea un estúpido… te quiero…

Antonio suspiro alegre por las palabras que obtenía de Romano, y prefirió no molestarlo, ya que después de tanto tiempo sabia a la perfección lo mucho que el costaba al italiano abrirse y mostrar su sensibilidad. Las manos de Antonio tomaron suavemente las del italiano y lo guiaron hasta la puerta de casa.

-:-ahhhhw!- bostezo fingidamente el español – bueno, me marcho… ¿nos vemos mañana? Ya es tarde y bebí bastante…

-:- eh… claro… hasta mañana…- Romano dejo ir al español con un saludo normal, como si nada hubiese sucedido… chocando sus manos como siempre que se despedían…

*fin del flashback*

-:- al final siempre estuve cuidándolo… tsk- sirvió otro vaso, y al verlo repleto miro al bota y bebió de ella… - ¿porque tuviste que ser tan duro conmigo, Romano?... no soy un mal tipo… - se puso de pie y camino hasta sus libros, había aceptado las torpes muestras de arte de Lovino como un tesoro para él… siendo que el otro país ni siquiera había aprendido a expresarse rudimentariamente en español… solo decía lo que quería decir… - ¿con que necesidad eres tan cruel?- se pregunto algo borracho.

*flashback*

-:- bueno… en realidad aquí solo dice que Italia tendrá un bebé… pero no aclara cual de los dos hermanos es…

-:- o sea que puede ser mi niichan también?- pregunto en voz alta haciendo erizar el vello de la nuca de su hermano que repelió aquella duda de un solo zarpazo.

-:- claro que no!... no estoy saliendo con nadie!- muchos se sorprendieron ya que conocían su estrecha amistad con España, y más de uno había pensado que eran algo más que amigos.

*fin del flashback*

-:- claro, Romano.. Gracias por dejarme como un tarado enamorado… después de todo lo que te espere…- Antonio seco sus lágrimas con su ropa, de verdad estaba más dolido que molesto… pero aun así estaba muy molesto. – Mi error fue pensar que en algún momento me amarías como yo te amo a ti… - se rio mientras daba un ultimo sorbo de la botella y miraba por la ventana. – el equivocado todos estos años fui yo… vaya si me lo enseño de una manera brusca…- melancólico contemplaba el precioso cielo despejado que dejaba una enorme luna pendiendo de él por un hilo de plata.

…

…

Romano se había sentado en una discoteca, seguro ese pervertido estaba buscando niños por allí, por lo que no tenia caso deprimirse solo en casa, pidió una bebida fuerte, mejor olvidar ese mal gusto que le dejaba discutir con el español.

-:- no puedo creer que ponga esa cara de victima si él es mayor que yo!- se quejaba quitándose la culpa de los agravios que había dicho- más le vale que me llame pronto, de lo contrario iré hasta su casa!

-:- tu amigo imaginario me daría un sitio para sentarme?...

-:- clar… ¿Qué dijiste?- Romano se volteo de repente y vio a Turquía sentándose en su mesa con su bebida ya en la mano.

-:- que demonios quieres!- se altero bastante, aun recordaba la horrible experiencia del avance de ese país sobre él.

-:- es difícil no oír como detestas a España…- sonrió el turco, a pesar de su antifaz era difícil no imaginar sus ojos llenos de satisfacción al causar algo de malestar en el italiano, que en ese momento recibió su bebida por parte de la camarera que recibió de parte del italiano ruidosos y poco sutiles comentarios sobre su belleza y atributos naturales.

-:- España a veces se pasa de idiota…

-:- creo que le molesto el hecho de que digas que estas sin pareja… - el turco bebía como si no tuviese fondo, de la misma manera en la que aprecia que nunca caería rendido por el alcohol.

-:- no tengo pareja!..- bebió con precaución de su vaso, no quería estar en desventaja ante el peligroso turco, pero tampoco quería que se notase su desconfianza.

-:- pruébamelo Romano…- el turco se puso de pie mientras aferraba la cintura del otro país y lo obligaba a erguirse, poniendo sus labios algo ásperos sobres los suaves labios de italiano y tras un poco de resistencia coloco su pesada mano en la nuca de Roma, que al sentir el aroma del turco cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

*flashback*

España volvía una vez más golpeado y sucio, Romano se acerco a curarle las heridas, sin preguntar como de costumbre, pero esta vez mientras le limpiaba un chichón en al frente Antonio lo abrazo y comenzó a revolverle el cabello con una de sus manos sucias y con sus labios rotos besaba la frente de Romano sin decir ni una palabra. El italiano se dejo querer mientras sentía ese olor a Turquía y sudor.

*fin del flashback*

Y también fin del segundo capítulo… ¿ Romano con sadiq! Esto donde va a parar!  
>Antonio haz algo para recuperar a tu queridísimo romano!<p>

Por favor comentarios! Como saben yo contesto por Pm… pero si esto no les basta, me envían un mail o me agregan al MSN y no tengo ningún problema.

Nos vemos en la tercera!


	3. desde cero

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

hetalia ni sus personajes me pertene y el lucro es solamente para sus autores esta obra es sola por diversion .

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Capitulo tres: desde cero.

…

…

El italiano reacciono a la falta de oxígeno alejándose del turco, en ese momento reacciono…no había estado a Antonio… sino a Turquía… y baya que besaba bien… había dejado a Romano con algo de ser de esos labios… a pesar que Antonio se decía el país de la pasión, siempre había pensado que a sus besos le faltaba algo…

-:- te ves tan lindo cuando jadeas sin aire…- el turco acerco sus caderas al rodear la mesa. Romano se quedo helado, no sabía qué hacer… sus manos temblaban y se sentía confundido en medio de una discusión de su corazón y su entrepierna.

El turco volvió a besarlo, y Romano solo cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por los fuertes brazos del turco. Esos brazos lo sostenían con firmeza y le daban mucha seguridad…

Su cabeza no podía dejar de hacer comparaciones absurdas…. Turquía era mayor que Antonio, y su cuerpo más voluminoso daba una mayor sensación de seguridad… el cuerpo de Antonio por el contrario era del mismo tamaño que el suyo y ambos daban pena físicamente hablando.

-:- detente idiota!- alejo su rostro del de sadiq y suspiro, en realidad lo había dicho para sí mismo… - no me andes besado como si fuese tuyo!

Ante esas palabras el turco pudo adivinar que en realidad Romano no había tenido encuentros casuales con otras personas.

-:- y quien si puede besarte?...

-:- no vine aquí para que me besen!- se sentó alejándose un poco del turco mientras se concentraba en su bebida.

-:- con esas actitudes acabaras como suiza… en soledad y sin ningún amigo…

-:- ¿tú que sabes?...

-:_ se que yo tengo más amigos que tu…

Romano quedó en silencio, no podía considerar que era amigo de Alemania y Japón, porque no era verdad… y su hermano no contaba como amigo… y su pareja tampoco… se sentía como una especie de Inglaterra…

-:- levanta ese ánimo.. Yo invitare la siguiente ronda… - el turco levanto una de sus manos buscando los ojos de alguna mesera.

-:- ¿que quieres lograr?...

-:- invitarte un trag.. Además mi vaso ya esta vacio..

-:- está vacío desde antes de que me besaras!- Romano se crispo ante la manera de beber del turco. ¿Pudiera ser que no fuese tan temible? Después de todo, había perdido mucho poder, y muchos de los países que vivían en su casa se habían independizado…

-:- es verdad…- pero Romano no podía negar que su voz varonil era música para sus oídos que estaban hartos del chillido agudo de Antonio.

…

…

Antonio no podía conciliar el sueño y la botella de ron ya estaba vacía. Se había aburrido de recapitular su relación amorosa con Romano desde que se había declarado hasta el grito en frente de todos. Bajo las escalera completamente aferrado del barandal, al llegar a la sala tomo el teléfono y volvió a llamar a Gilbert, el único que podía estar despierto tan tarde.

-:- si?- la oz de Gilbert, esta vez no era un contestador.

-:- te parece si salimos y nos divertimos un rato? Vamos a beber!- dijo Antonio alegremente a la bocina, del otro lado de la línea Gilbert casi podía oler el alcohol que emitía el español al hablar.

-:- parece que tú ya comenzaste no? Mañana hablaremos ahora vete a dar una ducha y duérmete!- el prusiano sabía que no era el más indicado para darle consejos al español sobre bebidas, peor lo oía mal… habían pasado tanto tiempo riendo y bebiendo que no podía ser engañado con tanta facilidad.

-:- anda Prusia ¡ vamos a pasarla awesome!

-:- Antonio no es divertido! Vete a dormir!- el prusiano colgó y se termino su cerveza limpiándose la boca con el puño de su ropa. Mejor voy a visitar a ese idiota antes de que salga a beber solo y termine en problemas…

…

…

-:- Doitsu!- Italia despertó de repente al alemán que se sobresalto.

-:- que sucede?...

-:- tengo mucho miedo…

-:- ¿de qué hablas?- lo abrazo para darle algo de seguridad.

-:- vas a quererme aunque me ponga gordo?... además… tengo miedo de que el bebé este incomodo en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el mío…

-:- Italia… - lo beso suavemente. – yo, siempre voy a amarte… y nuestro hijo no pudo elegir un mejor espacio que tu cuerpo…- Alemania estaba completamente sonrojado… nunca había dicho tantas cosas con tanta carga sentimental y al mismo tiempo. Estiro su mano, para acariciar el plano vientre de Italia, peor se detuvo antes de llegar… se sentía un poco impresionado, por lo que se limito a besar la frente del italiano y a acariciar su cabello.

-:- doitsu…

-:- si?... -pregunto el alemán algo nervioso sin saber que esperar de Italia.

-:- crees que nuestro bebé vaya a ser igual que nosotros?... – Alemania se quedó sin aliento… era muy difícil saber que decir… detestaría que su hijo fuese una nación, eso traía aparejados miles de problemas, dolor hambrunas, guerras sanguinarias y enfermedades… peor si su hijo no era una nación, él lo vería morir con una vida muy breve y acelerada…

-:- no te preocupes por eso… siempre los protegeré… a ambos… - abrazo a Feliciano, que unos minutos después se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

Era extraño pensar que en esa cama en al que ahora dormían un acto de lujuria y amor supuestamente estéril les daría un hijo… no podía negar que se sentía un profano al haber tenido sexo con el cuerpo que ahora albergaba a su bebé… era contradictorio, peor lo suficientemente importante como para que le quitara el sueño.

*flashback*

Las manos de Alemania lentamente envolvieron al otro país hasta llevarlo a su cama, guiándolo con besos. Una vez derribados ambos sobre la cama del germano comenzaron esas manos fuertes a desvestirlo suavemente, mientras Italia solo miraba, nervioso y con algo de miedo…

El alemán se desvistió también, casi sin abandonar el cuerpo de Italia, acariciándolo, haciéndolo estremecerse con solo estar en contacto con él. Besándolo con ternura y bastante ansiedad, si bien sabía que debía concentrarse y tener cuidado, era la primera vez de Italia, y tenía que asegurarse de no lastimarlo.

*fin del flashback*

Sonrojado Ludwig bebió el vaso de agua que tenia junto a su mesa de noche. El recordar aquella noche despertaban sus deseos de hacer suyo al italiano.

-:- ¿porque no te duermes?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos.

…

…

Antonio se sentía un poco mareado para trepar las escaleras. Por lo que decidió ir por un vaso de agua fría a la cocina y de allí a dormir al sofá, quizás Gilbert tenía razón y ya se había pasado de copas.

Antes de llegar al refrigerador, vio un imán que romano había hecho para él. Suspiro y se conformó con arrebatar una licorera que estaba sobre este. Le causaba un enorme malestar que la casa tuviese tantos recuerdos de ese idiota.

-:- pensar que yo fui a buscarlo para arreglar las cosas… si ya no me amaba, solo tenía que decirlo…

*flashback*

-:_ Romano tenemos que hablar! Creo que no merecía que me hicieras eso en frente de todos…

-:- de que hablas idiota!- Lovino se puso de pie de mal humor, corriendo la silla al hacerlo, Veneciano quedó de por medio solo sorbiendo el chocolate.

-:- negaste lo que tenemos en frente de todos! ¿Te doy vergüenza?

-:- si… si medas…- dijo sin retroceder y apoyando una de sus manos en la mesa.

*fin del flashback*

-:- no tenía que decirme que el daba vergüenza… no estaba listo para que me dijera la verdad…- escucho al puerta abriéndose y se ilusionó de que fuese romano, mas al ver que solo era Prusia suspiro y dio un trago a su vaso de licor. Se daría la borrachera más impresionante de su vida.

-:- Idiota! ¿No te dije que te fueras a dormir?- pregunto Prusia pateando el sillón que tenía cerca. -:- este vaso me ayudara a dormir… siempre me relaja un poquito de alcohol…

-:- creo que entonces dormirás hasta navidad… ponte de pie! Caramba! Tenemos que llegar hasta tu cuarto…- Gilbert no podía dejar de preguntarse qué sucedía con Antonio, no era la clase de persona que al beber se quedaba tirado como un trapo…

-:- te doy vergüenza?-preguntó casi reconstruyendo sus recuerdos.

-:- en este estado le das pena a cualquiera…- dijo Gilbert.

-:- bueno… entonces vete… haz como te dé la gana… no voy a permitir que nadie más me diga que le doy pena!

-:- pero de qué demonios hablas? Te volviste tonto?

-:- ya no quiero ser un país…- cambio de tema rotundamente. Prusia que en parte se entretenía con la discusión bajo al guardia y se acerco al español. - ¿dolió mucho dejar de ser un país?

-:- no es algo que alguien elije…

-:- Antonio guardo silencio mientras su cabeza volvía a repasar su discusión con romano…

*flashback*

-:- negaste lo que tenemos en frente de todos! ¿Te doy vergüenza?

-:- si… si medas…- dijo sin retroceder y apoyando una de sus manos en la mesa.

-:- genial! Que mas escondiste todo este tiempo Lovino! Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?

-:- no te pongas en el papel de víctima! Tú me llevaste a tu casa por la fuerza! Es normal que te deteste…

*fin flashback*

-:- lo llevé a mi casa y le brinde todo lo que tenia… no puedo creer que se haya sentido un esclavo en mi casa… si solo rompía todo y era yo quien trabajaba como una bestia… Ita-chan era un esclavo de verdad y en ningún momentos e quejó de nada… ¿Qué hice mal?... admito que cometí errores contra el resto de los países… pero… siempre he sido un títere en las manos de romano!

Gilbert estaba por hablar, pero prefirió guardar silencio, ya había descubierto que el sucedía a Antonio.

*flashback*

-:-mal agradecido y cuando te defendí de Turquía! Eso no cuenta?

-:- te lo agradecí de pequeño cuando era un tarado! Siempre lo hiciste para verte más poderoso! No te imaginas lo bien que estaría con los mediterráneos!

-:_ suficiente! Haz lo que quieras de tu vida Italia! Me importa muy poco!

*fin del flashback*

-:- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso… defenderlo de Turquía … perdí muchos hombres, dinero y mi dignidad para defenderlo de Sadiq!... y dice que lo hice por poder… cuidar de Romano me producía mas perdidas que ganancias!... ¿no es un mal agradecido?

-:_ habla con él…- dijo Prusia mientras miraba a su amigo transformado en otra persona.

-:- él tendrá que llamarme!- arrojo el vaso a la pared con furia. Si no puede respetarme… es que no me ama…

-:-te enfadas porque este tiempo esperaste a que el cambiase… y el no va a cambiar… acéptalo.

La cara de Antonio cambio de expresión súbitamente, palideciendo lentamente. Gilbert se puso de pie por miedo a que el español fuese a vomitar. Sin embargo Antonio se tomo la boca con una de las manos mientras sus ojos se extraviaban en la lejanía de un punto muerto.

-:- España?- Gilbert se acerco un paso.

-:- me voy a dormir… buenas noches…- le dio la licorera al otro país y con los pasos inestables subió las escaleras que antes se había rehusado a subir. Prusia espera que el otro entrase a su cuarto antes de darle un trago a la botella y acostarse en el sofá de Antonio, mejor evitar que siguiese tomando.

…

…

España al estar en la intimidad de su cuarto se lanzo de rodillas en el centro del mismo y se mientras llevaba las manos a su cabeza y se despeinaba la castaña cabellera. Gilbert tenía razón… él había comenzado esa relación hacia tantos años esperando que algún día Romano cambiase aunque sea un poco… y no lo lograría nunca…

98989898989898 final del capitulo 3 989898989898989

Gracias por leer y haber llegado hasta aquí! Eso significa que no apesto tanto! XD  
>la primera vez que tengo una lectora de Italia! Gracias nena92! *o*<br>.

Sadiq sigue besándose a Lovino! Ya Antonio borracho hasta la medula! O por dios! ¿Qué va a suceder con ellos?

¿podrá Alemania realmente vencer su pudor y su barrera por su amado y su bebé? Acepto nombres como sugerencia, pero solo por PM…  
>.<p>

Gracias por leer..de verdad son muy importantes para mi!


	4. dudas

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.

hetalia ni sus personajes me pertene y el lucro es solamente para sus autores esta obra es sola por diversion ..

.

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

Capitulo cuatro: dudas…

Feliciano se sentó preocupado en su cama, estaba solo y ya era bastante tarde. Alemania no lo había despertado. Tenía miedo de que el blondo hubiese olvidado que estaría con él... quizas había comido solo y lo había dejado de lado

-:- doitsu? se encamino hasta la sala, donde el alemán hablaba con el austriaco con un té de por medio, ambos guardaron silencio en cuanto Italia se apareció.

-:-Italia... ah! ya despertaste...

-:-buenos días...- susurro el italiano que apenas estaba vestido. El austriaco miraba de reojo al italiano. En perpetuo silencio, era una nación antigua, y sabía muchas cosas que era mejor callar.

-.- Italia-kun... ¿puedo servirte un te?...- Austria se puso de pie. Feliciano asintió solo para poder acercarse al alemán.

-:-te has despertado temprano... -dijo Ludwig mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pareja.

-:-¿porqué no me despertaste?...

-:- mejor será que ahora descanses... ¿no lo crees así?...

-:- pero yo quiero estar contigo! todo el tiempo... ¿tu no?

-:- no quería ser rudo despertándote... y Austria tenía que hablar unos asuntos conmigo...

-:- doitsu... ¿le ayudo a hacer el te?...

-:- el ya sabe donde están las cosas en la cocina... vivimos bastante tiempo juntos...- suspiro algo molesto, sin poder olvidar lo mucho que el austriaco y sus métodos de ahorro le habían hecho reutilizar sus medias zurcidas al igual que su ropa interior.

-:- aquí tienes... Italia-kun...- el austriaco le sirvió el desayuno y le toco el hombro a Alemania antes de disculparse por tener que partir. El alemán asintió en silencio y lo vio alejarse.

-:- ¿de qué hablaban? pregunto el italiano, peor su pareja se quedo en silencio... ni siquiera fue capaz de mentirle...

...

...

-:- ehhh...m... Buenos días... Romano...- el italiano abrió los ojos, el sol le daba en la cara , entrando cálidamente desde una ventana... abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de griego mirándole la cara preocupado.

-:- pero ¿que haces en mi casa sin permiso!- romano se sentó y se dio cuenta que al ropa que tenia puesta, no era la suya propia... - donde estoy! - se romo la cabeza. Apenas podía recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-:-estas en mi casa... Turquía me dijo que te dejara dormir hasta que pudieses volver a casa... llame a España... pero nadie contestaba... parece que tampoco estaba en casa...

-:- y esta ropa?...- el griego puso una expresión algo molesta

-:- sadiq ya te trajo vestido así...

-:- ...- romano recordaba los besos esa noche.. Pero nada después de eso... se olio la piel y tenia olor a esencias... se había bañado... ¿que diablos había hecho?- pero...

-:- girisha-san...- Japón entro al cuarto y se quedo callado de repente. Miro de reojo al italiano y se dio la vuelta antes de salir volvió a hablar. - te espero afuera...

-:- avísame cuando estés listo.. Te acompañare hasta tu casa... - el griego se levanto y salió del cuarto.

lovino camino al baño y tenia tal cual esperaba marcas en su cuello y unas mordidas en su clavícula izquierda... el turco se había abalanzado sobre él esa noche.. Aunque no pudiese recordarlo. Maldijo en silencio y salió del cuarto donde pudo presenciar una acalorada escena de ¿celos? del japonés que le reclamaba el haber olvidado pasarlo a buscar al aeropuerto y cuando llegaba lo encontraba con un italiano metido en su cama... Grecia pacientemente lo oía, sin defenderse. Hasta que Romano que intento escabullirse en silencio pateo una silla y llamo la atención de la pareja.

-:- será mejor que lo acompañes a su casa girisha-san...

-:- Nihon...

-:- te esperare aquí, mientras me encargo de la comida...- el japonés se dirigió en silencio hacia la cocina, mientras Grecia le señalo la puerta. Caminando detrás de él.

-:-lo siento... dijo romano un poco apenado...

-:- imagino que no pudo dormir bien en el avión... siempre me molesto cuando no puedo dormir bien...- Grecia no parecía muy preocupado por la reacción del japonés.

-:- nihon y tú están saliendo?

-:- hace algo de tiempo... ¿no lo sabías?... nihon es amigo de tu hermano...

-:- nihon no parecía el tipo de hombre que se enamorase...

-:-yo también me equivoque... creí...que tú estabas saliendo con alguien... ahora pareces otra persona...

-:- yo... estoy saliendo con España...

-:- no habías dicho eso... ayer…- la franqueza del griego dejo pensativo a romano un momento.

-:- si, lo se... pero es que es mi hermano quien va a tener un hijo! yo no!...

-:- deberías disculparte con España… puede que él este molesto ahora…

...

...

-:- anda! despierta idiota! quiero irme a casa a comer!- dijo Prusia despertando a Antonio. Que se sentó de golpe, no recordaba en qué momento la angustia había sido derrotado por el alcohol y el sueño.

-:- no me grites!- se sentó mientras e sujetaba la cabeza.

-:- ¡vas a dejar ir a lovino?...

-:- de que hablas?...

-:- por eso bebiste! no nos habías dicho que estuvieses saliendo con Romano! tan solo tenias que decirlo... además ya esperábamos eso de ti!...

-:- sabes?... estoy pensando, que tienes razón... dijiste que yo esperaba que cambiase... y es verdad... creí que con el tiempo, Romano dejaría que el tome la mano en publico... o delante de su hermano siquiera…. y me castiga con algún pisotón cuando lo miro ... y llevamos muchos años saliendo...

-:- de que hablas! Solo es que le doy pena!

-:- ¿no pensaste que Romano solo quería decir que él no estaba embarazado?

-:- no es la primera vez que me lastima de esa forma Gilbert… pero esta vez… simplemente no puedo ir y llamarlo… me canse de ir por él como un perro por su hueso… esta vez seré yo quien se siente junto al teléfono… si su orgullo es más grande que su amor por mí, lo habré perdido… peor voy a dejar de perderme… no puedo vivir solo para Romano…

-:-descuida, quizás te llame pronto…- el prusiano se dispuso a volver a su casa. West pronto serviría el almuerzo y no quería perdérselo.

…

…

-:- doitsu… - el italiano miraba como su prometido cocinaba.

-:- dime…- el alemán dejo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a Italia y acariciarle el cabello.

-:- de que hablabas con Austria hace un rato… terminaste por no decirme nada… ¿es algo malo?...

-:- estaba diciéndole a Austria que vamos a casarnos… y que no iras a las conferencias de las naciones unidas a partir de hoy..

-:- ¿pero porque doitsu? Me divierto mucho cuando voy… además que viajamos mucho…

-:- porque tu hermano puede encargarse de eso muy bien… y no quiero que puedas llegar a estresarte… es muy malo para el bebé…

-:_ doitsu… sabes que no hace falta que nos casemos… yo te amo de todas formas…

-:- no quieres?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-:- es que temo que solo lo estés haciendo porque estoy en este estado… yo te amaba mucho incluso de antes de que esto pasara…

-:- no seas tonto…- lo abrazo y lo beso cálidamente. - pensaba decírtelo de todas formas.- mintió, sus ansias de darle a su hijo una vida lo más perfecta posible lo había precipitado a esa opción, y en parte le entristecía que el italiano no pensara de la misma manera.

-:- doitsu… Ti amo doitsu… además … cuando hablamos del bebe… siempre sonríes y te sonrojas… te ves muy bien cuando lo haces…

-:- eso porque los amo… a ambos…- lo beso nuevamente.

…

…

El griego regreso a casa listo para oír los millones de regaños que seguramente el japonés tenia para él. Sin embargo encontró la casa completamente limpia y la mesa servida. El japonés esperaba sentado casi como si estuviese formando parte del paisaje. Al entrar del todo, el japonés se levantó y lo indico su lugar.

-:- se ve maravilloso… susurro mientras se acomodaba para comer.

-:- girisha-san…- el japonés comenzó a comer - … espero le agrade…

-:-… nihon… lamento lo que sucedió…- dijo el griego mientras levantaba su cubierto, el japonés será muy hábil cocinando, y no le costaba trabajo deleitar a Grecia con sus platillos preferidos.

-:- está bien….- minimizo el japonés mientras seguía comiendo, no parecía molesto como la principio, pero tampoco era que estaba feliz como siempre… el griego había aprendido a leer esos ojos negros tan mudos, que rogaban por hablar.

-:- nihon…- el japonés le alcanzo el aderezo para su comida, y le sonrió. Ambos sabían que no era precisamente lo que Heracles quería decir.

….

….

Romano entro a su casa y se acerco al contestador del teléfono. No había ni una sola llamada…- suspiro mientras iba al baño, tenía que cambiarse de ropa, y lavarse esa esencia del cuerpo, antes de que tonio fuese a buscarlo.

Bajo el agua el italiano intentaba de recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior… pero luego de beber y hablar con el turco… no recordaba que sucedía… ¿molestaría si llamaba? ¿Qué le diría el turco si llamaba?...

Salió con el cabello aun escurriendo agua… y se topo con el albino en su sala.

-:- que demonios haces aquí!- romano le aventó con lo primero que tenia a la mano. El prusiano lo esquivo.

-:- creo que haces mal… llama a Antonio y pídele perdón…

-:- él fue el que me levanto la voz!

-:- está bien… no voy a insistir… pero si conoces a Antonio como deberías… terminaras por llamarlo.- Prusia salió de esa casa. Sabía que el almuerzo seguro había comenzado en su casa… mejor apresurarse entes de que su hermano lo dejase sin comer.

…

….

Antonio rodaba en su cama, mientras miraba el teléfono… sabia que tenía que esperar … pero también sabía que esperar era inútil… hasta que…

-:- Romano?...- atendió, sorprendiéndose con la voz monótona y monocorde que obviamente no era él…

-:-creí que iría a tu casa… ¿no está él allí? – era Heracles. Al parecer Romano había ido a la casa del griego… lo que era extraño, no se podía decir que eran amigos…

-:- no, no está aquí… ¿porque?...

-:- no, lo siento… lo llamare a su casa…

-:- Heracles… dime que paso!...

-:- anoche llego borracho a casa… y decidí hacerlo pasar para que duerma un poco.

-:- ah… de acuerdo… gracias Grecia…- al colgar quedo aun más incomodo…-

…

…

El turco se sentó en su cama el gusto a la noche anterior era muy dulce…. Y se sonrió, no olvidaría el placer de esas sabanas… ni el aroma que ese baño había dejado en su piel…

::::::::::

::::::

Fin del capítulo cuatro!

¿De qué hablaban Alemania y Austria? solo de cosas de la ONU? Entonces… ¿porque guardar silencio?

¿Cómo va a seguir todo?  
>¿No es Alemania muy tierno? Quizás ya está cediendo a su falta de expresión….<br>comenten please!

Nos vemos en la próxima…  
>este capítulo está dedicado a la memoria de las víctimas del atentado a la mutual judía de la AMIA en 1994 en mi país… con un saldo terrible de casi 100 muertos y cerca de 300 heridos.<p>

Seguimos esperando justicia… basta de silencio! Basta de impunidad! Necesitamos que irán le quite la protección diplomática a los responsables… necesitamos encontrara a los que hicieron posible el ataque en argentina…. Esta mañana volvió a sonar la sirena que sonó hace 17 años… y nuevamente los fantasmas comenzaron a deambular sin aliento ni justicia….

Que no se olvide por favor!


	5. ropa sucia

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

hetalia ni sus personajes me pertene y el lucro es solamente para sus autores esta obra es sola por diversion ..

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

Capitulo 5: ropa sucia

.

.

.

Romano se quedo mirando el teléfono. No quería ser él quien llamase a Antonio, después de todo en diez años no lo había hecho… simplemente disco el número de teléfono del español, espero a que sonase una vez y colgó. Ya había cumplido con su tarea.

…

….

Prusia llego tarde a casa… no le había quedado otra que comer solo. Su hermano había salido a hacer unas diligencias y hasta donde sabia Italia estaba en el cuarto.

De la nada, su cuñado bajo las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa.

-:- Italia! Qué bueno que viniste..- dijo sonriendo, no era común en el, peor se sentía alegre de que west fuese a ser padre.

-:- ¿no está doitsu algo extraño?...- Feliciano no pudo simular tal cual había planeado.

-:- de que hablas?... esa noticia no es algo que se pueda digerir tan fácilmente… - su semblante cambio y miro serio al italiano. - … West creció lejos de su pasado… ver niños siempre lo pone de un humor extraño… imagino que ahora que viene el suyo propio…

-:- ¿no sabes nada del pasado de doitsu? Eres su hermano mayor…

-:- …- los ojos rojos de Gilbert se perdieron por la ventana. – nuca fuimos este tipo de hermanos…

-:- pero vivieron juntos un tiempo no? Recuerdas como era doitsu de bebe?

-:- … estoy satisfecho..- se estiró en la mesa mientras bostezaba- me voy a dormir… cuidando a ese idiota de Antonio no pude descansar..- subió las escaleras. No quería recordar lo que sucedió ene se tiempo… el pasado era muy doloroso… ¿para qué recordarlo si ahora todos eran felices?...

-:- Feliciano se quedó mirando el plato casi repleto de Gilbert, que por l general tenía un apetito voraz e insaciable…

…

…

El español no podía vivir sujeto a su teléfono… por lo que suspiro y lo dejo ahí… romano había tomado una decisión, que él no podía cambiar.

….

….

Alemania llego al par de horas, y fue recibido por Italia esos pequeños momentos hacían que para el germano todo valiese la pena. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente. El calor del cuerpo del italiano, le daba mucho calor al suyo propio, y sentía demasiados deseos de apoderarse de su cuerpo; sin embargo… no podía, no se sentía cómodo haciendo "eso" con sus bebé de por medio. Aunque tampoco se imaginaba una abstinencia de nueve meses… sería complicado….

-:-i… Italia…- lo alejo un poco de su cuerpo, sobre todo de su cadera – mira lo que te traje..- saco de su bolsillo un chocolate…

-:- Doitsu….- el italiano se sonrojo, el alemán estaba siendo arrolladoramente tierno… nunca se imagino que Ludwig pudiese ser tan amoroso, al menso no tan demostrativo…

-:-te amo Italia….- le susurró al oído.

-:- salgamos a dar un paseo!..

-:- me parece bien… necesitas mucho aire fresco… cuatro semanas estará listo el nuevo salón de reuniones e intentaremos hablar nuevamente sobre el calentamiento global…

-:- podríamos invitar a todos a nuestra boda….- dijo sonrojado el italiano. – que todos nuestros amigos participen de ella…

-:- pero de verdad, preferiría que no vayas… además que el viaje provoca stress y…

-:- pero el bebé se pone muy triste cuando te alejas… y yo me siento triste también…- el cuerpo del italiano se aferro al del alemán, que lo recibió emocionado… Italia tenía esa facilidad de hacerlo feliz con solo mencionar el futuro que tendrían juntos… comenzó a besarlo, y a acariciar su cabello… acariciaba con sus fuertes manos toda la extensión del cuerpo del joven italiano… apretándolo, estrechándolo para que no hubiesen espacios entre ambos. Sentía como su cuerpo exigía el de su pareja… e Italia sentía lo mismo… pero por suerte del aprieto los saco el teléfono del alemán, que sonrojado atendió.

-:- si, - suspiro- eh… no, no me sucede nada… confiare en ti…. Pero, se discreto… es algo muy importante…- colgó.- damos un paseo?...- le extendió la mano al italiano, que hubiese preferido una recorrida a su cuarto, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasear con el alemán de la mano.

…

…

Romano finalmente decidió por lo menos devolver la ropa que no era suya, evidentemente era muy costosa y él no tenía intención alguna de conservar ningún recuerdo de esa noche.

Condujo todo el trayecto, pero se detuvo en casa de Heracles; mejor sería hablar con el japonés y explicar el enorme malentendido. Bajo de su auto y golpeo la puerta, el griego la abrió de repente, y al toparse con la cara de Lovino no pudo ocultar su desilusión.

-:- ¿está nihon?- pregunto romano. Que tenía entre sus brazos la bolsa de ropa que debía devolverle al turco.

-:- tendría que haber llegado… sin embargo…- suspiro- no tengo idea de donde pueda estar…

-:- ¿se perdió?- preguntó, al ver la expresión del griego se dio cuenta lo estúpido de su comentario, y recordó que ambos estaban saliendo… olvidaba eso…

-:- pensaba en ir a buscarlo, pero se sentirá molesto si llega y no hay nadie e casa…

-:- es complicado…- de repente, se dio cuenta que no era complicado.., sino que su malentendido lo había tornado de esa forma y se sintió incómodo.- ¿te ayudo a buscarlo?...

-:- no, mejor no… ¿eso es un regalo para nihon?- señalo la bolsa de papel.

-:- no, esta ropa no es mía… es… la que yo traía…

-:-entiendo… si quieres te llamo cuando nihon vuelva a casa…- realmente el perezoso griego se veía algo preocupado.

-:-está bien… suerte con eso…- se alejo incomodo… no podía evitar el sentirse culpable. Se subió a su automóvil y siguió recorriendo el largo camino hasta casa de sadiq… ¿Cómo demonios había hecho para recorrer tantos kilómetros sin recordar nada?

….

….

-:- Italia, aun no hemos hablado con ningún especialista crees que..

-:- no quiero!- el berrinche de Italia comenzó antes de que la frase de Alemania pudiese acabar. – doitsu! Van a tocarme y pellizcarme… apretarme- por cada palabra el italiano hacia una acción similar en el férreo rostro de su amante mientras descansaban en una banca cerca de un estanque lleno de patos – y me dirán que estoy gordo y van a pincharme con sus agujas….

-:- solo un doctor puede orientarnos en como asegurar que ustedes estén bien…

-:- pero doitsu!- Feliciano se topo con la mirada del alemán, y su silencio. Se que do callado y apoyo su frente en la mejilla de este.

-:- si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por nuestro hijo…- suspiró.

-:- sabes doitsu… me gustaría que fuese una niña… ¿que te gustaría a ti?

-:- no lo pensé…- era verdad… a pesar de soñar con una familia normal y corriente… nunca se pregunto sobre el sexo de sus hijos...- nunca me imagine en esta situación…- llevó su mano al abdomen de su pareja, le costaba mucho trabajo dejarla e ese sitio, así como le costaba ser visto por la gente… pero sabía que tenía que vencer esas ideas que habitaban su cabeza.- pero… soy muy feliz…

-:- si es una niña tiene que ser pequeña como yo… de lo contrario asustara a todo el mundo… aunque tendría que tener el color de tus ojos… y además… oye doitsu! Doitsu!- el alemán intentaba de concentrarse en lo que el italiano le decía, peor hablaba muchas cosas inconexas y a una velocidad increíble… todo para rellenar esos silencios, los cuales eran tesoros para el alemán.

…

…

Romano finalmente estaba en casa del turco. Golpeo la puerta y en cuanto esta se abrió el italiano arrojo la bolsa hacia adelante con mala actitud.

-:- eso es tuyo idiota! No quiero que vuelvas a molestarme entendido? Agradece que le hablo de esto a egip…- la bolsa que cubría el rostro del turco se deslizo mostrando el rostro de gupta que lo miraba serio, casi como una estatua.

-:- le daré el recado… esto es tuyo…- entendió una bolsa similar de color verde que dentro contenía la ropa del italiano.

-:- no, no es lo que parece… yo… eh… - Romano comenzó a balbucear y a rascarse la cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía la bolsa, haciendo ademanes de explicar lo inexplicable.- y entonces… yo solo pasaba por aquí… pero tampoco venia pasando por aquí, tu sabes… etto… etto… ¿no le creas a nada de lo que haya dicho!- se detuvo al ver que la otra nación no había movido un solo musculo – a menos, que haya dicho algo inocente y que sí debas creerle…- Egipto seguía sin mover un solo musculo, mirándolo fijamente. – solo dime qué esperas que diga!

Romano vio al turco acercarse a la puerta. En ese momento se puso firme y lo miro con algo de rabia… tenía el presentimiento de que debía estar enojado por lo que hubiese sucedido anoche.

-:- romano!... vaya sorpresa…- dijo al fin sadiq como si nada hubiese pasado… o más bien sobreactuando que nada había sucedido… - vienes de visita?.. Pasa por favor… siéntete como en casa…

-:- no, solo vine por unas cosas… ya me voy… - al voltearse con su ropa en una bolsa, se sintió algo estúpido…

-:- pasa… ¿porque no tomas un café?- sadiq hizo pasar a su casa a Romano y el susurro en el oído recuerdas algo de esto?...

-:- de verdad…estoy algo… - intento declinar nuevamente… pero la mesa ya estaba servida para dos, Egipto solo tuvo que poner otra taza y acercar otra silla…

-:- anda…soy un bue anfitrión… - romano termino pro tomar asiento, el café era sumamente aromático y las ventanas tenían una visión hermosa.

-:- habrá una reunión en unas semanas… ¿ vs a proponer algo?

-:- eh… no…- el italiano intentaba beber el café lo más rápido posible mientras miraba la puerta, no era que el turco le incomodase… ni que el egipcio fuese hostil… era todo lo contrario, sentía que podía sentirse muy confortable si se quedaba y repetía otro café.

Le sorprendía sobre todo la pareja de Sadiq, Egipto era callado, pero no había resultado malintencionado en ningún momento, tras el café, se despidió y salió de esa casa, rumbo a la suya. Rogando que el egipcio estuviese ajeno de sospechas hacia él.

…

….

El teléfono sonó en casa de Grecia. El ahora más preocupado Heracles contesto con la cena lista para dos personas.

-:_ lamento no haberle llamado antes… fue un vuelo muy largo… peor ya estoy en casa…

-:- nihon…

-:- le llamare después…- el japonés colgó y se acomodo en su cama… sabía en el fondo de su corazón que no podía criticar a Grecia por buscar a otra persona… él era un país viejo, con costumbres anticuadas, mas de una vez se había ido a dormir temprano, o había despertado con dolores por el cambio de tiempo… Entendía que Grecia necesitase de alguien más… mejor que él… así como había oído suficiente de lo pasionales y divertidos que los italianos solían ser… mejor dormirse antes de seguir pensando en esas cosas tan horribles.

…

…

-:-nihon…- suspiro Grecia acostándose en la cama, sosteniendo la yukata del japonés mientras contemplaba la luna desde la ventana.

.

89989889998989898989898989 capitulo 5 final

Tada! Qué tal? Que dicen?

¿Por que actuó de esa manera Egipto? Es extraño…

Alemania lento, pero seguro se está ablandando…. Kawaii!  
>romano no está arreglando las cosas con lovino, ahora parece que va a arruinar lo de sadiq y gupta y lo de Grecia con Japón! XD<br>.

Los quiero ver en el seis!

Gracias a los que leen y doble gracias a los que comentan! Porque me dan mas ganas de continuar!


	6. la semana paso volando

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

hetalia ni sus personajes me pertene y el lucro es solamente para sus autores esta obra es sola por diversion ..

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Seis: la semana paso volando.

.

Heracles miro el almanaque, hacían siete días que nihon no le llamaba, y al responderle al teléfono aludía estar ocupado para viajar o para recibir visitas…pero ahora tenía una noticia más delicada… se había enterado que Japón de repente había dejado de venderle productos al resto de los países del mundo. Se sentía responsable… si hubiese ido por él al aeropuerto esta guerra silenciosa no se estaría llevando a cabo. Errores que uno tenía que pagar sufriendo en silencio, mientras se acercaba al calendario y arrancaba la pequeña hoja de papel.

…

…

Kiku dejo su empaque de compras mientras veía en su escritorio como los días habían pasado… para él quizás años… peor los papeles acumulados de sus tareas sin cumplir le confirmaban que apenas había asado una miserable semana… se había olvidado lo largos que eran los días antes de conocer a Grecia… suspiro y arrojo el calendario por la ventana… mejor no cerciorarse de que solo habían pasado siete días… y en realidad imaginarse que habían sido meses…podía rogar por el amor de Grecia, pero eso no los llevaría a ningún lado….

….

….

El Italiano dormía plácidamente, hasta que sintió que Alemania estaba inquieto… por lo general dormía bien… pero ahora incluso lo oía gemir entre sus sacudidas. Se sentó y lo miro un momento… el alemán estaba sudado y su rostro estaba apretado y con expresiones extrañas; finalmente decidió despertarlo.

Al tocarle el hombro y moverlo Ludwig se irguió dando un gemido grave.

-:- doitsu… tenías una pesadilla… ¿estas bien?- el italiano se sorprendió al ser estrechado por un abrazo del alemán. – doitsu… ¿que sucede?...

-:- Italia…. Te amo… - soltó el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos a Feliciano – te amo… y amo a nuestro hijo… - lo abrazo nuevamente mientras lo acariciaba. – jamás te perderé ¿verdad?

-:- jamás doitsu…- Feliciano suspiro mientras su amante lo acostaba nuevamente en la cama, mientras besaba su cuerpo por completo, levantándole la ropa… no podía resistir el pánico de perder el cuerpo del italiano,,, de un día despertar con su cama vacía – doitsu…- gimió estremeciéndose, temblando tanto como el cuerpo que tenia encima.

No tardaron demasiado en quedar desnudos los dos, sobre las sabanas blancas, acariciándose, besándose… sintiendo cada poro de la piel ajena sobre la suya propia… la tenue luz que vencía el grosor de las cortinas y las ventanas cerradas acariciaba los relieves que se movían en una danza hipnótica y delicada… en la que, coordinados a la perfección habían alcanzado acercarse uno a otro en una forma única y perfecta. El pudor perdió la pulseada contra los deseos de estar unidos, de ser uno solo… de vivir para amarse para siempre… Ludwig dejo de embestir a su pareja en cuanto le vio los ojos empapados en lágrimas. A lo que de inmediato su pareja repuso sonrojado y tiernamente

-:- esta vez es de felicidad Doitsu… nada podrá separarnos….

Las caricias y los besos continuaron, hasta que el clímax los sorprendió gratamente, durante un beso largo y asfixiantemente bello. Sus cuerpo habían dicho mucho más de lo que ellos podían decir con palabras… exhaustos descansaban uno. Abrazado al otro… si había alguna duda... se había evaporado, cmo suavemente lo hacia le sudor sobre sus cuerpos cansados.

….

….

Una semana y romano la cumplía sin salir de su casa, se había decidido no causar más problemas. Encendió el fuego en su cocina para hacer un té peor se sorprendió que de la nada el fuegos e apago, intento repetidas veces el encenderla. Pero ya no había gas…. Corrió a la puerta y vio su buzón atiborrado de cartas. Una de ellas desde Egipto le aclaraba que por problemas con el suministro no le vendería más gas a Italia….

-:- una coincidencia incomoda…. Me lo merecía… - bajo la cabeza resignándose. Levanto el teléfono, disco un número al azar y se topo con la voz de Antonio el otro lado.

-:- diga?- el español del otro lado batía una masa para hacer sus churros, ya había perdido las ilusiones de que Romano le llamase. – Francis? Gilbert?

-:- España…- la voz le temblaba… luego se sintió un idiota, pudo haber colgado y haber llamado a cualquier idiota…

-:- Romano? – dejo caer descuidadamente el bowl mientras dedicaba las dos manos en sostener el teléfono, no quería alejarse de la voz de romano un día más.

-:- España…- susurro Romano mientras se limpiaba una lagrima-… te necesito…

-:-romano….- su voz se quebró y el italiano lo sintió, su corazón comenzó a palpitarle fuerte dentro de pecho

-:-… necesito que me vendas gas… mi casa no puede quedarse sin calefacción y sin cocinar…- tras decir la última palabra; se sintió un idiota.

-:- … ah… sí, claro Romano…- el español se sintió bastante desanimado al oír eso, pero eran dos naciones independientes y podían comerciar sin que eso llevase a una reconciliación; aunque aun ni siquiera se habían dejado… al menos no explícitamente.- … te llamo luego mientras hago lo preparativos….

-:- Antonio espera..

-:- ¿si?- se ilusionó sonriendo.

-:- si me pides perdón… aun estas a tiempo.

-:- no voy a venderte gas Romano….- colgó el español, al diablo la diplomacia, estaba molesto.

El italiano se quedó mirando la nota de gupta… ¿tendría que rogarle al egipcio por un poco de gas? Suspiro, no podía dejar de pensar que se lo merecía, pero lo haría de rogar solo un par de días.

…

…

Heracles tomo el teléfono y llamo a Kiku, era la decima vez en el día, y la otra nación le contestaba con paciencia, y sin dejarlo de lado, pero la manera en la que lo hacía, lo hería quizás más que un contestador.

-:- nihon!... espera…- se anticipo a la absurda formalidad del país asiático.

-:-girisha-san… gracias por llamar nuevamente…- continuo el japonés, mientras se mordía los labios, no ponía el contestador, porque no podía tolerar no tener en su oído el melodioso canto del griego, esa voz que le quitaba los miedos y le hacía sentir joven.- como le notifiqué previamente, no dispongo…

-:- te amo nihon!- el japonés detuvo su voz monótona… para luego intentar continuar.

-:-… en cuanto… me desocupe de mis responsabilidades…. Yo….

-:- nihon! Te amo! Lamento no haber ido por ti al aeropuerto… ¿no podemos hablar de esto personalmente?...

-:- girisha-san! No sea imprudente… ambos somos adultos… y sabemos lo que es mejor para nosotros… fue un error abrirme al mundo… y lo solucionare tomando medidas necesarias…

-:- ¿para ser feliz tienes que alejarte de mí?

-:- mantenga las conversaciones dentro del ámbito diplomático girisha-san…- el japonés concluyó la llamada de repente. Justo a tiempo para que el griego no oyese su gemido, el primero de varios, que se hacían eternos junto al llanto que ya no podía retener. Su corazón había latido siglos sin volcar una lagrima, soportando tanto dolor; pero este lo era aun mas… aun más doloroso que cualquier cosa en la vida…

…

…

-:- que testarudo es… - Grecia levanto el gato que rondaba sus pies… el gato que le había regalado a Japón…. No lo había olvidado; lo había dejado atrás… alguien golpeo a la puerta.

-:- Grecia… ¿puedo bañarme en tu casa?- pregunto romano con los artículos de aseo personal en brazos.

-:-adelante… pasa….- dijo despreocupadamente.

-:- luego olvide llamarte… ¿volvió Japón?

-:- estaba en su casa…

-:- ¿lo habías olvidado?- pregunto mientras estaba entrando al baño.

-:- creo que no vio lo que de verdad ocurría cuando te vio en mi cama…

-:-…- romano se metió de inmediato. No quería continuar con el dialogo; se había dado cuenta de los problemas que había ocasionado. Temía ir a casa de su hermano y causar problemas también.

…

…

Heracles descansaba en el jardín hasta que vio a sadiq acercarse a su casa ¿que rayos quería? Camino hasta la puerta para encontrarse con él.

-:- Nihon me dijo que por estos días estaría volviendo a casa, tenía un encargo que dejarle… - el turo intento abrirse paso delante de Grecia.

-:- él no está…- Grecia se molestaba de sobremanera cuando el turco pretendía hablar a solas con Japón. Pero ahora de todos modos, Kiku no estaba.

-:- ¿que le hiciste idiota! Él dijo que estaría aquí!

-:- está en su casa, tiene cosas que hacer!

-:- ¿no le habrás faltado el respeto no?

-:- no es tu asunto…- el turco sujeto de la ropa a Heracles. Y antes de decir otra palabra lo soltó.

-:- eres de lo peor… espero que no hayas lastimado a Japón.. eres un mocoso insolente…

-:- dame lo que viniste a dejar, Nihon lo recibirá. – extendió la mano; recibiendo un paquete cerrado.

-:- no lo abras… al menos respeta eso de Nihon…

-:-tsk…- Heracles se metió dentro de casa, detestaba a ese sujeto. El paquete era bastante pesado.

Por la ventana veía al turco alejándose molesto… si tanto mal se hacían.. ¿Por qué seguirse encontrando? El pasado los seguía encontrando; y Japón también.

…

…

Prusia notaba algo raro en West, no es que fuera el maestro de los sentimientos… peor si conocía muy bien al joven país germano. Sonreía y acariciaba el cabello de Italia mientras lo veía comer, pero él sentía que algo extraño sucedía… pero no hablaría de eso frente al italiano… aunque también sabía que era difícil encontrar a Ludwig solo…

-:- bruder…a penas has probado la comida…- Ludwig lo miro extrañado… ¿que le sucedía al voraz prusiano?

-:- ah… eh… no es nada West…

-:- pero… el otro día tampoco comiste nada…- dijo Feliciano evidenciando a Gilbert.

-:- no es nada, de verdad…- rio nerviosamente mientras agolpaba enormes cantidades de comida en su boca, aunque le costaba masticarla sin apetito.

-:- Bruder…-

-:- West.. no fte preofufes..- trago- no soy un niñito… yo debería estar cuidando de ti…- se rio después de vaciar su plato y retirarse de la mesa.

-:- doitsu… ti amo…

-:- y yo a ti Italia… eres lo que más amo en la vida… creo que tendremos un niño…- le beso los labios al italiano que se sonrojo.

-:- doitsu….

-:- estoy seguro… soñé con él…

-:- doitsu! Doitsu! ¿ era alto? ¿era fuerte? – Italia volvió a su torrente de palabras, mientras Alemania lo estrechaba y no dejaba de acariciarlo… no podía perder esa felicidad… Feliciano y esa vida que dormía en su interior… le habían hecho sonreír de verdad… y aunque su pareja fuese un dolor de cabeza… era realmente quien le hacía notar que estaba vivo.. y que no era solo una nación… que era… un ser humano…

-:- Italia..- interrumpió a su pequeño amante. - jamás te dejare que te alejes de mi… estaremos juntos para siempre…. porque…- su mentón comenzó a temblar, mientras le tomaba la mano.- … no importa…- lo abrazo nuevamente para besar todo su rostro.

…

…

Romano salió de bañarse y se dirigió a la sala para agradecerle al griego el gesto que había tenido para con él. Peor se dio con una casa vacía y la puerta de acceso cerrada.

-:- que demon… - luchando con el picaporte.

…

…

Grecia se reclino en el avión mientras abría una revista.

-:- ¿porque ciento…. Que… estoy olvidando algo importante?...

...

…

Fin de otro capítulo!

::: Alemania eres tan genial!

::: XD pobre romano!

:::pobre tonio! Sabes que romano es como es! ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Todos sabemos que es tu kriptonita!

¿dejan comentario? Por favoooor!  
>sino, un oso polar violara un pingüino por cada lector que no deje review!<p> 


	7. juro que es verdad

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

..

.

Siete: juro que es verdad

.

Japón se sorprendió de que alguien golpease a la puerta tan temprano, por lo que atendió abriendo la puerta apenas un poco, a sus pies un paquete enorme. Se acercó a este intento abrirlo, al no poder, se dio cuenta que no podría abrirlo hasta que lo metiese en casa.

Lentamente introdujo el paquete, teniendo que descansar por intervalos para completar su tarea.

-:- es un paquete enorme… y no tiene remitente…- el japonés busco entonces la forma de abrir la caja. Pero no fue necesario, porque Heracles la abrió al salir de ella.

-:- tenía que verte nihon…- dijo como si nada con el gato que supo obsequiarle en los brazos.

-:-Girisha-san...- el japonés no sabía que preguntar primero. Y concluyo por callar.

-:- nihon…- salió de la caja, pero su respuesta no fue la espera al ver al japonés retroceder en internarse en el interior del corredor. Aparentemente rumbo a su cuarto.

El griego lo siguió y lo introducirse en su cuarto, antes de entrar dejo al gato en el suelo y se acerco hasta la puerta de papel; estaba por abrirla, pero en un parpadeo el panel de papel y caña cedió abriéndose en dos mitades cortadas por su diagonal y se encontró con un primer plano de la katana del japonés apuntándole a la cara.

-:- retírese Girisha-san! Los occidentales no son bien recibidos en mi casa...- dijo serio, y la hoja inmutable de su espada le daba la razón.

-:-Nihon… tenemos que hablar…

-:- eso nos era necesario girisha-san… esto lo hago por el bien de ambos…

-:- lamento no haber ido por ti al aeropuerto… no quería dejar a Romano solo… Turquía lo llevo a casa la noche anterior muy borracho…

-:- toruko-san?... – el japonés sabia lo mucho que Heracles detestaba incluso nombrar a Sadiq, y que jamás lo involucraría entre ellos si no fuese estrictamente necesario.

-:- te amo nihon… por favor, hablemos…- se acerco al japonés luego de que este bajase el arma blanca.

-:- Girisha-san… - se dejo estrechar por esos brazos que extrañaba tanto.- por favor deténgase!- lo alejo suavemente sonrojado. – Nosotros no podemos continuar con este circo… jamás debimos enamorarnos,,- bajo la vista. Ante el silencio termino por levantar la vista ojos de Heracles habían perdido un poco de ese brillo travieso que tenia, mientras abría la boca, probablemente para preguntar el porqué; Japón se adelanto. – soy muy viejo y mi cuerpo está muy delicado… no quiero que te ates a una persona mayor… con el tiempo tendremos problemas…

-:- es solo eso nihon? Tú… ¿me amas?

-:- girisha-san…

Heracles comenzó a besar al japonés, mientras buscaba la forma menos violenta de bajar ambos cuerpos hasta el delgado futon de Japón, sin poder evitar perder el equilibrio, precipitando la caída de ambos sobre este.

-:-girisha-san!- Japón intento de liberarse del abrazo, sabia hacia donde se dirigía todo eso, pero quería detenerlo de inmediato.

-:- Watashi… wa Nihon… no anata o aishite – Grecia dijo pausadamente en el oído del japonés, que dejo de luchar de inmediato, su corazón latía muy fuerte… no podía dejar de pensar que estaba mal lo que sucedía; pero eso le hacía tan feliz… se sentía tan especial…

Heracles siguió con su labor, quitando las capas de la ropa del japonés, como si de pelar una cebolla se tratase. Besando lentamente los ahora descubiertos hombros de su amante, escuchándolo retener esos pequeños gemidos, que se emitían apenas como unos suspiros.

-:- por favor.. Deténgase… esto no es apropiado…

-:- NIhon… te amo como eres… cambiaria todo en la vida por estar a tu lado siempre… ¿es eso lo que desea?- se quito la parte superior de la ropa y se desprendió el pantalón mientras no le quitaba la mirada a Japón- ¿quieres todo lo que tengo? Las ruinas de mi madre?... las tienes… mi pasado? Lo tienes… ¿Qué mas necesitas nihon?

-:- no.. No es eso…- el japonés no sabía que decir, estaba confundido, su cuerpo estaba ganándole una batalla a su cabeza… y la segunda estaba perdiendo.- lo amo… lo amo- cerro los ojos para dejarse besar mientras sentía ahora todo el cuerpo de Grecia sobre él, desnudos ambos.

Suavemente, el griego fue hipnotizando al asiático, dejándolo a su merced por completo… moría por hacerle el amor, de una manera desenfrenada y febril, pero incluso si no había ocurrido esto antes, era por el cuidado que el griego le daba al pequeño cuerpo del japonés.

Kiku apenas entraba en sí mismo, esas caricias, esos besos… las manos de Heracles recorriéndolo… era todo tan placentero…

Grecia se acerco con sus dedos humedecidos en saliva hacia la entra del japonés. Pero fue detenido de inmediato, por un Japón que jadeaba excitado, y apenas podía pensar.

-:- deténgase por favor- se alejo, cubriéndose con su yukata improvisadamente. – no haga esto… no lo haga más difícil… - los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-:- Nihon… tú estás haciendo todo mas difícil… sabemos lo que sentimos… y que nada cambiará eso…- se le abalanzo con algo de brusquedad.- te amo nihon…. No voy a ocultar mis sentimientos…

-:- girisha-san.. Basta por favor… - si Grecia seguía acariciándolo de esa forma, lograría hacerlo estallar de placer… no necesitaba más que eso.

-:- te amo… nihon… - lentamente preparo al japonés para poder unirse a él, los quejidos de dolor y los gemidos sonaban casi igual siendo acallados en la garganta de Kiku. Este había dejado de luchar… en parte era algo que había deseado tanto que alguna vez sucediese…

Un sonoro gemido de dolor se escapo de la boca de Japón cuando Grecia ingreso en él, ninguna célula de su cuerpo había sido ajena al acontecimiento. Y sus uñas se había aferrado de la espalda de Heracles, en un venganza inconsciente por el dolor que le causaba, un dolor que levemente iba mermando hasta transformarse en placer a medida que Grecia comenzaba con un suave vaivén; como un arrullo para su cuerpo… una sonata de amor… a la que no se resistió, prestando su cuerpo a su amante sin medidas...

….

…

Romano llamo una vez más por teléfono, y nuevamente a España…

-:- si?- contesto Antonio.

-:- idiota ven a sacarme! Estoy en casa de Grecia! El idiota me dejó encerrado!

-:- Romano?..

-:- ayúdame tonto! No me dejes de lado!

-:- iré enseguida… y veré que puedo hacer al respecto..

-:- apúrate!

…

…

Feliciano se puso delante de un enorme espejo y no pudo evitar acariciarse el vientre delante de este, sobarlo, ponerse de lado y de frente… hacia poco más de un mes que había tenido intimidad con Alemania por primera vez… su bebe aun no quería asomarse… pero si lo acariciaba, sentía como si estuviesen juntos… los mareos que le daban y de los cuales no le hablaba a su futuro esposo, de seguro valían la pena. Con sus manos calidad recorría lo que apenas era la cubierta del hogar de su bebe. Alemania entro al cuarto y lo observo unos momentos.

-:- que haces Italia…- Alemania se acerco y también colocó sus manos sobre el insípido vientre del italiano.

-:_ Doitsu… ya quiero que nuestro bebé se vea… todos deberían verlo…

-:- déjalo crecer un poco mas… no seas impaciente…- le dijo mientras él también deseaba poder verlo… abrazarlo y protegerlo.

…

…

-:- tome todas sus pertenencias y váyase girisha-san!- Japón estaba echando a Heracles de su casa. En la puerta y con el abrigo sobre los hombros el griego se dio la vuelta y aprisiono al japonés entre sus brazos.

-:-te amo! Y no te dejare ir…- lo miro fijo a los ojos. – nihon, no te llamare mas, no te visitare mas… cuando nos veamos la próxima vez… será momento de hablar…- Heracles siguió su camino pro ese sendero que lo conducía hasta la calle. El japonés no podía soportar más de esa tortura… no podía….

-:- Heracles-san!- el griego no pudo evitar el voltearse; el japonés jamás lo había llamado de esa forma.- no puedo seguir viviendo así…- troto suavemente hasta él y lo abrazo. – lo lamento tanto Heracles-san….

-:- Nihon…- el griego abrazo al japonés mientras lo calmaba con pequeñas caricias. -… nihon… perdóname por todo….

…

…

Antonio llego a casa de Grecia, pero no se encontró con romano encerrado; sino que lo encontró sentado en el pórtico del griego

-:- Romano! Veo que pudiste abrir la puerta…

-:- idiota! Tuve que escapar por la ventana porque no llegabas!

-:- y por qué te quedaste aquí?- al pregunta de España era tan simple… y aun así era tan difícil de contestar…

-:- tonto.. No quería que llegaras y pensaras que te estaba fastidiando.. Ya puedo defenderme solo…

-:- Romano…

-:- que..- dijo comenzando a temblar… amaba cuando Antonio se ponía serio, como ahora estaba.

-:- estas disculpad… solo, no vuelvas a hacerlo..- lo beso, aferrando las manos del italiano, entrelazando sus dedos y apretando esas palmas, ambos se debían ese beso desde hacía bastante.

-:- no te pedí disculpas tonto- Romano dio un golpe en el brazo de Antonio, pero en realidad se sentía aliviado de volver a estar con el español.

-:- Ti amo… pequeño tonto..- le pellizco la mejilla.

-:- no hables en italiano si vas a decir estupideces!...- todo volvía a ser normal..

…

…

Turquía se despertó ruidosamente y se desperezo antes de sentarse… el sol entraba cómodamente por la ventana abierta; aparentemente Egipto había despertado ya… basto comprobarlo mirando a su lado, la cama vacía. Se puso de pie mientras se sobaba los ojos perezosamente… a los pocos segundos el mencionado ingreso por la puerta con los cobertores se miraron un momento, en el que no se dijeron nada, ni un "buenos días" el más joven armó la cama y salió de nuevo en silencio.

Sadiq luego de ducharse y vestirse salió a la sala, donde tenía su desayuno listo. Gupta estaba sentado a su lado y comieron, respetando ese silencio, que los tenía tan tranquilos.

Sus manos se tocaron al intentar levantar una tostada. Ambos la retiraron rápidamente; para luego volver a tocarse, esta vez de manera más suave, y se sujetaron las manos. Sus ojos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

…

…

Alemania despertó en medio de la noche, Italia no estaba, asustado fue al baño y se encontró con Italia rendida frente al retrete, abrazándolo.

-:- Italia estas bien!- el alemán se arrodillo a su lado y lo vio dormitando.

-:- es que me sentía muy mareado… pero no puedo …. Y ahora me dio sueño…

-:- ven, mejor será que intentemos volver a dormir… ¿si?...

-:- si señor!- dijo mientras Alemania lo cargaba hasta al cama.- ¿sabes?… al abuelo roma le gustaría conocer nuestro bebé…

-:- Italia… el alemán se acerco a Feliciano mientras le acariciaba el rostro – él lo verá crecer…

-:- tienes razón.. El abuelo roma siempre está conmigo… ¿verdad?... – ambos se besaron, y tras un par de caricias, volvieron a dormirse.

…

…

()()()()()()()()()() fin del siete! ())()()()()()()()()()

Owo que tal? Les gusto?

Tonio y Romano l fin se dijeron todo…

Y grecia-japon… owo mejor no digo nada X/X o me sonrojo XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Por cada lector que no deja review un libro deja de publicarse y sus ejemplares son arrojados a la hoguera!

O_o los quiero…

*Lamento haber publicado esto tan tarde: peor quiero que expresen su repudio a los atentados acontecidos en noruega! Si bien la cifra no alcanzo los escalofriantes números que toma en otros países no es para desmerecer… un muerto pro terrorismo en una herida imposible de sanar para cualquier país… par cualquier democracia, y para cualquier ser humano… los responsables deben pagar! Ni un muerto más por terrorismo! *este episodio va en memoria de los más de 80 muertos en esta serie de atentados y de la cantante británica Amy Winehouse…que falleciera ayer por una aparente sobredosis… una hermosa voz que pasa a la inmortalidad…


	8. anillos dorados

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Capitulo ocho: anillos dorados

.

Las siguientes semanas, trascurrieron con relativa velocidad, para España y Romano, el exabrupto había quedado en el pasado y ninguno parecía recordarlo; y en casa de Alemania; Ludwig se sorprendía de cómo su hijo hacia casi tanto escándalo como el italiano, despertando a este a horas insospechadas con nauseas y malestares varios… esos momentos hacia que las pesadillas quedaran solo en su cabeza… ahora se sentía un hombre distinto, aunque cada vez que debía decir algo tierno se sonrojara por completo.

…

…

Antes de que pudiesen notarlo el día de la conferencia había llegado. Los países se verían los rostros formalmente desde aquel anuncio del embarazo de Italia. Por lo que Veneciano era el centro de las miradas.

Como de costumbre, en la junta se hablo y se grito por todo, menos por la temática central.

En cuanto se dio la sesión por acabada, Alemania le pidió a las otras naciones que aguardasen es sus asientos.

-:- Italia...- comenzó a tartamudear mientras desaflojaba el nudo de su corbata para respirar… - Italia… tu te… tu… cásate conmigo!- se arrodillo a sus pies pidiendo su mano en matrimonio.

-:-doitsu… - se sorprendió el italiano sonrojándose al ver al resto de las naciones expectantes a su respuesta. Trago saliva antes de descomprimir tal situación.

En un minuto se aproximo Austria que oficiaría de juez de paz, y Gilbert se acerco con los anillos encargados al francés.

Toda la sala miraba expectante a la pareja. Alemania no podía dejar de sudar cada segundo que Italia permanecía en silencio… ¿porque lo pensaba tanto?

Feliciano miro a Austria, que le sonreía mirándolo también… y se sentía un tonto por lo de aquella vez… y luego miro al Gilbert; ¿de verdad todos deseaban esa boda tanto como él?...

-:- claro que me casare contigo Doitsu…- el italiano se dejo estrechar en los brazos de su amante, para caminar de la mano hasta donde Austria sellaría por escrito su amor…

Durante la ceremonia Antonio acaricio la mano de Romano, buscando en este una sonrisa cómplice, pero contrario a esto sintió el codo del italiano en sus costillas.

-:_ ¿porque? –pregunto teatralizando mientras Romano se acomodaba en su silla.

Lituania arrojo su mirada hasta Polonia; no es que su matrimonio arreglado hubiese sido algo que el adoraba, de hecho era de las peores cosas de su historia…pero le traía nostalgia…

Tras el permiso de Austria de poder besarse y el aplauso generalizado en la sala Italia comenzó a observar hacia los lados. En clara búsqueda de algo.

-:- que sucede Italia..- pregunto Alemania

-:- yo quería un ramo…. Es de buena suerte…

-:- yo me encargue de ese detalle… Francia se acerco con un ramo de rosas. – Alemania las encargo especialmente para ti…

-:- furansu niichan…- Veneciano no podía sentirse más feliz; cerro los ojos, se dio la media vuelta y arrojó el montón de rosas rojas hacia arriba.

-:- Italia!- el mismo sonido de alerta que hacía mucho tiempo que Alemania no emitía se hizo presente en cuanto las flores se atascaron en el ventilador de techo de la sala.

-:- que desastre!- dijo Austria mientras apagaba el dispositivo.

Tras dar varias vueltas sobre las aspas el ramo le cayó a suiza en el regazo, causando la sorpresa de muchos y la risa de varios,

-:- o… onii-sama… serás el próximo en casarte?.. Qué alegría…- la jovencita le toco la mano a Suiza que estaba petrificado con el ramo entre las manos y sonrojado.

-:- no, claro que no…- parpadeo- … tales cosas no existen… toma..- se lo dio a su "hermanita"

-:- o… onii-sama…- la pequeña se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aparentemente suiza era el único que no había comprendido lo que acababa de hacer.

En dos segundos, Austria había desaparecido silenciosamente de la sala; y suiza se percato de ello de inmediato. Pero fue un dato que paso por alto… no se destacaba por ser sutil o expresivo.

…

…

La casa de Austria había sido el sitio donde distintos países habían coordinado la fiesta sorpresa de bodas, en realidad el alemán había seguido muy de cerca el desarrollo del evento.

En la limusina prestada especialmente por Inglaterra los novios no podían dejar de besarse.

-:- doitsu… ¿hiciste todo esto pro mí?...

-:- quería que fuese una sorpresa…- dijo girándose con el índice y el pulgar el anillo, que descansaba en la mano opuesta. - ¿era lo que esperabas?...

-:- ¿a qué te refieres?...

-:- no hubo invitaciones; ni música… ni baile…- Alemania quizás estaba enumerando las cosas que él habían aliviado que no hubiesen, al menos tan cerca de la ceremonia.

-:- por mi está bien…- dijo riendo- te amo… y todo esto me hace muy feliz… a ti no?

…

…

Suiza veía a las muchachas reunidas hablando con Liechtenstein , no entendía a las mujeres… parecía que el ramo maltrecho por el accidente era una especie de tesoro, que todos querían sostener. Aunque lo buscase, no encontraba al dueño de casa por ningún lugar… ¿ dónde se habría metido?

La limusina llego los novios salieron, peor antes de poder caminar hasta donde estaban todos la húngara robo a Italia. Arrastrándolo hasta un cuarto deshabitado de la casa.

-:- donde estamos hangari?- pregunto veneciano sentándose en la cama.

-:- es aquí donde vivías ita-chan… ¿no lo recuerdas?...

-:-Ha pasado tiempo… - abrió el viejo mueble y encontró su pequeña ropa, esos vestidos que aunque sencillos habían logrado siempre quitarle el aliento a…. sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Que en lugar de derramarse por su rostro se volcaban hacia adentro.

-:- Ita-chan! Quiero que te pongas esto… - Hungría llegaba con un hermoso vestido blanco.- ita-chan? Estas triste?-

-:-, no es eso… - se acerco a la chica que sostenía el vestido - ¿y esto?...

-:- bueno, es el vestido que yo use para mi casamiento arreglado con Austria-san… me dio suerte, me gustaría que lo uses…

-:- es muy bonito….- comenzó a desvestirse.

-:- ita-can ese bebé lleva escondido mucho tiempo! Ya quiero verlo!- acoto la joven mientras Italia terminaba de dejar descubierto su torso.

-:- yo también digo lo mismo, pero mi cuerpo es pequeño… espero que no crezca demasiado…

La joven ayudo a colocarse el abultado y glamoroso vestido al italiano, que se miro encantando… mientras Elizabetha le acomodaba el tocado, Italia comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-:- Ita-can…- dijo la joven en cuanto vio en el reflejo las mejillas mojadas de Feliciano.- ¡que sucede? ¿Te hale demasiado el cabello? Te aprieta el vestido?...

-:-yo me siento un traidor con esto puesto…- se puso de pie y se miro de cuerpo entero, hecho una hermosa novia…

-:- de que hablas ita-chan?...- la joven estaba bastante preocupada por él.

-:- shin sei roman….- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de romper en llanto. – yo…. Yo lo amaba tanto…. Fue mi primer amor… ¿Por qué no volvió?...shin sei roman….- se agarro la cabeza, dejando de costado el tocado y el velo. – siento que no tendría que estar siendo tan feliz con Doitsu… prometí esperarlo…

-:- Ita-chan… pero tú sabes….

-:- Doitsu no tiene la culpa de todo esto…- se acaricio el vientre- mi bebé tampoco; pero me siento infiel… me siento traicionando el amor que tenia sin sei roman…

-:- Ita-chan…- Hungría estaba por hablar. Hasta que interrumpió Austria.

-:- vas a dejar a Alemania? Luego de todo lo que él hace por ti?...

-:- pero…

-:- el sacro imperio romano murió Italia… ¿no crees que él se sentiría feliz de hayas seguido adelante?... mírate… estas por casarte… vas a ser padre… ¿vas a dejar todo eso por un amor imposible del pasado?... apenas eran niños….- tomo el tocado del piso y se lo coloco a Italia.- nos gusta verte feliz Italia-kun…

-:- Austria-san!...- Hungría se quedo mirándolo.. ¿ Porque decía eso? ¿Debía decirlo de una manera tan brusca?

-:- pueden dejarme solo?...- ambos asintieron en silencio, dejando a Italia a solas con sus recuerdos, y con el enorme espejo.

Feliciano se paro delante del espejo una vez más, mientras intentaba sonreír… y allí pudo a ver al pequeño sacro imperio romano en el reflejo, mirándolo completamente sonrojado.

-:- shin sei roman!- se agacho y quedó a su altura. – shin sei roman… perdón….

-:- eres infeliz?... te maltratan? Lloras todas las noches?

-:- no, al contrario, Doitsu me hace muy feliz…. Me protege y protegerá a nuestro bebé… y con él siempre duermo tranquilo…

-:- entonces porque me pides perdón?...

-:- prometí que te esperaría…. Y hoy me case…

-:- esas son muy buenas noticias Italia!...- se sonrojo aun mas…- puedes ir y divertirte por mi?...

-:- sin sei roman…

-:- adiós Italia… recuerda que te amo… - en un parpadeo el reflejo volvió a ser solo el suyo… ¿lo había soñado?... mejor no pensar en eso… se esmero y salió corriendo del cuarto. Sería feliz… por él… por ambos… por el bebé que dormía en su interior.

….

….

-:- west; tenemos que hablar…- Prusia aprovecho que su hermano estuviese solo, con una cerveza bien fría entre sus manos. - ¿ que esta sucediéndote?...

-:-.. De que hablas bruder?- Ludwig se quedo perplejo; todo era tan repentino

-:- Las pesadillas volvieron?...- ambos se miraron; Alemania miro al piso.

-:- no… ¿porque lo preguntas?

-:- West..

-:- gracias por preocuparte; pero estoy bien… Italia y nuestro hijo….

-:- tonto.. Yo no hablo de eso.. Hablo de ti… ¿que te sucede?...- ambos se miraron en silencio. – West… las pesadillas?...

-:- si!...- dijo rotundamente.

-:- … West…- Prusia abrió la boca, peor fue interrumpido por Italia que a los gritos llamo la atención de todos.

-:- DOITSU! Doitsu!- ¿ qué tal me veo así?...- dijo sonrojándose un poco al llegar al lado de su esposo..

-:- pe .. Pe … pe ro.. Que es esto!- se escandalizó el germano mirando a los lados, todo tenía que ser otra de sus pesadillas, peor luego de unos segundos; miro de nuevo a sus esposo.. El vestido no le quedaba mal… de hecho lo hacía ver muy ingenuo y le agradaba verlo de esa forma… el velo que cubría su rostro, lo hacía delicioso…

El alemán se acerco al italiano y lo abrazo tímidamente por la cintura. Mientras con una de sus manos corría el velo que cubría a su novia perfecta.

-:- Italia… - su sonrojo abarcaba todo su cuerpo- te juro.. Aquí frente a todos… que nunca ví alguien más bello que tu… y que te hare el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra… solo te pido a cambio que me regales muchos años juntos…- ignorando el entorno; como si solo existiesen ellos dos con cuidado lo acerco hasta si, para besarlo, logrando en Feliciano un par de lagrimas rodar por su rostro, se sentía tan bien…

-:- gracias…- susurro Italia acariciando su vientre y mirando al cielo… sería feliz…

-:- ¿estas llorando de nuevo?...- Alemania lo abrazo, protegiendo con sus manos ojala ese momento durase para siempre…

.

.

Todo el capitulo se fue en el casamiento.. o_o  
>¿eso les molesta? Por favor! Díganme la verdad…<br>y dejen comentario…. O de lo contrario envenenare sus gaseosas… ò_ó (bebe un trago por error y muere como cucaracha)


	9. los besos que te di

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

hetalia ni sus personajes me pertene y el lucro es solamente para sus autores esta obra es sola por diversion

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Capitulo nueve: los besos que te di

El casamiento seguía en las memorias de todos… sin embargo quizás mas en romano… a partir de esa noche se dio cuenta que el también amaba a tonio de la forma en la que su hermano amaba a Alemania... y sin embargo no se sentía satisfecho… después de España era un país llorón; y su pasado de poderío era justamente eso… un pasa…. Tan lejano…

-:- en que piensa romano?- salió España de la ducha, cubriendo sus caderas con una toalla

-:-¿porque no te pones una bata idiota!- romano le arrojó una almohada en el rostro al español- no tienes un buen físico! Cúbrete…

-:- ¿pero qué dices si tenemos la misma talla?

-:- por ello estúpido! ¿Cómo me vas a proteger cuando me suceda algo malo?

-:- domine un continente yo puedo ser muy poderoso cuando quiero!-

-:- idiota..- bostezo fingidamente- eso fue hace como cinco siglos… - se acostó y se volteo.

-:- ¿sucede algo?- se puso el pijama, sin abrocharse los botones se arrojo sobre Romano. – aun no hemos hecho las pases..- le dijo sugerentemente.

-:- déjame en paz! Pervertido!- grito romano sorprendido; en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar tras su infidelidad.. A pesar de haber salido de la ducha se sentía como si estuviese sucio.

-:- vamos romanito.. Apenas te he rogado un beso…

-:- no quiero!- dijo en voz alta y se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Romano no quería otra pelea…

El italiano abrazo a España con fuerza y lo beso, no quería otra pelea.. Por algún motivo; sentía que no lo quería lejos de sí.

-:- te amo idiota pervertido..- dijo romano deshaciéndose de su pijama… si eso evitaba una discusión haría lo que fuese… no quería perder a Antonio, el ver a su hermano feliz, le hizo darse cuenta que él también podía ser así de feliz si se esforzaba un poco…

-:- romano.. e.. e.. espera…- Antonio se acerco a la mesa de luz para tomar una caja de condones.

Romano se quedo en silencio… no es que quisiera tener un hijo con el español que era un idiota… pero le causo una sensación extraña que el otro lo evitase también.

-:- sucede algo lovino?- pregunto el español dejando de lado lo que hacía para tomarle las manos a Antonio.

-:- España… yo…- tenía que decirle la verdad… no toleraría acostarse con el español sin decírselo de frente y sin rodeos.

-:- descuida Romano… no quiero presionarte…- lo tumbo en la cama y lo besaba con cuidado, acariciándolo con devoción… el español se mostraba siempre dispuesto a dar amor, y esta vez, también tenía aun italiano que lo necesitaba con desesperación… y que no pudo decirle la verdad

-:- espera Antonio…. Espera…- lo detuvo y lo miro a los ojos- aunque seas un idiota… tu siempre serás el único en mi vida…- tiro la cabeza hacia atrás… no podía decirle la verdad…

…

…

Hungría había invitado a la pequeña lily a su casa, estaba segura que tenían mucho de qué hablar. Vash no estaba de acuerdo, pero terminó asintiendo cuando pensó que lilly ya no era una niña; y que necesitaba tener amigas mujeres…

-:- ha crecido muy rápido… ¿no lo crees?- dijo Austria mientras la veía, apenas había hecho acto de presencia durante la celebración; a pesar de que había sido en su casa.

-:-si?- pregunto Suiza desafiante; no podía evitar ser sobre protector, para él era un la pequeña nación que ayudo antes de que desapareciese por el hambre y las peleas.

-:- Lilly es toda una mujer… ¿ es eso lo que te tiene tan pensativo?

-:- ¿de qué hablas?.. No te pases de la raya Austria!

-:- olvídalo…- suspiro molesto- Hungría la llevara a casa mañana… - el suizo podía llegar a exasperarlo… pero no se lo haría notar.

-:- buenas noches…- dijo saliendo de la casa del aristócrata… ¿por qué se sentía tan incomodo después de esas palabras?

…

…

Alemania e Italia estaban recostados en la cama… en teoría iban a dormir… peor el día había tenido demasiadas emociones como para poder pegar un ojo.

-:- Doitsu… el vestido me lo dio Hangari…

-:- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-:- dice que a ella le dio buena suerte… pero ahora ella solo es amiga de Austria… ¿si le hubiese traído suerte… no debería seguir con él?

-:-crees que el vestido traiga mala suerte? El alemán no podía comprender el planteamiento de Italia.. O más bien; que era lo que le preocupaba realmente.

-:- no me lo hubiese dado de ser así…- miro a los ojos a Alemania- Doitsu… ¿tu qué piensas?

-:- desde que los conozco están juntos… la mayoría de las naciones no se casan por amor… nosotros somos una bella excepción… no sé si ellos se aman… pero son amigos muy unidos…

-:-ti amo doitsu…

-:- y yo a ti Italia…- lo beso con cuidado… sui hijo estaba gestándose en el interior de Italia, y temía apretarlo o incomodarlo.

…

…

-:- nunca me imagine que Onii-sama fuese tan romántico…- las muchachas llevaban hablando un buen tiempo, y Roderich del otro lado de la puerta no se había perdido una sola palabra.

-:- sí, nos dio una sorpresa a todos!- Hungría le ayudaba aprobarse distintos vestidos a la pequeña nación que seguía sosteniendo las flores; intentando de combinarlas con cada vestido.- hay lilly… será una novia tan bella…

-:- todo este tiempo; desde que onii-sama comenzó a cuidar de mí… creí que mi admiración hacia él solo era eso.. Pero con el tiempo… mi amor hacia él fue creciendo… quizás mientras él comenzaba a sentir lo mismo por mi…- la jovencita se sonrojó por completo.

-:- me alegra verte feliz… además que quizás una linda esposa es lo que le haga falta a Vash para ablandarse un poco… parece que vive tensionado…

-:- onii-sama se preocupa mucho por mí… y se esfuerza demasiado…

-:- Lilly…- la joven mayor se quedo pensativa mirándola

-:- si?...

-:- si van a casarse… creo que deberías de dejar de decirle "onii-sama"…

-:- suiza-sama…- dijo casi deletreando mientras sus dedos mayor e índice rozaban sus labios; se sentía tan extraño verse en el espejo; con un vestido de mujer y llamando a su hermano mayor por su nombre… se sonrojo sin poder repetirlo.

-:- eres tan linda- rio Hungría acomodándole el cabello

…

…

Liechtenstein no había querido volver a casa, luego de su dialogo con Hungría, le daba mucha vergüenza el hablarle a su hermano mayor; que podía declarársele de un momento a otro.

-:- Austria!- la puerta voló por los aires tan solo 45 minutos después de la hora programada para el regreso de la niña a casa de suiza.- donde esta lilly?

-:- suiza-san?- vash quedó boquiabierto al oír como la jovencita lo había llamado, ahora envuelta en un precioso vestido mucho más adultos que los anteriores; sin llegar a lo obsceno, con su cabello curvado hacia adentro de una manera muy sutil y un ligero labial rosado en los labios…

-:- Liechtenstein? Pero que te paso?- pregunto atónito.

-:- quería arreglarme para ti suiza-san… ¿me veo bien?...

-:- eh… ah… si… - no había una respuesta verdadera, suiza estaba impactado… anoche había dejado a una niña y ahora estaba recibiendo… bueno; algo distinto…

-:- no destruyas mi casa por favor!- dijo Austria haciéndose presente. Al ver a la jovencita Austria sintió una puñalada en el pecho…. Por algún motivo su corazón se desangraba… inconscientemente llevo al mano a su pecho y se miro a palma; seguramente en búsqueda de los fragmentos astillados en él.

-:- vamos a casa Lilly..- el suizo estiro su mano que al jovencita sostuvo con fuerza.

-:- si, suiza-san… - se volteo para ver a sus anfitriones- adiós! Gracias por todo…

…

…

-:- está bien?- Hungría noto de inmediato el malestar de Roderich, que se sujetó las sienes como si su cabeza fuese de cristal y pudiese explotar

-:- estoy bien… debe ser que no pude dormir anoche…

-:- es por Suiza verdad?...- Austria ni siquiera la miro… si la telepatía existía, ellos poseían ese don …- Hable con él… después de todo; sabe que él no es el tipo de persona que se maneja con indirectas…

-:- ojala tengas razón y esto no sea una cruel jugarreta… además… él no siente lo mismo

*flash back*

Como de costumbre suiza rescataba a Roderich de otra batalla… y ya a salvo se puso a curar sus heridas…

-:- mira en los problemas que te meto… pensar que yo debería poder con esto solo….

-:- ya! No llores… tonto… solo debes intentarlo más duro la próxima vez…. Listo… como nuevo..- dijo al terminar con su tarea y estaba por ponerse de pie.

-:- suiza!...- vash se acero a Roderich; este cruzo sus brazos por sobre el cuello del rubio, mientras sus labio hacían un frente de batalla encontrándose con los de suiza, que se quedo estático hasta que pudo reaccionar y empujo hacia atrás a Austria mientras se limpiaba con el puño de la ropa los labios.

-:- no seas idiota! ¿Que haces? No vuelvas a repetir algo así…- se marcho molesto con su primer beso… y rompiendo el primer corazón que lo había amado

*fin del flashback*

-:- que pérdida de tiempo … como si recordar cosas dolorosas nos llevas e a algún sitio…

-:- Austria-sama…

…

…

Las pesadillas eran una especie de tornillo en la cabeza de Alemania; donde cada noche se le ajustaba una vuelta. Por suerte su hijo había comenzado a hacer las cosas más sencillas para ambos, siendo más obediente y haciendo menos alboroto… sin embargo Italia no podía dejar de preocuparse por su esposo.. Que se levantaba a mitad de la noche a descansar… del propio sueño…

-:- ¿vas a levantarte? – preguntó Italia una de las noches… cada vez que Alemania se levantaba de la cama él se sentía solo.

-:- iré a caminar… me duele la cabeza….

-:- ¿puedo ir contigo?

-:- pero debes descansar… de lo contrario…

-:_ Doitsu… quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo... me siento solo….- sollozo.

-:- Italia… no llores… no iré a ninguna parte…- lo estrecho entre sus brazos y lo beso en la frente – de verdad… solo quiero dormir una noche… tener un descanso de verdad…

-:- doitsu…- lo alejo un poco para acariciarle el rostro – te esperare aquí doitsu…

-:-gracias…- salió del cuarto, mientras acomodaba una bata sobre su pijama y salía al patio, las paredes lo sofocaban… porque en sus pesadillas no habían paredes.

…

…

Gilbert dio un paseo nocturno a buscar un bocadillo para dormir… pero unos sollozos lo distrajeron y como un sabueso los siguió; llegando a la puerta del cuarto del West; poco acostumbrado aun a que su hermano dormía con Italia abrió la puerta; encontrándose con el italiano que no dejaba de llorar acostado en la cama, ahogando su llanto con su almohada…

Completamente dentro del cuarto; se sentía un miserable.

:::

Fin del nueve!  
>¿Les gusto? Comenten!<br>No les gusto? Comenten…  
>si no dejan review serán responsable de la tala de una hectárea de bosque virgen<p> 


	10. complicado como amarte

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

hetalia y sus personajes son de propiedad de sus respectivos autores y esta obra solo es un homenaje sin fines de lucro

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Capitulo diez: complicado como amarte

…

…

Italia no se había percatado de la presencia de su cuñado en el cuarto; el cual había comenzado a acercarse a la cama.

-:- Italia…- susurro mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro.

-:- Doitsu?- se sentó de repente; cuando lo vio, no pudo ocultar su desilusión.

-:- Italia... ¿Dónde está West? ¿Está todo bien?...

-:- doitsu esta triste todo el tiempo… y cada vez es peor… ya no se qué hacer…

-:- West es…. él tuvo estas pesadillas de pequeño… pero las había superado…

-:- es mi culpa?- pregunto el italiano mirando como los ojos de Gilbert se encendían por la tenue luz de la luna.

-:-no, claro que no.. Es la mía…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Gilbert prosiguió con una confesión que había hecho mil veces al espejo.. Y a sus sombra.

-:- todo estaba cubierto de cadáveres y de sangre…. Luego de esa masacre; no pude pelear sin recordarla… West…. Él parecía muerto… solo notaba que seguía conmigo de noche; cuando las pesadillas se apoderaban de él

-:- que sucedió? Cuando sucedió?

-:- eso no importa Italia… no pude evitarlo.. Y tenía la certeza de que todo saldría bien… y West lo perdió todo… su nación, sus sueños.. Su esperanza… - apretó sus puños y coloco su cabeza sobre estos – su pasado…. Mucho tiempo después; de un día para el otro se levanto y sonrió… las pesadillas habían quedado atrás… pero con ellas… toda su infancia… por mi culpa…

-:- esto es muy triste… ¿ el sueña con lo que sucedió ese día?

-:- …

-:- ¿y sabe su pasado?

-:-…- tengo que irme a dormir… no dejes a West... Solo te tiene a ti…

Prusia cerró la puerta, casi huyendo de ese cuarto... ¿Por qué decirle a West ese pasado? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Nadie ganaba nada con eso…

Apenas soltó el picaporte del cuarto del alemán, lo vio ingresando por la puerta. Ambos se miraron… Ludwig abrió la puerta de la que acababa de llegar; esperando a que Gilbert bajase.

…

…

-:- despierta idiota!- Antonio sentía como romano le sacudía por los hombros

-:- que sucede…- se sobó los ojos. Al sentarse se encontró con un abrazo de Romano.

-:- me siento enfermo idiota!- comenzó a sollozar- tengo ganas de vomitar España… haz algo para que se pase…

-:- tranquilízate romano.. .- con el otro aun abrazado comenzó a buscar la parte superior de su pijama - vamos al hospital... mi comida nunca te ha hecho daño…

…

…

-:- West!.. Hace frio... -dijo Gilbert sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-:_ No es eso lo que querías decirme cuando fuiste a mi cuarto en mitad de la noche… ¿verdad?

-:- Italia estaba llorando…- ambos se quedaron en silencio – West... deja el pasado donde esta… ya lo sufriste una vez… déjalo en paz…

-:- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de quien soy… si no conozco quien fui antes…

-:- west! ¿No confías en mi?... no es importante… sucedió lo que ocurre en todas las guerras… no debes saber nada más.

-:-no dejo de sentir que olvide algo importante…

-:- ahora tienes todo un futuro con Italia y tu hijo… ¿te importa más un pasado lleno de dolor que un futuro lleno de sonrisas?...

-:- siempre fui Ludwig? O eso también es pasajero… a veces me pregunto… incluso si de verdad somos hermanos…

-:- …- miro a Alemania; no lo decía de broma; estaba bastante convencido- piensa lo que quieras West… - lentamente comenzó a alejarse de Alemania y de la casa.

-:- a dónde vas! Bruder!- Alemania levanto la voz; pero el prusiano seguía avanzando.- bruder!...

-:-no West… si no estás seguro no lo digas…

…

…

Antonio y romano estaba esperando el resultado de los chequeos; el doctor que atendió al Italiano temía que fuese algo grave; después de todo los síntomas eran extraños. Solo les quedaba esperar.

-:- dios me siento muy mal!...- dijo Romano con un pañuelo cubriendo su boca – estoy harto de estas nauseas! Y todo es tu culpa!...

-:- Romano; tranquilízate… por favor…

A pesar de la incertidumbre se sentían muy bien… allí uno junto al otro se sentían bien… Romano se sentía seguro entre los brazos de España; aun así si las otras personas los veían…

-:- España… - Romano beso a Antonio y le tomo la mano; dejando al mayor sin entender que sucedía

-:- aquí tengo los resultados…- dijo el doctor con unos papeles en las manos. - ¿podría hablar con usted señor Vargas?

-:- es grave?- pregunto España ¿ que podía ser tan serio?

-:- a solas?- pregunto Romano.

-:- recomendaría eso…- el profesional abrió la puerta de su consultorio y Romano lentamente le soltó la mano a España. Para seguir al doctor.

-:- dígame que tengo… ¿es grave? – romano grito al médico, estaba molesto y la verdad mucho mas asustado.

-:- bueno; no es grave… y puede ser una buena noticia incluso… desde ahora intente de ahorrarse estos corajes… señor Vargas… nunca en mis 27 años de medicina me ha sucedido algo así… - le extendió la mano – felicidades – Romano sin entender la estrecho - aparentemente espera familia.

En termino la frase el profesional llamo a las enfermeras, la nación se había desmayado

Desde el otro lado Antonio se puso de pie al ver a un par de señoritas entrar al consultorio corriendo.

…

…

Alemania regreso como de costumbre; para dormir un par de horas antes del amanecer.

-:- Doitsu...

-:- te amo Italia... lamento haberte preocupado… eres lo único que tengo…

-:- Doitsu… Ti amo doitsu…- lo beso y lo abrazo.

-:- Italia… lo que te haya dicho… no importa lo que sea… no es tu culpa…

Luego de eso Italia no sabía que decir… aparentemente Prusia no le había dicho nada a Alemania. Mejor abrazarlo y dormir juntos un momento…

…

…

En cuanto romano se sintió mejor salió del consultorio. España lo abrazo preocupado, pero lo soltó casi de inmediato para no incomodarlo

-:- estas bien lovino?

-:- si… el doctor se alarmo por unas tonterías…

-:- y… ¿que tienes?- pregunto intentando de alcanzar los papeles que el menor llevaba en su mano.

-:- fue…- alejo dichos papeles para que no fuesen robados; lo miro a los ojos… pero antes de continuar la escena de los condones le dejo mudo, y luego mintió – una indigestión! Deberías dejar de alimentarme con veneno!...

-:- pero romano…

-:- por eso me mudare a tu casa… así me asegurare de que estés comiendo bien…

-:- de verdad? Eso me hace muy feliz… - Antonio estaba por abrazarlo… pero prefirió guardar distancia….. Solo mirando a su amante.

-:- ven aquí – romano le tomo la mano. Y se sonrojo. El español prefirió no preguntar y le regalo un beso en su frente que romano sintió como una bendición… la segunda bendición de ese día…

…

…

Austria había consumido toda su noche sobre su piano… el único amor verdadero que le fue correspondido… pero el sol ya entraba por la ventana y era momento de seguir adelante… de salir de ese cuarto entero… salió despacio, y camino hasta la cocina para preparar su desayuno; sin embargo se topo con sus viejas armas colgadas en la pared… ahora tan solo ocupando espacio… no podía seguir huyendo.. Debía tomarlas y salir a pelear…

-:- buenos días Austria-sama… - ¿quieres un te? Pregunto la húngara que acababa de levantarse

-:- no hangari… gracias… debo salir ahora…

….

….

Vash disfrutaba del silencioso amanecer mientras consumía un energizante café caliente… Suiza era un lugar mágico… muy bello y muy estéril… por lo que se veía obligado a madrugar para mantener la seguridad en sus bancos. La única fuente verdadera de dinero del país. Ni siquiera disfrutando de los Alpes podía dejar de lado sus deberes como país.

-:- suiza!- la voz de Austria lo distrajo de su mirada en el horizonte.- suiza!- dijo el hombre más alto en cuanto lo vio

-:- ¿Qué haces aquí, Austria! – grito el rubio mientras sujetaba un revolver en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Le inquietaba que hubiese venido por Liechtenstein… no entregaría a su hermana sin pelear.

-:-tenemos que hablar, vash!

-:- te escucho…- dijo terminando su café.

-:-…- ambos quedaron en silencio… suiza con su guardia alta y Austria luchando por deshacer su caparazón.

-:- te daré un café… toma asiento…- le indico con su nivel rudimentario de cortesía; por supuesto recuerdo del tiempo que fueron amigos.

-:- veo que aun lo recuerdas… - se sintió aliviado.. Suiza no lo había borrado de su cabeza…

-:- ¿de qué hablas?- le dio el café y coloco un par de austeros dulces sobre la mesa.

-:- de nuestro pasado..

-:- no digas nuestro pasado… suena extraño!- le reclamo al sentarse- además debes dormir te ves desvelado…

-:- lo estoy…

-:- a que se debe?- bajo la guardia. Podía ser un peligro?

-:- quería entregarte esto…- le dio un sobre cerrado.

-:- ¿que es esto?- lo tomo sin abrirlo - ¿hiciste esto toda la noche?

-:-ahora será mejor que me retire.

-:-bien… te acompañare hasta la puerta…- Austria sonrió en su interior… Suiza en realidad si había aprendido muchas de las cosas que él le había enseñado.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron de pie y hubieron sorteado la mesa; el aristócrata empujo a Vash contra la pared mas cercan, para besarlo sosteniéndole una mano y el mentón hacia arriba con la otra. El beso fue largo y silencioso; el cuerpo del suizo temblaba tensionado; si bien no había ofrecido resistencia Austria sabía que no le estaba gustando nada lo que sucedía.

Cuando el responsable de aquel arrebató se quedo sin aire se alejo de suiza, lentamente; listo para recibir un castigo del otro país. Pero al contrario al soltar el mentón de Vash este cayó hasta su pecho y su mirada se perdió por el cabello dorado.

-:- suiza…  
>-:- solo vete de mi casa Austria…<p>

.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 10

Y aquí es dónde quedo todo no?

O_o

¿Qué opinan ustedes?  
>comenten porfis! Los necesito!<p>

Si se van sin dejar review…. Les prendo fuego a los italianos y se acabo el fic!


	11. te lo diré

_Conflicto embarazoso!_

hetalia y sus personajes son de propiedad de sus respectivos autores y esta obra solo es un homenaje sin fines de lucro.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Capitulo 11 : te lo diré

.

.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron de pie y hubieron sorteado la mesa; el aristócrata empujo a Vash contra la pared mas cercan, para besarlo sosteniéndole una mano y el mentón hacia arriba con la otra. El beso fue largo y silencioso; el cuerpo del suizo temblaba tensionado; si bien no había ofrecido resistencia Austria sabía que no le estaba gustando nada lo que sucedía.

Cuando el responsable de aquel arrebató se quedo sin aire se alejo de suiza, lentamente; listo para recibir un castigo del otro país. Pero al contrario al soltar el mentón de Vash este cayo hasta su pecho y su mirada se perdió por el cabello dorado.

-:- suiza…  
>-:- solo vete de mi casa Austria…<p>

-:- Suiza…- nada había cambiado... el asco de antes sentía ahora. ¿Pero en había pensado? Suiza estaba por casarse con la jovencita que había cuidado todo el tiempo…

-:- que te vayas de mi casa! Austria!- el rostro de suiza seguía pegado a su pecho. Roderich abandono la casa a paso veloz y silencioso; a un par de segundos de su partida; parecía que no había sucedido nada… salvo por vash; que se apoyo en la pared y flexionando sus rodillas lentamente se deslizo por esta hasta quedar sentado en la esquina. Apretando un sobre que a pesar de ser inocente sufría la constricción del puño del rubio.

…

…

Austria llego a su casa, solo se acostaría a dormir… no quería visitas ni molestias… pero eso era mucho pedir. En la sala Prusia y Hungría bebían café.

-:- señorito! Que alivio que llegaste… - Prusia se puso de pie - necesito que me dejes quedarme en tu casa un tiempo…

-:-si.- entro a su cuarto y dejo a su visita sorprendido; la muchacha también lo estaba.

-:_ Austria-san! – la joven se acerco hasta el cuarto del otro país que no contesto.- Austria-san!...- golpeo débilmente.

-:- por favor hangari! Me duele la cabeza… no es momento…

-:- iré por un poco de agua y una aspirina…

…

…

Italia se despertó temprano; rara vez lo hacia… pero agradeció que sucediese ya que él teléfono sonó y lo atendió antes de despertar a su esposo.

-:- ciao?

-:- veneciano? Eres tú?

-:- niichan! Que sorpresa… ¿pero porque hablas tan temprano?

-:- idiota… hay algo urgente que debo decirte..

-:- de que se trata?

-:-no puedo decírtelo ahora… España está durmiendo; pero temo que se despierte...

-:- es algo malo niichan..

-:-no…

-:- entonces es una buena noticia!-

-:- claro que no! Sino no te llamaría en secreto… - suspiro- si es … no entenderías…

-:- niichan me preocupas… ¿porque no vienes a comer a casa..?

-:- ahora estoy viviendo con España… intentare de convencerlo…- la voz de romano temblaba; probablemente veneciano no podría volverse a dormir…

-:- llámame pronto niichan…- romano colgó y en cuanto Feliciano se acostó Alemania se sentó en la cama.

-:- ¿Qué hora es?- miro el sol que se filtraba débilmente por las ventanas.

-:- doitsu… buenos días…

…

…

Suiza y Liechtenstein desayunaron como todos los días; aunque suiza aun no se acostumbraba a la nueva imagen de Lilly. Tras ello la muchacha salió a hacer sus actividades y Vash se quedó a solas con el sobre; que seguía cerrado al abrirlo vio primero un pentagrama dibujado….

-:- Idiota! Era solo esto? – dejo los papeles sobre la mesa… para él no eran más que puntos sobre líneas… jamás había tenido la suerte de contar con tiempo para perder en instrumentos musicales o arte, no todos nacían con esa suerte…

…

…

El almuerzo ya estaba listo en la casa de Italia. Cocinando e tiempo volaba…  
>poco antes de servir los platos el timbre sonó y Feliciano atendió feliz<p>

-:- niichan! España! Pasen!- el italiano abrió la puerta de par en par. – Doitsu doitsu mira mira!

-:- ah… buenos días…- saludo el alemán lo más amigablemente que pudo; logrando que las visitas se mirasen extrañadas. – tomen asiento…

-:- gracias..- se sentaron

-:- niichan! Tengo que enseñarte Algo!- Italia arrastro a romano hasta el cuarto que compartía con Alemania. El español miro a Ludwig y le sonrió.

-:- si que te sacaste la lotería con ita-chan! Es tan tierno!... seguro que va mostrar su barriguita… - Alemania no sabía cómo tomar lo que Antonio decía… por l que solo se admiraba de lo joven que se veía; seguro por su manera de ser.

…

…

Que tenias que decirme tan importante y secreto niichan – Italia puso el pestillo en la puerta.

-:- no me lo preguntes tan de repente maldición! – suspiro y coloco una mano en su vientre. – yo también voy a tener un hijo…

-:- es una gran noticia!- Feliciano sonrió casi sin pensar y se acerco para darle un abrazo a su hermano.

-:- ¿no lo entiendes? No es una buen anoticia!.- ambos se quedaron en silencio – si es una buena noticia… solo que rayos…. ¿Por qué ahora?...

-:- niichan?

-:- después de esa discusión… yo Salí a beber porque estaba molesto… y creo que bebí de mas…

Desperté en casa de Heracles con ropa que no era mía! Soy un idiota!

-:- pobre Nihon… quizás debería saberlo…

-:- no estuve con Grecia Idiota!- camino hasta el espejo del cuarto - y se miro en él. – estuve con Turquía…

-:- ni.. Niichan! En que pensabas!- dijo Feliciano temblando.. Turquía era un país que daba miedo.

-:- no lo sé! No lo recuerdo… ¡maldición! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar estas cosas a mi?... maldición!... – sujeto el espejo con ambas manos; para verse la cara de idiota. – y si no es de Antonio?...- ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-:- España lo amara igual… tienes que decírselo…

-:- para ti es muy fácil… te enamoraste de un hombre que siempre estará de tu lado y que nuca te ha levantado la voz una sola vez… y con el tamaño suficiente para protegerte… el estúpido de España es un cobarde… seguro que va a dejarme…

-:- ¿el sabe que estas embarazado…

-:- claro que no!... le dije que era una indigestión…

-:- ¿Cuánto más podrás ocultarlo niichan… - Romano se desprendió la camisa con cuidado, su hijo como una bomba de tiempo era apenas visible ; casi podía confundirse con algo de gordura

-:- no tardara en arruinarlo todo…

Veneciano abrazo a su hermano desde atrás; acariciando con sus manos suaves y cálidas el lecho de su sobrino, suavemente coloco su mentón en el hombro de su hermano consolándolo.

-:- niichan… siempre estaremos juntos… nosotros cuatro… - Romano se sentía extraño; sentía que podía quebrarse en ese momento… no necesitaba aparentar nada… y sin embargo no podía llorar; porque se sentía contenido… y las manos de su hermano calmaban su desesperación.

-:- se lo diré… en cuanto lleguemos a casa…- las manos de veneciano soltaron suavemente a su hermano y este comenzó a prender su camisa.

-:-niichan que barrigota enorme tienes!- Italia se levanto la camisa, mostrando un vientre pálido donde nada parecía crecer.

-:- cállate! Eso porque estas gordo!- lo castigo despeinándolo, se sentía mucho mejor.

…

…

-:- No creo que hayas venido solo a visitarnos o de vacaciones… - la húngara servía como la quinta ronda de café y dulces

-:- West… me dijo que no cree que sea su hermano. – ambos se quedaron en silencio. Era una acusación muy grave.

-:- le dijiste…

-:- no lo hare! – al ponerse de pie movió la mesa de una forma violenta empujando fuera de esta a varias elementos que reposaban allí. – aun si pierdo a West para siempre… no voy a decirlo… nadie debe sufrir por una muerte que pudo haberse evitado…

-:- No fue tu culpa!...

-:- si no pude evitarlo… en parte es mi culpa!... no voy a arrastrar a West a todo esto!

-:- detente! – la joven le arrojo la bebida caliente a su invitado que no protesto por ello- te quedaras aquí porque no voy a dejarte en la calle… pero pensaras en lo que has causado… y veras que tu eres el único que puede sacar a Alemania de su aprieto! – al muchacha comenzó a limpiar mientras Prusia caminó hasta el jardín… su cabeza necesitaba ordenarse.. Y el café secarse.

…

…

Las luces del sol apenas se filtraban por las gruesas cortinas de rojo color, los rayos furtivos revotaban luego en los bordados de oro cambiando su color por dorado, y dos figuras humanas se enredaban. Sobre una cama enorme conde la semiobscuridad realzaba las sabanas de raso y el sudor sobre cada parte del cuerpo.

-:- basta…

-:- …

-:- detente…

-:-…

-:- me duele…

-:- anda… solo… un poco más. - la segunda voz mucho más agitada que la primera.

-:- me haces daño…

-:- no te hago… -

-:- me lastimas!- con su pie en el pecho de su pareja Egipto alejo a Turquía. Y estirando esa pierna marco una distancia entre ambos. Haciendo que el país mediterráneo suelte las muñecas del sometido; que no podía moverse.

-:- a veces eres muy caprichoso… - Turquía se sentó en la punta de la cama y suspiró.

Luego de suspirar y hablar por lo bajo el turco se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

-:- voy a salir esta noche… - estiro las cortinas de par en par – hay que alegrarse: somos jóvenes y estamos llenos de vida!...

….

….

.

Bien fin del once!

Espero que les haya gustado… gracias por sus reviews! Ellas me dan aun más ganas de continuar! El 8 continuo las clases… por ello me apresurare por escribir esta semanita que me queda!

Cuéntenme que les pareció este cap! Nos vemos!

Y como de costumbre mi amenaza…  
>si se van sin dejar review…. Etto... doitsu no será hermano de Prusia porque en realidad seria un nieto bastado del abuelo roma que fue<p> 


	12. así late mi corazón

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Capitulo 12: así late mi corazón

.

Hetalia y sus personajes son de sus respectivos autores… no veo un centavo por hacer lso fics.. y como dicen mis conocidos… tanto esfuerzo para nada XD

.

Los hermanos hablaron hasta que oyeron a Alemania llamarlos a comer.

Italia se sorprendió de que solo hubiese cuatro platos sobre la mesa y se apresuro a colocar un quinto; ya que seguro que Gilbert se sentiría muy mal si se olvidaban de él.

-:- ¿no esperaremos a Gilbert? Digo; no debe tardar en despertarse ese borracho…- rio España; también notando la falta del plato.

-:- Prusia no comerá con nosotros hoy- dijo Alemania mientras servía la comida. Los tres se miraron entre ellos asombrados y preocupados; Alemania nunca hablaba así de Gilbert.

-:- ¿porque doitsu? – pregunto Italia sin comprender mientras descorchaba el vino

-:- no es necesario que este en esta casa… - todos se dieron cuenta de que era un tema delicado y prefirieron dejarlo de lado.

Feliciano le sirvió vino a Alemania y a España, para su hermano y para él había preparado un jugo de frutas.

-:- ¿no vas a tomar vino romano? – se rio España sirviéndole en su copa.

-:- ¿quieres emborracharme? Eres un pervertido!- con su mano evito que l llenase la copa.

-:- pero si no necesito incentivarte para que te emborraches…

-:- Cállate eres tan pesado!

-:-hermano no pelees! – dijo Italia intentando que su hermano se cuidase un poco y evitara esos estados de ánimo.

-:- con permiso…- Alemania de mala ganase limpio la boca y dejó la servilleta sobre el plato y se retiro en silencio. Todos observaron una comida caliente casi sin tocar y una silla vacía; mientras se alejaba el sonido de las botas de Alemania.

-:- eh.. Permiso…- Italia del norte también se levanto de la mesa. Las visitas quedaron en un silencio incomodo….

-:- Doitsu?- Italia llego hasta el patio de la casa. Donde el alemán estaba de pie; firme, con las manos en las cinturas mirando al cielo. – Doitsu?

-:- ah! Italia… no es bueno que dejes a tu hermano solo. Vino para verte a ti…

-:- pero no puedo dejarte solo…. ¿que sucedió anoche?

-:- no es nada Italia… déjame solo…

-:- ¿no has estado solo lo suficiente Doitsu?

-:-… no sabes de lo que hablas…

-:-por eso quiero que me lo digas…

-:- ni siguiera yo lo sé… es eso… ni siquiera yo lo sé…

-:- doitsu…

-:- no sé que país era antes de las pesadillas… solo sé que desperté y que Prusia estaba allí… él me dijo que era mi hermano y me protegería… temo que haya mentido…

-:- Doitsu…

-:- solo era una pequeña nación errante… él pudo haberme mentido…

-:- pero él te protegió; aun cuando era peligroso… y sigue viviendo contigo después de dejar de ser nación… ¿ porque lo haría si no es tu hermano?

-:- no lo sé… ni siquiera sé si me llamaba igual antes de despertar… ¡que tal si tenía otro nombre?... si era una persona completamente distinta a lo que soy ahora…

-:- tu hermano solo quería protegerte…

-:- estas de su lado? – Alemania se volteo para mirarlo; ahora si se sentía verdaderamente solo.

-:- solo digo que no lo hizo con malas intenciones; si se equivoco es porque le importas… y porque te quiere…

-:- que te dijo a ti?...

-:- me conto que hubo una guerra terrible; que el pensó que saldría bien; pero que no fue así… y que lo perdiste todo… que tenias pesadillas.. Hasta que un día te despertaste como si nada…

-:- ¿yo lo perdí todo?... si; me lo dijo muchas veces… pero él puede ayudarme a recuperarlo… siempre he sentido que había algo importante que no puedo recordar…

-:- Doitsu…

El silencio los envolvió; Alemania se sentía sin rumbo; su pasado era algo que necesitaba para sentirse completo… y sin embargo este no quería volver a su cabeza.

…

…

-:- lilly..- Suiza golpeo a la puerta; la joven le indico que pase. Sus ojos verdes estaban encendidos de ilusión; cada vez que suiza le dirigía una palabra esperaba la proposición formal de matrimonio… esperaba decir el "sí, quiero" besarlo por primera vez.

-:- suiza-san? – el joven se puso detrás de ella; que tocaba su piano.

-:- ¿puedes seguir tocando?.

-:- ¿puede sentarse a mi lado? – el suizo se sentó junto a la niña.

Cerró los ojos con suavidad… oía las notas entrar en sus oídos y acariciar su cabello… su corazón se agito dentro de su pecho.. Y sus labios se secaron de sed… un suspiro se escapo de esos labios agonizantes… se sentía vibrar…

-:- suiza-san? Se encuentra bien?

-:- lilly… ¿tú compusiste esto? – pregunto suiza poniéndose de pie; de lo contrario podía hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiese luego.

-:- no..- negó con la cabeza encontré estas hojas sobre la mesa del comedor…

El mundo de suiza cambio de repente… y sin decir nada arranco las hojas del piano y huyo fuera de la casa.

Su carrera se prolongo por el bosque; y en medio de esta llegaron los recuerdos.

*flashback*

-:- que haces Austria? Vamos a jugar!- dijo suiza tirando de la ropa del aristócrata que estaba delante del piano.

-:- estoy componiendo! Cuando tienes algo dentro y no puedes expresar con palabras.. Lo compones y se transforma en una melodía…

-:- así? – preguntó incrédulo.- y tú que sientes Austria?

-:- más o menos esto…- comenzó a tocar el instrumento; solo un par de notas sueltas.

-:- suena mal.. ¿Estas triste? ¿Te duele el estomago?

-:- no!.. – Suspiró- aun le falta trabajo… algún día estará terminada… y quizás la entiendas al oírla…

-:- no lo creo.. No soy un entendido de la música…

*FOIN del flashback*

Suiza llego hasta la casa de Austria; sin dejar de correr violento esa puerta; empujando a Hungría que estaba por atenderle, y aun sin abandonar la carrera se dirigió donde el piano del señorito tocaba esa canción.

Una patada y la puerta estaba abajo. Austria se detuvo y se puso de pie entre enojado y sorprendido.

Vash lo atacó de inmediato. Sosteniendo su rostro y saltando hasta sus labios, invadiéndolos con calor y sin aliento… Austria sentía como el corazón de Vash estaba al borde de colapsar por el extenso ejercicio ese corazón estaba golpeándose dolorosamente contra las costillas del suizo. Que a pesar de asfixiarse no quería soltar los labios de Austria.

-:- Austria-san!- Hungría se asomo preocupada, luego de la escena se sintió mejor…

Austria había bajado el nivel de su cuerpo a la altura de Vash; mientras lo sujetaba por los brazos. El suizo estaba sosteniendo la nuca de roderich; para que este no escapara; mientras prolongaba un beso que daba sin aliento, y que lo asfixiaba lentamente.

Austria sentía como era poderosamente envuelto con la boca de suiza, un beso que había esperado toda su vida… y también como este se apagaba lentamente…

Sus rostros se alejaron en cámara lenta; pero en cuanto Austria soltó el abrazo vio el cuerpo de suiza precipitarse al suelo. Angustiado fue tras él y le sostuvo la mano.

-:- Vash! Oye… contesta!... VASH!

…

…

El almuerzo ya se había enfriado aun sobre la mesa… Antonio y Romano habían partido en cuanto Alemania consiguió dormirse y Feliciano prometió avisarles en cuanto todo estuviese en orden

El camino de vuelta a España fue silencioso para ambos países.

-:- que bueno que Alemania tenga a Ita-chan él es muy especial.. ¿no lo crees'… aunque no sé si sea justo para él estar con Ludwig… en parte me da pena…

-:- cállate tonto!- Romano no podía evitar ponerse celoso.

Una vez dentro de la casa Romano trotó escaleras arriba y dentro del cuarto llamo a Antonio a que lo siguiese.

-:- ya voy… - Antonio se aseguro de verse bien delante de un espejo antes de entrar al cuarto donde su lovino debía estar listo para una larga sesión de besos.

En el cuarto se encontró con lovino sin camisa arrodillado sobre la cama, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Antonio ingreso al cuarto y se quedo mirándolo avanzo un poco mas hasta su pareja y el acaricio el cabello; fue ahí donde Romano no pudo tolerarlo y abrazo a Antonio llorando.

-:- lo siento! Antonio.. de verdad lo siento! Yo.. no pude hacer nada…. – lloraba muy angustiado.

-:- romano! Romano!- Antonio se sentó junto a Lovino en la cama y le acaricio el rostro secando sus lagrimas. _ cuéntamelo todo… nada será lo suficientemente malo para separarnos.

-:- perdóname Antonio.. pero estoy embarazado…- no podía dejar de llorar, mucho menos ahora que España había quedado en silencio. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos y mirarlo… prefería verlo después de recibir un golpe.

-:- no llores… que te pones como un tomate…- dijo Antonio secando las lágrimas de Romano una vez más. - ¿es una mala noticia para ti Lovino?

-:- Idiota no estaría así de no ser por tu culpa!- se quedo en silencio un momento; quizás para fingir que pensaba. - de esta forma cuando me dejes me quedara algo de ti…

-:- yo no voy a dejarte Tonto… ¿voy a ser papa?... – lo beso tiernamente en los labios y luego con sus manos temblorosas busco la protuberancia en el vientre de Romano y la beso también..

-:- no hagas eso..- susurro romano herido; era el único que sabía que su hijo gestante podía no ser de Antonio …

-:- pero si es el hijo de lovi lovi…

-:- y tuyo también idiota! Tu lo pusiste ahí!- Romano se puso de pie nervioso cubriendo con su mano la zona que había besado Antonio.

-:- no sean tonto… - Antonio se puso de pie y le pellizco la mejilla a Romano para luego acostarlo en la cama y comenzar con sus caricias. - lo haremos bien… cuidare de nuestro hijo mucho más de lo que hice contigo… seré solo suyo….

-:- España…- Romano sentía esas caricias tan extrañas… y a la vez tan conocidas… se sentía como esa primera vez… donde España lo había hecho suyo…. Creía que jamás volvería a hacer el amor de esa forma… pero estaba equivocado.

-:- Ti amo Romano….-

-:-que no hables en italiano para decir estupideces..- gruño de broma mientras le quitaba la camisa a Antonio con cada célula de su cuerpo temblando y ansioso por obtenerlo todo de su pareja.

…

….

Había solo sangre y muerte por todos lados. Apenas pudo levantar la vista vio sus ojos llenarse de esa sangre y el cuerpo inmóvil cayendo al piso. Cuando la figura se acerco a él antes de gritar se vio envuelto en sudor en su cama… no podía dejar de jadear; como un perro en el desierto… tosió y luego se acomodo el cabello… hacia bastante que no tenía esa pesadilla… Si west tenia de esas a diario entendía el dolor que el causaba… pero no podía decirle… y mientras viviese nadie más lo sabría.

…

…

Fin de este capítulo!

O_o sin comentarios! ¿Qué les parece?

Que tal la reacción de tonio?

Vash! Vash! TT o TT yo también me quede gritando.

Pobre lud!

Si se van sin dejar review Turquía conquistara a tonio y le hará un bebé XD


	13. esto tiene que ser un sueño

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

Hetalia no me pertenece… si así lo fuera no seria pobre XD… jaja.. no. De verdad esto es sin animos de lucro… (además que nadie me pagaría si pueden venir aquí y leerlo gratos XD

.

.

Capitulo trece: esto tiene que ser un sueño.

.

.

Prusia salió del cuarto de invitados y vio a Roderich muy preocupado apoyado en la pared junto a su cuarto.

-:- Austria tenemos que hablar sobre sacro…

-:- no ahora… no me importan tus conflictos... tengo mis problemas.

-:- escúchame bien!- Prusia enojado tomo al señorito por el cuello de la ropa y estaba por golpearlo en la cara.

-:- quedamos en que nadie hablaría de Shin Sei Roman de nuevo! Yo cumplo con mi palabra Gilbert… no tengo la culpa de que tu no puedas… no va a volver… lo sabes…- Gilbert bajo el puño en realidad quería golpearse a si mismo…

-:- tsk!... no puedes decirme esto…

-:-lo siento… nadie hablara de muertos en mi casa… - de repente salió Hungría del cuarto y se topó con las caras largas de los hombres supo de quien se hablaba.

-:- … muchachos… - la joven se quedo angustiada… ese tema ponía sensible a todo el mundo.

-:- ¿como esta Vash?..- preguntó Austria preocupado.

-:- aun esta inconsciente… pero ahora se ve mejor… es como si su cuerpo hubiese sido llevado al extremo… nunca vi a alguien tan agotado…

-:- no puedo evitar sentirme responsable de esto…- Austria no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Vash se había desvanecido frente a sus ojos como si estuviese muerto… cayendo como una muñeca de trapo hacia atrás; no dejaba de verlo una y otra vez en cámara lenta. Cada vez más detalladamente que la anterior.

….

…

Italia estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana contemplando el jardín mientras veía a Alemania durmiendo una siesta… con sus manos envolvía a su bebe… era la felicidad de ambos.

-:- Italia … lo siento…- dijo despertándose y sentándose repentinamente.- pero esta vez no estaba sudado y agitado como siempre…. otra cosa lo había despertado… y era un alivio.

-:- ¿Qué sucede Doitsu? – Feliciano se acerco hasta él y se besaron.

-:- vayamos por un helado… luego podemos comer lo que desees…

-:- de verdad?...- Italia actuó como si nada hubiese sucedido… no tenía sentido volver a lo malo… ser feliz era más sencillo y divertido.

…

…

-:- Nihon..- Grecia se acerco a su pareja con un vaso de limonada fresca.- porque no volviste a llamarme por mi nombre de nuevo?.

-:- Girisha-san..- se sonrojo- pero de qué habla?...

-:- estamos saliendo… es normal que me llames por mi nombre… o un apodo…- la lógica del griego parecía una matemática compleja para el japonés la mayoría de las veces.

-:- no es lo correcto Girisha-san…- se puso nervioso… mis sentimientos son muy reales.

-:- ¿en Japón los novios no se llaman por su nombre?- le coloco un gatito sobre la cabeza.

-:- no es eso… nosotros somos más que solo novios… ¿verdad?...- Grecia le asintió en silencio mientras veía como el bochorno en las mejillas de Japón se excedía de los límites normales.- no está bien que le llame por su nombre con tan poco decoro Girisha-san..

-:- ¿yo tampoco puedo llamarte así?

-:- no es eso… - le dijo algo en secreto al oído.

-:- las esposas?...- Grecia no pudo evitar sonrojarse casi tanto como el asiático que lo abrazaba suavemente. - entonces tu eres mi esposa Nihon?

-:- no lo diga de ese modo Girisha-san!

..

…

La noche cubrió con su manto de seda todo el mundo; encontrando a todos en un sitio distinto… pero similarmente acaparado por la falta de luz.

Antonio y Lovino prefirieron quedarse en su rincón de paraíso; abrazándose y besándose; acostumbrándose a ser una familia de tres. Inesperado… pero no por eso desagradable… como una lluvia en primavera… o como encontrara un amigo camino al trabajo.

Alemania e Italia vieron el atardecer en un parque y ahora comían pasta en un restaurante… estaban juntos y ese cambio de aire habían dejado las pesadillas atrás. Alemania sonrió después de casi una semana de férreo semblante mientras Italia no dejaba de hablar de las mismas cosas sin sentido y de sus fantasías en las que no existía maldad ni problemas… Ludwig las oía a todas con mucha atención mientras no podía mirar esa sonrisa tan contagiosa de italiano.

Austria estaba hincado frente a su cama mientras Vash seguía inmóvil. Respirando pausadamente como si fuese a cortarse para siempre.

-:- no me hagas esto Vash… yo no quería que… no es justo… no sé cómo seguir si algo malo sucede.

Se puso de pie y observó por la ventana una estrella brillar más que las otras.

-:- llévate mi talento… pero devuélveme a Vash…- la estrella destello perezosamente; se estaba burlando de él?. – Ya me oíste! Hablo en serio! ¿Porque te quedas ahí parada sin hacer nada! – Hungría entro corriendo al cuarto y sostuvo por los brazos al aristócrata y lo ayudo a sentarse para descansar un poco… gritarle a una estrella no ayudaría ni a suiza ni a nadie.

-:- Austria –san… conténgase…

-:- nunca pude hacer nada por el…- se quito los lentes y los dejos sobre la mesa de noche. - no quiero pensar que el primer beso sea el ultimo…- suspiró y miro al piso. – en realidad… aunque Vash se levante ahora… ese beso habría sido el ultimo… él va a casarse… no hago más que confundirlo…

-:- Austria-san!... Vash tendrá que elegir a quien ama…. Esto no es su culpa…

-:- ¿Cómo esta Gilbert?- cambio de tema.

-:- no quiere dormir… está pensando en decirle la verdad a su hermano.

-:- entonces tengo que intervenir.- se puso de pie.

-:- Austria-san…¿no es mejor que se descubra la verdad?

-:- la verdad es la que conocen la mayoría de la personas… no es necesario abrir una herida nueva…

-:- incluso a costa de cerrar una vieja aun más dolorosa…

-:- Hangari… esto no es solo por Alemania… entiende… fue una decisión tomada hace cientos de años… no podemos deshacer todo solo por un capricho.. – salió del cuarto mientras Hungría miraba al suizo acostado en la cama de Roderich. Mejor sería ir a ver a Lila… pedirle que desistiese del matrimonio y pasar la noche con ella.

…

…

El restaurante estaba cerrando; fue en ese momento cuando el alemán pago la cuenta e invito a su marido a salir de allí; del brazo.

-:- ojala todas las noches fuesen así..- susurro Alemania acariciando el rostro de amado. Sus ojos cerrados lo hechizaban… porque a pesar de no mostrar sus bellos ojos miel le alimentaban la fantasía de verlos

-:-doitsu! Doitsu!- Italia le tomo la mano y le señalo la luna… casi no hacían falta las farolas; la enorme luna llena iluminaba las calles que les pertenecían solo a ellos.

-:- casi no puedo verla… sucede que brillas mucho Italia…y me impides ver el resto de las cosas… no hay nada mejor que estar contigo Italia…

…

…

-:- Prusia!- ¿porque no vas a dormir? Ya es tarde!- Austria entro al cuarto de huéspedes de forma algo agresiva.

-:- tengo que ir a casa… West debe saber lo que sucedió en el pasado.

-:- ¿Qué esperas decirle?

-:- la verdad…

-:- como vas a decírselo?

-:- improvisare!...- se puso de pie. - West no puede seguir con esas pesadillas… son horribles!...

-:- y de verdad crees que dormirá como un niño luego de que le digas todo eso?

-:- … -

-:- sé un hombre y mantén tu palabra! - La luna llena hacía notar el color de los ojos rojos y el de los violetas… - Shin Sei Roman murió en esa guerra… todos perdimos mucho… asunto zanjado Gilbert!

-:- no te atrevas a comparar lo que perdiste comparado con lo que perdió West!... eres un cobarde! Nunca peleaste por ti mismo Austria! Siempre esperaste que te defendiese una mujer, tu vecino… incluso un niño indefenso.

-:- no te permitiré un descalificativo más!

-:- eres un cobarde!- Prusia se arrojo contra el austriaco y no dudó esta vez en golpearlo. – te quedaste de brazos cruzados mientras él partía a la guerra!..

-:- es mi culpa!- Roderich se lo quito de encima de un empujón – pero si tú fuiste con él! Tu hubieses ganado mas que yo si todo salía bien!- se puso de pie y abrió a puerta del cuarto. – vete de mi casa Gilbert… no tolerare agravios en mi casa… actitudes cobarde como la tuya no serán aceptadas aquí…

-:-…- Gilbert salió en silencio… resultaba que ya no tenía sitio al cual ir… mejor sería afrontar la situación y a costa del odio de West decirle la verdad.

…

…

Antonio esperó a que Romano se durmiese y fue directo al baño. Al entrar cerró el pestillo y abrió la ducha y las llaves del agua. Se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete y se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza.

-:- dios Romano! ¿Por qué tuviste que embarazarte? Ese no era el plan…

…

…

En casa de Alemania había un extraño desorden… la puerta había quedado entreabierta; las luces de toda la casa estaban encendidas Gilbert avanzo a paso lento pero decidido en el baño donde la bañera rebalsaba y había unas velas encendidas… siguió más adelante hasta el cuarto que su hermano compartía con Italia.

-:- West..- abrió la puerta con cuidado para ver a Ludwig feliz y enamorado; haciendo el amor con su esposo. Como debió ser siembre se retiro… en esa casa él no tenía nada que hacer.

-:- creo que se abrió la puerta…- dijo Italia mientras miraba la luz que entraba por el espacio.

-:- quizás fueron mis miedos Italia… que se escaparon por tu sonrisa…

-:- Doitsu..- Italia se abrazo a ese cuerpo que tanto amaba y se dejo de llevar… todo estaba realmente bien.

Con cada movimiento, la luna los seguía de cerca; espiándolos quizás celosa de la felicidad y el placer que se entregaban.

…

…

Hungría se quedo con Lilly; la jovencita presentía que algo malo le sucedía a Vash; pero la mayor decidió no llevarla a verlo; era un momento difícil para Austria; mejor intentar de amenizarlo lo más posible.

-:- suiza-san se quedó a oír mi piano..- Lila toco de memoria la melodía que Austria había compuesto- nunca había hecho eso… se sentó a mi lado… y la música lo conmovió..- los dedos se paseaban sobre las teclas del piano como si corriesen por un campo florido. – eso me hizo tan feliz…

-:- Lilly… ¿quieres casarte con Suiza? ¿No te parece extraño siendo que son hermanos?..

-:- no me parece extraño… en realidad no somos hermanos… al él siempre le debí su ayuda… creo que está bien salir con una persona mayor… que pueda protegerte.. Y que te quiera mucho…

-:- mejor vamos a dormir.. ¿Si? A suiza no le gustaría saber que te has desvelado…

-:- tienes razón Hangari..- dejó el piano que parecía seguir tocándose solo; Lila era muy talentosa para ser tan joven. – Crees que venga temprano?..

-:-si; seguro… Austria-san está cuidando de él.. De seguro se pondrá mejor pronto…

.

.

Termino aquí! Termino aquí! el capitulo este claro!

.

Que lio no? Las naciones se enteraran del embarazo de Italia del sur en el siguiente capítulo!  
>y si Vash muere? Ja ja un beso mortal.. *w* yo quisiera uno así ahora mismo! n_n…<p>

Gracias por estar aquí a todos mis lectores habituales ( temo nombrarlos y olvidarme de alguien por eso no lo hago)

Espero sus reviews!

.

Y la amenaza…  
>si se van sin dejar review Prusia un dinosaurio masticara a Prusia y no dejara que Lud sepa de su pasado y Feliciano tendrá bebes dinosaurio también!<p> 


	14. Bésame otra vez

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca lo hara.. em ganare la vida con algún trabajo promedio y poco interesante… gracias pro leer..

.

.

Capitulo 14: bésame otra vez.

.

.

Alemania se despertó temprano ese día… no recordaba si había tenido o no pesadillas; tan solo noto el desastre que dejo en su casa; teniendo que trapear el suelo mojado debido a las llaves del agua abiertas toda la noche.

Italia despertó de repente y al ver la cama vacía dio un salto; encontrándose con un desayuno listo; y a Ludwig que era quien lo traía.

-:- Doitsu...- se alegro el italiano; su esposo se veía bastante descansado. - ¿dormiste bien?...

-:- si… eso creo...- le alcanzo el desayuno. – pero ahora es tiempo de que yo te consienta a ti…

-:- Doitsu… mi hermano va a tener bebés también… ¿no es una buena noticia?..

-:- creí que tu hermano no salía con nadie...- dijo casi de broma. - ¿porque no nos dijeron nada ayer?

-:- es que nii-chan no le dijo nada a España...

-:- ¿y porque no? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-:- no es eso… creo que a mi nii-chan no le pareció tan buena noticia al principio…

-:- no te preocupes... España es una persona muy amable… no dejara que tu hermano se sienta triste… además lo crio ¿no?... – se sostuvo la cien un segundo mientras apretó los ojos.

-:- estas bien?...- Italia se acerco.

-:- si; solo que me dolió un poco la cabeza… no te preocupes… creo que mejor será que comas un poco mas… por cuidarme te estás quedando en los huesos…

-:- Ti amo Doitsu…

-:- y yo a ti Italia.

…

…

Gupta abrió de par en par las cortinas y comenzó a recoger la ropa de Sadiq del suelo. En la enorme cama el turco se daba la media vuelta para dormir un poco más.

-:- ¿Qué hora es?

-:- hora del desayuno…- dijo Egipto mientras le quitaba los cobertores y los llevaba.

-:- deja de despertarme así…- se estiro y acomodo su cabello alborotado de la salida de la noche anterior mientras se dirigía a darse una ducha. - ¿me traes toallas?...

-:- están en el mueble…- dijo Gupta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-:-no; no están.. Tráeme toallas.- se oyó un bufido del otro lado de la puerta.

-:- aquí tienes. – abrió la puerta y dejo las toallas sobre la tapa del retrete, pero antes de poder salir del cuarto del baño su pareja lo apreso por la muñeca y lo introdujo a la ducha.- que haces?—pregunto Egipto acorralado bajo el agua.

-:- necesite de ti toda la noche… siempre logras que te necesite…- tomo el rostro de Egipto y lo beso bajo el agua, las gotas que caían de la ducha hacían que el delineado de Gupta se corriese, mientras el turco hacia algo similar con esas ropas mojadas.

-:- me harás incendiar la casa!- Gupta salió del baño tomando una de las toallas. El turco solo sonrió mientras se tocaba el labio, Egipto lo había mordido y ahora sangraba.

-:- siempre con lo mismo… - se limpio el labio otra vez y luego se concentro en su ducha.

…

…

Una vez amanecido Hungría marcho a casa de Austria, sabiendo que Lily quedaba más tranquila, pero lamentablemente con los mismos deseos de casarse con el amor imposible de Austria.

-:-Austria-san!- Hungría no pudo evitar horrorizarse cuando vio a Roderich con una marca en su rostro.

-:- está bien… al menos creo que Prusia entendió que no podemos ser indiscretos ahora.

-:-Austria-san… ¿ no cree que el silencio va a volvernos locos?

-:- si íbamos a desandar lo caminado… ¿con que objetivo mentimos tantos años…?

-:- lo siento mucho… ¿y cómo esta suiza? – intentó cambiar de tema.

-:- no ha cambiado desde anoche… no entiendo que pudo haberle pasado… él nunca hubiese gastado sus energías de una forma tan inconsciente…

-:-quizás temía perderlo si no reaccionaba a tiempo…

-:- irónico… por no perderme yo puedo perderlo…

-:- Austria-san…

-:- esta casa vuelve a quedarse silenciosa y vacía…

-:- de nuevo solo somos tres… - dijo Hungría intentando sonreír.

-:- e Ita-chan es un hombre que tendrá sus hijos en cualquier momento…- dijo Austria con nostalgia. Su casa estaba llena de recuerdos de muchas personas. Pero todas terminaban pro marcharse.

…

…

Romano se despertó… el olor de la comida era más fuerte que él y bajo las escaleras aun en pijama.

-:- vaya.. La comida te hizo madrugar no lovino?- sonrió España.

-:- es tu culpa! ¿Que haces cocinando a esta hora!

-:- pero si ya es hora de desayunar… ven.. Siéntate..- lo abrazo y lo beso antes de dejarlo partir hasta su silla.

-:- …-Romano se quedó mirando el plato, tenía hambre, y se veía delicioso, pero el olor que minutos atrás lo hiciera bajar ahora le repugnaba… - Antonio.. Me siento mal! – corrió hasta el baño.

-:- Romano! Espera! ¿Te ayudo con algo?...

-:- cerrando la boca estúpido!- se oyó desde el baño. España se quedó cerca solo por si acaso, mientras oía a su pareja; un embarazado que maldecía como camionero mientras se abrazaba al retrete como si fuese la vida. – me las pagaras Antonio! Esto es tu culpa! Eres un idiota…

…

…

Austria se sentó delante de su amado Piano mientras comenzaba a tocar la canción para Suiza, hasta que de repente la olvidó. Sus dedos comenzaron a dar en las notas erradas… o en las correctas a destiempo; intento un par de veces más, parecía un niño; sin lograr acertar ni una sola vez. Estaba por frustrarse; pero luego recordó la amenaza a la estrella y corrió hasta el cuarto donde descansaba suiza.

-:- Vash!- dijo alegre mientras se asomaba. El cuerpo agotado y ahora algo afiebrado seguía igual. ¿Qué había salido mal?

-:- Austria-san… creí que había ido a descansar…- Hungría cuidaba al suizo que seguía de la misma manera que la noche anterior solo que con fiebre desde hacía un par de horas… - descanse… se sentirá mejor.

-:- creo que tienes razón..- se sujetó las sienes con la punta de sus dedos mientras iba a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes.. Quizás no podía tocar piano solo por lo cansado que estaba.

…

…

Romano solo tenía estomago para infusiones y frutas, ante cualquier otro aroma reaccionaba con nauseas.

-:- si sigues así mi bebé tendrá rostro de pera…- Antonio lo molestaba mientras le acariciaba el vientre y tenía su mentón sobre la cabeza del menor.

-:- sigue siendo más tierno mi hermano?- pregunto lovino mientras se cubría la cara can una almohada.

-:- eh?- se rio Antonio quitándole el cojín del rostro y besándolo – yo te amo a ti tonto… no me digas que has estado celoso todo este tiempo…- lo besó suavemente.

-:- no estaba celoso…- se quedo callado – solo que no me gusta ser el segundo premio de nadie…

-:- ves que si estabas celoso - Antonio se puso de pie y se acomodó el cabello antes de arrodillarse. – Italia Romano…

-:- ¿que? No! Aléjate de mi!- Romano se quedo helado; no se esperaba eso y no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Por lo que solo alejo sus manos del alcance de su pareja.

-:- vamos… - le guiño el ojo y le sonrió.

-:- detente!

-:- Italia Romano… ¿te casarías con el Reino de España?

-:- ya te dije que no y que te alejes de mi!...- Romano dudo unos segundos. Antonio no se había movido de su sitio. - ¿que? ¿Aun quieres casarte que te quedas quieto?...

-:- no necesitaba una escena de celos para pedirte matrimonio… pero como no podías esperar.. Decidí adelantarlo… además como sabia que me rechazarías… preferí no hacerlo en público… pero te lo propondré todas las veces que sea necesario…

-:- no querrás casarte conmigo cuando parezca una ballena…

-:- lovi.. Pero si ya estas enooorme

-:- ¿cómo te atreves! ¿Sabes quien puso al bebé ahí! – en cuanto se acerco para golpear al español por su mala actitud este lo abrazo y lo acostó en la cama con cuidado.

-:- te amo más que a la vida… porque no puedo vivir sin ti… y si muriese contigo me bastaría para estar vivo siempre…

-:- no me hagas llorar que me hace daño… - se secaba las lágrimas en cuanto salían de sus ojos; dejarse amar era tan fácil.. Solo debía dejar de pelear.

…

…

Austria sintió unos labios que se posaban sobre los suyos… no podía dejar de soñar con ese beso… él también había quedado sin aliento ante aquel beso tan impulsivo… al margen de que había sido tan esperado. Pero esta vez era distinto; no era ese beso… era otro… aun algo dormido se puso las gafas y abrió los ojos. No había nadie…

-:- Vash! – se sentó preocupado. ¿Podía ser que hubiese sido una despedida? Comenzó a temblar y casi no podía contener sus deseos de llorar.

-:- Austria-san!- Hungría golpeo la puerta, su voz se oía agitada.

Austria abrió la puerta sin oír lo que la mujer tenía para decirle y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se preparaba para ver lo inevitable. Al abrir la puerta sus ojos amatistas bañados en lágrimas plateadas se encontraron unos ojos verdes de indescriptible profundidad mirándolo como si acabase de llegar, de pie junto a la cama abrochándose la camisa

-:- estas aquí..- pensó en voz alta aliviado.

-:- lamento lo que sucedió – se sonrojo el suizo mientras se abrochaba los puños de la camisa.

-:- yo lo lamento… mi melodía…no fue una buena idea…

-:- es verdad…- ambos se miraron; ambos tenían esa franqueza demoledora, pero esta vez fue más violenta para Austria. – El error fue mío también…- dijo suiza poniéndose el abrigo

-:- Vash.. Yo..

-:- no lo digas!- el suizo lo miro desafiante – no lo digas! No quiero escucharlo…

-:- ¿Por qué? – exigió saber Austria antes de dejarlo salir del cuarto.

-:- porque jamás voy a relacionarme con otra nación…- la respuesta de Suiza fue tajante.- venir por ti fue un error…

-:- tendrás que equivocarte de nuevo para que aprendas.- Austria sujeto a Suiza por los antebrazos y lo beso; tras un poco de resistencia sintió el cuerpo de vash temblando y posteriormente como este comenzaba a besarlo también, solo en ese momento lo soltó de los antebrazos y sintió como las manos del rubio se trepaban entre sus cabellos, y luego como buscaban quitar sus complicados atuendos de noble.

-:- Austria detente… - dijo con la respiración agitada el suizo. Casi sin dejar de besar a Roderich

-:- detente tu primero…- contestó.

-:- tramposo…- le susurró al oído. Mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. – no podre dejarte ir…

-:- no quiero que lo hagas….

.

.

.

Final de otro capitulo… gracias por seguir leyendo… los adoro….  
>….se me volvió a atrasar el que todos conozcan el estado de lovi; pero ya lo escribi… n_n<br>.

.

Ahora la amenaza.: si se van sin dejar review les mando a los carabineros junto a los antidisturbios españoles a ver como quedan!  
>¬¬<p>

.

.

Señor presidente de la república de Chile: no se puede pedir permiso para escribir la historia! No al abuso de poder y si a la educación gratuita y de calidad! Hay que educar al soberano! (el soberano es el pueblo ¬¬ aunque los políticos también necesitan aprender) 


	15. golpes de la vida

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece…. De lo contrario me pertenecería (lo siento… son secuelas de la contusión cerebral XD) y no gano una moneda con esto…. En realidad pierdo dinero porque con el tiempo que le pongo a escribir podría buscarme un trabajo y tener vida social XD

.

.

Capitulo 15: golpes de la vida

.

.

Austria despertó como cualquier mañana; salvo que la cama le era más pequeña, al girar su cabeza vio al culpable de ello; Suiza estaba ahí; a su lado sentado, se miraron y se sonrieron. Pero luego Vash comenzó a vestirse.

-:- no quería irme mientras aun dormías.

-:- cielos Vash tenías que mencionarlo ahora? – Austria se puso los lentes; recordando que ese día había una junta para resolver los temas que habían quedad inconclusos la vez anterior. - Demonios! Hoy era la junta de Naciones! Alístate pronto!

-:- ¿Cuánto dormí?- suiza se apresuro en vestirse.

-:- te lo dije; dormiste un día completo!

-:- rayos!.-

…

…

-:- bien! Creo que ya estamos todos! Si nadie quiere hablar daré inicio a la junta!- América comenzó con su exposición cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y los amantes se hicieron presentes en el recinto agitados por la corrida. Por supuesto los murmullos y las conjeturas atrevidas no se hicieron esperar y se oían por todo el recinto. Hasta que se oyó por allí "lamentable; estando Suiza tan cerca de casarse… es una vergüenza"

-:- es una mentira… es estúpido … solo llegue tarde y nunca me casaré con NADIE! nadie!- dijo molesto Suiza

Todos los ojos se colocaron sobre Lily; la mentirosa que había adelantado que esperaba la proposición de matrimonio de aquel país. Casi eyectada de su asiento la muchacha salió del recinto llorando como la niña que aun era en su interior.

-:- Lilly? – Suiza la vio pasar delante de él sin entender la situación, y luego confundido miro hacia las otras naciones que habían quedado en silencio. No existía un solo rostro femenino que no lo mirara con desprecio. Aun no entendía del todo porque lo miraban de esa forma.

-:- ¿podemos continuar?- preguntó América haciéndose el serio; además de que él fue el interrumpido.

De más esta aclarar que fue más lo que se discutió por motivos personales que por los temas propios de la agenda.

-:- muévete idiota…- Romano codeó a Antonio – tengo que ir a una cita con mi doctor y aun no terminan con el parloteo.

-:- a dónde vas nii-chan?.- Italia también quería saber de que hablaban.

-:- puedes creer que va a ver al pequeño Lovi Lovi que se tragó? – pregunto España a Italia del norte mientras Alemania se cubría el rostro simulando que no los oía; le costaba verse en esa familia tan distraída… por decirlo de la manera más cortes.

-:-¿puedo ir a ver?- pregunto Feliciano tomándole la mano a su hermano.

-:- Claro Italia… ven con nosotros!- dijo Antonio - ¿Alemania no viene? – miro al germano. Que al sentirse observado por los tres castaños los miro y con una sonrisa fingida negó con las manos extendidas.

De la nada se vio a los tres levantándose y cuando casi estaban afuera de la sala Francia; quien tenía la palabra hablo haciendo que todos pusieran su atención sobre ellos.

-:- a donde van? No ven que aun no he terminado? – Francia se vio molesto.

-:- se aburrieron de que digas estupideces Francis!- agravio Inglaterra desde su asiento poniéndose de pie y señalándolo.

-:_ tú ya hablaste Idiota!

-:- se escapan!- grito América divirtiéndose de la situación. Antonio finalmente dijo lo que todos querían oír… o lo que no se esperaba nadie.

-:- solo vamos a ver al bebe que tiene mi Lovi en su barriguita. ¿ No es una monada? – coloco una mano sobre el vientre de Lovino que le respondió con un codazo potente.

-:- cállate y vámonos!- completamente sonrojado Lovino salió de ese cuarto; se sentía tan avergonzado que tomo a su hermano del brazo pellizcándolo y lo arrastro casi corriendo por los pasillos dejando a Antonio que caminaba por detrás muy lentamente.

-:- nii-chan! Me lastimas… además tu bebé no debe ser algo que te de vergüenza… seguro muchos quieren estar en tus zapatos. Te seguiré pero ya no me pellizques…

-:- no vuelvas a decir eso- se detuvo de repente y miro a su hermano a los ojos - no vuelvas a decir que me avergüenzo de él… este niño ya tendrá la mala suerte de ser mi hijo… como para que oiga diciendo eso.

Ambo se miraron no les hacía falta hablar; habían pasado su infancia separados; pero hay cosas que los hermanos nunca olvidan un nexo mucho más fuerte, y no necesitaban palabras.

-:- diablos se hace tarde!- Romano miro el reloj y salió corriendo del edificio Feliciano lo seguía de cerca

-:- nii-chan! No corras!- le sostuvo el brazo apenas bajaron a la calle.

Antonio que trotaba calmadamente pudo ver a corta distancia el desastre.

Los italianos pisaron la calle descuidadamente como siempre y no se percataron del vehículo que pasaba por la calle. Prusia que esperaba la salida de Ludwig para develar el misterio de su pasado intento alertar a los hermanos Vargas, e incluso correr hacia ellos; pero tampoco pudo hacer nada más que ver la escena más de cerca.

El español se sintió enmudecer tras gritar el nombre de Lovino, mientras su amado era golpeado por el coche.

-:- mierda!- grito Gilbert mientras se acerco a los dos países heridos. El conductor del automóvil se bajo de inmediato y se alejo un poco para llamar a una ambulancia.

-:- Romano!- Antonio corrió como si vivir dependiese de ello.

Lovino sentía como si algo en sus entrañas se hubiese roto, el dolor en su abdomen era sobrecogedor; pero el ver a su hermano desmayado pudo aun más que su dolor y se sentó casi de inmediato.

-:- Veneciano! – romano se acerco a él; - Antonio has algo! Ve por Alemania Idiota…- no pudo simular más y se llevo la mano al vientre. Tenía miedo; pero no retrocedería esta vez.

-:- me quedare aquí contigo! Prusia ira….- España miro A Gilbert que sostenía a Italia del norte después de haberle acomodado el cabello.

-:_ West no quiere verme…- España seguía mirándolo fijo, Prusia concluyo por dejar a Italia con la cabeza sobre su chaqueta y correr dentro del edificio.

Abrió las puertas de par en par mientras con la mirada buscaba a Alemania. En cuanto lo vio corrió hasta él no le importaba la mirada desaprobadora de su hermano ni los reclamos de muchos países que ya querían volver a casa cansados de tantas peleas.

-:_ west.. Escucha… Italia tuvo un accidente. No se ve bien…

-:- ¿ cómo dices?- Alemania se levanto en silencio y juntos corrieron hacia la entrada.

El alemán podía ver ya la ambulancia y como los paramédicos tenían a Italia sobre una camilla y la subían al rodado. Se acerco para ver más de cerca; pero el paramédico le indico al hospital que se dirigían y cerró la puerta. Solo en ese momento vio que Antonio le hacía señas sobre un taxi.

-:- Hey Alemania! Vamos!... – Ludwig y Prusia subieron al auto; habría tiempo para discusiones en otro momento.

…

…

Romano sentía cada vibración de la ambulancia como un puñal dentro de su cuerpo, con una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre intentando calmar al niño que debía estar muerto de miedo… no aterrado.. Pero no muerto… ni de miedo ni de nada… y con la otra acariciaba el antebrazo de su hermano; que lentamente parecía recuperar la conciencia. Feliciano comenzó a llorar en cuanto estuvo del todo despierto.

-:- Doitsu va a enojarse si se entera de esto… ¿Cómo esta mi bebé?.

-:- tranquilízate Feliciano… estoy aquí…

-:- nii-chan…- sonrió Italia un poco mejor.

…

…

Al llegar Alemania, España y Prusia al hospital se sintieron mareados; nadie les daba indicaciones certeras por lo que no tuvieron más opción que esperar en la sala a que los llamasen; como seres humanos normales. Solo sabían que los italianos habían ingresado conscientes y aparentemente todo era un susto. Prusia busco un café para su amigo y su hermano; sentía que todo era un complot para no poder decirle la verdad a West.

-:- lo sabia… sabia que algo malo sucedería…- Alemania se desacomodo el pelo con sus manos temblorosas - no debí dejarlo solo…

-:- Romano estaba muy adolorido… espero que este bien… no me dijo nada.. Pero temía por el niño… - se puso de pie; sentía que sentado moriría o enloquecería. No podía tolerar estar lejos de Lovino sabiendo que sufría.

…

…

-:- soy un estúpido!- Lovino miraba como los doctores hablaban primero de atender sus heridas y el golpe en su cabeza; dejando la atención de su bebe para después… no podía dejar de pensar que algo andaba mal.

-:_ relájese… lo atenderemos de inmediato…- el doctor que tenía a su lado no parecía creerle la teoría descabellada de un embarazo; por suerte lovino recordó el nombre del profesional al cual se suponía que debía visitar antes del accidente.- ah.. Lo llamare.. – el semblante del joven facultativo cambio de inmediato y se alejo.

-:- mi hermano también tenía cita con él!- no había hablado con Feliciano cosas tan femeninas como el nombre de su médico, o cuando tenía controles… ya que en realidad el asistiría ese día por vez primera… pero sabía que si no mentía posiblemente a su sobrino también lo pasasen por alto.

….

…

La sala de esperas estaba vacía salvo por los tres hombres silenciosos no había enfermera que se salvase de las preguntas de esas figuras grises que tosían intermitentemente como para oír un sonido evitar enloquecerse. Pasada casi una hora un doctor salió con una carpeta

-:- el esposo de Feliciano Vargas… por favor. – abrió una puerta que daba a las salas de internación. Alemania comenzó a seguir al hombre de cabellos negros como una sombra; desde cerca y en completo silencio

…

…

-:-¿por qué no me llaman? – Antonio miró a Gilbert. - ¿crees que suceda algo malo con lovino?

-:- quizás solo fueron por orden alfabético… no te desesperes…- decir que todo estaba en orden o que era incompetencia de los doctores no seria creíble; ambos vieron a los italianos siendo golpeados por el automóvil; que el sujeto hubiese intentado detener el automóvil era una gran ayuda… pero aun así había sido golpeados….

-:- tú lo viste verdad?... no pude haber hecho nada para evitarlo…. Deje que Lovino fuese impulsivo como es… y … no pude hacer nada…

-:- España… fue repentino para todos…. Lovino es muy fuerte… - le coloco la mano en el hombro y lo apretó.

…

…

-:- antes de que ingrese y lo vea…- el doctor miro a los ojos a Alemania. - aun faltan los estudios con respecto a su embarazo… por no haber asistido con un obstetra antes no puedo garantizar nada…- abrió la puerta de la sala donde Italia esperaba en una camilla – no sea duro con él. La responsabilidad también es suya- el hombre dejo pasar a Ludwig y los dejo a solas.

-:- Doitsu?- Feliciano se vio algo triste – Lo siento…

-:- está bien… ven aquí…- lo abrazo con cuidado; no podía dejar de pensar en sus pesadillas al borde de convertirse en realidad. - ¿Cómo te sientes?- colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Italia

-:- creo que me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza cuando caí… pero temo mas por mi bebé… - también se acaricio el vientre; por sobre la mano de Alemania. - ¿Cómo viste a nuestro bebé en tus sueños? ¿Cómo era?...

-:- muy lindo..- le beso la frente; preguntándose si valía la pena ilusionarlo a pesar del panorama desolador que el médico le había otorgado. – como un sueño…

-:_ cuenta me mas? Como se veía?

-:- era encantador… con unos ojos enormes…. Y era muy feliz…

-:_ ¿Cómo se veía?- Feliciano se acomodo lo más cerca de sus esposo que podía. La bata de hospital le parecía muy corta e incómoda.

-:- eso no importa… era muy feliz y estaba rodeado de personas …- sintió una jaqueca. ¿Pudiera ser que su cabeza doliese por estar pensando demasiado?

….

…

Bueno aquí corto este capítulo! Muajajaj XD soy muy cruel lo sé…

. A que no se lo esperaban?  
>¿Por qué Prusia ahora que quiere decirlo no puede y cuando no quería le sobraban las oportunidades?<p>

¿Por qué no llamaron a Tonio primero?

¿Cómo está el pequeño bebe de Ita-chan?  
>ojala esto se solucione pronto!<p>

Ojala sigan leyendo!

Ojala sigan dejando reviews!

Y ahora la amenaza.  
>Si se van sin dejar review el automovilista que choco a Las Italias pasara por su casa y esperara a que salgan a comprar el pan y le romperá las piernas con un bate lleno de clavos ( a que creían que sería atropellándolas XD)<p>

Nos vemos en el siguiente…  
>…<p>

…

Con tanto drama se paso por alto el rechazo a la pobre Liechtenstein….en parte mejor por ella XD


	16. ya no te amo

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece; mi cerebro no fue lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo XD y esto es trabajo gratuito…

Capitulo 16: Ya no te amo.

.

.

Las horas se hacían más que eternas para Antonio hasta que por fin lo llamaron. El mismo profesional de cabello negro que hubiese llamado a Alemania antes también lo llevo al pasillo antes de dejarlo ver.

-:- como esta él doctor?- pregunto España sin dejar hablar al profesional.

-:- él se encuentra bien… todos los exámenes han dado normales… aguardamos los exámenes de su hijo, y quedara en observación toda la noche al menos….

-:- doctor...

-:_ anímicamente se ve bien… pero no puedo asegurar nada… se encuentra dolorido; pero por su estado no puedo darle calmantes fuertes. Le recomiendo que no lo reproche- abrió la puerta de la sala y dejo pasar a Antonio. Romano estaba acostado con la vista fija en el techo.

-:- Romano… ¿Cómo estás?...

-:- ¿Cómo crees que estoy?...- giro su cabeza de lado para verlo – temo que pueda ser el asesino de mi propio hijo….

-:- Romano…- se acercó a la cama.- esto no fue culpa de nadie.

-:- me han pasado de una maquina a otra… no me dicen los resultados…

-:- Romano… confía en lo que los doctores digan… ellos saben lo que es lo mejor para ti… - le acaricio el rostro.

-:- me fracture unas costillas….- dijo de repente. España se sentía realmente impotente, no sabiendo que decir para consolarlo.- y duele mucho más de lo que pensé

-:- deberían administrarte un calmante o algo… estas sufriendo mucho.

-:- no puedo… dijeron que esperarían unos resultados antes de la ecografía… igual son malas noticias.- se coloco una mano para aplanar la sabana; su pequeño vientre sobresalía apenas.

-:- entonces quizás si deban ponerte ese calmante…debemos priorizar…- Romano no pudo evitar saltar de su cama sentándose de repente. Los dolores que intentaba contener volvieron y lo hicieron estremecerse. –Romano!- España lo recostó e intentaba calmarlo.

-:- Aléjate de mi Antonio! No me toques! No me pongas un dedo encima!..

No tardo nada en llegar un par de enfermeros que le pidieron a Antonio que se retirase de inmediato antes de que llamasen a seguridad.

-:- Romano! Eres lo que más me importa en el mundo!...- dijo España antes de retirarse.

…

…

-:- que fue ese escándalo!- Gilbert recibió a España.

-:- creo que perdí a romano para siempre… soy un idiota.

-:- ¿Qué le sucedió!...

-:-él no está bien… y yo no hice más que hacerlo sentir peor...

….

…

Alemania e Italia quedaron sumidos en un silencio largo; juntos, abrazados… Ludwig podía sentir los tres corazones latiendo juntos, coordinados; y se sentía un poco menos asustado. Italia por su lado se sentía contenido en los brazos de su héroe. El doctor llego con unos papeles y tosió para llamar la atención de la pareja. Ludwig tomo las manos de Italia para darle fuerzas; aun que en parte era él mismo quien deseaba ser apretado por alguien más…. El apoyo de Gilbert le hacía falta; pero aun no se atrevía a pedirle perdón.

-:- estoy desconcertado… no sé cómo empezar con el diagnostico; la buena noticia señor Vargas es que podrá irse a casa mañana por la mañana; solo queremos controlar que ese golpe no sea muy duro…

-:- ¿y el bebé? – pregunto Italia muy preocupado.

-:- sus exámenes dan resultados normales para un hombre; por ende no compatibles con el embarazo… usted; señor Vargas… no está embarazado…

-:- mi bebé se murió? – pregunto adolorido en el alma el Italiano mientras acariciaba su nido vacío. - ¿Cómo en las pesadillas de Doitsu?

Alemania quedo ausente; sus piernas estaban rígidas y no ese hecho era lo único que lo mantenía de pie. Sus manos se apretaban a sí mismas; mientras podía oír a Italia llorando se sentía como la descripción grafica de la Impotencia.

-:- ¿hizo lo que estaba a su alcance?- pregunto Alemania intentando mantener su caparazón cerrado y entero.

-:- creo que no está entendiendo; pero es una conducta normal… ahora tiene un ultrasonido que echara por tierra cualquier duda. Por aquí…

Con cuidado el doctor ayudo a Italia a sentarse en una silla de ruedas y lo llevo hasta el sitio donde se vería que ocurría realmente dentro de Feliciano.

Lo que para muchas parejas es un momento maravilloso y lleno de ilusión para Italia y Alemania era un momento tenso y desagradable. Los tres hombres estaban en silencio; la mujer que operaba el aparato tenía su adaptado a la situación. Apenas dijo los comentarios típicos como "estará frio" y "vamos a ver que hay ahí dentro".

Para los dos países los contrastes blancos y negros podían ser cualquier cosa. Era difícil imaginar que estaban viendo tanto la mujer como el otro hombre. Luego de unos instantes la muchacha apago el monitor y el proceso había concluido sin la típica frase "ese es su bebé"

-:- por favor… sígame. – suspiro el doctor mirando a Alemania. Ambos salieron al pasillo. El profesional lo saco del cuarto; ya que no deseaba perjudicar a Italia.

Alemania caminaba midiendo cada paso; se sentía como en una pesadilla surrealista y temía que el suelo fuese a desaparecer de repente. Porque no necesitaba ser un experto para saber que si no le habían indicado nada en la pantalla es que nada bueno había que señalar.

-:- le explicare detalladamente….- dejo una pausa para que el otro hombre se presente; pero al ver el estado en el que estaba solo pregunto- ¿puedo saber su nombre?

-:-… - el germano abrió la boca como para presentarse; pero después de dudar y meditar su nombre prefirió dar una respuesta que lo dejase satisfecho.- Alemania…

-:- le explicare Alemania; su esposo nunca estuvo gestando… esa ecografía enseñaba el abdomen de un hombre común y corriente. Comúnmente se le denomina embarazo psicológico

-:- pero él tenía nauseas… y yo lo vi…-

-:- y, si… si el cuadro no se revierte su esposo incluso sentirá movimientos y contracciones… el poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo es sorprendente… - Alemania apartó al doctor para ingresar al cuarto donde Italia intentaba asimilar que su hijo no nacería.

-:- me engañaste Italia! ¿Cómo pudiste jugar así con mis sentimientos!.

-:- de que hablas doitsu?- Veneciano se arrodillo sobre la cama y estiró su mano intentando de alcanzar a su esposo… su amado esposo que por algún motivo el gritaba de esa manera tan desagradable.

-:-deténgase Alemania!- le pidió el profesional que intentaba halar al germano fuera del cuarto – deténgase! No es así como funciona!

-:- NO vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra jamás!

-:- no lo entiendo Doitsu ¿Por qué?.

-:- porque ya no te amo…- el alemán dijo esas palabras como arrancadas de su interior y salió del cuarto, huyó del corredor y esquivando a Gilbert y Antonio; corrió fuera del sanatorio inclusive.

-.- West! West!- Prusia finalmente lo atrapo una calle después. - ¿que sucedió?

-:- déjame en paz…bruder….- se soltó del agarre de Gilbert; y se miraron un momento.

-:- West.

-:- vamos a casa… NO quiero oír una sola palabra… - le palmeo el brazo a su hermano indicando el camino a seguir.

…

…

España quedó solo en la enorme sala. Después de beber otro café desabrido de la máquina expendedora tiro el vaso a la papelera, y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar; Había arruinado lo más hermoso que tenia.

Una enfermera salió justo en ese momento y le llamo con su mano. España se acerco algo confundido; aunque quizás solo deseaba pedir un cambio de ropa para Romano.

-:- si?-

-:- pase, pase… la muchacha lo tiro del brazo.

-:- que sucedió?...

-:- el señor Vargas lo quiere ver… no puede perderse la primera ecografía de su bebé… la muchacha lo llevo y lo hizo pasar. No sabía cómo mirar a Romano después de la escena de hacia un rato. Por suerte Romano rompió el hielo de inmediato sujetándole la mano.

-:-que bueno que no Huiste…- dijo el Italiano mirándolo.

-:- estamos del mismo lado Romano… los dos le tememos a lo que no podemos manejar…- le dio un beso en la frente.

-:- aquí esta…- la mujer rompió la mirada de la pareja al localizar al niño. Y señalarlo en la pantalla. - así es como se ve ahora… y este es por el motivo por el cual temíamos… no es un corazón fallando… felicidades… serán padres de gemelos.

-:- dos bebés Romano!...- Italia del sur vio como España miraba la pantalla… él apenas podía diferencial las siluetas que la mujer dibujaba… pero le gustaba la expresión que España tenía … - ¿de verdad están a salvo?- preguntó España

-:- si; solo recomiendo mucho reposo por el estado del Señor Vargas… Pero los bebés lucen saludables; evite los ejercicios; coma de manera saludable y controle la situaciones angustiosas… sus niños están perfectos…

-:- Salvo por el susto..- dijo Romano y Miró a España. – tuvieron miedo de que su padre no volviese por ellos…

-:- si; el padre de esos bebés se comporto como un cretino… pero solo porque es un estúpido en todos los aspectos… pero que ama con desesperación todo lo que sea tuyo pequeño tonto…

….

…

-:- tenemos que hablar West….

-:- no me preguntes nada Bruder… o puedes volver a irte…

-:- West… quiero contarte….

-:- no lo supe en todos estos años… puedo esperar mucho más.-

-:- West…

-:- solo contéstame una cosa.

-:- pregunta.- Prusia lo miro a los ojos.

-:- ¿eres realmente mi hermano?

-:- Lo soy – dijo decidido.

-:- ¿entonces porque no insististe cuando te lo pregunte la primera vez?

-:- porque no quería decirte la verdad… muchas cosas rodean tu pasado… West… uno no puede escapar de la verdad… tendría que contártelo algún día; pero nunca quise que ese día llegara.

...

…

Italia pasaba la peor noche de su existencia; todo el mundo le decía que había estado imaginando un embarazo; su cabeza le había hecho creer que sería padre… que una vida latía en su interior… y ahora no dejaba de sentirse vacio… y solo… nunca había estado solo en su vida… y ahora; cuando más necesitaba de una mano que lo sujetase a la vida Alemania había dejado de amarlo… su barriga se sentía tan fría ahora como la de un sapo; y el no se sentía muy distinto de uno; a pesar de no decir nada estaba seguro que la medicación que le habían dado era lo que le producía tanto sueño.

-:-¿porque pierdo a quienes amo?- pregunto en voz alta – lo siento Shin Sei Roman… - comenzó a llorar. Nunca debí traicionar tu amor… Todo esto es mi culpa… Shin Sei Roman… pero pronto volveremos a estar juntos… como debió ser siempre… - sus ojos se abrieron en la obscuridad.

…

…

Fin del 16.  
>Las suposiciones de unos… el horror de varios… se que perderé varias lectoras después de esto…. Y quizás lo merezco… pero que puedo hacer? Ese era el plan original… hablando de planes… ¿ al final que siente Tonio con respecto a que va a ser papá?<p>

Prusia no tardes mas y dile todo a West!..  
>Italia! ¿Qué vas a hacer?<p>

O_o

Nos vemos en el siguiente; y la amenaza…  
>si se van sin dejar review llamo a…. y…. si se van sin dejar review no lo continúo! Muajajajjaja<br>( esperen! A donde van! Vuelvaaaaaaan!)


	17. lo que estoy sintiendo

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece y no gano un centavo escribiendo esto! Solo disfruten n_n

.

Capitulo 17: lo que estoy sintiendo

.

.

La noche llego pronto; Antonio apenas se había separado de romano casi como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar.

-:- España… ¿porque no preguntas como esta Feliciano?.. No me entere de nada y estoy preocupado…

-:- él debe estar con Alemania ahora… ¿de verdad quieres que vaya?...

-:- solo ve; me siento un poco responsable; después de todo él me tomo del brazo y si lo hubiese dejado detrás…

-:- Romano… vuelvo enseguida…

…

…

España llego al cuarto de Italia del norte; observo por el cristal antes de golpear y se sorprendió de verlo de pie y mirando por la ventana… solo.

-:- Ita-chan?- ingreso España y se acerco al pequeño Italiano. - será mejor que te sientes… no me gustaría que te cayeras.

-:- como esta mi nii-chan?...- cambio de tema acariciando el vidrio helado tan frio como su vientre estéril.

-:- ah.. Él está muy bien Ita-chan…- le coloco las manos en los hombros.- estas descalzo; porque no te acuestas un momento más… vas a enfermar. ¿Quieres que le avise a Alemania que te traiga algo caliente?.

-:- ¿me lo traerías tú?- pregunto Italia y lo miro ilusionado.

-:- claro… ¿tienes hambre también?- le sonrió.

-:- no; tampoco quería nada caliente… solo que…- intento hundir sus dedos en el cristal; y apretarlo fuerte; pero solo apoyo su frente. Para enfriar sus pensamientos. – siempre puedo contar con niichan y contigo verdad?

-:- Claro Ita-chan… siempre. ¿Por qué?

-:- Doitsu dejo de amarme… - Antonio estaba por calmar los miedos de su cuñado hasta que este continuó… me lo dijo…. Antes de irse… - no pudo evitar el llorar en silencio.

-:- Ita-chan… - lo abrazo despacio y sintió como las lágrimas hirviendo del joven mojaban su camisa. – nunca estarás solo…. Romano y yo estaremos siempre. - Antonio se sintió embargado por la decisión del germano. Pero estaba seguro que no se quedaría así por mucho tiempo.

-:- no debí amarlo tanto… ¿porque fui tan tonto?...

-: no te angusties.. En tu estado es peligroso… -lo llevo hasta la cama y lo hizo sentarse sobre ella. –

-:- yo…

-:- descuida; te traeré algo caliente.- España salió del cuarto y corrió a llamar a la única persona que podía darle una mano.

…

…

Alemania se había quedado dormido en el sofá; Gilbert lo cubrió con un cobertor y comenzó a limpiar las cervezas vacías que habían bebido. En la cocina su teléfono sonó y contesto de inmediato.

-:- Gilbert; soy Antonio.

-:- ¿como esta romano?- pregunto Gilbert mientras secaba los jarros.

-:-bien; pero.. Esta tu hermano contigo?...

-:- si; que sucede? Esta Italia bien?... West está enojado y lo veo destruido…

-:- Italia dijo que Alemania dejo de amarlo… ahora está solo en el hospital… ¿Qué hizo tu hermano?

-:- no me dijo nada… pero no puede ser solo culpa de West.

-:- discutir nosotros no arreglara nada; ven a ayudarme.. No puedo cuidar de los dos yo solo.

-:- iré un momento… tampoco puedo dejar a West…

-:- nos vemos…- Gilbert colgó y se dirigió a la sala. Allí Ludwig ya estaba despierto mientras estaba acomodándose el cabello, Había bebido bastante, y le costaba recordar él porque había llegado a ese estado… ¿Cuántas cervezas habían sido?

-:- Bruder… ¿A dónde vas?- descuida; tengo unos asuntos pendientes… ¿iras a dormir?...

-:- si; dejaré la puerta sin llave; para que no hagas ruido al regresar.

-:- West… de verdad no quieres hablar de lo que sucedió en el hospital?...

-:- no quiero hablar con nadie… por ahora… quizás mañana pueda decirte todo Bruder... ahora tú deberás ser quien espere…

-:- descuida West… siempre contaras conmigo- salió en silencio.

…

…

-:- Lilly! Abre la puerta!- Vash golpeaba la puerta del sótano después de haber buscado a la joven por toda la casa y la de sus vecinos. . Lilly!

-:-…- Suiza no podía dejar de temer que su hermana hiciese alguna locura.

-:-Lilly! Ábreme la puerta!

-:- fuera de aquí! No quiero saber nada de Ti suiza!- dijo en voz alta en un chillido.

-:- Lilly! Déjame pasar! – exigió Suiza y la puerta se abrió. La jovencita casi salto sobre él y le dio una bofetada sonora y que sobrecogió al mayor que no dudo en sostenerle la mano después del golpe. – detente!- exigió el suizo recibiendo el azote de la otra mano de la jovencita.

-:- no vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera! Soy el Principado de Liechtenstein! Un estado completamente independiente!... No te necesito Suiza! – Vash soltó a la mujer que hasta hacia cinco segundos era su hermanita menor.

-:- Lilly….- ambos se miraron a los ojos. – es esto lo que quieres?...

-:- No me molestes Suiza… puedo tomar mis propias decisiones…

-:- tonta!- le grito dejándola helada del miedo.- no tienes ejercito!

-:- me defenderé yo sola! No me conoces Suiza! ¿Vas a mantenerme encerrada ahora? Todo para que no me vaya? – la chica volvió a golpearlo una tercera vez.

-:- detente Lilly!- la sostuvo pro los antebrazos y la sacudió. – esto lo digo por ti!

Liechtenstein se puso de punta de pies y beso a suiza. Sin dejarlo huir. El mayor no supo cómo reaccionar, y la alejo suavemente envolviéndola en un abrazo contenedor.

-:- No lo hagas Suiza… siempre me haces daño…

-:- Lilly… lo siento… lo siento… - Liechtenstein sintió como un par de lágrimas calientes mojaban su espalda. – Lamento mucho haber roto tu corazón… pero te pido que no te vayas de casa hasta que encuentres alguien que te proteja…

-:- pero no puedo quedarme aquí .. Viendo mis sueños hacerse añicos todos los días… tu amas a Austria-san… no quiero quedarme a ver como son felices juntos…

-:- eso no va a suceder… me costó mucho conseguir todo lo que tenemos… nunca me acercare a otra nación…

-:- onii-sama… - al llamarlo así su corazón volvió a latir igual de fuerte que antes… y sintió como Suiza apretaba el abrazo.

-:- Lilly… cuidare siempre de ti… - le beso el cabello y ella lo abrazo aun más fuerte.

-:- lo amo oniisama…

-:- te quiero mucho Lilly….- cuando él iba a besarle la frente ella levanto el rostro y sus labios volvieron a estar juntos.

-:- Oniisama…- murmuro sonrosada. Y llevando sus manos a los lados del rostro e vash que se sonrojo por la temperatura de dichas manos.

-:- espera…- sus manos le temblaban y la alejo lentamente de sí. - no estará bien…

-:- oniisama…- Vash la beso por última vez en la frente y ella le tomo la mano. - ¿puedo caminar tomándote de la mano?

-:- puedes tomar mi mano siempre que quieras…. – le aferro fuerte ambas manos. – porque la única forma de no tener conflictos; es no relacionarse con personas con problemas…- seremos solo tú y yo….

…

…

-:- Italia?...- Gilbert ingreso al cuarto donde Italia seguía mirando por la ventana. – Italia..- dijo un poco mas alto para poder llamarle la atención.

-:- doitsu me dejo.. ¿Por qué me hablas?- pregunto mirándolo a través del reflejo del cristal.

-:- porque somos amigos no?... ve a la cama o te enfermaras…

-:- Doitsu… - se toco el estomago mirando a Gilbert – me dejó porque no voy a tener un bebé… - Prusia se acercó sin poder contenerse y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-:- Italia… cuanto lo lamento…- Gilbert había imaginado a su sobrino; y por ello también le dolía la mala noticia; además de que no podía creer lo cruel que había sido su hermano.

-:- yo no puedo darle a doitsu un hijo… y por eso dejó de amarme… - se seco las lágrimas. Enamorarme de él fue un error… yo debía esperar a Shin Sei Roman… y por eso lo estoy pagando.- se quito el anillo y lo arrojo al otro extremo del cuarto.

-:- Shin sei roman… Italia él….

-:- el fue la única persona que me amo de verdad!... – Gilbert se quedo en silencio; no podía decir nada…

-:- llévame a ver a mi hermano… - se seco las lagrimas.- España me dijo que estaba bien.. Pero quiero verlo….

-:- bien; pero si luego vas a la cama… necesitas descansar.

…

…

El reencuentro de los hermanos fue muy esperado… ambos se abrazaron; Romano desde la cama y Feliciano inclinado a su lado.

-:- no deberías estar descansando?- lo regaño Romano casi de inmediato.

_:- no niichan… - intentó sonreír y le acaricio el vientre a Lovino. - ¿Cómo te sientes?...

-:- me duele bastante cuando respiro… pero no pueden darme sedantes fuertes por mi estado… - Romano acaricio el vientre de su hermano y le sonrió – voy a tener gemelos… estaremos siempre juntos los cinco ¿verdad?... – comenzó a sentir el cuerpo de su hermano temblando - Feliciano?

-:- es una buena noticia…- sonrió dejando de acariciar ese pequeño vientre que su hermano ocultaba bajo la sabana. - niichan… tienes que hacerle caso al médico…

-:- lo haré; además Antonio no va a dejarme en paz… ¿Cómo esta mi sobrino?...

-:- esta todo en orden…-

-:- ¿porque lloras?- Feliciano no podía contener sus lágrimas.

-:-porque estuve muy preocupado; y ahora te veo tranquilo y feliz…

-:- Vámonos Italia- dijo Prusia sacándolo delicadamente del cuarto. - ¿no vas a contarle?- pregunto ya fuera del cuarto.

-:- …- no quiero que se preocupe por mí… ni tú tampoco… yo estaré bien… - se metió en su cuarto donde esperaría el amanecer dejando a su ex cuñado fuera. Que se dirigió lo antes posible a casa; debía detener una atrocidad… ellos habían nacido para estar juntos…

…

…

-:_ West! Despierta y levántate! – le grito Prusia en cuanto pudo hacerse presente en cuarto de su hermano que encendió la luz alarmado y sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-:- Bruder!

-:- como que dejaste a Italia por haber sido accidentado idiota!.

-:- fuiste a preguntar! ¡ No aceptaré juicios de valor de tu parte!.

-:- Idiota! Él también está sufriendo por su hijo!.

-:- el no está sufriendo! Él me engaño todo este tiempo!... fue una mentira… parece que soy fácil de engañar ¿parezco un idiota?

-:- West!... tú…

-:-cállate bruder! Nunca entenderás lo que yo siento….

-:- tienes tu memoria completa… y nunca te ha fallado quien más amaste en tu vida… no me hables como si conocieras lo que estoy sintiendo…

.

.

¿porque tenemos que ver esto? Digo.. ¿tanta maldad hay en este mundo? La respuesta es si!

.

Gracias a todos los que leen…  
>ya solucione lo de lily; peor no lo de Vash y rode *w* soy malvada! Lo soy!...<p>

.

Descuiden… le dare algo de paz a lovi… y algo mas de dolor a feli en el siguiente capitulo..

n_n


	18. ojos en el cielo lagrimas que lo turban

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece… de lo contrario no me sobraría tanto mes al final del salario XD

.

Capitulo 18: ojos en el cielo lagrimas que lo turban.

.

.

Lentamente el sol hacia un avance sobre el cielo; apenas iluminando con un rosado tímido todas las superficies; Egipto miraba por la ventana abierta con un café entre sus manos: su mirada sobre el disco solar que lentamente nacía de oriente… al oír la puerta abriéndose cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza. Cerró las cortinas mientras se acostaba en la cama y se fingía durmiendo.

-:- Egipto? Estas despierto?...

-:-…- se movió tímidamente entre las sabanas.

-:- genial!- murmuro el turco mientras escribía una nota en la que acusaba haber llegado a las dos de la madrugada y luego se escabulló en la cama; acariciando al egipcio que apenas abría los ojos; como si acabase de despertar – hey… no podía esperar a que te despertaras…

-:- … ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto sobándose los ojos.

-:- no lo sé.. Recién me despierto… - lo abrazo por la cintura mientras lo acercaba a sí de manera muy sugerente.

-:- Sadiq… espera…. – lo besó

-:- me estuviste esperando despierto? Tienes gusto a café en la boca.

-:- tenemos que hablar…

-:- podemos hablar más tarde… si confías en mí no debes esperarme despierto…

-:- no. hablemos de Italia… creo que debes aceptar tus responsabilidades…

-:- ¿de qué hablas?...- después de un silencio prolongado suspiro de mala gana- siempre logras quitarme el apetito… no sé como lo haces… pero cada vez te sale mejor que la anterior… - Sadiq se sentó en la cama y se sobo el cabello. – me estoy cansando… me estoy cansando de esto…

-:- sadiq…

-:- si preparaste café tráeme… ya no tengo sueño… ni ganas, ni entiendo que te está pasando….

-:- iré a hacer más café… - saco su café escondido y lo bebió. Adoraba el sabor de los besos del turco; peor prefería a veces tomar solo un café caliente.

…

…

Antonio ayudo a Romano a sentarse en la cama para recibir su desayuno. Con cuidado lo beso.

-:- voy a salir un momento… regreso en cuanto pueda…

-:- a dónde vas?- romano trago apurado mientras Antonio se ponía un abrigo. – Antonio!... a dónde vas?

-:- voy a llevar a ita-chan a casa…

-:- y Alemania?... no me digas que no va a venir?

-:- le dije que yo estaba aquí… voy a llevarlo así Ludwig lo consiente en casa… recuerda que él tiene esos problemas con sus sueños… además no me cuesta nada…

-:- ve con cuidado… te espero aquí…. ¿por qué estuvo Gilbert anoche? Alemania está dejando de lado a Feliciano?

-:- tuvo que arreglar un par de asuntos… pero Gilbert lo reemplazo… ti amo Romano.- lo beso en la frente y salió.

….

…

-:- buenos días Ita-chan! – lo saludó alegremente y lo abrazó con fuerza. -¿vamos a casa? – Feliciano lo esperaba con la ropa de lovino que había traído para el alta del otro Italiano. – te ves genial- le acomodo el cabello con una sonrisa amplia y sintió el abrazo de los delgados brazos de Feliciano.

-:- ¿porque me sucede todo esto a mi?... ¡no podía sucederle a otra persona?... yo soy tan débil…

-:- no preguntes el porqué Ita-chan… no existen motivos… las cosas pasan… algunos le dicen destino… otros dicen que son pruebas… o señales…

-:- tienes razón…. Quizás son señales…

-:- solo vamos a descansar a mi casa…

…

…

Alemania se sentó en su cama… con un mal aliento y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Y vio dormitando junto a la puerta a su hermano.

-:- Gilbert… que sucede?... estuviste ahí parado toda la noche?...

-:- claro que si… para que te detengas antes de cometer un error del que te arrepentirás toda tu vida…

-:- Bruder…

-:- west… tienes que disculparte con Italia…

-:- su cabeza fingió un embarazo… por eso huía de los médicos… fue una trampa en la que caí como un idiota…

-:- si, eres un idiota! Ahora no me caben dudas! Todo este tiempo creyéndote la mentira de que eras Alemania! No lo dudaste ni una sola vez en todos estos años! Idiota! – LE GRITO Gilbert muy molesto.

-:- de quien es la culpa de que no sepa quién soy! - loa cuso directamente poniéndose de pie elevando aun más la voz.

-:- pero a mí me crees que soy tu hermano sin pruebas y a Italia no le crees que no fue su culpa teniendo pruebas claras de ello!... eres un idiota West!

-:-… - Alemania se quedo en silencio; si hablaba lloraría

-:- West.- bajo la voz Prusia… y miro el suelo.; el silencio era tan incomodo. – solo discúlpate con Italia…

-:- no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra… cada vez que abres la boca… es como si me dispararas al pecho…- dijo modulando al voz; evitando que se quiebre de la angustia.

-:- west… - se acerco pero la mirada celeste de Ludwig lo mantuvo a distancia.

-:-solo guarda silencio… yo soy Alemania…. Y mi relación con Italia quedo terminada… no veo porque disculparme…

-:- él te ama más de lo que puedas imaginar….

-:- no es cierto... el amaba a otra persona en sueños… cuando despertaba antes que él no podía volver a dormir… porque llamaba a otro hombre... seguro que cuando hacíamos el amor también pensaba en él… me quede callado todo este tiempo… y hubiese seguido sin decir nada al respecto…

-:- seguro que se refería a su primer amor… el primero en su vida para todo… no me extraña… - dijo sin inmutarse Prusia.

-:- Y lo dices como si nada! – gritó colérico avanzando para golpearlo en la cara.

-:- Así es! – se dejo golpear por su hermano en el rostro; sin defenderse - ese hombre tan especial fuiste siempre tu! Shin Sei Roman!- le gritó. Al ver el rostro perplejo de su hermano Gilbert le hizo una reverencia que aprovecho para limpiarse el rostro. - Mi hermanito fue el sacro imperio Romano… un imperio que solo sabia expandirse; guerra tras guerra… devorando a otras naciones como la peste… el enamorado eterno de Italia del norte… quien prometió volver victorioso de la guerra… y el otro país espero que la promesa se cumpliese…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso. Gilbert sin duda se sentía más libre de la carga que había atado a su espalda tanto tiempo; peor le dolía el pecho pensando que su hermano dejaría de aceptarlo en su casa debido a tamaña mentira. Ludwig apenas pelear con su cerebro para mantenerlo de pie… no podía dejar de recordar su primer encuentro con Italia; donde le daba la impresión de haber conocido a alguien mas así…

-:- Italia creyó todo este tiempo que el Sacro Imperio Romano había muerto… que ustedes no hubiesen estado juntos desde hace siglos… es mi culpa… yo me encargue de desperdigar la mentira de que Shin Sei roman había muerto… - la voz de Prusia se quebró. - sabía que si seguías llamándote así… volverían a terminar con el trabajo…

-:- ¿todo fue una mentira?… ¿ y te excusas en mi seguridad para haberme quitado la identidad…?

-:- el único que nunca te mintió aquí fue Italia…

-:- tengo que hablar con él!- salió de la casa casi vistiéndose por el camino.

…

…

-:- estarás bien si te dejo solo?...- España acomodo a Feliciano en la cama que compartía con Lovino- volveré en un par de horas… la casa es tuya…

-:- gracias.. pero no te preocupes… estaré bien.

-:- voy con Lovino… - le acaricio el brazo y salió del cuarto.

…

…

Solo un poco mas… hacían diez minutos que salía de su casa; estaba quedándose sin aliento y el hospital aun quedaba lejos; debía hablar con Italia; aunque ni siquiera él supiese se que sucedía… o porque sucedía.

…

…

-:- shin sei Roman? – Italia se levanto de la cama al ver una silueta del otro lado del vidrio que daba con el balcón. Era el niño que le había quitado el aliento… la única persona que lo había enamora de verdad; el primer amor; aquel que nunca se olvida… pero que la barrera de la vida y la muerte había logrado separar para siempre. - a dónde vas! – pregunto Italia cuando vio la silueta desaparecer. – Espera Shin Sei Roman! Espera… ¡voy contigo! - salto de la cama decidido.

…

…

-:- apenas puedo esperar a que nazcan… - dijo Antonio acariciando el lecho de sus hijos.

-:- dales tiempo… - Romano miro el techo; el doctor había decidido que pasara otro día en la clínica solo para evitar sobresaltos. - solo espero que sepan defenderse como tu…

-:- no digas eso…- dijo España besándole la frente a Romano. – yo prefiero que sean tiernos como tu… ya vivimos rodeados de demasiados países que dan miedo… no quiero otros dos en casa…

-:- porque sería maravilloso que no dependiesen de nosotros toda la vida…

-:- ¿Quién dijo que harían eso? – lo beso lentamente…- te amo

-:- estoy celoso… - reconoció avergonzado. - cuando fuiste a llevar a mi hermano… y me dejaste desayunando solo… - se sonrojo y quito la mirada con pena. - después de todo si Gilbert y Ludwig se ocupan de él.. ¿porque también tú? .

-:- eso porque te amo; y sé que no me perdonarías amas que no ayude a tu hermano cuando él lo necesite… y además si estabas celoso; quizás aceptes casarte con el Reino de España… Italia Romano….

-:- estúpido… no me casaré contigo… - lo besó riéndose.

-:- y si te engaño? Te casarías conmigo? - dijo en forma de broma.

-:- ¿Quién se casaría siendo un cornudo?- se enfado Romano.

-:- yo…- le sonrió Antonio y comenzó a besarlo. – si tolero que me digas tantas cosas…

-:- eso no fue gracioso!. – romano cambio de humor de inmediato, y no precisamente por su embarazo.

…

…

Ludwig llego al hospital; pero ya era tarde… el doctor le describió con quien se fue; Y Alemania corrió a la calle a tomar un taxi; tenía que llegar pronto a casa de España; y hablar con Feliciano.

…

…

Al abrir la puerta de par en par en el recibidor había una nota de Feliciano tan solo decía "lo siento" su sangre se congelo dentro de sus venas y corrió escaleras arriba.

.

.

.fin de este capítulo..

Llegue a los 100 reviews! Es mi primera vez! La que lo escribió es Merlina… *w* gracias a todas… no hubiese sido posible sin ustedes!

Ahora me corrigieron… me olvide de la amenaza.. por eso en este será bastante fuerte!.

Si se van sin dejar review hare que Turquía embarace a Japón y que deje ciego a Grecia ( oigan… eso no estaría mal.. XD)

Nos vemos! Ojala el fin de semana pueda publicar de nuevo…


	19. lloro cuando no estás

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados" de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece… de lo contrario ya hubiese violado a cada personaje… si; a todos XD y no gano dinero con los fics… porque si no actualizaría aun mas seguido XD

.

Capitulo 19: lloro cuando no estás.

.

.

Heracles se sentía extraño; sería la primera vez en muchos años que iría a la casa del turco… pero no quería dejar que Japón estuviese más tiempo del necesario con él… por ello había prometido pasar a buscarlo… faltaban un par de horas; pero ya sentía la acidez en su estomago.

…

…

Ludwig corrió cada escalón como si su vida se fuese en paso. La puerta estaba cerrada desde dentro.

-:- Italia! – golpeo la puerta con ambos puños cerrados. – Italia!- sentía que se quedaba sin voz de llamarlo. Y se desesperaba al no oír respuesta.

-:- doitsu?... viniste a verme?... – oía del otro lado del cuarto; pero la puerta los mantenía separados.

-:- Si, Italia… ábreme la puerta… vine por ti…

-:- no puedo abrir la puerta Doitsu…

-:- ¿porque?...- adhirió su oreja a la puerta. Mientras la voz de Italia se hacía cada vez más débil.

-:- porque si abro la puerta voy a querer abrazarte… y voy a olvidar lo que me dijiste… voy a perdonarte si te dejo pasar…

-:- Italia! Perdóname!

-:- ahora llevo prisa Doitsu… adiós…

-:- Italia! Italia!- al no tener respuesta tiro la puerta abajo y vio sobre la cama mucha sangre; pero no habían rastros de Feliciano.- Italia! – grito mareado y confuso.

-:- Doitsu… te dije que no pasaras…- dijo de italiano casi como un suspiro y Alemania siguió la voz hasta el balcón. Donde la sangre se acumulaba junto a Feliciano; que estaba sentado en una esquina de dicho balcón.

-:- Italia…- se acercó permaneciendo a un par de pasos de él; sin saber cómo reaccionar; no estaba seguro de donde provenía la sangre ya que estaba enteramente rojo. Dentro de la ropa de su hermano.

-:- no quiero perdonarte… - comenzó a llorar… - yo amo a Shin Sei Roman… - intento ponerse de pie; trastabillando y sujetándose peligrosamente del barandal.

-:- Italia!... soy yo…- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Iba a decirlo por primera vez. – Yo soy Shin Sei Roman…- se acero para abrazarlo; pero Feliciano retrocedió, perdiendo el equilibrio.

-:-no; Shin sei Roman me espera abajo…- Italia se veía asustado; y no parecía estar pensando con claridad. Cuando Alemania avanzó un paso más Italia quiso retroceder otro; pero cayó de espaldas al otro lado del barandal.

-:- ITALIA!- Alemania se arrojo hacia el Italiano; viendo como no lograría sostenerlo. Pero no pudo sujetarlo; oyó un sonido y prefirió no mirar hacia abajo. – ITALIA!- apretó los puños desconsolado… no podía moverse; todo era su culpa. Todo era su culpa y lo llevaría siempre en su espalda.

…

…

Grecia llego a la casa de Turquía; golpear la puerta parecía fácil; sin embargo se quedo mirando fijamente la madera; hasta que levantó su mano y golpeo tres veces, como si las contase. Y esperó apenas treinta segundos… como si los contase. La puerta se abrió, Egipto había atendido y se quedaron viéndose en silencio.

-:- ha pasado tiempo…- saludo Gupta en tono neutro mirando a la cara al griego.

-:-…- Grecia asintió en silencio emitiendo un sonido afirmativo. -…

-:- ¿vienes por Japón? – pregunto mientras seguían en el mismo sitio.

-:-…- nuevamente asintió con su cabeza suavemente y haciendo otro pequeño sonido para acompañar el movimiento de su cabeza.

-:- aun están reunidos… ¿quieres pasar por un café hasta que acaben?- solo en ese momento se movió; haciéndose a un lado.

-:-no; está bien… esperaré aquí…. – habló por primera vez.

-:- ya veo….

-:-….- ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente y sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo.

-:- tengo algo de prisa… - dijo Grecia mientras se acariciaba la nuca; se sentía muy incómodo en esa situación.

-:- no puedo interrumpirlos… por favor… pasa hasta que ellos hayan terminado de hablar… Turquía no es descortés cuando esta con Japón. – el griego lo pensó un momento; y termino por pasar; aunque esa casa le daba muy malos recuerdos… no había cambiado en nada; seguía siendo el mismo sitio suntuoso como salido de escenografía de película para adultos. Esas esencias que tanto detestaba estaban impregnadas en los muebles y las cortinas.

…

…

Romano se acariciaba el vientre era la primera vez que se percataba de los movimientos de sus hijos… lo pero era quizás que Antonio no estaba en ese momento.. Se había perdido esa patadita… se giró sobre su cuerpo y se abrazo las piernas… no tenía idea a donde había ido Antonio. Era un poco triste abrazarse a si mismo… abrazando a sus hijos… no podía evitar sentirse muy triste.

…

…

-:- siguen saliendo juntos… ¿aun es el mismo idiota?- preguntó Grecia bebiendo café… era una de las cosas que sin duda extrañaba de la casa del turco, el gusto de ese café que preparaba Egipto

-:- no es un idiota.- sonrió y dejo la taza sobre la mesa- solo actúa como uno…

-:- ¿no te duele?- pregunto Grecia.

-:- no… - miro por la ventana; Heracles hizo lo mismo; corroborando que Gupta en realidad tenia la vista en sus recuerdos. – no me duele ser feliz…

-:- hablaba de tu relación con Turquía… - dijo irónico mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca nuevamente.

-:- ha pasado tiempo ¿Cuánto?- cambio de tema Gupta.

-:- no me gusta andar contando…- suspiró.

Sadiq salió de su despacho con una bandeja. Al ver a Grecia no pudo evitar enojarse. Grecia hizo lo suyo y no le quitó los ojos de encima. Mientras lo veía llenando la cafetera nuevamente e internándose en el despacho.

-:- que tanto están hablando allá?...- Grecia no podía ocultar su curiosidad… sabía que Japón era un hombre bondadoso; y Sadiq podía intentar aprovecharse de él.

-:- No tengo idea… tampoco es que sea curioso…

-:- ¿ de verdad crees que vale la pena tolerar esto?

-:- para mí no es difícil… y es muy satisfactorio.. Sadiq en el fondo es un Buen homb…- la voz de Japón del otro lado de la pared interrumpió a Egipto y llamo la atención de los mediterráneos.

-:- To To To Toruko-san! ¿Que hace? - Grecia irrumpió en la sala; y Egipto solo miro por detrás del hombre de Grecia.

La escena era confusa, y para Heracles rozaba lo desagradable. Japón estaba sobre sus espaldas y sobre este Turquía a una corta distancia del rostro del oriental; a su alrededor el café y los otros componentes de la bandeja estaban desperdigados.

-:_ un buen hombre?- pregunto Grecia mirando a Egipto que se llevó la mano al rostro para cubrirlo.

…

…

Alemania estaba en la sala de esperas del hospital una vez más, Antonio estaba sentado a su lado, ambos empapados en sangre; parecían recién llegados del combate.

-:- lo siento Alemania.. No creí que fuese a sucederle nada si lo dejaba solo…

-:_ esto no hubiese sucedido de no ser por mí; soy el único responsable…

-:- Escúchame Alemania… este momento debe ser duro para ti.. Pero no me interesa…- EL germano sostuvo la mirada con Antonio. – NO vuelvas a dejar solo a Italia… Romano va a tener gemelos… y jamás te perdonaré si algo le sucede a mis hijos o a mi esposo… ¿escuchaste?...

Antonio se puso de pie y salió del hospital; tenía que cambiarse de ropa y limpiar el desastre en su casa.

…

…

Japón se estaba dando un baño en casa de Grecia; se sentía muy avergonzado, y temía que este otro le reprochase algo. Si bien todo había sido un accidente; podía ser mal interpretado.

-:- Nihon…- Grecia se acercó con una yukata limpia para el japonés; estaba por criticar al asiático; pero recordó lo que le dijo Gupta antes de que se fuera. Y solo lo besó en la frente.

-:- Girisha-san… no sucedió anda con Toruko-san… se lo aseguro…

-:- no me digas nada… yo confío en ti Nihon… - lo envolvió entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo; el asiático apenas pudo contenerse ante los encantos de su amado en unos minutos apenas Grecia lo besaba arrinconándolo a la pared, mientras el agua caía sobre ambos cuerpos. Haciendo que el japonés dejara huir de sus labios pequeños gemidos que preferiría callar; pero que el griego se esmeraba en robarle.

…

…

Antonio llegó a ver a lovino; peor no lo encontró en la cama. Algo malo debía haber pasado; lo busco por todo el hospital; y le pregunto a todos los médicos pero nadie sabía de él. De repente tuvo una corazonada y corrió a la terraza del edificio; donde lovino estaba de pie casi en el límite de este.

-:- Lovino! No!- corrió y lo abrazo casi llorando.

-:- Antonio..- susurró sorprendido.

-:- NO me dejes… prometo no volver a dejarte solo….- lo apretó por el pecho y le acariciaba la espalda y la nuca. - No necesitas llegar tan lejos… Romano; te prometo que seremos felices juntos… toda la vida…

-:- …- Romano necesitaba ese abrazo; por lo que no se resistió y se dejó sostener por Antonio… no sabía en qué pensaba el español; pero no era algo que le interesase en primer momento.

…

…

-:- simplemente no me parece correcto… - Egipto se veía molesto; pero calmado.

-:- ya te dije que no es lo que parece… yo no haría eso con Japón…. – Sadiq intentaba explicar su accidente con el café.

-:- no me mientas… quedamos en que podías hacer lo que quieras fuera; pero no en la casa… - suspiro y se puso de pie- … seguro lo hiciste a propósito porque Grecia estaba en la casa…

-:- No me cae bien… no tenia porque irse por su lado… es un pretencioso.

-:- Sadiq… no hables de más…

-:- eres el que vive hablando de mas… tengo derecho de llegar a casa y desear estar con la persona que amo… ¿tan difícil es entenderlo?

-:-no quiero sentir la colonia de tus amantes cada vez que me acuesto contigo… ¿tan complicado es para ti?...

-:- duerme con niños y amanecerás mojado..- dijo Sadiq levantándose también; la mesa había pasado a solo ser una barrera física entre ambos.

-:- si has hecho hijos en otro lugar ve y reconócelo… te lamentas haber perdido naciones de tu lado.. Ahora tienes sangre de tu sangre y no te permitiré que huyas de tus responsabilidades.

-:- ya te dije que si lo haré… detesto cuando hablas así para alejarme…- tomo su abrigo acercándose a la puerta..

-:- buenas noches Sadiq.- saludo Egipto desde su sitio junto a la mesa.

-:- espérame despierto y con licor… - cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir.

-:- muchas veces actúas como un idiota… solo yo sé quién eres en realidad… deberías dejar de mentirme a mí también..- Egipto dijo esas palabras casi como si Turquía pudiese oírlas; quizás nunca se las diría de frente. Camino hasta el cuarto y se coloco la ropa de cama; no lo esperaría despierto; le bastaba con saber que Sadiq haría lo correcto con ese niño que había dejado en cualquier vientre.

…

…

Aquí termino otro capítulo!

¿Porque tanta incomodidad entre Egipto y Grecia?

¿Cómo esta Ita-chan?  
>¿Por qué Antonio le dijo eso a Alemania!<p>

¿Que hacia romano en la terraza? ¿Pensaba en hacer una locura?

¿Qué fue lo que Gupta le dijo a Grecia?

O_o

Si se van sin dejar review me apareceré por las noches para asaltar sus regiones vitales! No; es broma… solo los eviscerare y les comeré el Hígado…. n_n genial ¿no? Comenteeen!

Gracias por tooodooo!


	20. no me mientas

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece… y no gano un centavo por escribir estos fics

.

.

Capitulo 20: no me mientas.

.

.

La ropa hacia un camino sobre el suelo de madera en la casa de Grecia. En la cama los dos cuerpos que se había mojado en la ducha ahora estaban humedecidos e sudor; mientras sus cuerpos bailaban y conversaban en un idioma mudo... en un idioma ciego… el idioma del amor… esta vez a diferencia de la primera en la que Grecia cuidaba de no ser brusco con el pequeño cuerpo del japonés; el griego había perdido el control… estaba tan sediento del cuerpo del japonés que no pudo contenerse en el momento de hacerle frente a la pasión; omitiendo el dolor de su pareja por el ritmo de su acto de amor. Ni tampoco podía evitar sentir celos por la escena de hacia unas horas e inconscientemente marco al japonés como su propiedad; con sus dientes… con sus manos… la piel de kiku tenía tan buen sabor… el clímax llego haciendo que las paredes repitieran unos gemidos graves de los amantes…

Heracles abrazo a Japón; que seguía estremecido por la experiencia que lo había dejado aturdido y muy adolorido en general. Con algo de pena se abrazo del torso del griego y se relajó lentamente oyendo los latidos del hombre que amaba más en la vida. Por el hecho de sentirse de cierta manera "esposa" de Grecia había aceptado la sumisión para con su marido; como una buena esposa debía ser.

…

…

-:-pero si estas enorme…- Antonio le beso el vientre mientras Romano intentaba vestirse para volver a casa y cuidar mejor así su embarazo. - ¿Cuándo voy a poder verlos?...

-:- déjalos en paz… ya se movieron y tú no estabas para sentirlos… eres el peor padre del mundo...- dijo a modo de reproche y broma a la vez el italiano; esperando que su pareja fingiese llorar como siempre. sin embargo España se quedo serio y apenas sonrió de cortesía.

-:- lo decía de broma… no dudo que serás un buen padre… - se sonrojo- después de todo... me defendiste todo el tiempo cuando yo era pequeño… y siempre me sentí seguro a tu lado… nada podía sucederme si estabas conmigo…

-:- Romano… ¿entonces porque no quieres casarte conmigo?

-:- yo no necesito que estemos casados para vivir contigo… nuestros hijos no dejaran de ser nuestros solo porque no estemos casados…

-:- te amo Romano…

-:- yo a ti…- se sonrojo y oculto su rostro volteándose.- no me hagas repetirlo!.

…

…

Alemania había pasado la noche en la sala de espera; aguardando por noticias nuevas… pero nadie le decía nada con respecto a Italia… la sangre ya se había secado sobre su ropa; y antes de que terminase de amanecer había vuelto a su casa por algo de ropa; notificándose además de que Gilbert había abandonado la casa…

Apenas se alojo nuevamente en la silla vio a un medico que reconoció como quien ayudo a ingresar a Italia a la terapia del hospital.

-:- ¿Cómo esta él?- pregunto angustiado.

-:- tranquilícese… esta estable… muy delicado.. pero al menos ya no empeora..

-:- morirá?- pregunto el alemán afligido.

-:- no me aventuraría a decir nada… salvo lo que le dije… al menos ya no empeora… perdió mucha sangre; y parece que desde que ingreso no está luchando por seguir con nosotros..

-:- tengo que verlo! Tengo que verlo!...- Alemania sostuvo al profesional por los brazos mientras le suplicaba.

-:- existen horarios para eso… cuando sea el momento…

-:- ¿y si ya es demasiado tarde?- pregunto Alemania.

-:- sería una pena la muerte de alguien tan joven… pero yo no soy dios… y no puedo decidir por la vida de los demás… de lo contrario ninguno de mis pacientes moriría.

-:-…

…

…

-:- Antonio.. ¿que es este olor?- Romano se sintió descompuesto por el olor a los químicos de limpieza.

-:- tenía que limpiar antes de que llegaras… creí que te quejarías del desorden…

-:- mejor me voy a acostar… - Romano subió las escaleras lentamente; pero se detuvo por la mitad. - ¿y si vamos a ver a Feliciano?

-:-no… - sonrió y luego se quedo en silencio -… yo tenía planeado que este día fuese solo para nosotros….

-:-pero siento una opesion en el pecho…

-:-quizás subiste los escalones muy de repente…- España lo alcanzo y el tomo la mano mientras lo besaba en la frente.

-:- es algo más….

-:- es mi corazón que quiere pasar este día contigo…- se besaron y se miraron a los ojos; en silencio el Italiano aceptó.

..

…

Alemania necesitaba aire; las horas de espera lo asfixiaban; además de que comenzaba a cansarse por la falta de algo dulce en todo el día… asomo su cabeza por la ventana. Amaba a Italia y deseaba verlo… no recordaba cuando se había enamorado de aquel joven que no hacia más que contrariarlo; y que sin embargo necesitaba a su lado para ser realmente feliz.

Y de repente; noto que no estaba solo en el enorme cuarto; con su cabeza aun asomada por la ventana no quería voltearse; porque estaba seguro que era Italia… y no toleraría verlo por última vez de esa manera… quizás solo era su cabeza cansada…

Una mano trepo por su hombro y se quedo allí; cerrándose apenas para hacerse sentir y brindar algo de consuelo.

-:- quédate conmigo..- susurro sin voltear jamás.

-:-siempre estoy contigo- oyó casi directo en su cabeza; como un susurro muerto.

-:- perdóname… perdóname por lo cruel que he sido…

-:- no tenias idea… no estabas obligado a saber…

-:- lo siento mucho….- apretó sus puños y bajó la cabeza.

-:- ¿que hice mal? ¿Qué pecado estoy pagando?

-:- no digas eso… todo este dolor… lamento estarte hiriendo de esta forma…

-:- ¿entonces por que no haces nada para cambiar eso? ¿porque estas lastimando a quienes amo? Gilbert está sufriendo e Italia se está dejando morir…?

-:- Quien eres?- pregunto levantando la cabeza; pero sin voltearse, no quería llorar.

-:- ¿Cómo permitiste que me convirtiese en ti? – la otra voz se quebró y Alemania se dio la media vuelta; a medio paso estaba un hombre igual a él; peor con ropajes de época; Ludwig miró a la otra figura que el tomo la cara por los lados y sostuvieron al mirada a los ojos; Alemania se sorprendía de la diferencia en la mirada; si bien sus ojos eran iguales. Abrió la boca con la idea de decir algo; pero su garganta retenía todo el aire y su cerebro no codificaba ninguna de sus preguntas en forma de palabra. Cuando el nudo en su cuello se desato y la primera fonación estaba por ser resuelta los labios del otro hombre atraparon lentamente los suyos; y ene se momento un malestar general repentino que en un arrebato le robó la conciencia.

…

…

-:- vayamos a ver a mi hermano; luego regresamos y pasamos el resto del día juntos…-romano salió del cuarto de baño; secándose el cabello con su bata atada. Aun sentía que las cosas no andaban bien… se sentía muy inquieto.

-:- Romano…- chisto el español sentado en la cama que tenía cobertores nuevos. - … quiero que descanses… recuerda lo que el médico dijo… que no te esfuerces…

-:- que me ocultas?... no soy un imbécil…

-:- … me he comportado como un patán…- bajo la cabeza- no quiero dejarte ir Romano… quiero… hacer el amor contigo…. Temo que cuando los bebés nazcan te alejen de mí… serán más lindos que yo…. Pero nadie te necesitará más que yo… temo que luego no quieras hacer el amor conmigo.

-:- serás idiota…- Romano se sonrojo; pero no pudo reprocharlo pro nada; lentamente se sentó junto a él en la cama- yo temía que no te gustase mi cuerpo… ahora que estoy con nuestros hijos en mí… me siento tan enorme y… no soy el mismo… - se sonrojo y se dejo caer en el pecho de Antonio.- temía que no quisieras hacerme el amor…

-:- como no voy a desearlo… eres el amor de mi vida Romano… - le quito suavemente la bata mientras recorría esa extensa geografía con sus labios.- que vayamos a tener hijos… so hace que me enamore mas de ti… vas a darme algo que nos unirá para siempre… cuanto te amo….

-:- despacio…- Romano se señalo la lesión producto del choque

-:-quieres que lo dejemos para otro día?... no quiero hacerte daño…

-:- solo te pido que vayas más despacio… ¿recuerdas la primera vez?...- Antonio asintió y comenzó a besarlo con mucho cuidado y a acariciarlo hasta que lo oyó llorando.

-:- sabía que te hacía daño!- dijo España acalorado alejándose del Italiano.

-:- no es eso.. es que temía tanto perderte… y solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo cerca que estamos…

-:- recuerdas aquella vez?...- dijo el español en cuanto termino de preparar el cuerpo de Romano; que parecía recordar esos momentos por el modo en el cual temblaba - Romano; nada va a separarnos jamás… - se introdujo lentamente dentro de su pareja mientras lo veía enredar sus dedos en los cobertores.

-:- no puedo creer que nuestros hijos sean tan deseados…. Antonio… ¿verdad que lo son?

-:- no podría mentirte… es la mejor noticia que pudiste haberme dado… discúlpame por ser un idiota….- comenzó a moverse suavemente mientras miraba a Romano; que estaba sonrojado... pero se veía feliz.. casi que extrañaba verlo de esa manera. Muchas cosas habían sucedido… pero no quería pensar en ello.

-:- Ti amo…- le susurró Romano a España que lo beso lentamente… mientras podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su amado Lovino enloqueciéndose por el contacto y la cercanía… simplemente siendo Lovino.

…

…

-:- de verdad no es necesario que hagas esto…- dijo sadiq desde la puerta apoyado en la pared viendo como Gupta armaba una maleta.

-:- necesito unas vacaciones…- doblaba con cuidado cada prenda antes de ponerla en su maleta.

-:- no es necesario que para tener vacaciones te vayas de la casa…

-:- claro que si…

-:- si es para descansar de mí entonces no vuelvas.- Gupta se puso de pe y se dio la vuelta mirando a Turquía- va en serio… mi casa no es un motel…

-:- entonces no voy a necesitar equipaje- Gupta levanto la maleta y la arrojo a un lado. – haz lo que te plazca con mis cosas…

-:- aun así te vas?- Turquía se despego de la pared y le cubrió la puerta del cuarto al egipcio.

-:- yo pretendía volver dentro de tres días… peor si tengo que largarme de aquí me voy…

-:- ¿por que? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿no me amas?

-:- Sadiq! Déjame pasar! No te debo explicaciones…

-:- sigues molesto por lo de Japón! Te dije que solo fue un accidente! Piensas demasiado!

-:- no fue por lo de Japón… - suspiro y lo miro a la cara sacándole lentamente la máscara- no me molesta lo que haces en otras camas… ¿porque Japón seria diferente? Me lastimaste Sadiq… me lastimaste donde no puedo curarme en esta casa…

-:- ya te pedí perdón…- resoplo el turco con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-:- no alcanza con eso… son solo palabras….- Turquía abrazo al egipcio y lo beso en los labios; sintiendo como este se resistía; pero lentamente como un animal envenenado por una serpiente dejaba de moverse; hasta que se abrazo del cuerpo del turco que lo acostó en la cama; para hacerle el amor. Desvistiéndolo con cuidado; besándolo y acariciándolo; mientras sentia las manos de Gupta recorriendo su espalda y despeinándolo.

-:- haré que alcance para que no te vayas de mi casa…

-:- solo no vuelvas a mencionarlo… no hales nuca más de eso…

El sol se reflejaba tímidamente en el mediterráneo mientras la sonrisa del turco se reflejaba en los misteriosos ojos del egipcio; que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía el aroma de la piel de Sadiq contagiándose del de la suya.

.

.

Terminamos! Solo quería hacer dos notaciones culturales que bueno.. me había olvidado de incluir XD

La primera… cuando Japón le dice a Grecia que no puede llamarlo pro su nombre de pila; se debe a que en la época feuda del Japón las esposas llamaban de una manera ultra formal a sus señores esposos ( aun así fuesen unos muertos de hambre les debían todo su respeto y devoción)

La segunda en este capítulo… y nuevamente con el ideal de esposa japonesa que se mantiene hasta el día de hoy ( y en muchas culturas) la esposa no debería de negarse al apetito de su marido… y debe aceptar siempre una sumisión ante este…

..

Como me pidieron… lemon.. aquí tienen..  
>mas amor en el espamano.. aquí tienen también…<p>

..

Bueno ahora quiero review! n_n quiero!

De lo contrario me asegurare de dejar a Lovi sin descendencia y cancelo el fic! Así de simple o_o

XD besitos!


	21. hoy soy distinto

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece… de lo contrario…. No estaría tan agotada investigando sobre una bacteria abortiva del ganado… TT o TT

.

EXTRA: CAPITULO DEDICADO A MOCHO que hoy se compro un ticket a la eternidad... un afortunado que puede vigilar desde lo alto a sus amadas Merlina antonella e Isabella. estando a su lado para siempre.

.

Capitulo 21: hoy soy distinto.

.

.

La sangre estaba por todos lados; así como los cadáveres; que casi alfombraban su paso; se miro las manos, aun no podía soltar esa espada…. Sus dedos heridos y sus manos carmesí no podían abrirse…. Quizás estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo; al pisar la carne de los hombres tirados en el suelo no podía reconocer si estaban vivos o no hasta que los oía gemir a sus pies. Veía banderas flameando… pero los ojos le ardían demasiado como para ver as de cerca quienes estaba peleando o porque. Una pesada capa le entorpecía el movimiento; y algo sobre su cabeza le añadía peso a esta. Se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y se agazapó en el suelo al oír unos pasos cerca de él. No tenía idea que sucedía… estaba cada vez mas aturdido….

-:- espera! Déjalo en paz! – oyó una voz que provenía de la dirección opuesta a los pasos que oía .-ya perdimos! Déjalo en paz!

-:- tengo que asegurarme que no vuelva a hacer daño… descansa en paz. – al levantar la vista noto como esa silueta que tenía tan cerca empuñaba una espada y le daba un golpe directo a su cuerpo y al cerrar los ojos una tela caliente y un liquido que quemaba.

-:- AAAAGGHH!- se sentó y abrió los ojos sujetándose la cabeza.

-:- está bien?- ingreso una enfermera asustada y lo miró extrañada.

-:- ¿Dónde estoy?...

-:- estaba en la sala de espera y se desmayo de repente…

-:- pero….- intento respirar calmadamente.- ¿que me paso?... digo… la sangre…

-:- tuvo mucha fiebre y estaba muy agitado… pero quizás solo fue un susto…. Debe comer y descansar correctamente…

-:- tengo que ver a mi esposo…- dijo secándose el sudor de su frente con sus manos.

-:- ¿el señor Vargas?... si; como no… si puede ponerse de pie no habrán inconvenientes…

-:- estoy bien.- al arrojarse sobre sus pies se sintió algo mareado…. Pero quizás había sido su pesadilla; mucho mas vivida que las anteriores…

En unos minutos se encontró delante de Italia; su cuello y muñecas estaban vendadas. Alemania oyó el caminar de un médico y sin voltear preguntó

-:- está mejor?

-:- está vivo…- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba y revisaba el estado general del italiano…– no debería estarlo… vi muchos casos parecidos… pero pocas veces vi alguien tan desesperado en acabar con su vida… así como nunca vi a alguien perdiendo tanta sangre…

-:- fue mi culpa…

-:- entonces no se angustie… si usted lo rompió… soluciónelo…. Si usted causo esto sea parte de la cura…. O ayúdelo a morir en paz…

-:- usted es un doctor! ¿Cómo puede decirme esto?

-:- soy el doctor del señor Vargas… No suyo…. Usted es libre de hacer lo que desee..- el hombre abandono la sala y Ludwig le acarició el rostro a su amado; se veía tan tranquilo sumido en ese sueño que temía despertarlo.

-:- Italia…- susurro mientras su voz se quebraba lentamente. – Italia… despierta por favor… te amo…

-:- shin Sei Roman?- pregunto entresueños; y luego apretó el seño.

-:- aquí estoy…- sintió que el cuerpo temblaba al haberse hecho llamar de esa manera. Se sentía extraño nombrarse a sí mismo como una nación muerta… reconocer que en parte estaba muerto. – Italia….

…

…

-:- debí haberlo imaginado!- Austria se veía realmente molesto dialogando con el albino. – dije que no y solo por hacerme la contra le dijiste que era el sacro imperio romano!.

-:- no lo hice por ti o en tu contra! West es mucho más importante para mí que discutir contigo! Además ya no corre peligro; ya puede defenderse por su cuenta…

-:- nos dejaste a todos expuestos…. Si el sacro imperio no hubiese caído… Ludwig seria otro Rusia lleno de siervos y muchas naciones no hubiesen nacido… espero que no vuelva por lo que le pertenece…

-:- si le pertenece tiene derecho a reclamarlo…

-:- ¿y crees que será tan fácil? Que todos nos mudemos a una casa a vivir en comunidad como si nada?...

-:- además no creo que a west le interese volver a poseer el poder que casi lo mata… ese poder que le trajo tanta infelicidad…

-:- Ludwig no se merecía que le dijeses algo tan doloroso…

-:- lo dices porque te conviene…- gruño Prusia.

-:-no… le acabas a decir a tu hermano que todo lo que vivió como Alemania fue solo una ilusión, una máscara… que él nunca fue ese hombre…. Te compadezco ; a ambos…- se puso de pie y abandono el cuarto dejando a Gilbert mirando la mesa de madera. A los minutos ingreso Hungría.

-:- Elizabetha! – Gilbert la detuvo apenas cruzó la puerta.

-:- si?...

-:- crees que hice lo correcto?... aunque tan tarde… ahora West debe detestarme…

-:- nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto… tu hermano entenderá que lo protegías de algo terrible… y que solo quisiste alejarlo del peligro y el dolor.

-:- Roderich tiene razón… vivió toda una vida siendo una persona distinta …. Debo ser un monstruo…

-:- el señor Austria esta adolorido por otros motivos; él usualmente no es así… todos nos preocupamos mucho por Ita-chan y Ale… sacro imperio….. Quizás debas hablar con él…

-:- no sé como mirarlo a la cara; me siento un ladrón…

-:- pero él debe necesitar que te quedes con él… saber que no te has ido solo porque ha descubierto quien es…

…

…

-:- onii-sama! – Lilly se acercó a Vash que descansaba un momento en el césped. – una mariposa!- coloco el insecto suavemente en la nariz de su querido suiza.

-:- …- al verla mover sus las suavemente le recordó el parpadear de Austria; y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cerrar los ojos y quitarse el bicho de la cara. - a ti te queda mejor… - con cariño acomodo el artrópodo en la cabellera de su hermanita.

-:- onii-sama…. – bajo la mirada sonrojándose también.

-:- Principado de Liechtenstein! – se oyó la voz de Roderich que se acercaba con un paso decidido hasta los hermanos.

-:- ¿que es esto Austria? – Suiza se expreso molesto apoyándose en sus codos mientras permanecía boca arriba y la jovencita mencionada se ponía de pie y sacudía su habitual vestido aniñado.

-:- Principado de Liechtenstein! Yo, la República de Austria le comunico el final de la actividad diplomática y el comienzo inminente de las Hostilidades.- le entrego una carta a LIlly

-:- ¿que?- Lilly miro al aristócrata sin entender del todo que sucedía; Suiza ahora estaba sentado mirando también al austriaco.

-:- te estoy declarando la guerra. Espero que tomes las medidas necesarias…- se marchó a su paso lento; mientras oía a suiza llamándolo; pero no iba a voltear.

…

…

Japón había estado pensativo todo el día; más bien distante; Heracles no sabía como hacérselo notar sin herirlo u ofenderlo. Pero no tardo en ser el mismo japonés quien le aclarase las dudas.

-:- Girisha-san… - lo miro a los ojos ; esas joyas que lo hacían temblar

-:- que sucede?- preguntó el griego poniendo suma atención.

-:- no vuelva a tratarme de esa forma jamás…

-:- a que te refieres?- pregunto el griego mientras lo abrazaba. En ese momento antes de que el japonés pudiese decir una palabra Heracles pudo ver a lo que se refería; notando unas dolorosas marcas en la base del cuello del asiático. – nihon….- lo apretó con mucha fuerza; haciendo que este se estremezca con algo de dolor. – yo… lo siento… no sé en que estaba pensando….

-:- desconfiando de mí supongo…- dijo cuando el abrazo se rompió. Y si embargo no me habla de ello… de lo enojado que esta conmigo Girisha-san…

-:- … NIhon… no quiero perderte…

-:- Girisha-san…

-:- se que soy un idiota… pero quiero que solo seas mío… perdóname Nihon…

-:- Girisha-san… yo también quiero que usted sea solo mío… y no puede perderme si jamás me alejo de usted y nunca lo haré… solo sea mas cuidadoso conmigo… - ambos se dieron un pequeño beso; Grecia sabia que jamás perdería a Japón; pero no entendía porque había reaccionado de esa manea tan infantil la noche anterior.

…

…

Lilly estaba sentada en la mesa sosteniendo el contenido del sobre; una declaración formal de guerra; preocupada miraba a su hermano que caminaba en círculos detrás de ella meditando; además de maldiciendo intermitentemente a Austria.

-:- onii-sama… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – se volteo para verlo recorrer su pequeño trayecto una y otra vez mientas sostenía su mano en su mentón pensativo y furioso.

-:- Austria ha declarado la guerra por su cuenta… pero seguro que ante el menor inconveniente formará una alianza con Alemania y Hungría…- se detuvo y miro fijo al frente; donde un mapa le mostraba un nada alentador punto de vista. Dado que Italia y Alemania habían contraído matrimonio; este último y su hermano tendrían el frente Sur cercado.

-:- oniisama? Que sucede?- Lilly se puso de pie mientras lo observaba como permanecía inmóvil.

-:- Iré a hablar con él… debe existir una alternativa… - pellizcó su abrigo y lo colgó apresurado en sus hombros. – Ten cuidado Lilly; no el abras la puerta a nadie y cierra todas las ventanas; volveré en cuanto pueda!

-:- onii-sama!- Lilly ahora estaba muy preocupada. Con algo de miedo camino hasta el compartimento donde Vash guardaba su pistola cuando estaba en casa; pero el arma no estaba. – oniisama… - la joven quedaría intranquila hasta que este volviese.

…

…

Alemania había pasado todo el tiempo junto a Feliciano; sosteniendo su mano; acariciando su rostro; no quería perderlo. En un momento; vio que Italia abría los ojos y miraba al techo.

-:- I… Italia… - susurró.

-:-porque estás aquí Doitsu?- preguntó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-:_ porque… yo te amo… Italia…

-:- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- las lágrimas finalmente cayeron por sus ojos.

-:- porque no puedo perderte… eres lo que más amo en mi vida Italia… eres mi amado esposo…

-:-no me amas Doitsu… yo no deseo estar contigo…. Amo a alguien más… puedes volver a casa…

-:- Italia… yo te amo… no importan cuantos años pasen eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo…

-:- Shin Sei Roman?... – dijo el italiano que había errado los ojos para evitar seguir llorando sonrió apaciblemente. – Dijiste que volverías a verme…- llevó sus manos a su rostro para cubrir las lagrimas. – doitsu… ¿porque no volvió?- preguntó dejando un agujero en el alma del germano que se puso de pie en silencio y le beso la frente al Italiano.

-:- Lo siento tanto Italia… Yo soy responsable de todo esto… y entendí que debo alejarme por tu bien… para siempre…. – lo miró llorando una última vez antes de desaparecer de la vida de Italia. Dejando su corazón moribundo dentro del cuarto.

…

….

Era ya la quinta vez que Gupta intentaba levantarse de la cama; pero Turquía siempre lo convencía a regresar con su poderosos brazos; con sus traicioneros besos y sus palabras de amor. Y de nuevo era la quinta vez que el egipcio había cedido a esos encantos odiándose casi tanto como amaba al turco. Debía aprovechar el momento sabiendo que era algo tan endeble como un sueño.

…

…

Fin del 21! Genial!  
>Alemania! ¿Por qué te vas de la vida de Feliciano? Con lo mucho que él te amo.<p>

*notese que una de las frases la extraje tal cual de la traducción de AINO fansub. Solo para darle caramelo*

.  
>Grecia…discúlpate con Japón dándole mimitos de nuevo!<p>

Gupta no te quejes que tú puedes irte cuando quieres…  
>Roderich admítelo! Quieres hacer a Lilly a un lado ( lo más gracioso es la situación geográfica… la pequeña está entre el abrazo de ambos XD LOL<br>.

Necesito Reviews… me siento sola y los estudios me van a arrancar la cabeza u_u necesito que me apapachen…..

.

.

Además si se van sin dejar review voy a hacer un gobierno mundial que tenga a los carabineros como fuerza de "seguridad" a Chávez de custodio de la libertad de prensa y quizás lo peor… a mi presidente de presidente XD

(La peor amenaza de la historia)


	22. la protección de un hermano

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece… todavía.. XD

Capitulo 22: la protección de un hermano

.

.

-:- que Hizo que cosa Austria-san?- Hungría le alcanzaba un té mientras se sentaba y sostenía el suyo propio.

-:- Austria! - suiza llego corriendo; casi arrastrando media guardia en sus piernas. - ¿Qué es esto!- dejo la declaración de guerra sobre la mesa. . Explícate ahora!

-:- creí que estabas presente en el momento del anuncio… le declare la guerra a Liechtenstein…

-:- lo sé! Pero ¿Por qué? No tiene ningún valor económico ni histórico para ti… ni siquiera tiene ejercito!.

-:- bueno… es justamente por eso… al no tener ejército acabar con ella y unirla a mi nación no sería difícil.- tomo un dulce y lo comió mientras observaba a Vash que estaba enfurecido.

-:- eso es lo que tú crees! No dejare que le toques ni un pelo!

-:- hipócrita! – le arrojo el té caliente en el rostro mientras se ponía de pie- ¿me estas declarando la guerra? Es eso?- aprovecho que el suizo estaba intentando de secarse el rostro con las manos para acercarse a este y quedar a su lado.

-:- No dejare que toques a mi hermana… la guerra quedó declarada en el momento mismo de su inicio…- el rostro le ardía; pero sentía que no era solo por las quemaduras de la infusión.

-:- ¿y tu neutralidad? - ambos se quedaron en silencio. No había respuestas. – retírate suiza… cualquier cosa que hagas a partir de ahora será una hostilidad… y pienso responder.

-:-…- el rubio tomo el papel que había dejado en la mesa y partió; en silencio con un ardor en el rostro; peor con una angustia en el pecho.

-:- Austria-san… ¿se siente bien?... – Hungría lo miró.

-:- era muy cruel que fuese yo quien elija… me alegro que suiza se haya expresado.- se puso de pie – no me siento muy bien… iré a descansar.

-:- si…

…

…

La puerta se abrió lentamente . La casa tenia las luces apagadas; sus pies pisaron vidrios en el suelo; se asustó y resopló.

-:- …- sabía que había alguien dentro; estaba llorando y era su culpa.

-:- …- la otra persona quizás ya lo había descubierto; solo debía hablar.

-:- …- el silencio le llamo la atención y prefirió adentrarse en la casa.

-:- ¿por eso nunca me llamaste Alemania… Ni siquiera Ludwig fue nunca mi nombre?...

-:- Lo siento West… yo necesito tu perdón…

-:- Bruder… Italia intento quitarse la vida… y yo llegue tarde…

-:- West… él…

-:- está vivo… pero no me desea cerca… el ama a la persona que fui..

-:- West…- Prusia avanzó en la obscuridad mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-:- Bruder… ¿por qué volviste?...

-:- quieres que me vaya?...

-:-…

-:_ volví porque eres mi hermano.. Y quiero reparar mi error … no se puede… y sé que me detestas… pero yo no puedo dejarte ir West.. Eres lo único que tengo… y sé que te prive de todo.

-:- Bruder… - Alemania se puso de pie y apoyo su cabeza en la en el pecho de Gilbert; con la parte superior de esta mientras miraba al suelo.

-:- West…

*flash back de Prussia*

-:_ que te sucede? – Gilbert se acerco al niño que aun pensaba en la criada que tanto adoraba, y de cómo esta le temía. – estas bien?- el joven avergonzado solo se acerco a su hermano y coloco el dorso de su cabeza en el cuerpo de su hermano; mientras miraba el suelo; sin decir nada. – ya pasó… no te preocupes…- le acaricio el cabello sintiendo como se relajaba suavemente.

*fin del flash back*

Con cuidado Gilbert coloco su mano en la cabeza de su hermano; que ahora más alto que él se veía realmente distinto del pequeño Sacro Imperio, peor que al igual que en sus recuerdos sintió como los músculos del otro cuerpo se relajaban lentamente.

-:- Bruder… estoy comenzando a recordar momentos y lugares… pero me siento tan confuso…

-:- tu pasado está volviendo… como siempre quisiste…- Prusia puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermano y se encogió hasta poder verlo a la cara. – como yo nunca te lo permitió.

-:- me di cuenta que le mentí a la única persona que ame en mi vida…. le prometí a Italia volver por él… y nunca lo hice… y ahora me doy cuenta que nunca fui Alemania.. Ni El sacro imperio… me siento como un bote a la deriva… ya no se hacia dónde dirigirme… maldigo que a Francia por no haberme matado!... Que lo detuvo?...

-:- esto lo detuvo!- Prusia empujo a su hermano y se desprendió la ropa de inmediato. En su abdomen había una atroz herida – este montón de carne detuvo que esa estocada te matase… ¿volví a equivocarme?... – los ojos de Gilbert estaban llenos de lagrimas; pero no podía llorarlas… pro algún motivo se acumulaban sin caer.

-:- Bruder..- Alemania no supo cómo reaccionar… era un idiota; el sacro imperio tenía razón… no dejaba de herir a quienes le importaba…-… Bruder… yo…- no se le ocurría como enmendar semejante fallo. La semiobscuridad de la casa no ayudaba… la distancia entre ellos se sentía aun más grande sin luz revotando entre sus cuerpos.

-:- West… todas las mañanas cuando despierto y me visto… veo esta cicatriz… y me fascinaba verla… era mi herida de guerra más deseada… porque a pesar de casi haber perdido la vida…. esta marca significaba que estábamos juntos y vivos, West… pero… y ahora qué? Solo es una muestra que desde el principio hice lo peor para ti…

-:- Bruder no!...- Alemania realizo un par de pasos hacia adelante; pero se detuvo al ver a su hermano dejarse hacer sobre sus rodillas.

-:- Por dios West… solo eras un niño… y aun así peleaste con el valor de un hombre… mataste más personas de las que pude contar… no me di cuenta hasta que comenzamos a perder de lo mal que estaba haberte llevado… West estabas empapado en sangre en el suelo como un cachorro mojado… no habías vivido nada aun… no dude en darte una nueva oportunidad.. Y me arroje…

*flash back*

E pequeño impero se había escondido en el suelo; entre los cadáveres que no podía reconocer como propios o ajenos; muchos de los cuales aun estaban tibios.

Francia se acercaba decidido a concluir su labor… no había perdido tantos hombres solo para dejar escapar a la nación a la cual deseaba dejar e temer.

-:- espera! Déjalo en paz! – oyó una voz que provenía de la dirección opuesta a los pasos que oía .-ya perdimos! Déjalo en paz! – Gilbert se acercaba herido; pero sin dudas aun podía pelear.

-:- tengo que asegurarme que no vuelva a hacer daño… descansa en paz Sacro Imperio! – al levantar el pequeño la vista notó como esa silueta que tenía tan cerca empuñaba una espada y le daba un golpe directo a su cuerpo y al cerrar los ojos una tela caliente y un liquido que quemaba.

-:- quítate!- se oyó casi como un chillido del francés.

-:- Defenderé a Mi hermano con mi vida!...

-:- pues deberé acabar con ambos!...- Francia retiró su espada; solo para arrojarla con más fuerza sobre el mismo punto una segunda vez y con todo su peso añadido; atravesando el cuerpo de Prusia con su grito cubriendo todos los otros sonidos del campo de batalla. El alarido fue tal que los soldados quedaron paralizados; la batalla se detuvo de inmediato y confuso Francia y Prusia dieron por muerto al niño imperio y por ende la guerra acabada. – mi pésame por el sacro Imperio..- dijo Francia soltándose el cabello y alejándose de ese campo de muerte; mientras Prusia se sentía paralizado proe l dolor y el miedo de haber perdido a su Hermano.

La llanura estaba regada de sangre… la única silueta marcada debía ser la suya propia con el arma de Francia atorada en las entrañas… donde el solo hecho de respirar sentía como una tortura que lo cortaba por dentro. Todo era desolación; y quizás se dejaría morir allí… había fracasado en lo más importante; en el deber de proteger a su hermano. Cerró los ojos para oír el réquiem de la llanura para su alma… pero ene se momento comenzó a reír y a llorar de alegría; sentía a su hermano temblando detrás de él y llorando. Ambos estarían bien.

*fin del flashback*

-:- ¿por qué no puedo verlo como un error?- finalmente Prusia bajo la cabeza y sus lagrimas plateadas mojaron el suelo. Quizás en un intento desesperado de lavar tan pesadas culpas.

-:- nada de eso!- West corrió esos tres pasos que lo separaban de Gilbert y lo abrazo poniéndose él de rodillas.- Bruder… tenias razón.. Mi pasado quedó atrás… Yo soy Alemania… y mi vida es la que viví contigo Bruder…. Muchas gracias por protegerme de Francia… por haberme salvado la vida y por cuidar de mí con tanta dedicación…

-:- West…

…

…

-:- Antonio…- Romano despertó a España que dormía después de haber comenzado juntos los preparativos para el cuarto de los niños. – Antonio..- tomo suavemente su rostro semi pintado con cuidado. – Despierta Imbécil! – grito el italiano arrojándose sobre el otro país como hiciese en el pasado.

-:- Romano! Que sucede! Me haces daño! – se sentó adolorido.

-:- tienes que despertarte Idiota… Tócame la barriga…

-:- ¿para qué?... ¿sucede algo malo? - se sobresaltó .

-:- cállate y solo tócame…

-:- pero no entiendo.. ¡Que sucede? Te duele algo?...

-:- se mueven… quieren que los toques… cuando ellos me avisaron que estaban aquí.. Tu no estabas…- Romano bajo la mirada.

España beso a su pareja le desprendió la camisa y él se quito su sudadera. Volvió a besar a Romano y lo recostó sobre si.

-:- que haces idiota? – España lo silencio con un beso..

-:- me regalaste tu vida todos estos años.. Y ahora también unos bebes… tendrás que disculparme por ser tan feliz… que no quiero dejarte escapar… por favor Romano.. cásate conmigo…- en ese momento Antonio pudo sentir en casi imperceptible movimiento en el vientre de Romano, que estaba pegado al suyo; era casi como notar que ambos estaban en la misa realidad… ambos seria padres de esos niños que los necesitarían para alimentarse; protegerse y obtener calor de ellos.

-:- no me casaré contigo!...- romano se acomodo en el pecho de su pareja que tenía la piel de gallina por la sensación tan fuerte del primer contacto con sus hijos.- me conformo con saber que estarás aquí siempre…

-:- Por siempre romano…- le acariciaba la espalda.

…

…

Grecia despertó de su siesta por el sonido del teléfono de Japón; se puso de pie perezosamente y lo tomo mientras buscaba a su pareja por la casa. Finalmente lo encontró cocinando.

-:- Nihon… tu teléfono.. Está sonando..- dijo Grecia que se sorprendía los extraños tonos que el asiático podía ponerle al aparato.

-:- ahora no puedo… ¿podría atenderlo Girisha-san?

-:- Claro.- se quedo mirando la cantidad absurda de tecnología volcada en un aparato tan pequeño, pero se limito a solo presionar el botón verde. – Diga?.- su rostro cambio y se amargo mucho al oír la voz del otro lado. – ahora está ocupado.. ¿Quieres llamar más tarde?...

-:- esta todo en orden Girisha-san?..- Japón se seco las manos luego de lavarlas.

-:- toma.. Es Turquía…- le dio el teléfono al japonés.

-:- Toruko-san?- Japón tomo el teléfono mientras observaba que sus dulces estuviesen cocinándose correctamente.- no creo que pueda utilizarse la casa de Girisha-san; pero creo que en mi casa no habría problema…

-:- NIhon… en mi casa estará bien..- dijo Grecia por lo bajo sin saber de que se hablaba; pero se sentía un poco tonto al respecto y fuera de la conversación.

-:- Girisha-san acaba de aceptar. Puede comenzar con los preparativos de inmediato. Es mejor no dilatar la situación más de lo necesario. Así es. Gracias.- Japón corto y su pareja lo miró curioso; no sabía que acababa de aceptar.

-:-que acepte nihon?- pregunto finalmente.

-:- se celebrara una reunión formal entre naciones para discutir asuntos personales.

-:- ¿y nos e podía en casa de Turquía?...

-:- sucede que necesitaban un territorio neutral..

-:- hubiesen ido a casa de suiza..

-:- él no contesta el teléfono… ¿no estás enojado verdad?

-:- claro que no… me enamora tu sentimiento de justicia Nihon..- lo abrazo y lo besó.- yo confió en ti.

…

…

Fin del 22..  
>Espero que les guste! .. Espero que les agrade!.. Espero…<br>que comenten!.. O viene el papa y les hace gastar 50 millones de euros a su país… ( Claro, amenaza no válida para el territorio español… para ellos habrá una segunda visita)  
>.<p>

Bye!


	23. un imperio

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

Hetalia no me pertenece... y a este paso jamas comprare merchandesing de la serie siquiera...  
>.<p>

Capitulo 23: un imperio

.

.

-:-Antonio! Despierta! Algo está mal!- al oír esto el español salto de su cama estremecido.

-:- Lovi? Estas bien?- pregunto mientras lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.

-:- Feliciano no me contesta el teléfono… no está en su casa… algo está sucediendo…

-:- Romano… - España se quedo en silencio un momento e invito a su pareja a sentarse en la cama. – Ita-chan no está saliendo con Alemania… y se encuentra muy triste…

-:- estúpido debiste haberme lo dicho!- se puso de pie de un salto y tomo su abrigo de la silla. – eres un idiota Antonio! Si no vas a llevarme en auto a casa de mi hermano no me sigas!- el joven casi se arrojo por las escaleras para llegar más rápido a la puerta; la angustia que había sentido todo ese tiempo no era por sus propias dudas sino por su hermano.

-:- espera LOvino! Te puedes hacer daño!- le grito Antonio desde lo alto de las escalera haciendo que su pareja se tenga en seco.

-:- ¿Cómo te gustaría no?..

-:- de nuevo con eso? Ya estoy cansado de explicarte…

-:- y yo de oírte… ¿me llevaras o no?...

-:- es que Italia no está en casa… esta en el hospital…

-:- ¿por qué no me sorprende que me mientas? Idiota!.- cerro al puerta tras de si mientras Antonio aun bajaba la escaleras.

-:- Romano!

….

…

-:- eres un gran anfitrión verdad NIhon?- preguntaba Grecia mientras veía a su pareja esmerándose en cada detalle de la casa; levantando los gatos de sus asientos para limpiar y volver a colocarlos en el mismo sitio.

-:- así es Girisha-san… uno debe dejar lo mejor de sí cuando atiende a las personas que desea que regresen…

-:- y a las que no?..- el griego no se podía quitar de la cabeza que el Turco pisaría su casa como si fuese propia una vez más.

-:- las tratas aun con más cortesía; para que vean tu hospitalidad y no puedan superarte… es una batalla ganada desde el principio… y sin perder un solo hombre… ¿porque lo pregunta Girisha-san?..

-:- … no.. Solo que nunca había visto mi casa tan arreglada… al menos no para una visita de otros países. Además.. Te ves muy bien cuando te vistes para las labores domesticas…- con cuidado le desato el delantal con una mano; mientras que con la otra lo aprisionaba contra sí y le quitaba la cofia.

-:- Girisha-san.. Por favor…- se sonrojo el japonés.

…

…

-:- Italia!- llego pro fin Lovino al hospital, en la puerta del sanatorio se encontró con Alemania que ingresaba a visitarlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?... vete! No tienes nada que hacer en la vida de mi hermano!...

-:- solo vine a traerle un regalo… me iré en cuanto termine…

-:- NO- lo interrumpió . No quiero verte cerca de Feliciano!... tú has hecho ya todo el daño… nunca me caíste bien.. Siempre mirando de lado a las personas como si fueses un rey y apenas eres un país idiota… Nunca fuiste más que nadie!... puedes irte… de mi hermano y mis sobrinos yo soy el responsable….

-:- entonces aun no lo sabes…- sus ojos se llenaron de Lágrimas, Alemania había amado tanto a ese Hijo en camino que aun le costaba creer que no había existido más que en su mente.

-:- ¿Qué él hiciste? Hijo de Perra!- se arrojo sin dudarlo y omitiendo todo miedo sobre el germano; golpeándolo un par de veces; peor ene se momento llego España y los separo.

-:- Romano detente!. Tomo al temperamental italiano pro los hombros. Alejándolo; pero no pudo evitar que romano le escupiese a Alemania en el rostro.

Ludwig se limpio la saliva y miro furioso a Romano; sabía que había hecho cosas terribles; pero no se sentía capaz de aceptar esas faltas de respeto.

-:- ¿no te contengas de pelear conmigo porque estoy embarazado.. Sigo siendo un hombre..- dijo furioso Lovino que intentaba de librarse del abrazo del español que lo sostenía con firmeza.

-:- legalmente soy el esposo de Italia… tu opinión no me interesa… y a los médicos tampoco…- ingreso al sanatorio dejando a los otros dos países incrédulos de la última frase fría y monocorde del alemán; que les recordaba mucho al Ludwig del pasado; aquel que aun no se había visto afectado por el temperamento del italiano.

….

…

-:- oniisama! Oniisama!- Lilly corrió hasta él y lo abrazo al verlo regresar. Suiza había pasado la noche afuera; meditando.. Y esperando a que el enrojecimiento de su piel se desvaneciese un poco. - ¿Qué sucedió?

-:- Lilly… escucha con mucha atención… no pude evitar la guerra… pero descuida.. Estoy contigo..

-:- oniisama… pero…

-:- este conflicto es propio… no podemos mantenernos al margen…

-:- oniisama… solo deme unos soldados yo quiero pelear sola..- dijo decidida la muchacha mientras le tomaba las manos a su hermano. – no quiero que sufra mas por mi culpa..

-:- no; ya tomé una decisión… le declare la Guerra a Austria…

-:- oniisama!.. Pero ¿no ama a Austria-san?...

-:- eso no importa… yo pretendo tranquilidad y estabilidad en mi vida…- le apretó las manos a su hermana – me costó tanto tenerlo; no permitiré que nadie nos lo quite…

-:-oniisama… - el suizo se sonrojo

-:- nunca dejare que te hagan daño Lilly…- miro al suelo - eres la única persona que se ha mantenido siempre a mi lado.. No te marches…- al abrazó.

-:- oniisama…- la muchacha disfrutaba de oír ambos corazones latiendo a tan poca distancia.

…

…

Alemania ingreso al cuarto de Italia; que descansaba en su cama, dormido, el doctor le había explicado que se pasaba de esa manera todo l tiempo que podía.. Porque decía que era la única manera de estar con quien amaba, y no sentirse solo.

-:- Italia?...- se acerco as u oído- Ojala pudiese ser el hombre que fui hace tanto tiempo… aquel que se llevo tu corazón al campo de batalla… pero lamentablemente ya no es así… yo… no pude salvar el regalo que me ofrendaste en aquel momento… no pude protegerlo… como tampoco pude protegerte a ti… prometí alejarme de ti… pero no puedo, Italia… no entiendo porque cuando dejé de buscarte apareciste… y ahora que te busco…. Me rechazas…

Alemania dejo u pequeño botón dorado sobre la mesa de luz del italiano mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Esperando que de un momento a otro aquel joven lo detuviese de marcharse; peor no sucedió… en cuanto la puerta se cerró Feliciano se sentó; había fingido el dormir no toleraría ver a Alemania a la cara… al tomar el botón entre sus manos recordó al niño que amo toda la vida y que había esperado tanto tiempo… al que había traicionado con un amor innecesario; pero que aun así no podía olvidar.

-:- shin Sei Roman..- Sollozó apretando ese botón.

-:- Italia!... no te alejes de mi!... – la voz tan suave de ese niño que partía a la guerra regreso… podía oírlo.. Pero no localizaba de donde provenía la voz. – te quiero, Italia… te quiero..

-:- te quiero sin Sei Roman…

-:- Veneciano!- Romano ingreso corriendo al cuarto. Y abrazo a su hermano.- Tonto! ¿Qué haces aquí?...- no pudo contener sus lagrimas.

-:- nii-chan… ¿creí que tenías que descansar en casa….

-:- tonto… no te preocupes por mi…. ¿porque no me dijiste la verdad?... yo quiero cuidarte… ¿no dijiste que seriamos solo los cuatro?...

-:- nii-chan… yo tenía tantas ilusiones de tener un bebé con Doitsu…. Pero él me dejó… y aun me duele mucho… me duele tanto…

-:- hermano…- le acaricio la cabeza; no sabía cómo consolar a alguien que había perdido a su pareja y a un hijo… siendo que el tenia ambas cosas.

-:- yo estoy bien ahora.. Porque a veces Shin Sei Roman habla conmigo…

-:_ sabes que no me tranquilizas diciendo eso..- le golpeo suavemente la base de la cabeza – El sacro Imperio Romano… no va a volver por ti… ahora está con el abuelo Roma… no puede volver…

-:- veee- se quedo mirando la nada unos momentos. Y luego sonrió abriendo los ojos – Pobre niichan… ¿podrías quedarte aquí en mi lugar un momento?- se puso de pie mientras le dejaba en la mano a su hermano e pequeño botón de oro puro con la insignia del sacro imperio romano Germánico.

-:- estas bien?...- Romano sintió un escalofríos pero no alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando Vio a su hermano correr a la ventana y abrirla – Veneciano! Espera! NO…- no concluyo su grito cuando vio a su hermano saltando del otro lado al grito de "shin sei roman"- espera!...- romano corrió hasta la ventana. Pero al asomarse se mareo y llamó a su pareja mientras sentía que podía desmayarse.

…

…

-:- Italia!... Italia!- Alemania había atrapado a Feliciano en el aire cayendo ambos sobre los arbustos de la entrada de la clínica. …

-:- sabía que Volverías por mí… Shin Sei Roman…- dijo Italia sonrojado mientras Alemania penas podía reaccionar luego del susto que se había llevado. Atrapando a su esposo por la ventana.

-:- Italia…- lo abrazo con cuidado de no herirlo. -… Lo siento tanto…

-:- te volviste muy fuerte Shin Sei Roman… pero… - se apenó.- yo no puedo casarme ya contigo…

-:- no importa… Italia… volví como prometí…

-:- Ita-chan!- grito desde la ventana España que se tranquilizo al ver a Alemania con el italiano en los brazos. Ambos felices y conmovidos.- Alemania! Trae e Ita-chan de regreso!...- gritó desde arriba y Ludwig obedeció lentamente. No podía creer tener en sus brazos a Italia de nuevo…

-:- No vuelvas a hacer eso Idiota!- Romano castigo apenas a Italia; se había asustado tanto que sus hijos saltaban en su interior impasibles - pero me alegro que estés bien… toma…- le devolvió el botón. La mirada entre Romano y Ludwig era tensa y distante.

-:- Lo siento niichan… peor yo estaba seguro de que Shin Sei Roman me atraparía… ¿verdad?...

-:-… ah…. Si…- susurró Alemania que aun se sentía extraño al ser llamado de esa manera.

-:- SHIN SEI ROMAN!- dijo en voz alta España mirando atónito al alemán. Y retrocediendo un paso, un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda; Ludwig solo le quito la mirada sin contestar con esto a la pregunta del español que se agitó. Él también lo había dado por muerto y era una sorpresa inquietante la que acababa de recibir.

-:- estas bien?..- preguntó romano que era muy pequeño para recordar lo enorme que este país era.

-:- s..s…si…- dijo Antonio sonriendo y apoyando con cuidado la mano en el hombro de su amado.

-:- España… ¿podemos hablar? Será solo un segundo…

-:- claro…- el español se puso serio de repente y salieron del cuarto.

-:- pensé en lo que me dijiste la otra vez y creo que tienes razón… veo que Italia también es muy importante para ti…

-:- Ita-chan es muy importante para muchos… porque es amistoso y sincero… es un buen amigo para cualquier nación que se acerque a él… serás muy feliz si no lo dejas ir nuevamente…

-:-… la primera vez no fue mi culpa…

-:- así que es verdad… shin Sei Roman… - España también recordaba esa guerra horrible… pero así como tantas otras atrocidades las había dejado en su pasado y evitaba que volviesen a acosarlo. Pero esto era diferente… una persona "muerta" no reaparecía de un día para el otro.

-:-… no es verdad… me temo que solo Italia me considera el sacro imperio romano Germánico… yo soy Alemania…

-:- no debería decirte esto sacro imperio… pero… no niegues lo que fuiste… no eres solo una víctima… también eres el responsable de aplastar muchas naciones pequeñas que se rindieron a tus pies o desaparecieron… y tendrás que vivir con eso… no puedes simplemente negarlo…

-:-…

-:- lo hice con todo un continente… los asesine a todos… y no lo dude… quizás no cambiaria mi manera de actuar si me tocase hacerlo de nuevo….

-:- ¿porque me dices esto?... ¿Qué insinúas?...- Alemania se confundió luego de los comentarios del español.

-:- que como el imperio que fuiste… debes aceptar que tu carga es muy pesada… y que esa incluye la muerte de naciones y el reducir a la servidumbre a otras… olvidar o negar lo que fuiste es una falta de respeto a esas vidas que tomaste… - le palmeó la espalda – para mi eres Alemania; el hermanito de Gilbert… pero tú no debes olvidar que eres el sacro imperio romano Germánico… - ingreso al cuarto para buscar a su pareja.

…..

..

Espero que les haya gustado….

Y si… aun que para la lógica occidental sea extraño invitar y tratar con demasiada cortesía a quienes caen mal era un mecanismo muy utilizado en los señores de guerra del Japón feudal ( y en la mayoría de los países del sudeste asiático) la intención era mostrarle al enemigo una recepción que ellos no pudiesen repetir e impresionarlos. Entonces es una victoria moral… por así decirlo…

.

Que fuerte dos imperios reducidos naciones hablando. (España y Alemania)

.

.

La amenaza… si se van sin dejar review cuando canten en la ducha vendrá Pitbull y les hara un remix XD (no se ofenda nadie)


	24. quiero estar contigo

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece… y no tengo la menor capacidad monetaria para comprar los derechos ..

.

Capitulo 24: quiero estar contigo.

.

.

-:- Austria-san! Por favor! Piense con cuidado lo que ahora!... ¿va a lastimar a suiza-san?... ¡con que objetivo?

-:- él entenderá mis deseos antes de que se derrame más sangre de la necesaria… esto será un trabajo rápido…- Austria desempolvaba sus viejas armas. Era un milagro que aun funcionase.

-:- Austria-san! ¿Pero qué culpa tiene Liechtenstein?... ¿es ella culpable de algo Austria-san?-

-:- las guerras tienen daños colaterales Hangary…- dijo dejando su rifle de lado mientras caminaba hasta la ventana. Mejor sería atacar por la noche… Vash estará cansado… es un madrugador nato…  
>*flash back*<p>

-:- aun durmiendo?- VAsh se asomaba por su ventana- vamos a salir hoy hará calor!..  
>-:- apenas esta amaneciendo..- Roderich se coloco sus gafas mirando al suizo y el cielo apenas aclarando tras él.<p>

-:- anda.. Vamos… ¡hasta cuando vas a dormir?..  
>*fin del flashback*<p>

-:- Austria-san?...- la joven lo miró con tristeza, le costaba encontrar al joven que veía todas las mañanas.

-:- nada.. Solo fue un recuerdo… tengo que asegurarme que mis hombres estén listos…- salió del cuarto. Hungría sabia que se estaba cometiendo un error pero no sabía cómo revertirlo.

…

…

-:- oniisama… que está haciendo?...- Lily vía a Vash desempacando armamento.

-:- nadie va a ayudarnos… no consulte por ayuda a otros países.. Porque luego de este conflicto no pienso meterme en ningún otro… y no le ganare a una alianza con armas viejas…

-:- oniisama… por favor… déjeme combatir mi propia guerra..

-:- esto no es un juego Lily!... me movilizare mientras esta obscuro para atacarlo con el despunte del sol… quédate aquí… no quiero verte en el campo de batalla…

-:- Oniisama… pero… en teoría usted es solo mí aliado… él quiere vencerme a mí…

-:- por ello te quedaras atrás… No me contradigas Lilly… es… peligroso… las guerras no son juegos… y no son divertidas…

-:- oniisama!... nos e vaya de casa por favor!...- al niña le halo la ropa con fuerza.

-:- entiende! No hay otra manera!..

-:- ¿no puede esperarlos aquí oniisama?...

-:- te esforzaste mucho para que las flores de nuestro jardín crecieran.. No puedo permitir que sean pisoteadas…. Quítate de mi camino..- dijo de manera ruda y se abrió paso hasta la puerta; donde solo una orden bastaría para que sus fieles hombres se arrojaran a una guerra por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-:- oniisama! Los plantare de nuevo otro día! Pero no se vaya!... oniisma!...- Lilly nunca había visto a su hermano tan cambiado… parecía otra persona… más bien parecía un arma. Se coloco el uniforme cuidando cada detalle; mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto que ella apenas podía imaginar.- Oniisama!- la niña se arrojo a sus pies a llorar mientras le sujetaba las piernas para evitar que partiese.- no se vaya oniisama!...

-:- permiso..- dijo casi sin abrir la boca sacudiéndose los pies como si la mujer fuese solo un perro.- caminó hasta su estante de licores. Sin seleccionar demasiado tomo el primero que estuviese a su alcance y bebió un poco; lo suficiente para nublar su sensibilidad… detestaba ver las lagrimas de su hermana… en su corazón producían el mismo vacio que las lagrimas de Roderich… - … solo guarda silencio.. Necesito pensar…

* Flash back*

-:- no puedes guardar silencio un momento?- Austria se quejo

-:- ¿para qué quieres silencio?..

-:- porque necesitas silencio para pensar con claridad…

-:- no hay que pensar; hay que actuar!..  
>-:- la mayoría de las veces gana quien piensa Vash…<p>

*fin del flash back*

VAsh trago saliva mientras recordaba esos momentos… que habían quedados perdidos en la historia. Y un par de lágrimas atestiguaron ese dolor rodando por sus mejillas presurosas por desbarrancar…

Lilly con devoción seco esa agua pura y salada; pues sabía que ocurría dentro de ese corazón. Sin embargo las lagrimas no dejaban de salir… mientras el rostro de su propietario ni se inmutaba y Lilly siempre fiel; secándolas con devoción.

-:- oniisama… descanse… - suplico la niña.

-:- …- la suplicas y el dolor de Liechtenstein le recordaba cada vez más a su nuevo adversario y fugaz amante.- hare lo imposible por protegerte..- la abrazó conteniéndola… aun así ella seguía asustada…sabía que no era su hermano…- cásate conmigo Lily!...- le pidió soltando el abrazo.

-:- oniisama…- la muchacha se sorprendió y no supo cómo reaccionar.

-:- cásate conmigo Liechtenstein…. Si algo me sucede… quedaras protegida…

-:- oniisama… no quiero hacerlo de este modo… quiero casarme porque lo amo… no para obtener un beneficio…- la muchacha estaba confundida. - además tiene que volver para protegerme…

-:- eres la única persona que tengo a mí lado Lilly… no me hagas esto… - rogo Vash y la muchacha aceptó el matrimonio asintiendo con la cabeza en silencio. El suizo entonces tomo de uno de sus libros un acta de matrimonio que tenía guardada. Y llamó a un par de soldados. Que serian los testigos. Con prisa garabateo su nombre en el papel y se lo acerco a la jovencita.- Firma.. Esta todo en orden.

La niña comenzó a llorar en silencio… mientras veía a su futuro esposo alistando a los dos testigos en lugar de prestarle atención a ese momento… para ella tan importante... y que se había imaginado mucho más romántico. Con pesar e incapaz de firmar correctamente solo colocó un cruz y una lagrima que cayó en el centro escurriendo un poco la tinta.

-:- felicitaciones.- dijeron los soldados como una formalidad y se retiraron.

-:- porque lloras Lilly?- pregunto vash. Intentando contenerla con la mirada perdida en el reloj.

-:- esto es tan triste… parece un funeral… tu en tu traje militar y yo vestida como siempre… ni invitados ni flores… ni aleg…- el rubio le tomó el rostro con cuidado y la beso en los labios, haciéndola guardar silencio… mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

…

…

Alemania no se atrevía a comenzar ningún tema de conversación… por lo que solo miraba a su esposo que el acariciaba el pecho y respiraba tranquilo. A una si no habían palabras… ambos estaban tan cómodos... y tan plenos...

-:-shin Sei Roman… ¿ ya no te da pena besarme?...

-:- Italia…. No. Claro que no… es más.. Desearía besarte ahora….

Sus rostros se acercaron suavemente uno al otro… acariciándose mientras sus labios se juntaban. Ese sabor era tan dulce…. Casi podían sentir un viento con aroma a flores.

-:- Ti amo Shin sei roman…

-:- siempre estaré aquí Italia…

…

…

-:- ¿tienes idea de que pusiste en riesgo a los niños peleando con Alemania?...- Antonio buscaba la llave de casa para abrir la puerta.

-:- eso porque me ocultas las cosas…

-:- también es mi culpa ahora?...- se molestó Antonio abriendo la puerta mientras Romano lo ignoraba con la mirada.

-:- es tu culpa desde el principio!... debiste avisarme… no sé si recuerdas que Feliciano es mi hermano.. Tengo derecho a saber… eres un imbécil.. No quiero que me hables… déjame ir a dormir!- se agacho para levantar un sobre; pero sintió un dolor que e impidió llegar hasta el suelo. Dejando escapar un gemido de dolor.

-:_ Romano?- Antonio se acerco y lo ayudo a tomar asiento…- Romano… dime que sientes.

-:- solo me maree un poco… se acaricio su vientre que estaba más hinchado que un embarazo normal justamente por el niño extra que dormía en su interior.

Querías esto?...- España se acerco al sobre y se lo alcanzó a su pareja.

-:- no me trates como un inválido…- abrió la carta y no hizo falta leer el remitente; la esencia impregnada en el papel acusaban la mano del turco.

-:_ que dice...?- pregunto Antonio tenso pero fingiendo despreocupación.

-:- es un té en casa de Grecia y Japón… no vayamos…- rogo Romano temiendo que el turco deseara responsabilizarse por aquella noche para el olvido.

-:- aunque Turquía me cae mal no tengo anda en contra de Grecia y de Japón… solo iremos unos segundos y volveremos.. Tienen que entender que en tu estado te cansas más rápido..

-:- no me usas como excusa!- se enojo Romano – Tus hijos no son una excusa… Idiota…. Llévame algo de comer… tengo hambre… - Romano camino despacio sujeto del barandal. Todo su cuerpo se sentía exhausto y sus hijos se movían en su interior acrecentando el dolor. Y las nauseas. Sin embargo si Antonio se ponía a cocinar tendría tiempo para reflexionar como decirle al español que sus hijos podrían no ser suyos.

…

…

-:-Sadiq… vamos a comer…- lo llamó gupta…

-:- no tengo apetito…- encendió un cigarrillo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-:- estaré en el comedor…- se despidió Gupta. Y se sirvió su plato, sentándose a comer. Entendía a la perfección que Turquía estuviese enojado.

-:-¿ya no te soy útil verdad? Y pretendes que me canse de ti… - Turquía se apareció de la nada en la cocina mientras gupta intentaba terminar de comer. De mas esta decir que ese tipo de conversaciones cierran el estomago de inmediato.

-:- si quieres comer solo debías sentarte y yo te serviría..- se limpio la boca en egipcio mientras miraba el plato.

-:- No me refiero a eso!... estas intentando de desgastar esta relación verdad?... pero no voy a dejarte… si algo no te hace feliz deberás irte por tu cuenta…

-:- no voy a defenderme de tus acusaciones… son infantiles… - gupta volvió a llenarse la boca con comida que no podía tragar… pero conociendo al turco no podía dejarse afectar por sus berrinches.

-:- no te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde… - al salir de la cocina molesto apago la luz. El egipcio no movió un pelo y siguió comiendo en la obscuridad.

…

…

Roderich se sentía tenso y las manos le temblaban.. Hacia tanto que no tenía un conflicto propio que no sabía si podría con tamaña carga.

-:- Austria-san… usted no tendrá problemas… beba un té… esto lo calmará un poco…- Elizabetha estaba vestida; lista para pelear.

-:- Hangari… que haces con ese uniforme?...

-:- yo estoy con usted Austria-san!- dijo la mujer decidida. – Jamás voy a traicionarlo.

-:- Liechtenstein es tu amiga… no quiero causarte problemas…

-:- mi fidelidad a usted es mayor Austria-san!...

…

…

Lentamente las enaguas de la jovencita tocaron el suelo mientras caía al mismo tiempo la chaqueta verde del suizo. Y sus respiraciones se sincronizaban con la precisión de un reloj, ninguno podía pensar o decir alguna palabra… no era el momento de la racionalidad… solo de sentirse… de sentirse menos solos…

Cada caricia dejaba una herida abierta, mientras parecía borrar una cicatriz… un cuerpo sobre el otro sintiendo los minutos pasar… buscando una cuota de amor en un cuerpo ajeno… recibiendo a cambio un placer que les enseñaba que estaban juntos… y vivos…

….

…

-:- Obtendremos la victoria! La justicia será recompensada con la victoria!- grito Austria con el rostro semi cubierto por las bajas temperaturas. Los soldados y su país partieron a cruzarse con el enemigo. Con la esperanza de hallarlos dormidos.

..

.

.

Hasta aquí llegue… infartantante… el capitulo.. (Admito que la guerra de vash y Rode se consumió casi todo el capitulo.. pero no pude controlarlo!)

… okay…

.

Si se van sin dejar review hago que el turco le arranque los bebes a Lovi Lovi….  
>así de sencillo XD….<p> 


	25. Besame amor mio

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece; si no a nadie le gustaria.

Capitulo 25: Besame amor mio.

.

.

Antonio llegó a la recamara con una bandeja que se había esmerado en preparar y la coloco sobre la cama. Romano tenia un muy mal aspecto. Y la mirada no lo tranquilizaba.

-:- tenemos que hablar Antonio -dijo sentado apenas en ua aorilla de la enorme cama.

-:- claro… pero Que tal si comemos algo? No puedes pasarte el día a plenos bocados.

-:- cuando discutimos… esa noche Sali con alguien mas…- dijo con los ojos cerrados; no queria ver el rostro de España.- estaba muy enojado… y creí que debias haber ido a buscarme…. Pensaba que estarias por alli buscando a otra persona..

-:- fue por despecho entonces verdad?...- romano seguia con sus ojos cerrados mientras oía que el español se quitaba los zapatos y la ropa; de seguro se estaba preparando para acostarse a dormir. - imagino que pude haber ido por ti… corriendo como lo hago siempre…- españa se acosto en su lado de la cama.

-:- antonio… ¿estas enojado?... quieres que vaya a dormir al sofa?... preguntó meintras seguia sin verle el rostro; ahora por que el español estaba de espaldas a él aparentemente intentando dormir.

-:- claro que no lovi… si te traje a vivir a mi casa… es porque quiero estar siempre contigo… si estuviese molesto hubiese sido yo quien se hubiese ido al sofa…

-:- ¿Qué sientes?- pregnto romano; no queria ver le rostro de Antonio. Pero necesitaba saber que sucedía a su alrededor… Antonio siempre era ruidoso y molesto.

-:- un poco de culpa… te trate mal aquel día… y fui egoista… me quede bebiendo en casa…- luego de un silencio se sentó y le tomo una mano a su novio. – Lo siento Lovino… ven, esta cama es tu sitio… nunca dejo de serlo…

-:- Antonio….- Romano se sintió muy feliz y se acosto de inmediato: dejandose atrapar por los brazos de su pareja.

…

…

Suiza se despertó de repente… podía sentir que había una falsa paz a su alrededor. Miró furioso el reloj como si hubiese sido el responsable de su partida retrasada. El amanecer estaba cerca; y él aun no había partido. Antes de dar un salto vio a su hermana abrazándolo dormida… en tan solo unos segundos recordo lo que había sucedido antes de entregarse a los placeres del sueño.

Con cuidado coloco una almohada entre ellos para levantarse sin despertarla. Se vistio mientras salia de casa y llamo a sus soldados a tomar armas; el plan había cambiado; lo mas seguro seria apostarse ahora en la frontera… sabia que Austria emplearia la niebla y la obscuridad como factor sorpresa.

…

…

La obscuridad y la niebla entorpecian la vista y el avanzar. El clima era mucho más inhospito a la interperie.

Pero la frontera estaba a la vista aparentemente el plan seria exitoso si Suiza estaba aun descansando.

…

…

Turquia sujetaba con fuerza las muñecas de egipto meintras le besaba el cuello a su pareja que se estremecia de placer. Con sus piernas atrapaba el cuerpo de su amante… solo podía cerrar lso ojos para intentar de no olvidar ni un detalle de ese hermoso sueño.

…

…

En cuanto traspaso Austria la frontera oyó el primer disparo y perdio al primer hombre. Apenas pudo reaccionar ante el estampido. El ejército suizo estaba alli. El momento de matarse unos a otros como animales habia llegado.

Las balas cortaban cualquier sonido que hubiese sido rutinario hasta el día anterior. Las aves huian despavoridas mientars las vidas se perdian una tras otra por un motivo que nadie acababa de entender.

-:- da la cara Austria!- Suiza avanzaba casi suicida entre las lineas enemigas para encontrar al responsable de esa masacre y si era necesario acabar con él.

-:- no te voltees estas rodeado!- oyó el suizo tras de si. Roderich lucia un uniforme militar , y su rostro estaba envuelto en una bufanda . – rindete!...- el suizo cerro los ojos y soltó su arma. Levantando las manos.

-:- eres muy confiado…- se volteo y se arojó repentinamente sobre el austriaco y lo golpeo en el rostro – no necesito armas para pelear! Menos si estoy tan enojado!..

Asutria le golpeo la boca del estomago dandose tiempo para alejarse de el y quitarse los lentes rotos. Su nariz sangraba; pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.. Las cosas no habian salido como las había planeado. Pero ya no se podia retroceder.

-:- espera! Suiza!... intento decir cuando sujeto uno de los brazos de Vash; mientras olia el aliento del alcohol de la noche anterior.

-:- ya no espero nada de ti… cometi un error… pero nunca dos veces el mismo! – lo empujo contra un arbol.

Ninguno de lso dos veia a todo el mundo matandose a su alrededor; personas que tenian quienes esperaran su retorno en casa estaban alli… muriendose y matando.

-:-Suiza!...- la voz de austria se oía muy extraña; ero la colera del suizo no le había ver la diferencia. El austriaco envolvio a Vash en un abrazo y en el momento de desconcierto el aristocrata incidio en el costado del suizo con un arma filosa.

…  
>…<p>

-:- rayos… me dormi?... que dolor de cabeza…- se levató del suelo y miro el reloj – dios! Ya es muy tarde!... – corrio hasta fuera de su casa. – NO; solo ruego que no sea muy tarde!...

…

…

Vash había vuelto a doblegar a Austria . Que había quedado rendido a sus pies. Cabizbajo. Mientras él, apenas con fuerza luego de la herida que produjese una hemorragia que seguia drenando su vida gota a gota. Un revolver se apuntaba a Austria. Vash estaba apunto de halar el gatillo. Si Austria moria no seria traicionado jamas por él de nuevo. Y vivirian en su cabeza y su corazon esos momentos en los que fueron felices. Su corazon latia dolorosamente. Mientras el tambor se giraba; dejando la bala ejecutora a un gatillazo de marcar la historia.

-:- austria-san? – un murmullo atonito y generalizado distrajo al Suizo que miro de lado la figura que se acercaba exahusto con un trote cansino .

-:- por favor detente! No la mates!- suplico austria desesperado corriendo hasta acercarse al suizo.

-:- austria?- pregunto incredulo Vash mientras miraba Roderich y luego rebatio la vista hasta el falso Austria que rompio en llanto y su voz la delato. - ¿que es esto!- pregunto suiza confuso.

-:- lo siento mucho Austria-san… yo le falle….- la mujer se quito la bufanda y se toco el cabello que había recortado esa noche.

*flash back*

Luego de que Astria hubiese caido bajo los efectos del somnifero en el té Hungria camino hasta el guarda ropas del hombre y con mucho cuidado se envistio en su uniforme ocultando sus pechos mediante una firme faja. No podía permitir que el austriaco cometiese un error irreparable. Pero aun había un detalle que solucionar.

Tomo las tijeras y llorando en silencio se desprendio de su hermoso cabello. Que en cuestion de horas qeudó pintado…  
>había una leccion que Austria debia aprender por las malas.<p>

*fin flashback*

-:- creí que esta batalla seria entre nosotros…- dijo suiza bajando el arma. - … pero siempre te escondes detrás de una mujer…

-:- esto no tiene por que terminar así…- dijo austria. - Solo deseaba que notases lo hipocrita que fuiste y lo cruel que eres conmigo…

-:- de que hablas? – preguntó suiza.

-:- te entregue mi corazon en una caja… y lo rechazaste porque no te relacioanrias con ningun pais que tuviese problemas con otros paises… declarandole la guerra a liechtenstein… ella también seria un pais con conflictos… ¿que diferencia hay entre ella y yo?...

-:- ella no hubiese montado una guerra para hacerme ver nada… ella me acepta como soy… y además…

-:- la amas?

-:- es lo único que tengo… y jamas me atacaria por la espalda… yo.. Amé.. Y no valio la pena… no valio ni una sola de las lágrimas…

-:- no digas eso…- los ojos del aristocrata se llenaron de lagrimas. Que intentó contener; pero que no pudo. – seguro que lo valieron!- rápidamente se acercó esos pasos que faltaban y lo estrechó entre sus brazos apretandolo mientras ya no podía contener el llanto.- dime que si valio la pena…

Suiza conteniendose para no llorar coloco ambas manos en torno al rostro de austra; incluyendo la que estaba caliente por la sangre de su herida, cerro los ojos y lo beso… el frio que los rodeaba hacia el beso aun mas cálido.. Y las lagrimas de Austria sobre su rostro se sentian como un alivio… como una pequeña luz al final del tunel.

…

…

Lilly se despertó con unos rayos tenues de sol en su rostro; pero abrazando una almohada… se entó y se pregunto si aquellas caricias y esas sensaciones habian sido un sueño… cuando el cobertor se cayó y sus pechos quedaron expuestos al aire frio del cuarto; se dio cuenta que todo había sido real. Se vistio despacio mientras recorria la casa; qe se sentia tan vacia ahora… al llegar a la mesa vio alli el acta de matrimonio y recordó esos miserables momentos… pero que ahora le arrancaban una sonrisa. Sin pregustarse el porque volvio a llorar mientars se sentaba en una mesedora a esperar la llegada de su hombre de la guerra. Esperanzada por un cielo limpido y claro; y su virtud que había quedado enredada en las sabanas.

…

…

-:- no te muevas Nihon…- dijo grecia y japón se paralizo ¿ podía haber algo peligroso en la cama?

-:- girisha-san. – japón lo miro mientras el griego se veia calmado.

-:- me encanta verte cuando descansas… no te muevas….- sonrió Heracles mientras besaba la frente de Japon.

-:- girisha san…- se dejó besar una vez más antes de sentarse en la cama. Prepararé un desayuno especial para hoy…

-:- nihon… espera…- grecia también se levantó y abrazo a su pareja. - Te amo Nihon..

….

…

Austria soltó suavente el abrazo despies de ese beso asfixiante, peor se dio cuenta que Vash estaba pálido y no tenia fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Los soldados ya estaban llevandose a Hungria a casa; Roderich había pensado en llebarlo tambien; pero podía perder demasiado tiempo.

-:- Vash… escucha… no te duermas… mantente conciente…

-:- ¿porque me lo dices?- suiza de dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba demaciado cansado y se sentó en el suelo mientras se apretaba la herida. – yo solia decirte eso… hace frio…

-:- Vash… mantente hablando… te llevaré a casa… pero no te duermas…

-:- Idiota.. No me gusta andar hablando…- trago incomodo y luego escupió sangre. – creo que hungría no ha fallado en lo absoluto… cada vez tengo mas frio… y sueño…

-:- resiste Vash… no me dejes… te necesito…

-:-no seas idiota… me estoy muriendo Austria… podrías tratarme un poco mejor… quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo…

-:- nada de eso… te hare sufrir... Para que si quieres buenos recuerdos los busques! – tomo a Suiza en brazos y coloco cobre su espalda. Comenzando a caminar pais adentro en busqueda de un hospital.

…

…

Romano se despertó; a su lado españa salia del baño secandose el cabello. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron el español se le acerco a su enamorado acostado y lo beso subiendose sobre este; colocando sobre sus rodillas y manos el peso de su cuerpo y no perjudicar así a su amado o sus hijos.

-:-buenos dias Romano…

-:- Antonio… aun no me cepille los dientes.- dijo romano; en realidad la carta del turco había revivido sus miedos… de tener hijos que no le perteneciesen a su enamorado.

-:- anda… como si eso me importase…- lo besó forzandolo un poco; a lo que lovino le golpeo la cara

-:- dije que no!... queiro ir abañarme!... – romano alejo a españa de su cara.

-:-pero.. Me golpeaste! Solo queria un beso…

-:- y yo te dije que no!...- antonio aprisiono con sus pantorrillas las piernas de romano y con sus manos sujetó los brazos del Italiano.- Antonio déjame en paz! Maldito!...- antonio beso al italiano que le mordio la lengua hsata sentirla sangrar.

-:- romano!- se quito de encima de su pareja.- pequeño idiota… ya no entiendo que te sucede…

-:- estoy de mal humor… tengo derecho…- se sentó romano para digirse al baño.

-:- claro; ese estado te da derecho de estar de mal humor… pero no quieres que te trate como un inválido… solo dices lo que te conviene…

-:- ¿mi estado?- sintió como una daga en su corazon… "su estado" había sonado como el nombre de una enfermedad.- dios! Madura maldito estúpido! – se introdujo en el baño.

España se tomo las sienes y se sento en al cama. Escupiendo saliva y sangre sobre la alfombra.

.

.

. Fin de este capitulo!  
>Mi opinion del capitulo es WTF!<p>

Espero que la suya también lo sea… XD nos vemos…

.

.

Si se van sin dejar review un velocirraptor se comera a los ukes y el papa convertira a los semes en corderitos que no depredan ni pasto…


	26. intentado poseerte

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece… de lo contrario mi word dejaria de fallar miserablemente…..

.

Capitulo 26: intento poseerte

.

-:- Austria… bajame de tu espalda… cuando caminas… me duele mucho… y tengo cosas que decirte…

-:- no dejare de caminar… a si que puedes decirme lo que quieras…- Roderich sentía el calor de la sangre de Suiza en su ropa y temía perderlo… escuchar su voz podía relajarlo.

-:- Austria… sabes que lo nuestro no podrá ser jamas… me case anoche…

-:-…- Austria comenzó a caminar mas despacio, se sintió muy herido.- con lilly ¿verdad?

-:- cuando estabas por casarte con Hungría… yo queria dcirte algo… ¿recuerdas?...

-:- Vash…

-:- queria casarme contigo... sabes.. Quizás de esa forma dejases de tener tantos problemas… pero cuando me dijiste que te casarias escondi ese acta… hasta anoche…- Roderich oyó al suizo gemir y toser un poco. - este dolor es horrible… aun no puedo dormirme…

-:- no te duermas tonto!- dijo austria que recargó al suizo para distribuir mejor su peso.

-:- austria… cuida de lilly… yo… sabia que ella necesitaría que alguien la proteja… y… siempre quise que todo lo que tuviese fuese tuyo…- tosió algo mas antes de manchar la frente de Roderich al intentar acariciarle el cabello. - Austria… ya basta… me duele mucho… y me cuesta mucho trabajo pensar…

-:- Suiza espera…- lo bajo de su espalda y lo acostó a un lado del camino; a lo lejos podía ver un pueblo. – si duele mucho… te dejaré e ire por ayuda…

-:- no… cuando vuelvas… ya no voy a estra aquí…- el suizo miró a Austria rogando una caricia.

-:- Vash… yo… no puedo darme por vencido…- se arrodilló junto al suizo.

-:- solo necesito…- la trancision entre la conciencia y el sueño se notaba en las expresiones de su rostro que lentamente se relajaba y dormia. - que me ames cuanod regrese por ti…

-:- ¿de que hablas?... ¿por que te despides?- dijo Roderich ya sin poder conter las lagrimas. Y sosteniendole una mano.

-:- prometeme que cuidaras de lilly… y esperaras a que regrese… - cerró los ojos y abrio la boca un poco para respirar. Saber que uno muere no es tan pacifico como en los libros o en las peliculas… sentir ese estadio de conciencia intermitente y el cese de actividades vitales es aun más perturvador en priemera persona. Las estrañas sintiendose heladas… y a pesar de respirar… la incapacidad total de oxigenar sus tejidos.

-:- Suiza espera!- Roderich levanto la cabeza de Suiza con una de sus manos y con la otra beso el cuerpo que estaba debil y bastante frio, sintiendo el palpitar del corazon de su amante…

Hasta que la musica se detuvo… TODO se detuvo en ese momento exacto… solo se prolongaba el beso que un amante esperanzado en un despertar que no llegaria… jamas… el ultimo aliento de su amado había muerto en sus labios.

…

…

Alemania firmo el alta de su esposo.. era hora de volver a casa… juntos… empezar todo otra vez… lejos de objetos peligrosos y ventanas abiertas.

-:-ve! Estoy ancioso por volver a casa!... la comida de hospital tiene muy mal sabor! Yo solo queria comer en tu casa Shin sei roman… prefiero pasta… pero si estoy contigo…- Italia se quedo en silencio mientras miraba a su esposo algo serio.

-:- comeremos pasta… ¿te parece?... - pregunto alemania acariciando a su esposo suavemente.- ahora que estamos juntos haremos todo lo que tu quieras…

-:-de verdad?- pregunto saltando de alegría.

-:- claro… Italia… - lo beso apenas salieron del sanatorio.

-:-ti amo… Shin Sei Roman…

…

…

Gupta se alistaba para partir. Turquía estaba listo y no se veía nervioso… en cambio el se sentía temblar por dentro a pesar de que sus ojos no lo reflejaban; como a la mayoria de las cosas que le sucedian. Se miró por ultima vez en el espejo y lo acarició… lamentaba que el Gupta que veía no fuese el gupta que él era.

-:- ¿ya estas listo?- preguntó Turquía que se acerco a su pareja… si quieres nos quedamos…

-:- ya estaba saliendo…- le tomó la mano a su pareja apenas con sus dedos indice y mayor; como un niño….

-:-vamos… esto quizás se ponga interesante…  
>-:- "interesante" fue lo que hiciste con Romano hace un tiempo…<p>

-:- resentido..- murmuro el turco mientras le sostenía la mano y partian de la casa.

…

…

-:- Romano… sal del baño! Te pasaste ahí todo el día!... llegaremos tarde….- Antonio golpeo la puerta.

-:- ya estoy saliendo…- Romano salio del baño; con la misma ropa con la que habai entrado y el cabello seco.

-:- Romano.. lo siento.. yo…

-:- esta bien… to también me excedi..- dijo Romano a la lijera mientarss e cambiaba la ropa. - apenas estmáso por ir y ya tengo deseos de volver a casa….

-:- Romano, estaremos bien… solo e sver que desean y volver…

-:_ si; eso espero…- suspiro Romano; no podía creer que algo qeus e veía tan sencillo en realidad le produjese tantos malestares y doloes de espalda… ¿ como lo toleraban las mujeres? Se preguntaba el Italiano mientras se vestia y teminaba de alistarse.

-:- Romano… perdoname por lo que dije… amo a nustros hijos… e ssolo…

-:- hablemos cuando volvamos a casa.. ¿si?- no quiero ir de mal hhumor a casa de Grecia…. Japón puede sentirse atacado..

-:-¿Japón? Por que?... no entiendo…

-:- eh… nada…. Pensaba en voz alta…

..

…

Japón ultimaba los detalles finales. Sobre todo en cuanto lo que se referia a convencer a Grecia de que se arreglase apropiadamente para la recepcion y bienvenida al turco.

En medio de eso sonó el timbre y Japón se acerco a atender. Turquía y egipto habian llegado puntuales y el Japónes aun no había convencido de nada al Griego; por lo visto estria vestido como de costumbre.

-:- Toruko-san… egipto-san.. sean vienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar.

-:- hola nihon..- saludo amistoso el turco con una sonrisa a quién los recibia. Mientras el egipcio saludo apenas emitiendo sonido. Grecia se acerco a la puerta y se puso entre Japón y Turquía.

-:- bienvenidos… dijo el griego solamente mientras miraba de reojo al turco. No podía confiar en el.-

…

…

Japón ya sentía nervios.. tenia un restraso de mas de una hora en sus otros invitados y se sentía estresado; sin embargo era uan buena oportunidad para eu Grecia hablara con egipto, ambos se habian levantado de la mesa y habian ido a ver los gatos del mas joven.

-:- ¿sigues sintiendote viejo a pesar de salir con un pais tan joven? – Turquía y Japón ahora tenian nuevamente tiempo de hablar. –

-:- quizás es eso lo que me hace notar que quizás esta mal… que estamosn en una etapa distinta d enuestra vida… y no quisiera hacerle sufrir…

-:- ¿lo ves sufriendo?- ambos miraron a trsves de la ventana. – no lo creo.. y te entiendo… jmás dejaria que egipto sufra…

-:- pero Gupta-san se ve muy triste…

-:- si… quizás…. Pero no es algo que alguien pueda reparar… no puedo cambiar nada al respecto.

-:-toruko-san…- el timbre sonó y los paises se miraron; había acabado el tiempo de la platica.

…

…

La mirada entre Turquía y Romano fue extraña, de mas decir que España y Sadiq se median como dos gallos a punto d epelear. Japón le sinvitó a pasar y le ssirvio algo caliente a los normalmente impuntuales Italiano y españoles.

-:- ¿Cómo estas Romano? – pregunto Egipto y le tendio amistosamente la mano y le sonrió. El Italiano sentía escalosfrios.

-:- b… bien…- contesto intentando fingir que nada sucedía. Sin embargo no podía dejar de recordar cuando en lugar de haalr con el turco se topo con el africano… él no huiese podido perdonar a Antonio si se enteraa de una infidelidad… pero aparentemente el egipcio era distinto.

-:- te ves muy saludable…- agrego acercando su mano al vientre del Italiano que retrocedio con desconfianza.

-:- ¿podemos tomar asiento así zanjamos el asunto que vinimos a tratar? – Dijo el turco molesto mientras tomaba una silla por el respaldar para sentarse. Antonio lo imito sentandose frente a él sin despegar sus ojos verdes del turco. Grecia y Japón se miraron el mediterraneo suspiro y el Japónes se acerco a donde se encontraria como mediador. Gupta antes de ubicarse en su asiento movio la pesada silla de madera para Romano que le sonrió nervioso y cortés.

-:- basta de preambulos… vengo a reclamar mi posible paternidad de los hijos de Italia del sur… - dijo el turco sin tacto, haciendo que Japón se palmease la cara y Grecia que estaba lejos de la reunion mirase completamente desconcertado.

-:-toruko-san…- dijo japón intentando de adecuarse a un nuevo esquema. Antonio miró a su pareja en silencio; el Italiano bajo la cabeza… aceptando la responsabilidad.

-:- Romano…- susurro España meintars el italiano comenzaba a llorar en silencio. - … estos son los hijos del reino de españa e Italia del sur! Mantente al margen!...- Antonio se puso de pie y golpeo con sus manos abiertas la mesa.

-:- ¿ tan seguro estas? Dame el beneficio de la duda…- dijo sadicamente el turco mientras se sobaba el menton. – Romano y yo matuvimos relaciones en mi casa… tengo las mismas posibilidades que tu de ser el padre… traje a Romano a la casa de Grecia despues de "eso"…

-:- serás hijo de puta!...- Antonio estaba por avalanzarse sobre el Turco.

-:- un acuerdo ahora mismo eviatria problemas en el futuro…- dijo gupta tras aclarar su voz. Su mirada serena se fijo en el español que se sentó de mala manera en la silla – por eso preferimos buscar un mediador; en este caso Japón, en un stio neutral; Grecia… no tolerare por esos motivos insultos de ningun tipo.

-:- no vamos a acordar nada!- dijo Romano mirando a Antonio, casi preguntandole.- ¿verdad?... Diles!... diles!... – Japón bajó la cabeza, se sentía adolorido del llanto del Italiano. Pero estaba seguro de que hacia lo mejor.

…

…

Lilly se mesia en un columpio que su hermano había hecho para ella... Estaba nerviosa; todas las aves se habian enmudecido hacia un par de horas… y muchas habian partido y parecia que no regresarian. Quizás era que la guerra había terminado… sin importar el resultado ella seguiria amando a Suiza. Ingreso para preparar algo caliente… esperaba que volviese pronto… de lo contrario ella misma había decidido pelear.

La puerta se abrio lentamente casi una hora despues.

-:- oniisama!- Liechtenstein corrio al recibidor y se encontro con Austria. Se detuvo en seco y se vio abatida y confundida, el aristocrata tenia mal aspecto, manchas de sangre en su ropa y su rostro.

-:- liechtentein…- Roderich le tomó la mano y coloco dentro de esta el colgante en forma de cruz propiedad del suizo y tras esto le cerró el puñode la jovencita. – Estuviste en sus ultimos pensamientos…- no pudo evitar dejar libres sus lagrimas; mucho menos al ver el acta de matrimonio sobre la mesa y la jovencita llorando, que se dejo caer al suelo desconsolada completamente.

-:- ¿por que lo mataste! No lo amabas! ¿Cómo pudiste!

-:-… no pude salvarlo… murió en mis brazos… - Roderich se arrodilló y con cuidado le levanto el rostro a la muchacha que tenia los ojos cerrados.- se que me odias… y que quizás nunca lo entendamos… pero él me pidio que yo… me encargue de protegerte… y…- se quedó en silencio dejando la otra mitad de la voluntad del suizo para si. – así lo haré… estaré esperando a que me llames para lo que necesites… debo irme…

-:- Austria … ¿todo esto fue porque me prefirio a mi?... ¿porque yo me converí en su esposa?... ¿por que yo estuve cuando usted había huido?... ¿por que yo soy su MUJER?...

-:- no lo seé… salvo que esto es mi responsailidad y que cumpliré con su ultima voluntad…. No se mas nada… - suspiro y se seco las lagrimas.

-:- ten—la muchacha le arrojo el colgante del suizo… -mataste a quien amabas… necesitarás rezar mucho para que te perdone algun dios!...- tras este comentario Roderich partio descolorido y amargado como una marioneta enredada o un canario mudo… el aire de Suiza había cambiado… las nubes comenzaron a llorar su perdida.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo!.

Vash murió! Si… se termino… ahora la pobre lilly representará dos paises!...  
>Turquía le arruino los planes de "ceremonial" al pobre Japónes!<p>

Y alemania e italia volveran a ser felices ¿verdad?...

.

.

Si se van sin dejar review les juro que escupire cada una de sus hamburguesas y sus sodas… al amrgen de lo que ya lo deben escupir los empleados… XD…  
>coman sano y comenten!<p> 


	27. duérmase mi niño parte 1

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Si hetalia me perteneciese esto seria una serie y no un fic… por ende.. no, no es mio…

.

Capitulo dedicado a _**mi amada **__**merlina**_ que lo corrigio por mí! *w* no es hermosa?

.

Capitulo 27.: duérmase mi niño… (Parte 1)

.

.

Alemania e Italia estaban acercándose al hogar que habían compartido todo el tiempo, pero Feliciano se detuvo de repente. Y se negó aseguir caminando.

-:- Italia… ¿esta todo bien?...

-:- no quiero entrar a esa casa… -dijo temblando. – quiero ir a tu casa Shin Sei Roman…

-:- Italia… esta es mi casa... ¿no lo recuerdas?- pregunto el alemán preocupado.

-:- entonces no quiero… ¿me llevas a mi casa Shin Sei Roman?...

-:- ¿porque no quieres ingresar a casa?... es nuestro hogar…

-:- no quiero ver a Doitsu… me da miedo…- Italia bajó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mano a su pareja.- ¿quieres vivir en mi casa Shin Sei Roman?..- pregunto Italia sonriendo algo sonrosado.

-:- Italia… yo soy Alemania…- dijo Ludwig sintiéndose herido. Italia lo miro fijo a los ojos un momento y luego sonrió. – no lo digas tan serio… casi te creo…

-:- te engañe… dijo el alemán fingiendo una sonrisa y acariciando el cabello de su pareja y besándole la frente.

…

…

La discusión se había vuelto tensa en casa de Grecia. Heracles salió fuera… no soportaba tanto alboroto en su casa. La mesa de madera y Japón de pie era lo único que separaban a España y a Turquía, Egipto era un silencioso testigo de la trifulca; mientras romano no estaba allí; su cuerpo quizás si; sin embargo su cabeza estaba en lo alto del castillo que había construido sobre la arena y veía como las olas se lo arrastraban… quitándole todo. Hasta sus lágrimas eran disputadas por los países conquistadores mientras el asiático podía hacer poco para organizar la reunión en tópicos serios. Apenas pudiendo hablar cuando ambos se cansaron de discutir sobre los mismos asuntos, como perros persiguiéndose la cola.

-:- ¿podemos tranquilizarnos un poco?- pregunto Japón exhausto.-

-:-claro… -dijo Turquía.- Lo único que pido es que se reconozca que Romano no estaba embarazado antes de mantener relaciones conmigo… y que he venido a responsabilizarme de mis acciones…

-:- No te permitiré que hables así de mi futuro esposo y de mis hijos…

-:-ya veo tu estrategia- Turquía se acomodó en el respaldar de la silla - sabes que esos niños pueden ser naciones… y te quedaste añorando tu época de colono… cuando sostenías el sartén por el mango… no te culpo por intentarlo… pero no pienses como reino… piénsalo como hombre…cuando camines por la calle… y sientas las risas de todo el mundo… tendrás dos pequeñas naciones… pero… ¿valdrá la pena?

-:- hijo de perra… ¿Qué quieres?- España se dejó caer en su silla. Aprecia que la puerta al dialogo se había abierto. El comerciante se relamió los labios, experimentando el poder de glorias pasadas.

-:- dame uno de los niños… y nadie se enterará de que eres un cornudo… y aun así tendrás una pequeña colonia bajo tu zapato…

-:- ¡estas loco!...- se puso de pie y azoto la mesa con su puño cerrado, Romano se sintió vagamente esperanzado por la reacción de su pareja.

-:-de acuerdo… esperaremos entonces… que soportes la difamación hacia ti y Romano… la duda… y luego un estudio genético… y no me conformaré con un tutorado o régimen de visitas en ese entonces….- Antonio sintió pánico al ver la mirada del turco. Romano hablo por primera vez desde que había negado cualquier tipo de negociación.

-:- ¿ ¡expondrías al ridículo a Egipto! Él seria afectado también!... ¿vale la pena? – Romano se sintió desesperado… no quería ni imaginar desprenderse de uno de sus hijos. Y se le acababan las opciones.

-:- a diferencia suya, no me causa vergüenza la verdad… - dijo serio el egipcio – la verdad no es un comentario que este de más… lo que el resto de los países piense o deje de pensar de mí me tiene sin cuidado… ventilar lo que aconteció en mi casa no es problema… y es lo suficientemente grande para criar muchos niños…

-:- pues ten los tuyos propios!- dijo España agresivo mientras el italiano se sentía triste por todos…sobre todos sus retoños… que estaban inquietos y le causaban mucho dolor... presentía que algo dentro de su cuerpo estaba mal… y el dolor de cabeza no hacia mas que estresarlo aun mas…

-:-no hable de más por favor España..- dijo Egipto cerrando los ojos – es muy bueno un hombre valiente… pero es aun mejor un hombre sabio…- volvió a mirar a los ojos al español que parecía dispuesto a incendiar la casa entera con un grito eufórico e iracundo.

-:- intentemos llegar a un acuerdo pacifico; donde ambos estén de acuerdo… no existe ningún conflicto que no se resuelva con dialogo…- insistió el asiático mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Estaba bastante agotado por mediar en semejante pelea.

-:- tienes razón -dijo Turquía.

-:- claro- rió irónico España- como en la batalla de Gallipoli….. ¿cuantas palabras utilizaste… además de "al ataque"…?

-:- imagino que el doble de las que tú usaste cuando pisaste el continente americano ¿no?... es verdad..- se acomodo en la silla – no utilizaste ni una palabra y los obligaste a que repitan cada cosa que tu decías…

-:- se acabó! Quieres mis? hijos vendrás a buscarlos por la fuerza y los arrancarás de mi cadáver!

-:- España-san! Por favor… no se precipite!...- dijo Japón que fue interrumpido por el turco.

-:- bien… entonces me ahorraré el trabajo y te mataré ahora!- Turquía se estiró y tomo al español de la ropa.

-:- nada de eso!- Japón los separó – no en mi casa!- dijo el japonés. -La guerra no es ningún tipo de acuerdo!... al menos actúen como futuros padres! Lo más importante es el futuro de los niños…

-:- no una guerra… un duelo- estiró su mano el turco, España le acercó la mano redoblando la apuesta.

-:-a muerte…- sin tiempo para dudar el turco le tomo la mano y el pacto fue sellado en silencio. Mientras el japonés miraba desaprobadoramente. Pero si era algo acordado no podía hacer mucho.

-:- ¡estas loco! No quiero!- Romano saltó de su silla mientras miraba al español que estaba ya de pie casi por retirarse.. NO LO HAGAS!- grito el italiano con toda su garganta, mientras sentía que nadie podía oírlo gritando y llorando.- si te mueres quien va a cuidar de mi!

-:- España-san… Toruko-san!... por favor.. . no hay que desesperarse… - el japonés seguía de cerca a los hombres que salían de la casa decididos a jugarse la vida en una apuesta macabra; la que también serviría para zanjar todos sus pleitos anteriores.

-:- No quiero que hagan esto!...- dijo Romano poniéndose entre ambos. Llamando su atención. Estaba furioso y sentía que debía golpearlos a ambos.- amo a España!... y fui un estúpido cuando me acosté contigo…- miraba desafiante a los ojos del turco, el miedo había sido cubierto por su indignación, no era el objeto de nadie. – y si!.. te engañe! Lo siento….- lo miro a España con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza. – y la responsabilidad era toda mía… Antonio… solo quiero otra oportunidad…

-:-tienes razón…- Turquía razono en silencio unos segundos y luego volvió a abrir su boca. – le estaba dando demasiada importancia a España… arreglemos esto entre nosotros… ¿puedes decirme sin dudas que son hijos de Antonio?- pregunto el turco, Italia abrió la boca pero tardo unos segundos en decir firmemente un "sí" – lo ves… ni tu te lo crees… y sabes que no voy a descansar hasta que me salga con la mía…

-:-Toruko-san.. ¿Podemos volver a la mesa?- pregunto el japonés mientras miraba a Romano y le preguntaba si se sentía bien.

-:- estoy bien Japón… solo quiero unos minutos de silencio para despejarme la mente…

-:- es una buena idea.- Japón miro su reloj - ¿podemos volver luego de descansar unos 10 minutos?

-:-claro… lo que mis hijos necesiten- provoco el Turco mientras veía la reacción del español.

…

…

Hungría abrió los ojos y se encontró con Austria a su lado. Su mirada se veía triste ella sabía que él no estaba mirándola aunque sus pupilas estuviesen sobre su cuerpo golpeado.

-:- Austria-san…- en ese momento el aristócrata la vio y le sonrió tenuemente.

-:- hangari… - le acaricio el cabello corto - ¿Por qué?...

-:- Austria-san… no podía dejar que pelease contra la persona que ama… creí.. que Suiza tampoco tenía las intenciones de pelear contra usted…

-:- Vash no es un mentiroso.. por eso nunca fue bueno teniendo o buscando amigos… cuando dice algo…siempre va en serio…

-:- por ello me alegro de que nos e hayan enfrentado entonces…- sonrió la chica.

-:- al menso ya nada podrá separarnos…- creí que lo había perdido.. pero ahora comprendo que es solo mío….

-:- Austria-san?- al muchacha se sentó lentamente y quejándose del dolor.

-:- …- Austria sonrió, pero en cuanto sus comisuras llegaron al punto más alto cayeron de repente acompañadas por lágrimas amargas y un llanto sonoro.

-:- Austria-san!- la muchacha estiro sus brazos y colocó al cabeza del hombre sobre su regazo.

-:- jamás creí que lo sostendría en mis manos mientras moría… - fue lo único que pudo decir embargado por al angustia. – no puedo dejarlo ir… no quiero…

-:-Austria-san…

-:- estaba tan cerca… si solo hubiese caminado mas rápido… si solo hubiese tolerado un poco mas… en cuanto lo besé… él se dejó morir…. Si no lo hubiese besado- se condenaba el aristócrata recordando cada vez con más dolor aquel último aliento de suiza.

…

…

Los minutos libres habían sido tomados en absoluto silencio y ninguno le había dado la espalda a su rival.. el aire se volvía cada vez mas tenso. Antonio acariciaba las manso de Romano mientras le susurraba que todo estaría en orden… mientras que por el otro lado Turquía descansaba en un sillón observado por el egipcio sentado en frente, no habían palabras ni contacto… parecían que estaban de distintos bandos ellos mismos.

-:- podemos sentarnos nuevamente?- el japonés los llamó uno por uno; con delicadeza mientras servia un té caliente. Sabiendo que las hostilidades se extenderían, y solo deseando poder evitar una batalla innecesaria entre países que solo necesitaban una insinuación para desquitarse a causa de su pasado. - ¿no podrían solo acordar que harán a partir de los resultados genéticos luego de nacidos los niños?- preguntó Japón.

-:- me niego a esperar tanto tiempo… quiero una solución ahora. Romano esta haciendo difícil lo sencillo si solo fuese una criatura lo comprendo.. pero son dos… una división perfecta.

-:- los amo a los dos idiota!- dijo romano.- jamás podrás entenderlo… no sabes lo que es amar a una persona… ¿Cómo podrías entender el amor que yo tengo por mis hijos?

-:- basándonos a que si es el mismo amor que le profesas a España…. Es algo que un par de copas puede solucionar…

-:- Toruko-san!- Japón lo reprendió. - no estamos aquí para agraviar a nadie…

-:- Romano…- dijo el turco- dime… ¿debo atacarte por la espalda par conseguir lo que quiero?... ¿debo acabar con España y dejarte desamparado? ¿vale la pena?...

-:- Toruko-san! Deténgase!- dijo nuevamente Japón. Apenas podía imaginar lo doloroso que era todo ara el Italiano.

-:- si!- dijo España decidido.

-:- NO!- dijo Romano luego de la declaración de su pareja.

-:- ….- Turquía no supo como reaccionar a la contradicción de la otra pareja- ¿no podemos solo firmar un contrato, irnos a casa y no tener la necesidad de volver a vernos?- la pelea ya había cansado a todos aparentemente, incluso Turquía se veía presuroso por irse a casa.

-:-Toruko-san… aun tenemos tiempo..- dijo el japonés

-:- de verdad no podemos esperar a que los niños nazcan?- dijo romano hablando con mucha dificultad. La angustia se atoraba en su garganta y no lo dejaba en paz. – te prometo que si es verdad que eres el padre… uno viva contigo….- todos se sorprendieron por la decisión.- pero si son de España, como yo estoy seguro… quiero que te olvides de esa posibilidad…

-:- acepta mi petición de que uno de los niños se mude conmigo.. y no habrán problemas… estarás tranquilo… además de que vivimos cerca… podrías saber que estará bien…

-:- y si es hijo de España?...- Romano sabía que podía arrepentirse de tomar las decisiones que estaba tomando; pero peor era dejar que eligiesen por él.

.

.

Fin de un capitulo…parte A… para no dejar esto tan partido.. ( quizás el capitulo mas aburrido de la saga… pero descuiden… ya voy a ir agregando cosas mas interesantes en el siguiente!)

.

Amenaza.. si no dejan review no subo la segunda mitad XD

No, de verdad… si no dejan un review me aseguro que Romano pierda el motivo de discusión con el turco y mando a los países a nadar en lava… saludoss!


	28. duérmase mi niño parte 2

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Si hetalia me perteneciese esto seria una serie y no un fic… por ende.. no, no es mio…

.

Capitulo 27.: duérmase mi niño… (Parte 2)

.

En lo último del anterior:

-:- de verdad no podemos esperar a que los niños nazcan?- dijo romano hablando con mucha dificultad. La angustia se atoraba en su garganta y no lo dejaba en paz. – Te prometo que si es verdad que eres el padre… uno viva contigo….- todos se sorprendieron por la decicion.- pero si son de españa, como yo estoy seguro… quiero que te olvides de esa posibilidad…

-:- acepta mi peticion de que uno de los niños se mude conmigo... y no habran problemas… estaras tranquilo… además de que vivimos cerca… podrias saber que estará bien…

-:- y si es hijo de españa?...- Romano sabía que podía arrepentirse de tomar las deciciones que estaba tomando; pero peor era dejar que elijiesen por él.

…

…

-:- el acuerdo ya habrá estado firmado y estaria a nuestro cuidado… ¿Qué les gustaria obtener? Impuestos? Ganancias?... negociemos…- Turquia se reposo en la silla, estaba fastidiado.

-:- me encargaré de ambos niños y tú tendrás todos los beneficios economicos mientars sean colonias…- dijo el Italiano, que sentía dolor de pensar en sus niños como algo monetario, como un bien de interncambio… pero sospechaba que sería la única forma de encontrar paz sin recurrir a la guerra…

-:- no… no me interesa...- dijo francamente- no puedo tener los dos… no puedo matar a españa…. – enumero con sus dedos.- Quiero solo uno… y me lo quedaré sin ganancias… y es mi ultima oferta.

-:- quiero pensarlo 3 dias…- dijo Romano confundido.

-:- no, en tres dias yo también lo habré pensado y me habré arrepentido…

-:- Romano; no lo escuches…- antonio le asujetó la mano. – yo no voy a morir… déjame protejerte….

-:- nada de eso… - el italiano se puso de pie y miro desafiante al turco.- quieres un duelo seamos nosotros… si ganas podrás sacar a mis dos hijos de mi cadáver… y si yo gano te iras y dejarás a españa en paz!

-:- claro que no!- dijo el turco riendose.- no pienso perder a proposito… adivina que… si yo no tengo lo poco que te exijo… tú no tendrás nada…

-:-Toruko-san… tenga contemplacion por el estado de Italia-san…- dijo el japonés defendiendo al joven.- recomiendo que …

-:- nihon..- interrumpió el griego... hubo una batalla entre Austria y Suiza…- suspiró con la atencion de todos los presentes en sus ojos – Suiza murió antes de ser llevado a un hospital... ¿no deberiamos ir a ver a su esposa?- preguntó, además que era la excusa perfecta para alejar a las molestas visitas de casa.

-:- imagino que tienes otros compromisos ahora…- dijo Turquía despidiendose del japonés y dando un último comentario. - adios romano… deberias ir al funeral de suiza… así aprendes como lloran los que se quedan solos…

-:- firmemos!- dijo romano gritando cuando el turco estaba cerrando la puerta. – Turquía…. Firmemos….- el italiano se sujeto la cabeza con las manos que tenia apoyadas en la mesa. Y comenzaba a llorar.

-:- ¿esta seguro Italia-san?- preguntó el japonés dispuesto a no avalar el acuerdo.

-:- Romano! No le des lo que él quiere!...- dijo españa mientars veia al turco regresar interesado.

-:- quiero visitarlo y asegurarme de que cuidas bien de él…- romano ignoraba el pedido de españa.

-:-no te lo pediria para maltratarlo… - el turco miraba a Italia desolado pero no parecia conmovido; mientras japon redactaba el acuerdo. España se qeudo en silencio, parecia que no estaba prestando demasiada atencion; o quizas como todos estaba aturdido y cansado por la larga confrontacion.

-:- por favor… no toleraría que me odie…- rompió en un llanto sonoro – no permitan que me odie por esto… se lo suplico….- levantó la mirada y encontró ojos indiferentes a su dolor, Sadiq había optado por dejar de mirarlo, mientars observaba al asiático escribir lo mas rápido que podía; mientras que Egipto lo miraba inexpresivo, como quien mira la televisión o lee alguna revista de poco interés…

-:- romano…- dijo españa como un sususrro sobre el cabello de su pareja.

-:- solo quiero firmar e irme a casa…- pensó en voz alta.

Japón coincluyó con el documento y lo leyó en voz alta, ambos paises quedaron de acuerdo… o al menos asintieron con su cabeza.

La primera firma fue la de Romano, que le pido a España que se quedara a ver como firmaba el resto; que él no podía tolerar seguir en contacto con el turco y egipcio, a los que tacho de sucios e inmorales, deseandoles el infierno.

-:-españa-san…- Kiku lo detuvo cuando los papeles ya estaban listos. - cuide mucho de Italia-san…

-:-no, te equivocas Nihon…- el español lo miró molesto. – tu dile a Turquía que se cuide las espaldas…

-:_ españa-san..- el español corrio hasta el patio, donde el italiano no podía dejar de llorar apenas pudiendo permanecer de pie.

-:- solo vamos a casa…- le dijo Antonio abrazando con mucho cuidado a su pareja.

-:- no va a odiarme… ¿verdad?...- se pregunto llorando mientars su pareja lo llevaba a casa.  
>-:- nadie puede odiarte por amarlo demasiado… – lo besó en la frente.<p>

…

…

Lilly no salia de su cuarto… en relidad del cuarto de vash… tan solo habian dormido como pareja una sola noche; sin embargo habian sido varias las que ella había pasado junto a él abrazándolo o recibiendo un abrazo de él… recuerdos felices; que sin embargo la hacian llorar.

Saber que sus brazos nunca la rodearian… y ahora tener que tolerar un funeral… donde todos los paises que nunca habian hecho nada por ellos se acercarían a darle condolaencias… las noticias corriendo como reguero de polvora… en un mundo tan pequeño… si sucederia… todos querrian estar allí y ella tambíen debia permanecer entre esos desconocidos… era tan doloroso… ese vestido opaco que estba colocandose estaba matandola, como una daga que se abre paso por su carne hasta llegar al centro de ella…

-:- Señora Lietchtenstein- uno de los hombres de suiza llamaba a la puerta. – Austria pregunta si puede ya enviar el cuerpo… ¿esta lista?- volvio a preguntar con algo mas de tacto el hombre.

-:- no quiero verlo!...- chilló la niña del otro lado de la puerta.- no quiero verlo…. No quiero que me digan que esto es cierto…

-:- Señora Liechtenstein no cree que el señor debe retornar a casa?...

-:- pase…- dijo la jovencita y se sentó en la cama de Vash que aun estaba desecha; como aquella noche.

-:- eh.. si, por supuesto…- el hombre se sobresalton en un primer momento hasta que abrio la puerta e ingresó al cuarto del pais abatido en guerra.

-:- … ya no tengo nada… ¿para que restregarmelo en la cara?... sin mi oniisama… cualquier nacion dará un plumazo y me combertiré en un anexo a él… no podemos solamente evitarlo.. y dejar que venga cualquiera para hacer su trabajo?...

-:- Señora… nosotros… - se arrodilló a dos pasos delante de ella para verla a la cara. -la defenderemos con nuestra vida… - el soldado aferró su arma y la vio con unos azules ojos muy decididos.. como los de su amado hermano mayor…- es nuestra señora… velaremos por usted…

Lilly se arrojó a los brazos de ese hombre y lo apretó como si pudiese asfixiarlo de un abrazo sonrojando al soldado; ella sentia a la perfeccion como el corazon de la otra persona saltaba dentro de su pecho… todos los suizos reaccionaban así a los abrazos…

Luego de un largo abrazo lo soltó y se puso de pie. Dandole la espalda al joven de aspecto mayor a ella; y que sin embargo apenas había vivido…

-:-señora?- pregunto confundido…

-:- gracias…- dijo la chica llorando de felicidad.

-:-…- el suizo s e puso de pie y la miraba sin moverse

-:- no lo he perdido todo… oniisama sigue vivo en todos los habitantes de suiza… debo seguir por ellos… por ustedes….

-:- con permiso..- el soldado salio lentamente del cuarto.

-:- espere!- Liechtenstein s e dio la vuleta – quiero que el cuerpo de mi esposo este en su casa… como se debe.

-:- si señora!- dijo el hombre que salio, ella sabia que no podía amar a un humano; ella amaba a todo el pueblo de suiza…. Porque eran, todos ellos su amado hermano… que aun seguia vivo…

…

…

-:-ya tienes lo que deseabas… ¿estas conforme?- preguntó el turco mientras se arrojaba en el enorme monton de almohadadones que funcionaban mejor que el mejor sofá del mundo. – no olvides que todo este capricho es cosa tuya…

-:- si, estoy conforme…- el egipcio partio hacia el baño; pero la voz de Turquia lo detuvo.

-:- a donde vas?.. ¿no me lo agradeceras? Egipto se acerco por detrás al mnton de cojines y le besó el cuello al turco, meintras sus manos se deslizaban por su pecho, acariciandolo. Sadiq le sostuvo el rostro para poder besarlo en la boca; sosteniendo sus manos delgadas y de largos dedos… atrapándolo de esa forma…. Siendo solo ellos en ese pequeño universo… oyendo los sonidos mas tenues y excitantes… el sonido de la seda cuando era acariciada... las pulseras de egipto contra la piel de sadiq…. Las bocas juntandose y separandose… las respiraciones… si… las respiraciones… parecían el trinar de aves. Esos sonidos que uno pasa por alto… ahora eran tan deliciosos que tomaban relevancia por si solos.

-:- sadiq… espera…- dijo el egipcio algo incómodo; a lo que su pareja lo tiró del brazo para acercarlo, y sentarlo sobre si. – ten cuidado…- lo regaño levemente mientras volvía a besarlo.

-:- que harias por mi?- pregunto el turco mientars acariciaba la espalada de Gupta.

-:-cualquier cosa…- dijo el pais mas joven mientras intentaba seguir besando esa boca que lo hehizaba de solo existir.

-:- ¿me traerias una cerveza?...

-:-claro...- suspiró Egipto un poco decepcionado. Y levantandose. Meintars se alejada de él, vio como encendia la televisión.

Gupta abrio el refrigerador y tomo una lata, antes de llevarla la abrio y busco un jarron, detestaba limpiar las latas o en caso de que Turquia se emborrachase patearlas por el cuarto.

Vertio presuroso la bebeida dentro el recipiente de cristal hasta que oyó la voz de Sadiq a sus espaldas.

-:- si la sirves tan violentamente harás que pierda las burbujas…- reprochó. En cuanto Gupta se dio vielta y estaba listo para contestarle se topó con el agarre del turco que lo colocó dolorosamente contra el borde de la mesada y comenzo a besarlo; mientars una de sus manos estaba en su cintura y la otra le sostenía la muñeca con fuerza.

-:- Sadiq… la mesada…- dijo Apenas gupta entre beso y beso. El turco lo levantó unos centimetros y lo sentó en esta, meintras que con el brazo que tenia en su espalda lo acercaba más a si; aunque el egipcio no parecia interesado en alejarse tampoco.

-:-nunca lo hicimos en la cocina.. ¿verdad?... – le lamió el cuello de forma ascendente hasta morder despacio el lobulo de su oreja…

-:- sadiq…

-:- no te entiendo cuando hablas… prefiero entenderme contigo de otra manera…- volvio a besarlo meintras el egipcio le quitaba lentamente la ropa. Dejandose saborear por los labos de Turquia que lo devoraban como si un mañana fuese imposible.

…

…

El viaje de vuelta a casa apenas había tenido palabras… todo había sido llantos y sollozos.

Entraron a la casa en silencio y llegaron hasta el cuarto, alli se abrio por fin la boca de ambos.

-:- Romano... Te prepararé un baño... ¿te parece?... – españa lo envolvio con un abrazo.

-:-no puedes culparme de nada…- dijo Romano. – tu ni siquiera deseabas que yo estuviese embarazado ¿verdad?...

-:- Romano…

-:- no, espera... déjame terminar… No necesitas pedir disculpas… por que toda la culpa es mia… yo… al principio creí, que mis hijos serian el castigo por haberte sido infiel… que… era algo de lo que alguien tenia la culpa… creo que me lo merezco…

-:- Romano… nadie que pudiera eleir eligiria que yo fuese su padre… por que voy a equivocarme… yo solo quiero estar contigo romano…

-:- que quieres decir?...- el italiano retrocedio. Soltando el abrazo

-:- que no voy a soltar nunca tu mano… si formamos una familia….seré orgullosamente el padre de nuestro hijo; sin importar la sangre … pero sé que no seré un buen padre…

-:-¿de que hablas?...

-:- …- antonio salió del cuarto en silencio.

-:_ de que hablas!- dijo Italia siguiendolo y sosteniendose del marco de la puerta.

-:-Romano?- se volteo españa al oirlo gemir.

-:- antonio!... me duele mucho….- dijo el italiano doblandose sobre su veintre- tengo miedo…

-:- Romano!..

…

…

Fin del capitulo "duermase mi niño parte 2"

Se imaginan como em temblaban las manos mientars escribía…  
>pues… lo hubiese tenido listo mucho antes… pero no podía tolerar que Romano tomase esa decision!... por lo que dije.. "Romano no lo hagas!" pero em di cuenta que si no escribía ese parrafo no podría continuar con lo demas XD…<p>

Soy un desastre ojala les haya gustado y sigan leyendo… lamento que este quedando taaan largo

Amenaza: si se van sin dejar review le van a dar una patada intencionan a algun mueble cuando caminene descalzas y se van a golpear el meñique del pie! ( o en caso de que no se goilpearan la cadera con el borde de alguna mesa… )


	29. pasado, recuerdos y futuro

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Nuevamente dedicado a mi amadissima Merlina que realizo la correcion en mi lugar!... ya tengo 192 reviews y todo gracias a ustedes! *w*  
>.<p>

Hetalia no me pertenece… aun *w* (nah, nunca me va a pertenecer u_u)

.

Capitulo 28: pasado, recuerdos y futuro

.

.

El cuerpo de suiza estaba en el vestíbulo de la casa; Lilly había deseado que estuviese abierto… para que todos pudiesen ver ese rostro que había aceptado su muerte con serenidad, ignorando que era la prueba de que había muerto en brazos de su amado.

Solo lamentaba que su amiga no se presentase… se sentía bastante abandonada en ese aspecto. Hasta donde sabia, Hungría no había prestado hombres para la batalla… por lo que no había sido responsable de nada.

…

…

-:- Austria-san! ¿Cómo pretende que vaya al funeral de Suiza… si por mi culpa…

-:- no importa; nadie lo sabe... debes acompañar a tu amiga en este momento..

-:- no puedo hacer esto…- dijo Hungria mientras Austria le limpiaba las heridas

-:- Vash me prometió que cuidase de Lilly… Pero ella sabe que soy el responsable de su muerte… y no tiene idea de que estas involucrada… no confiará en mi para que la proteja… solo te pido que seas ese nexo entré Liechtenstein y yo…

-:- no puedo…

-:- si no quieres hacerlo por mí… hazlo por Vash… imagina que es la forma que tienes de ayudarlo… y por tu amiga… debe estar temblando pobrecilla... Suiza hizo muy mal al alejarla del mundo…

-:- lo haré Austria-san.. No deseo que Lilly sufra aun mas… pero… aun no puedo tolerar el saber que asesiné a alguien tan especial para usted y para la pobre de Lilly…

-:- Hangari… no podemos vivir de las cosas que no hicimos o hubiésemos deseado hacer… de lo contrario sería un hombre muy feliz…- el austriaco dejo sola a la chica que debía prepararse para asistir al funeral del país germánico; y sus pasos lo llevaron a su cuarto de piano; donde el enorme instrumento estaba incluso lleno de polvo… pensar que había ofrendado su talento para que Vash se recuperase… solo para verlo morir… - levanto la tapa que cubría cada parte mas fina del instrumento; donde cada una de esas prolongaciones de marfil y ébano cantaban al ser acariciadas… sin embargo se sorprendió, estaban manchadas…

No todas… pero si varias.. Como si alguien con las manos sucias hubiese estado jugando con los sonidos que producían. Se sentó y sacó su pañuelo para limpiar el teclado... al limpiar comenzó a llorar, sin saber porqué, solo después de la quinta nota descubrió el motivo de su llanto… las notas manchadas eran las de esa canción que compuso… las manchas pegajosas no salían de ese costoso aparato; pero Roderich tampoco lucho más luego de descubrir lo que era…. Y dejando de lado ese exagerado amor por la pulcritud; y con el camino marcado comenzó a tocar… reconocía que el talento había desaparecido… pero los recuerdos de sus sentimientos al componer seguían allí… de eso se trataba amar la música… de los momentos y de los recuerdos… de cada nota como una palabra… como una frase… como un instante… como un espejismo…. Pero que era verdadero después de todo...

…

…

España estaba nuevamente en le hospital… con la cabeza apoyada en la pared… se sentía un idota… sentía que todos lo veían con repudio… con asco… que todos habían visto la discusión… que todos lo habían visto corriendo desamparado con Romano en los brazos... los doctores salían y lo miraban y volvían a ingresar... pero nadie decía nada…

…

…

Alemania esperaba en le living de la casa de Italia; donde se establecerían a vivir. Sabiendo que romano estaría en casa de España.

-:- Que estas cocinando Italia?- preguntó el alemán que tenia prohibido acercarse a la cocina.

-:- solo espera shin sei roman!... Te gustará- aseguro el joven desde dentro.- ya casi esta listo…

-:- WEST!- ingreso Prusia de repente en la casa de Italia se veía a agitado y preocupado- ¡se puede saber que demonios haces en casa de Italia!...- lo regaño, al ver la cara de su hermano suspiro relajándose.- tienes idea de cuanto me preocupe?...

-:- lo siento Bruder…- Alemania se rasco la nuca sonriendo.

-:- West..- Se sorprendió y luego rió- te reíste de nuevo…

-:- Bruder… - se sorprendió de si mismo y se quedo un momento pensando en eso - ¿por que me buscabas?...- reaccionó finalmente.

-:- casi lo olvido... es que Romano esta en le hospital…- el ruido de una charola cayó al suelo los germanos vieron a Veneciano con las manos separada delante suyo y en suelo una bandeja de dulces

-:- nii-chan…- susurró preocupado.

-:- vamos a verlo Italia…- se puso Alemania de pie.

-:- tengo miedo Shin Sei Roman…- dijo el italiano mientra se colocaba el abrigo.

-:- shin sei roman…?- pregunto prussia. Quizás temiendo lo peor

-:- por favor Bruder… tú no…- dijo Alemania saliendo de la casa. Gilbert miro los dulces en el piso y los recogió con cuidado.

-:- West… lo que sea…. Menos Shin Sei Roman… ya no quiero llorar por ti…

…

…

En la entrada a casa de suiza se veían las ofrendas florales de distintos puntos del mundo… un estrecho pasillo y al final el féretro del país muerto; abierto y a su derecha una silla suntuosa y su viuda sentada sobre esta; sosteniendo un pañuelo que estaba mojado de tanto llorar… los países asistentes podían ver al suizo con un rostro perturbadoramente relajado, algunos indiscretos habían llegado incluso a murmurar que ese rostro solo tenían los suicidas…. las ojeras y la palidez del cadáver no podían ser ocultadas por el maquillaje… en parte era una especie de carnaval; donde muchos iban para hacerse presentes; pero terminaban hablando de asuntos de protocolo, nadie conocía realmente al suizo como para decir algo reconfortante para la joven viuda…

-:- Liechtenstein se puso de pie cuando vio una silueta extraña acercándose, nunca había visto a esa persona; hasta que estuvo cerca de ella.

-:- hangari?- pregunto la niña mientras Elizabetha se le acercaba; había vuelto su cabello al color original y había dado un nuevo orden a su cabellera ahora mucho mas corta.

-:- Lilly… intente venir lo antes posible…- al abrazar a la niña la sintió temblando, y al soltar el abrazo sintió la mirada de la jovencita en los golpes de su rostro-cuanto lamento no haber podido estar en su boda…- Hungría miró con mucha tristeza el cuerpo del suizo… se veía en paz… pero por sobre todo se veía muerto.. Su piel no tenia ese aspecto rozagante y lleno de vida… parecía solo un cuero pintado… en su uniforme militar se veía muy solemne, y su herida mortal estaba oculta por los signos de la muerte y la preparación del cadáver.

-:- queríamos que fuese algo muy íntimo…- dijo la jovencita… no quería recordar esa noche terrible… tan agridulce.

-:-siempre te quiso mucho…- sonrió nostálgica, pero no podía darle la espalada al difunto; sentía como si fuese a saltarle en cuanto se descuidase.

-:- Él dijo que quería protegerme… y según Austria estuve en sus pensamientos hasta el último momento…

-:-Lilly... nunca dudes que sus sentimientos…

-:-…- ¿Qué le sucedió en el rostro?-pregunto Lilly de repente, temía la respuesta de la húngara…

-:- yo quería detener la guerra… pero todo salio peor…

-:- no quiero saber más…

-:- pero puedes estarte equivocando…

-:- prefiero mantenerme con mi primera impresión Hangari... por que sé que es la correcta….  
>-:-Lilly…<p>

-:- Me siento tan sola… estoy tan sola sin mi oniisama…

-:- yo voy a protegerte Lilly.- propuso la húngara. – es lo que hacen las amigas…

-:- oniisama siempre admiraba tu lealtad hacia Austria… ¿podría confiar en ti de la misma manera?

…

…

-:- España-niichan!- se acerco Italia preocupado y haciendo escándalo. - ¿Cómo esta mi niichan?

-:- Italia… aun no tengo idea…- finalmente llego Ludwig que le colocó una mano en el hombro sin decir más.

-:- sacro imperio romano…- susurro España, que aun no sabía como llamar a Alemania luego de descubrir quien era.

-:-¿que sucedió? – pregunto el alemán mientras abrazaba a su pequeño italiano.

-:- discutimos... lo puse muy nervioso y luego…

-:-¿la pareja del señor Vargas?- pregunto el doctor mirando a España - ¿quiere acompañarme?

-:- ve… - le dijo Alemania y asintió mientras se quedo allí con Italia. Sujetándolo fuerte… temiendo perderlo… de nuevo...

…

…

-:- Es grave doctor?...- fue lo único que dijo España en cuanto el doctor comenzó con términos médicos.

-:- le indique reposo, tranquilidad y llega un paciente con un embarazo de riesgo, en colapso nervioso, agotado y adolorido… dígame.. ¿Le parece grave?...

-:-… -España bajó la cabeza en silencio,

-:- es grave… esos niños penden de un hilo…y hay dos opciones…

-:- doctor…- España se quedo en silencio.

-:- podemos intentar inducir el parto… pero no les aseguro nada.. Nunca traté un caso como este…

-:- la otra opción… doctor… la otra opción!- dijo Antonio nervioso.

-:- darle drogas para mantener el máximo tiempo posible la gestación y preparar a los niños para un nacimiento prematuro… hasta que esta situación se repita… y ya no podamos hacer mas que inducir el parto..

-:- eso no sucederá…- dijo ofendido el español.

-:- paso dos veces… claro que habrá una tercera… si escucha a todos como me escucha a mí ocurrirá…

-:-pero.. Si hacemos lo segundo.. Los niños estarán mejor?...

-:- tendrán algo mas de probabilidades de sobrevida… pero será muy duro para el señor vargas, además de muy doloroso…

-:- ¿que opina él al respecto?.

-:-como todos los gestantes… dice que tolerará cualquier dolor por sus hijos…

-:- estoy de acuerdo… yo también soportare ese dolor…

-:-señor… usted no sabe lo que es estar embarazado… si los hombres lo supiesen lo pensarían antes de embarazar a su pareja... o de dejarse embarazar...

-:- usted no ama su trabajo verdad?- pregunto de mala manera el español...

-:- adoro los niños... los padres son los que hacen difícil el trabajo...- intercambiaron miradas en silencio. Deberían de hablar juntos... y tomar su decisión tranquilos...- el profesional le abrió la puerta. Romano estaba adormecido y cansado... el doctor le sugirió que no hablasen ahora y que lo dejas descansar un poco

-:- Romano…- Antonio le tomo la mano con cuidado. El italiano abrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar del cansancio, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor - ¿como te sientes?...

-:-déjame solo… no voy a obligarte a que seas el padre de mis hijos…

-:- no quiero dejarte solo…

-:-no me hagas discutir Antonio… hago lo mejor para mi bebé… no quiero que tenga un padre que madure junto con él…

-:- ya no me quieres?

-:- Antonio... ¿Lo preguntas de verdad? ¿Cuándo fui yo quien te fallé todo este tiempo?... ¿tu me quieres?...

-:- yo te amo…- romano sonrió; y se sonrojó un poco. – no me alejes de tu vida…

-:- ámame… no te pido que seas un padre… te pido que nos ames…

-:- podré con eso…- sonrió España y le apretó con cuidado la mano a su amado.

-:-Turquía no se quedará con nuestros bebés… solo necesitaba tiempo…

-:- Romano?...- España le acarició la frente.

-:- cuando yo cometí ese error… ya estaban en camino…- romano volvió a sonreír al ver a España llorando en silencio. Cualquier palabra estaría de más.

…

…

Hasta aquí el 28!

.

Bueno… no se que decir… solo que necesito mucho amor y reviews para llegar a los 200…  
>además que quiero que me apapachen ( si; de nuevo!)<br>.

Gracias por leer esto.. Los amo!...

Y este va sin amenaza.. Porque necesito amoooor!

Bye!


	30. yo soy Alemania

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

CAPITULO DEDICADO AL NEGRO, EL HERMNAO DE MOCHO que se fue a mear lso arbolitos del cielo… te vamos a extrañar…

…

Hetalia no me pertenece.. dejen de preguntaaaar! ( mentira; nadie lo hace…)

…

capitulo 29: mi nombre es Alemania

.

.

-:-este sitio me da miedo Shin Sei roman…- dijo Italia mientras miraba por la ventana en la que Alemania había recibido ese beso de si mismo… aun esas frases le rondaban en la cabeza y lo herian con crueldad "¿por que estas lastimando a quienes amo?" y la aun mas dolorosa "¿Cómo permitiste que me convirtiese en ti?"… era obvio que el Alemania que había sido siempre ponia en descontento a su verdadero "yo"… pero; sin embargo no se sentia cómodo siendo el "sacro Imperio Romano" que su italia amaba tanto… quizas... de verdad ese país había muerto y prusia no lo sabia.

-:-Italia… mi nombre es Alemania… el sacro imperio Romano… quedó en un pasado que no recuerdo…

-:- de que hablas?..- se volteó Itlia mirándolo asombrado; como si no pudiese creerle – no me gustan esas bromas..- se molesto un poco riendo fingidamente; estaba muy confundido. Él solo podía ver a sacro imperio romano… Alemania era un hombre que le daba miedo… y que había dejado de ver cuando lo visitó por ultima vez en el hospital…

-:- feliciano… ¿no lo notas?... siempre fui yo quien estuvo a tu lado… primero como shinsei Roman… y ahora como Alemania… incluso nos casamos… por que nuestro amor es mas fuerte que el tiempo y las guerras…

-:- pero yo no amo a Doitsu… yo te amo a ti sacro imperio… que volviste como prometiste..- Italia se veia angustiado. El alemán se quitó uno de sus muy habituales guantes para enseñar el anillo que tenía su mano; la alianza de matrimonio. Italia se quedo mirandolo a la cara incredulo.

-:-si yo fuese el sacro imperio no tendría la alianza de tu matrimonio con Alemania…- italia miro el anillo en su propia mano; palideciendo de repente. – Italia… déjame explicarte..

-:-no… no me digas que no eres él.. yo se que si lo eres!...

-:- Italia… no voy a mentirte… no puedo

-:-…- el italiano bajó la cabeza… con una de sus manos envolvio la que llevaba la sortija; como escondiendola. Se acercó un par de pasos hasta Alemania y se estiró para besarlo; en cuanto su pareja se agachó un poco el italiano le beso la mejilla tiernamente y le dejo la alianza en la mano… - no volveré con Alemania… esperaré a que Shin Sei Roman regrese por mi… no sé quien seas ahora… ¿acaso tu lo sabes?...- soltó despacio su mano y se alejó lentamente de Alemania… no podía seguir en ese hospital…

Alemania se quedo mirando ese anillo un momento aun… conservaba el calor del cuerpo de Italia. Y la pregunta había sido mas que certera… ¿Quién era él ahora?... no tenía idea… no estaba seguro si era el sacro imperio intentando creerse Alemania… O si era Alemania tratando de ser el Sacro imperio Romano.

Sea cual fuera… ambos amaban a Italia y no podian dejarlo ir por la puerta sin sujetarlo con fuerza.

-:- Italia!... - gritó en carrera hacia Feliciano que casi subía a un taxi. – no te vayas!... – se detuvo delante del joven que tenía la puerta de coche abierta y un pie dentro.

-:- Doitsu…- dijo el italiao sin dudas.- no quiero hablar contigo… quiero irme a casa…- se sentó en el coche, pero Alemania sujetó la puerta para que no pudiese cerrarla.

-:- Italia… empecemos de nuevo… te lo ruego… siempre te he amado… apenas conozco mi pasado… pero no puedo dejar de sentir amor cuando pienso en ti.. es la unica certeza de mi vida en estos momentos…

-:- yo también debo pensar en mí… y yo amo a otro hombre…

-:- no entiendes? Ambos somos la misma persona…

-:-NO! Sacro imperio romano me ama y tu no!... no digas que son la misma persona… no soy tan idiota… que esten ambos en ese cuerpo no significa nada…

-:- Italia escucha…- Alemania se acercó aun más a Italia.

-:- NO quiero!- cerró la puerta de vehículo de repente y le apretó los dedos a la nacion germana que se quedo viendo partir el taxi mientras sacudia su mano del dolor… apenas comparable con la soledad que lo acosaba…

…

…

Gilbert había preferido esperar a West en casa de Italia en algun momento regresarian y hablarian seriamnete con respecto a eso de "shin sei roman". Pero se sorprendio de que entrase Feliciano solo y visiblemente triste.

-:- y West?- pregunto poniendose de pie abandonando el sofá.

-:- esta muerto…

-:- Que?- pregunto angustiado.

-:- ¿Por qué no vuelve a ser quien era antes?...- prusia se tranquilizó al reconocer el sentido figurativo de la frase de Italia.

-:- West es el mismo… es el hombre que te ama… y no puede verte triste... es el hombre que se caso contigo… y el que planeaba que formaran una pareja… pero todos estan atados a su pasado…  
>-:- no es justo… él prometió volver… y había vuelto… pero… de la nada todo terminó…<p>

-:- Italia… no sé en que estas pensando… pero si de verdad amas a tu esposo… lo aceptarás como él es… ni Alemania ni Sacro imperio Romano… además de una nación es un hombre.- abrio la puerta para marcharse y se topó con West que estaba por tocar la puerta.

-:- Bruder…

-:- tienes cosas mas importantes que arreglar alli dentro…- salio Prusia

-:- Italia…- se acercó Alemania al Italiano que lo miraba desde la esquina del cuarto, simulando indiferencia.

-:- no nos hagas esto…- refunfuñó dolido.- déjalo como esta…

-:- Italia- Alemania realizó un par de pasos pero se detuvo; sentia un frio en el cuello que no supo como describir pero prefirio no voltearse a ver… creia conocer esa sensacion embargante.

-:-deja de lastimar a mi Italia!- la voz qeue staba detrás de él.. era el sacro Imperio Romano germanico; Alemania no sabia como contestarle sin qeudar como un idiota con Italia… sabia que no era real… - ¡claro que soy real!... estas ocupando un cuerpo que no te pertenece!... una historia de amor que no es tuya!... eres un intruso Alemania… reconocelo y Largate de aquí…

-:- No voy a irme… dijo decidido mientras sacudia su cabeza en forma de negacion, Italia lo miró atento. – por que mi vida solo peude ser posible junto a Italia… la unica persona que amo…

-:- doitsu…- el corazon del italiano se sentia extraño… lentamente ese alemán volvia a precerse a aquel hombre con el que se casó…. Pero aun así no alcanzaba a ser su amado y recordado Shin Sei roman…  
>-:- ya has hecho todo el daño que deseabas hacer… déja a Italia ser feliz junto al hombre que ama… estas de Mas Alemania…- Ludwig se llevó lentamente una de sus manos a la frente mientras cedia cayendo arrodillado en el suelo. Era cierto… Italia no lo necesitaba…<p>

Alemaia apoyó su mano libre en piso, ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?. Se sentia lentamnete invadido por un frio… su corazon estaba congelandose… y respirar le era dificil. No queria levantar la vista…. Pero sabia que Italia se había acercado a él. Lentamente exhalar también se dificultaba… y su corazon comenzaba a expandir su frio a todo su cuerpo. Le tomó algo de tiempo notarlo; pero ahora lo sabia… ese frio era el que sentia Shin Sei Roman esde el momento en que murió… era el frio de no ser nadie… al levantar la vista vio su cuerpo de pie, tomandole los extremos de las manos a Italia, que estaba sonrosado, y sonriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-:- Italia!...- dijo desde el piso… pero se dio cuenta que su voz no tenía peso… que solo podía ver las cosas pasar sin poder cambiarlas…

-:- sabia que volverias….- dijo Italia feliz y besó al otro pais… mientras Ludwig era apenas un fantasmal testigo de ese acontecimiento.

…

…

Turquia se acercó a egipto que miraba desinteresadamente algo de televisión y le palmeó la cabeza.

-:-me voy… no me esperes despierto..

-:- esta bien.. - dijo egipto y cambió de canal mientras el turco se acercaba a la puerta.- no llegues con los zapatos sucios… al menos quitatelos en la entrada…- seguia con los ojos aferrados a la pantalla cuando en realidad sabia que no le interesaba el habitat de las marmotas… o como el zorro artico mudaba su pelaje de color entre una estacion y la otra.

-:- ¿que te sucede ahora?...- pregunto turquía.

-:- los osos polares paren dos crias… y las osas incluso ivernan con ellas… pero cuando las crias crecen se alejan de su madre y son hostiles hacia ella…

-:- no soy un oso…- dijo Turquia levantando lso hombros. Indiferente.

-:-…- gupta apago la televisión y se acercó a Turquía, besándolo.- ten cuidado... se pondrá frio…- tomo una bufanda que estaba abandonada junto a los paraguas y envolvio el cuello del turco.

-:-si… nos vemos..- dijo descuidado y partió cerrando la puerta.- Gupta etsaba solo en la casa otra vez… en realidad nada cambiaba cuando tantos años pasaban… no se podia considerar molesto… quizas apenas un poco triste.

…

…

-:- NO!- gritó como un chillido Lilly cuando se cerró el feretro de Suiza, Hungria se acercó y la tomó del brazo para evitar que se arrojase sobre el cajón de madera- no lo cierren aun!... no!...- niña intentando alcanzar el ataud se lanzó al piso mientras Elizabetha aun le sostenía el brazo e intentaba ponerla de pie en vano. – oniisama! Oniisama!

Los paises testigos de la escena podian sentir sus corazones hacerse cada vez mas pequeños… y no podian hacer nada al respecto… salvo mirar.

-:- dejen a mi Oniisama!... – estiró la mano en mano liechtenstein mientras veia partir a su amado hasta la carroza… ella no podría verlo a la cara nunca más… pero antes de que lo subieran oyó el martilleo de los clavos que fuera de su vista le decian que Suiza no saldria de allí jamas… que había decidido abandonarla y dormir para siempre.- ONIISAMA!

Pero el corazon de suiza era ahora un pedazo de carne presa de la temperatura ambiente y que no podía conmoverse por el grito que entró en el ataud junto al ultimo golpe del martillo.

…

…

Italia se dejó llevar suavemente a su cuarto, mientras su amado Shin Sei Roman saboreaba su labios y su cuello, despacio, estremeciendose de placer al sentir ese perfume, esa piel.

Los enmorados no notaban a Alemania, que los veia trepar la escalera… se sntía tan real… ese dolor y esa soledad… ver que la vida se escapa sin uno poder evitarlo, ver al hombre que amaba como se dirigia a un apresurado encuentro amoroso con un perfecto extraño… que por más que fuese el primer amor de Italia no había logrado protegerlo de ninguna batalla… que le había dado el dolor de una muerte…

-:- Shin Se Roman..- suspiró Italia en cuanto su amado lo acostó en la cama, besandolo suavemente. Desvistiendolo con aun mas cautela… su primera vez con Italia debia ser especial… - Ti amo shin sei Roman…- Italia también se sentia nervioso… despues de todo… era una primera vez para él también… las estrellas eran testigos desvergonzados de cómo lentamente un cuerpo avanzaba sobre el otro… a un ritmo lento y magico… como un eclipse… una coreografia que ambos podian ejecutar sin musica y sin planearlo de antemano… algo natural que ocurria cuando los cuerpos se atraian… cuando sus corazones estaban juntos… cuando amar era tan sencillo…

-:- te amo Italia… no lo olvides nunca…

…

…

En cuanto el doctor le pidio antonio se retiró de cuarto de Romano, no sin antes expresarle sus deseos de continuar con el embarazo; para darle a los niños las mayores posibilidades… pero su cabeza ahora estaba ocupada ne muchas cosas… la principal era mantener al turco lejos de sus hijos… mejor pedirle ayuda aAlemania y a Italia; ellos podian darle una mano. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba en el Hospital.. ¿Dónde se habrian metido?

…

…

-:- Nihon… ¿por que ayudaste a Turquía?...

-:- es una persona que estimo mucho… además no tiene demasiados amigos que pudieran ser mediadores…

-:- no me refiero a eso…- Heracles se sentó en la cama, se veia inquieto. – lo del bebé… no quiero que Turquia se encargue de él…

-:-Girisha-san… yo tampoco se que intenciones tiene Toruko-san con el niño… pero si es algo incorrecto no voy a permitirlo. – el japonés tambien se sentó en la cama - a mi también me da desconfianza… pero Romano es un adulto y debe estar seguro de lo que lo que hace…

-:-no, no lo creo… me da la impresión que no tiene idea… nadie eligiría estar con turquia por voluntad propia…

-:-girisha-san…

….  
>::::<p>

Gracias por leer hasta qui!... sepan que este capitulo fue concluido a la 1 y treinta de la mañana, cuatro horas y media antes de levantrme para ir a estudiar… por lo que les ruego lo disfruten.. (casi que los extorciono para que lo hagan…)

..

…

Si se van sin dejar reviews… buscare sus peores fotografias y las publicare en sus respectivos sitios de estudio /trabajo… muajajaja *w*… ah… y comeran un huevo podrido! *w*

Ya doscientos reviews! Apenas me lo creo! *w*


	31. cuando el amor duele

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece.. de lo contrario nadie lo hubiese conocido nunca! Nunca! (Porque no tengo talento XD así de simple)

.

Captulo 30: cuando el amor duele

.

.

Alemania subió las escaleras, contrario a lo que pen saba, ser un fantasma era muy pesado.. cada escalón le insumia muchas energias… y el frio no se marchaba, ni el dolor del pecho… al llegar hasta el cuarto vio a Italia, dormido sobre el pecho del sacro imperio Romano… que también dormia dentro de su cuerpo… como si se hubiese ganado el estar ahí… cuando en realidad cada cicatriz le había dolido a él en el alma… como cuando perdio la primera y segunda guerra mundial…aparentemente su jefe lunático sabía sobre su pasado… y no fue capaz de decirle una sola palabra… sin duda así era mas facil de manipular… tanto, que hasta su pasado había logrado doblegarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse; cuando escuchó un gemido de Italia, su voz tenia sueño.

-:- Doitsu… ¿por que sigues aquí?...

-:- ¿puedes verme?..- preguntó ilusionado.

-:- shin sei Roman me visitó cuando nos casamos… y despues en casa de Antonio…

-:- ¿Qué te decia?..- preguntó Alemania…

-:- me decia… que fuese feliz… el día que me casé… él estaba muy feliz por mi… ¿Por qué tu no puedes estarlo?...

-:- yo … supongo que no soy shhin sei roman… no puedo sentirme feliz de que me olvides… de que me digas que me tienes miedo… despues de todo lo que vivimos…

-:- Doitsu… lo siento… vivimos cosas muy bellas juntos… pero…- Italia se levantó de la cama mientras se ponía algo de ropa – no quiero seguir sufriendo… voy a recosntruir mi vida con shin sei roman… como debio ser…

-:- italia… perdóname… perdóname pro no poder desearte felicidad… nunca fui un buen perdedor… y por eso estoy seguro que no te he perdido… adios Italia…

-:- adios Doitsu…- susurró el italiano viendo al alemán saliendo del cuarto. ¿A dónde iban las almas como Alemania?... con cuidado se acomodó junto a su amado. Era extraño… incluso la respiracion y la mirada de ellos era distinta… italia pronto se acostumbraría a oír esa respiracion tan pausada al dormir…

…

…

Turquia acababa de beber otra copa, mientras hablaba con una muchacha con un abrigo blanco de piel… mientras le quitaba el abrigo el comentario de gupta sobre los osos polares le golpeo la frente y empujó a la mujer de su lado, debia regresar a casa y pedir una explicacion de lo que había oido

-:- ese estúpido.. ¿Qué intentaba decirme?...

...

…

Gupta terminaba de apagar las luces de la casa y ya casi estaba por irse a doirir cuando la puerta se abrio de manera violenta y Sadiq ingresó como alma que arrastra el demonio, atrapandolo en su carrera y dejándolo arrinconado en la pared.

-:- explicate ahora mismo!..- dijo sin anticipacion el turco mientras sacudia al egipcio que no tenia idea de que demonios pasaba.- ¿de que hablabas?...

-:- sadiq déjame!...- dijo Gupta sacudiendo sus brazos sin poder librarse del agarre.

-:- vete de esta casa!...- ordenó la nacion soltándolo. – no te molestes en recoger nada!... pondre toda tu basura en cajas… y las dejare en tu casa… no correspondes aquí…

-:- de que hablas?- preguntó el egipcio mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto.

-:- a donde vas?... te dije que te largues de aquí!... eres un cretino y un hipocrita… - Turquia se veia molesto, por lo que Gupta se dio la media vuelta de inmediato, confrontando a Sadiq.

-:- voy por un abrigo… por que si cruzo esa puerta… no me verás jamas…

-:- no te confundas… no te estas marchando… yo te estoy corriendo de mi casa… no soy un estúpido oso polar… no te tendre aquí para que me apuñales por la espalda en cualquier momento…

-:- de que rayos hablas!...- gritó Gupta que recordó de repente el momento en el que por mero azar había repetido lo que había oido decir al documentarista.- no necesito advertirte cuando vaya a apuñalarte por la espalda… te conozco demasiado bien y podría hacerlo delante de tus ojos sin que lo veas… sin que lo sospeches!... voy a ir a dormir, por que estoy cansado… espero cuando me despierte que hayas reaccionado… por que de lo contrario seré yo… quién me vaya por mi cuenta….

Egipto se metio en el cuarto, y antes de que turquia pudese hacer o decir algo se oyó el pestillo y el cerrojo.

-:- espera! Abre la puerta!- resignado caminó recorriendo su casa… podía ser que se hubiese equivocado? Que egipto de verdad no hubiese tenido la intencion de advertirle una traicion?

Lentamente comenzó a recorrer la casa… lentamente se condujo al comunmente llamado cuarto de huespedes… que no era mas que una cama, un escritorio y un par de muebles similares a los de un hotel. Abrió la puerta, pero se sorprendió cuando encontró en el suelo cajas abiertas con ropa diminuta…

Sadiq se sentó en la cama mientras miraba como había aparecido, del sótano seguro, una vieja mecedora con un animal de tela sentado sobre la silla. Incómodo se puso de pie y recorrió el cuarto… era diminuto, pero esos preparativos hacian sentir las cuatro paredes mas grandes… al acercarse a la ventana su frente choco con algo… un movil translucido… de seguro cuando el sol ingresace por la ventana el cuarto qeudaria envuelto en esos colores que girarian con el mecer del viento…

-:- … siempre buscando heridas gratis… es un estúpido…- dijo Sadiq y tiró las cajas que estaban sobre la cama al suelo para recostarse solo hasta que oyera la puerta del cuarto; pero las copas que habia bebido lo dejaron sumido en un pesado sueño.

…

..

Lentamente los primeros destellos de sol entraban por la ventana de Italia. Feliciano se despertó, el sacro imperio romano seguia durmiendo junto a él… por lo que no le importó la hora que fuera y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-:- ti amo shin sei roman…

-:- Italia… - lo estrechó entre sus brazos, había esperado toda su vida para poder despertar junto al italiano… ahora no podía dejarlo pasar.

…

…

Turquia abrio los ojos lentamente, la pared blanca del cuarto tenia matices rojos, amarillos, azules... no se sentó hasta que uno de los reflejos le dio en los ojos y le molestó sobremanera.

-:- que rayos….- recordó que había dormido en el cuarto vacio. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, acto que realizó tropezando con cada caja que estaba en el suelo.

-:- buenos dias… -dijo egipto como si nada hubiese sucedido y se acercó a turquia en silencio.

-:-… yo…- Sadiq sabia que debia disculparse pero no estaba seguro de cómo se hacia eso…

-:- no toques mis cosas…- el egipcio dijo en un tono monocorde mientras le quitaba del hombro una diminuta prenda.

-:- no te iluciones…- le recomendó el turco. – lo digo en serio…

-:-… no lo hago…

-:- ¿tampoco me haces un café?...- sadiq sonrió de lado, cambiando de tema.

-:- hay un desayuno servido en la mesa… apresurate antes de que se enfrie…- dijo la nación que se alejó de turquia para seguir con sus asuntos…  
>-:- bien… entonces hoy me ducharé despues… - Turquía se sentó a la mesa y vio sorprendido el abrigo de piel de aquella mujer en el respaldar de la silla… ¿acaso la lunática había ido hasta su casa?...- no desayunaria tranquilo aparentemente…<p>

…

…

Romano llegaba a casa de españa luego de ese terrible susto, el doctor no le veia utilidad a que se quedasen en un hospital, cuando podía descansar en casa.. lejos de todo el stress de las paredes frias y estériles de un sanatorio.

-:- Antonio.. estoy un poco preocupado…- dijo romano acomodandose en la cama y palmeando a su lado.

-:- que ocurre Romano… no deberias angustiarte…- Antonio se senót junto a él.

-:- quizas deberia llamar a Turquía y confirmarle que tu eres el padre de los bebés y advertirle que no cumpliremos con el pacto… - llamaban a la puerta

-:- solo descansa Romano… vuelvo enseguida… dijo el español que besó a Romano antes de bajar las escaleras. Al atender se sorprendio que estuviese Heracles con un rostro mucho mas energetico del que recordaba. – Gre… Grecia!- no pudo evitar la sorpresa y hasta la incredulidad en su voz.

-:-lo que Romano firmó… no va a cumplirlo… ¿verdad?-

El español no supo que responder, y no pudo evitar el deslizar un "si lo hara" con temor a que Heracles fuese a llevarle informacion a Japón; que despues de todo era el mediador.

-:-de verdad?... – preguntó decepcionado…

-:- eh… ssi…- dijo mas inseguro. – yo… yo… jamás rompería un acuerdo internacional!...- rio completamente nervioso.

-:-me alegra - dijo Heracles suspirando de alivio – estoy con ustedes… Sadiq no es un buen sujeto… engaña a todos con esa actitud… pero no a mi…

-:- genial…- dijo españa. Y ambos paises se dieron la mano.

…

…

Luego del horror de despedir a suiza solo un país además de elizabetha se había quedado, solo que esperando en la puerta de aquella casa. La Hungara le advirtio a Lilly que hablase con cautela, que Francia siempre podía atacar, pero aun así Liechtenstein tenia que averiguar el por qué de que su invitado siguiese allí.

-:-Francia-san?...- pregunto la jovencita acercándose.- ¿necesita un taxi?...

-:- no, en realidad necesitaba hablar contigo….

-:- hablar conmigo?- se acercó aun mas. - ¿ sucede algo malo?

-:-ten cuidado de ahora en adelante cuando te acerques a los hombres… y nunca creas que te has vuelto a enamorar…

-:- ¿francia-san? ¿por que me dice esto?...

-:- porque todos conocemos a laguien que es nuestro verdadero amor… Y cuando esa persona ha pasado por tu vida….

-:- francia-san… usted?...

-:- si… al principio, sabia que no seria para siempre… los humanos viven apenas una fraccion de lo que vive una nacion… pero al verla crecer… tambein noté que su partida de este mundo seria prematura…

-:- eso es muy triste…

-:-no se puede vivir sin amor… - le dijo el frances que le acaricó la cabeza con ternura. – pero no pidas milagros… no volverás a enamorarte como lo hiciste con Suiza… no podía irme de aquí sin decirtelo… además quienes son tus amigos hoy… han sido quienes te produjeron ese dolor insoportable… y tendrás que verlo a tiempo…- el francés le besó la mejilla a la niña y partió caminando en silencio, casi como si nada hubiese sucedido… le hacia tanto bien recordar a su amada Jeanne d'Arc que a veces no comprendia si lloraba de alegría o de angustia…

El que las naciones viviesen más era un hecho… pero algunos humanos se mantienen inmortales en la memoria de los paises… y eso es aun mas valioso que vivir muchos años…. El ser amado muchos años.

-:- Lilly- se acercó hungría que había oído todo- estoy para lo que necesites… pero no puedo mentirte… yo conduje al ejército de Austria-san hasta la frontera… y fui yo quien combatí contra suiza… perdón lilly… yo… fui la que asesinó a Vash… - la mujer no pudo contener ellanto frente a su amiga.

-:- …- Liechtenestein apenas cabia en si misma… su amiga, que había incluso estado en el funeral a su lado… habalndo bien de su esposo… en realidad había sido la asesina… la persona que se lo había robado… no podía confiar en nadie… su hemano siempre había tenido razon… si tan solo hubiese sido menos ingenua…

-:- solo queria demostrar que Vash no se atreveria a enfrentar a Austria-san… pero me equivoque… él lo hizo sin dudarlo… porque fuiste lo mas importante…

-:-…necesito descansar…- dijo Liechtenstein sonriendo cortésmente.

-:- lilly…

…

…

-:- y esta fotografia?- pregunto shin sei roman mientras sostenia un portaretratos. En la imagen estaba abrazado a Italia ambos con un sombrero rojo con una borla blanca en el extremo. Con el mismo atuendo en la cabeza y a cada lado de la pareja estaban Prusia y Romano.

-:- fue en la ultima fiesta de navidad en casa de américa.. siempre hace fiestas grandes y divertidas! Recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos? Bebimos mucho! – Italia sonrió mientras se acercaba a Ludwig. Al no recibir respuesta de su pareja abrió los ojos y se miraron a la cara. Shin Sei Roman estaba serio casi preocupado.

Entre ambos ahora había un silencio tan incomodo como largo… y tan largo como el tiempo de ausencia del sacro imperio romano en la vida del italiano.

…

….

Fin de otro capitulo…

Y mi word sigue sin funcionar; si antes tenia HORRORES otrograficos ahora peor!

(no me culpen a mi! Sucede que no puedo escribir lento y pasusado… intento de alcanzar mi cerebro! Pero me cuesta! XD…)

Espero que les haya gustado!...  
>ya estamos en septiembre! El tiempo se pasa volando!.. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo escribiendo esto?<br>…

Septiembre trae muchas cosas buenas, muchas malas… pero sigo con ustedes… que a fin de cuentas es lo que importa!... saludos

…

Si se van sin dejar review les daran un billete falso en el cambio de las compras!

Y el pan estara duro… muuuy duro…

..


	32. la espera de mi niño…

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Capitulo 31: la espera de mi niño…

.

.

Las semanas pasaban a una velocidad difícil de describir, con pequeños gustos y disgustos de las naciones, que al final de cuentas eran tan o mas sensitivas que un ser humano normal….  
>Romano desde la comodidad de su casa podía ver como el cuarto de los mellizos se terminaba, Antonio era hábil para hacer muchas cosas bonitas… en parte se sentía apenado de no poder colaborar moviendo cosas o pintando… ya que cualquier olor lo abatía y moverse con ese vientre era cada vez mas difícil. Pero tenia sus pequeños placeres… por ejemplo pedirle cosas extrañas a Antonio en medio de la noche fingiendo un antojo… era casi como si no hubiese algo que él no pudiese alcanzar.<p>

…

…  
>Muy similar ocurría en casa de Italia y sacro imperio Romano; donde los días parecían meros parpadeos… era redescubrir a un hombre dormido para Italia, mientras que paraShin Sei Roman era escribir una nueva historia desde cero… experimentando con sus propias manos, con su propios oídos lo maravilloso que el mundo era realmente.<br>Sin embargo a pesar de lo enorme que el sol puede parecer a veces no distribuye su brillo equitativamente para todo el mundo… Liechtenstein se había cerrado cada vez mas sobre si misma… eventualmente mantenía citas con Hungría, donde le ofrecía sonrisas y hasta cariño fingido con gran hipocresia a la mujer que había asesinado a su hermano… durante el tiempo que compartian Lilly no podía dejar de imaginarse las distintas maneras en las que pudo haber sucedido… repetirla desde distinto ángulos… revivir ese dolor en cada sonrisa… ni ella misma entendía por que la seguía invitándola casa…. Cada vez con menor frecuencia, pero seguía haciéndolo.  
>En la basura de los mediterraneos un abrigo de peletería blanco se amontonaba entre los residuos domésticos de los habitantes de la casa de Turquía , el cual esa noche había arrastrado la prenda hasta su casa. La cual también estaba completamente adecuada para la llegada del nuevo individuo… al menos en cuanto al espacio físico.<p>

…  
>Shin Sei Roman comenzó a revisar los albumenes de fotografías de Italia… y en todas había historias que no conocía… de las que no había sido protagonista… incluso los alimentos que Italia cocinaba con tanto esfuerzo como sus favoritos rozaban con herirle el apetito… podía incluso decir… que se sentía… ¿acorralado?... él nunca sería el verdadero amor de Italia… lo había sido en un pasado… pero no creyó que el tiempo los separara tanto…<br>_.- Shinsei roman!...- Italia caminó hasta él. - ¿que hacías?... – vio el álbum fotográfico en su mano. - ¿quieres que te los enseñe?... hice muchos viajes!...  
>-:- muchos de estos rostros me parecen tan nuevos…- se sintió algo abrumado; en las fotografías Alemania se veía serio, pero rodeado de personas con determinado nivel de encanto, personas de buen corazón…<br>-:- pues… si.. mira mira… - Italia paso varias paginas hasta llegar a la conformación del eje. – este es Nihon!... dice cosas muy extrañas a veces y es tímido… pero es un gran amigo… hizo unos submarinos reducidos realmente impresionantes… lo recuerdas?...- pasando las paginas llegó hasta una fotografía con suiza de una de las tantas cumbres; y le contó como le disparaba cuando intentaba cruzarse por su casa, pero Shin Sei Roman ya no estaba oyendolo.  
>-:- ah… si…- dijo y sonrió parecía que Italia no entendía, o no deseaba entender que el tiempo que había vivido con Alemania no había sido el mismo que había vivido con él… o quizás lo sabia… y lo pasaba por alto a propósito… para no sentir que había dado tanto tiempo a la persona equivocada….<br>Luego de estar un momento con su amado italiano salio a caminar… estar solo lo relajaba bastante… para los demás debía ser Alemania… sentía que únicamente en soledad podía ser el sacro Imperio Romano…  
>sus pasos vagabundos lo habían llevado hasta un verde prado, en el cual se detuvo a la sombra de un árbol para descansar.<br>-:- estas satisfecho?... o aun pretendes llevarte también mis recuerdos…  
>-:- Alemania…- dijo Shin Sei Roman sin voltearse… sabia que no era necesario el contacto visual… estaba hablando consigo mismo… - no es el mejor momento…<br>-:-si amabas a Italia… ¿por que le dijiste que se casara conmigo?... – preguntó de repente.  
>-:- justamente por que lo amo… y veía como te miraba… creí que jamas podría estar con él… y solo quería verlo feliz…<br>-:- aunque estuviese con otro?...  
>-:- yo morí en esa guerra… ¿Cómo no voy a desear ver a Italia feliz?... sin embargo siento que mi hermano me ha estado evitando…<br>-:- …es mi hermano también... – dijo Alemania - quizás sabe que falto yo…  
>-:- que curioso… nadie notaba cuando Shin sei roman faltaba…y ahora todo el mundo nota cuando tu faltas… me hace sentir tan pequeño…- apretó sus puños y bajó la cabeza.- después de todo sabia que su desaparición había sido liberadora para muchos, y que varias naciones habían nacido a partir de su muerte.<br>-:- Yo siempre noté que faltabas… Shin Sei roman… por eso me convertí en esto…- dijo Alemania colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la otra nación, que se volteó.  
>-:- Alemania…<br>Así como la vez anterior quedaron ambos frente a frente… eran el mismo sujeto… y sin embargo dos personas completamente distintas… su mirada… su postura… hasta sus corazones latían de distinta forma… y en un repentino beso sus bocas se besaban de distinta forma…sus brazos atraparon a su otro yo con fuerza… el aliento le faltaba al Sacro imperio Romano, pero ante el avance de Alemania no podía retroceder… ni deseaba hacerlo.  
>-:- espera… Alemania…- dijo con la voz entrecortada… se sentía muy extraño… pero no podía evitarlo… quizás él siempre esperó ser extrañado solamente por sí mismo… ya hora que sabia que eso era verdad se sentía confundido…<br>-:- no puedo… no puedo vivir como tu estuviste existiendo todo este tiempo… no se como no enloqueciste… yo no toleraré demasiado tiempo mas… - empujó a Shin sei romancontra el árbol y mientras se miraban a los ojos…  
>-:- eso no importa… es el sitio al cual correspondo…debí haber admitido mi muerte el día en que tu naciste…<br>-:- no… no puedo olvidar quien era de nuevo…- volvieron a besarse y el aleman desprendió la camisa de shin sei roman.  
>-:- pero es que… en este tiempo que ha transcurrido… me di cuenta que Italia siempre te amó a ti… construyó toda su vida a tu alrededor… yo no pertenezco a este mundo…<br>-:_ porque me perteneces a mi…  
>-:- A… Alemania…- cerró los ojos lentamente.<p>

…  
>Lilly estaba en el baño llevaba tiempo sintiéndose muy mal… tenia sospechas… pero no queria creerlas… la miseria no podía perseguirla de tan cerca… esperaba sentada en el retrete, sus miedos se irian tras aguardar unos segundos mas… por extraño que pareciese prefería que fuese cualquier enfermedad incurable a que … si.. ese detestable par de rayas en la varilla… sus miedos se habían confirmado… y no pudo hacer mas que abrazar sus rodillas y llorar en soledad…<br>-:- por qué?..- pregunto llorando, se sentía indignada y angustiada. – no quiero!...- gritó con todas sus fuerzas la jovencita que sentía que la paz que lentamente construía se desmoronaba con esta nueva noticia.

…  
>Heracles pensó que una guerra contra Turquía sería dolorosa para Egipto, pro lo que primero intentaría de hacer que Gupta hiciera retroceder a su pareja con respecto a tomar el hijo de Romano como "botín de conquista", así fue como llegó nuevamente hasta la casa de Turquía y llamó ala puerta.<br>-:- si?...- Sadiq abrió y ambos se miraron de reojo muy molestos. - ¿que quieres? No te debo nada! – s irritó Turquía.  
>-:- esta Egipto?- pregunto molesto.<br>-:- aguarda… voy a llamarlo. – cerró la puerta dejando al griego fuera.  
>-:- Grecia… - Egipto abrió al puerta unos instantes después. -¿quieres pasar?- sabia que era una pregunta inconducente, pero quizás algún día accedería.<br>-:- si, gracias..- dijo. - ¿podemos hablar de un asunto muy delicado?...  
>-:- que tanto?- preguntó el egipcio mientras le indicaba una silla.<br>-:- a solas…- dijo Grecia - con respectoa Romano…  
>-:- por aquí entonces…- lo llevó ahsta el cuarto qe ya estaba listo para la llegada de dicha criatura – Sadiq nunca ronda esta parte de la casa…<br>-:- aquí es donde yo dormía de pequeño…- recordó, aunque el cuarto no era ni un poco similar a antaño.  
>-:- ahora se ve distinto…- dijo Egipto mientras se apoyaba en un mueble y grecia hacia lo mismo en la pared frente a él, apoyando una mano en al pequeña cuna de madera.<br>-:- que pretende Turquía de ese niño?...- preguntó grecia sin mas preámbulos.- disculpa si soy muy directo… pero me preocupa mucho ese asunto.  
>-:- te envió Romano?..- preguntó defensivo<br>-:-vine por cuenta propia… habiendo sido criado por Turquía se que ningún otro niño elegiría eso… además me entere que los niños no son de Sadiq… fueron concebidos antes de su aventura…  
>-:- eso no importa ahora…<br>-:- y tú ibas a permitir que el fruto de una aventura viviese bajo tu tech'… no te entiendo…  
>-:- significa un beneficio para mí…. Además el niño no es responsable de quienes lo engendran o como… seria muy primitivo enojarme con alguien inocente…<br>-:- me parece primitivo que estés aun con Turquía! - le dijo sin poder contenerse - al menos convencelo de que deje esta locura de lado… ahorrale a ese inocente la tortura de crecer aquí… él te obedecerá…  
>-:- tortura… suena… a demasiado dolor…- dijo egipto, su mirada por primera vez era transparente y mostraba amargura. Grecia se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, peor quizás era tarde para solucionarlo.- ¿de verdad así fue?... imagino que tienes razón… no hice nada por ti que hayas podido llevarte…<br>*flashback*  
>-:- por que lloras grecia? - egipto lo haba encontrado en un rincón llorando.<br>-:- Sadiq es un tonto… me regaño por dibujar… es un tonto!... solo quería hacerte un regalo en tu pared…  
>-:- ven… - lo tomó en brazos. – vamos a hacer algo divertido…<br>Egipto lo llevó al patio, donde estaba lavando al ropa. Con cuidado preparó una mezcla jabonosa y se la acerco al niño con ella y un anza de metal que terminaba en un aro.  
>-._ y esto?- preguntó el niño.<br>-:- estoy seguro de que puedes jugar con esto sin que nadie te reproche…. – sumergió el aro en el liquido y luego de retirarlo sopló, formando una pompa de jabón q eu Heraclessiguió hasta que al intentar atraparla se unió sus dedos, dejándolos jabonosos.  
>-:-quiero intentar!...- al soplar no logro ningún resultado…<br>-:- debes soplar despacio… es como querer a alguien… debes hacerlo constantementey con suavidad así ese corazón tomará la forma que deseas y será libre… si lo amas de repente y por un momento solo lo romperás… y si no soplas lo suficiente nunca será tuyo…- sopló nuevamente formando otra burbuja.  
>Antes de darse cuenta el sol ya había caído y ambos habían pasado todo el día jugando<br>*fin del flashback*

-:- te equivocas… no es eso…- dijo Heracle mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras si es que podía haber alguna para reparar su error – defenderme te trajo muchos problemas… ¿Qué te asegura que no los tendrás cuidando de este bebé?...

-:- que ya no puedo perder ningún otro… -Egipto coloco su mano en su vientre mientras decía esa frase, y recuerdos amargos se agolpaban en su cabeza…

*flash back*

-:- espera a que te atrape mocoso!... ya llegué a mi limite de tolerancia eres un maldito irrespetuoso!- grecia se escondió detrás de egipto como de costumbre; por mas que ya estaba algo crecido solía ser apañado por la otra nación que era como su hermano mayor

-:-sadiq! Que diablos haces?...- gupta estiró sus brazos como un portero de fútbol para que el irascible turco no alcanzara al griego.- déjalo en paz!. ¿no te pondrás a la altura de un niño verdad!...

-:- solo hasta que vea todo lo que me fastidia tenerlo en mi casa!.. – sadiq tomo del brazo a Egipto y lo aparto de grecia para poder sosntener a este que no alcanzó a huir.

-:-aah!- el grito de egipto detuvo la pelea en clara desigualdad entre el griego y el Turco que se voltearaon a verlo.

Egipto tenia una de sus manos aferrada al borde de la mesa con la cual se había golpeado y la otra mano estaba sobre el vientre que se escondía bajo su holgada kandora. El dolor en su interior era impresionante, sentía como si algo se hubiese roto en su interior… pero como grecia estaba ahí prefirió limitar sus expresiones de dolor y de preocupación a meros gemidos.

-:- Gupta!... Gupta!- se hacercó Turquía por un lado y por el otro Grecia, ambos muy preocupados.

-:- estas bien?...- grecia se veía muy asustado, aun quizás era muy joven para entender del todo la situación seguía siendo un niño.

-:- estoy bien grecia…- le sonrió mientras contenia el sufrimiento y las contracciones que le daban ganas de gritar. – ahora ve a tu cuarto… en un momento te acompaño…

-:- estoy castigado?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-:- claro que no… yo estoy bien… solo un poco cansado…- grecia asintió algo inseguro y fue a su cuarto.

-:- déjame que te lleve a la cama…- Turquía lo alzó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el lecho

-:- sadiq… llama al doctor… espero que no sea demasiado tarde.- solo en ese momento comenzó a llorar. El turco le acaricio la frente y salió en búsqueda de un subordinado, para enviarlo tras profesional.

*fin del flashback*

*flashbacK*

Con el rostro embargado de dolor mientras el enorme disco solar se aparecía sobre el horizonte egipto estiro su puño cerrado hacia ese dios que lo había abandonado aquella noche, y en cuanto sintió el primer viento fuerte abrió su puño, dejando huir las cenizas de un niño que no había vivido… de una ilusión que había muerto de repente… si de verdad ese dios existía cuidaría de ese espíritu que no pudo ser enjaulado en un cuerpo humano… mientras sus cenizas se extendian por el sahara

*fin del flashback*

-:- egipto… yo… lo siento…- grecia entendió solo en ese momento para qué Turquía quería a ese niño… en realidad era un regalo para Gupta. – … pero… tu sabes lo que se siente perder a un hijo… ¿no te molesta causarle el mismo sufrimiento a otra persona?... debe ser un dolor indescriptible… creo que no es justo…

-:- … ya firmamos… no hay vuelta atrás… el dolor no ha matado a nadie… y si hablásemos de lo justo… esta casa sería muy cálida… con niños inquietos jugando en los rincones… lo justo no es algo que nos pertenezca.

-:- y no puedes hacerlo por el niño al menos?... necesitará de sus padres…

-:- grecia, ¿necesitabas hablar de algo mas?...- cambio de tema antes de quebrarse.- déjame que te ofrezca un café…

-:- no puedo mentirte… junto a España e Italia Romano vamos a hacer lo imposible para que el pacto no se cumpla… estás a tiempo de detener esta locura… - expectante aguardó una respuesta positiva por parte del país africano que lo miró lo mas sereno que pudo.

-:- por el bien de los niños no tomaremos medidas hasta después del nacimiento… gracias por confiar en mí y advertirme…

-:- lo hago solo por ti… por que se que te dolería perder a Turquía… y por que eres muy amable… ya debo irme..- dijo cuando ya no le quedaban mas palabras en la boca, pero varias en el alma.

Al salir de la casa grecia se acercó a su automovil y luego camino hacia egipto con un paquete en las manos

-:- esto es para mi?- preguntó gupta sosteniendo la caja. Mientras grecia se despidió subiendose a su vehículo y partiendo.

…

…

Aca termino este capitulo un poco mas largo que el resto!...

.  
>Solo pido reviews!<br>yukime Hiwatari ya puede publicar dos capitulos mas de su fic _**"**__**DUROS, TERCOS Y EGOÍSTAS".**_ ( _/s/7315491/2/Duros_tercos_y_egoistas_ )

:

La KANDORA es la tunica larga que se utiliza en muchos paises arabes… los materiales y lso detalle speuden cambiar de un pais a otro ligeramente.

.

La amenaza…  
>bueno… tengo tres palomas como mascota… si no dejan review su desayuno tendran sospechosos agregados… y si estan medios dormidos los notaran solo despues de haberlos tragado XD…<p>

..

..

Nos vemos!...


	33. esas preguntas sin respuestas

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no me pertenece…. Se nota de lejos…

.

Capítulo 32: esas preguntas sin respuestas.

.

.

Italia estaba ya muy preocupado… la noche había caido… y Shin Sei Roman no había llegado a casa…. ¿Dónde estaba? Y si le había sucedido algo?... le había avisado a Prusia, que lo buscaba por todos lados mientras él esperaba en casa…. Cerca de la una de la madrugada la puerta se abrió e ingreso despacio el germano. Gilbert estaba terminando un café para volver a salir e Italia lo acompañaba.

-:-West!- dijo Prusia como un ladrido mientars se ponia de pie dejando de lado la taza.

-:-bruder…- creí que estabas esquivandome…- se alegró de verlo de cerca… era como si nunca lo hubiese hecho… se sentía como volver a verlo de repente… se sentí muy emocionado.

-:-west?...- prusia se acercó y lo miró un momento a los ojos… su hermano cada vez estaba mas extraño… cada vez era menos alemania… pero nunca dejaría de ser su querido hermano…

-:- bruder… yo… lamento haber puesto tu vida en riesgo aquel día… pero tenia tanto miedo…..- bajó la cabeza, no podía seguir viendole la cara a Gilbert mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas…

-:- West…- Prusia también podía recordar el horror de aquelala terrible batalla… ¿podía ser que de verdad su hermano hubiese recuperado la memoria?... – no me pidas disculpas… todo salió de maravilla… ahora tienes a Italia… y yo ahora puedo pasarla genial sin pensar en todos esos asuntos de escritorio tan aburridos…- rio intentando levantar el animo de su hermano. Italia estaba de pie junto a mbos; mirandolos… sabia que no debía interrumpir… pero necesitaba abrazar su amado Sacro Imperio. y haciendo gala de su habitual imprudencia saltó para a brazar al aleman y ambos hermanos quedaron sorprendidos, mirandose y luego mirando a Italia que estaba en torno al torso de Shinsei Roman sujeto con mucha firmeza.

-:- no vuelvas a austarme!... yo no puedo vivir sin ti….- Italia comenzó a llorar. Prusia carraspeo su garganta y cuando tuvo la atencion de su hermano hizo una mimica de abrazo, logrando que Ludwig aun algo sorprendido apriete a Feliciano con un Abrazo que Italia podría reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo…

-:- Doitsu?... – se pregunto a sí mismo confundido…

-:- he vuelto…. Italia… -dijo conmovido. – nunca vamos a dejarte…

-:-….- se besaron suavemente…. Quizas era el verdadero primer beso…. El que aparece en todos los cuentos de hadas… el que puede hacer despertar cualquier milagro…

….

….

-:- que queria Grecia?- preguntó Turquia en cuanto Egipto volvió con la caja.

-:- solo vino para darme esto….- colocó el paquete sobre la mesa.

-:- ¿vas a abrirla?...- preguntó turquia acercandose con curiosidad.- puede ser peligroso…- rápidamente levantó la tapa, alcanzó a ver dos luces brillantes y varios pares de garras antes de tener un ataque sobre su rostro.- AHHH! ¿Qué es esto!...

-:- Sadiq solo es un gato!...- Egipto lo quitó con cuidado del rostro de la otra nacion que molesto fue a buscar el desinfectante. Mientras Egipto sostenía el animal en sus brazos.

-:- sabe que detesto esos animales! Lo hizo a proposito! Estoy seguro!... saca a ese animal de la casa!...- se lo escuchaba vociferar y maldecir desde el baño mientras se quejaba por el escozor del desinfectante.

Al regresar a la sala vio a Egipto con el gato en el regazo jugando con sus manos. Suspiro sonoramente para tener la atencion de Gupta y luego miró la puerta.

-:- regresa a ese gato… no voy atenerlo aquí… - dijo acercandose hasta la pequeña bola de pelos.

-:- …- egipto siguió jugando con el animal. Casi ignorando al orden de Turquia.

-:- Gupta… no me gustan los gatos…

-:- no quiero regresarlo… no hara ningun problema… lo prometo…

-:- no es ese el asunto… es que no me gusta que anden dejando pelos por toda la casa… además de que….- suspiró.

-:- esta bien..- se puso de pie Egipto y caminó hasta la caja.

-:- puede quedarse!...- dijo Turquia quitándole el gato de las manos a su pareja. – pero no debe subirse a la cama…- al ver la mirada que el animal le ponia se sonrojó un poco y se lo devolvió a egipto. – que duerma en la cama… pero solo en la zona de los pies…- se alejó antes de seguirle dando espacio al animal en la casa… detestaba esos animales… pero hasta ellos podian sobornarlo entregandole un poco de encanto de vez en cuanto.

….

….

-:- un gato!- pregunto Japón sorprendido meintras le servia té a Grecia…- pero.. Toruko-san detesta los gatos…

-:-él detesta la competencia y Egipto adora a aquellos que no le piden permiso, que solo comen y duermen sin respetar a nadie…. quizas un gato es mas facil de alimentar que Turquia… - miró a Japón que no pudo evitar sonreir con la broma.

…

…

Romano acomodaba con cuidado lo único que no le insumia ningun esfuerzo agotador; como era doblar la ropa de sus hijos.. clasificandola por color, tamaño, aun no estaba seguro… la doblaba y desdoblaba ancioso…. Debido a los riesgos que ya habian corrido habian fijado una fecha precisa; que semana a semana se iba acercando… y en tan solo en unas más tendría a sus hijos en sus brazos… y si hasta ese entonces no había retrocedido Turquia en su ambicion injustificada, la guerra comenzaria… no importaba perderlo todo; cualquier precio le parecia poco por conservar a ambos niños que se dormian en su interior… que amaba como a su vida…

…  
>…<p>

Lilly salío del cuarto de baño y miró como el tiempo había pasado sobre su cuerpo… el enorme espejo del vestidor enseñaba como un nuevo individuo se acorrucaba en su interior… y ella no podía amarlo… se sentia tan miserable… y tan solitaria… que nada podía ocupar el enorme vacio en su alma y en la casa… mirando fijamente la fria superficie delespejo acaricio esa epqueña barriga… el solo tocarla la hacia llorar… recordandole cuan sola su hermano la había dejado… y de la carga que aun tenia por delante… el no poder decaer…. el no poder dejarse morir de angustia… y sin embargo no podía deshacerse de ese problema… no era algo que se solucionaria de la noche a la mañana… como un mal sueño…

-:- ¿por que oniisama?...- se secó las lagrimas.- esto no tenia que pasar….

…

…

Alemania y el sacro imperio eran nuevmente una sola persona…. Las sensaciones eran tan distintas, se podian resumir en una palabra: Reales…. Quizas nunca habian notado lo incompletos que estaban… y hara apenas concebian lo felices que eran… e Italia quizas ajeno a todo el dolor que había causado.

-:- Shin Sei Roman! Shin sei roman!... ¿por que estas en silencio? ¿estas triste? ¿estas enojado?...

-:- Italia… ¿me tienes miedo?...- pregunto viendolo a los ojos.

-:-ve~.. yo?... ¿Por qué?... yo te amo… no podría tenerte miedo…

-:-no… olvidalo... se acercó a él y lo tomo por la cadera. Y le sostuvo una de las manos y muy lentamente comenzó a guiar los pasos de italia al ritmo de una cancion que tenia en su cabeza, la que habian bailado ese día que el aleman jamás podría olvidar.

-:- que bailamos?..- preguntó intrigado… la suavidad de su mirada era la de shin sei roman, sin embargo el abrazo fuerte y contenedor era de alemania…

-:- recurdas el día de nuestra boda?... te veías maravilloso vestido de novia…. Italia…

-:- ¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora?- preguntó Veneciano sin entender del todo quien era este nuevo hombre en su vida.

-:-… Alemania….- rio besando a su amado…- pero solo por que es mas corto….

….

….

-:- Austria-san… se ve preocupado… - Hungría le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-:- es que ha pasado mucho tiempo…. Y aun no ha vuelto…- suspiró con mucha triteza el aristocarata mientras sostenía entre sus manos la cruz que retiro coin cuidado del cuello de Suiza tras su muerte. Sentía que no era él quien debia tenerlo…. Sin embargo lilly así lo había creido.

-:- quien?- la hungara miraba por la misma ventana que lo hacia el otro pais; sin embargo no se veia anadie cerca…

-:-… no importa..- se puso de pie.- quizas estoy enloqueciendo un poco…

-:-… Austria-san….

….

…

La noche abrazaba placidamene la tierra apenas el sol se marchaba… era parte de un ciclo que no puede esquivarse… ineludible… como la vida o la muerte… el invierno y el verano… y sin embargo algo tan predecible y obligatorio era una maravilla digna de observar… la luna plateada deslizandose por el cielo rodeada de bailarinas brillantes…. Eran un alivio al vista… los mismos astros parecían anticipar que las tempestades se acercaban… como un meteorito a miles de años luz de distancia colisionando con alguna formacion rocosa… con algun planeta… que quizas también estaba siendo testigo del ocaso de otro sol… del paseo estelar de su luna… y en la tierra nadie lo sabia… como tambien ignoraban lo que aconteceria la siguiente luna… el siguiente año… los siguientes siglos… quienes estaban acompañados debian disfrutarlo… quienes estaban solos debian apenas conformarse con su miseria… hasta que la luz del sol los alimentase como plantas marchitas…

…

…

Grecia tenia razon cuando decia que los gatos recorrian el mundo a sus anchas…. Durmiendo y sin recibir ordenes…. Pues la mascota que le había regalado Grecia a Egipto había crecido mucho en esas semanas y lentamente se había apoderado de la cama, hasta el punto de dormir entre Sadiq y Gupta…

Ese día en particular Egipto se despertó aun antes, estaba inquieto.

-:- que te sucede?...- preguntó turquia que quizas llevaba una hora acostado despues de haber salido como de costumbre.

-:- soñé con nuestro hijo… recordé su pequeño cuerpo ensangrentado y frio…- a traves de la cama se transmitian las vibraciones de su cuerpo temblando.

-:-…- Turquia se volteo par amirar le la cara a Gupta que estaba mirando el techo, a pesar de la serenidad de su mirada Turquia ya podía leerlo como un papel… y era ahogado por la angustia del egipcio… - no pienses en eso…

-:- Sadiq…

-:- Fue un accidente… déjalo ya…- levantó la voz molesto.

-:- pero me odias verdad?... una parte de ti me odia por que antepuse a Grecia antes que a nuestro primer hijo… lo ví en tu cara aquella noche… mientras nuestro pequeño era extraido de mi cuerpo…- su voz sonaba cada vez con menos fuerzas -… Seguro que tu por lo bajo…- fue interrumpido

-:- basta!..- dijo el turco y se subio sobre su pareja para que sus miradas estubiesen fijas y le sujeto el rostro por los lados…- ¿quieres volverme loco?...

-:-… sé que me merezco lo que me esta sucediendo.. que me trates como me tratas… vivir como vivo… pero solo quiero ser un padre…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… había guardado un par de siglos ese dolor…. Pero la llegada proxima de un hijo lo cambiaba todo.

-:- no quiero que te tortures…. Lo intentamos… dios sabe cuanto amaba a nuestro hijo… pero… fue el primero y el último… ese momento fue duro para mí también… saber que todo fue mi culpa… que si no fuese tan estúpido ahora estaríamos hablando de cualquier otra cosa…

-:- … y si fue tu culpa… ¿porque ya no pude volver a concebir? Si no fue mi culpa… ¿porque mi nido quedo destruido?... no soy un niño!... sé que es mi culpa…

-:- aun no entiendo por que no te marchas de mi lado… no pude hacerte feliz…

-:-me quedo proque te amo… - dijo sin dudarlo un segundo -aunque desde ese día te hayas dado por vencido con nuestra relacion… yo seguiré a tu lado hasta que te hartes de mí… hasta que ya no em tolores en tu casa, en tu cama…

-:-mierda…- dijo el turco entre dientes y se levanto casi de un salto. – … Gupta… yo… creí me despreciabas… que por eso no te oponias a lo que hacia…- se sostuvo al cabeza con ambas manos en su recorrido hacia atrás, una vez que todo el preso de su craneo quedo en su cuello reclinado sobre sus hombros colocó sus manos en su cintura mientras suspiraba pesadamente para no quebrarse del todo.- pensé... que tu indiferencia era el modo de castigarme…. Y por estar contigo…. Acepté ese precio… soy un idiota… ¿Cómo arreglar esto que te hice… Gupta… habiendo pasado tanto tiempo no se si pueda compensarte….

-:-… Lucha a mi lado cuando él nazca….- dijo decidido. Ante la mirada curiosa del turco él continuó- luchemos por nuestra felicidad sadiq….- envolvió el rostro del turco con sus manos mientars se levantaba, para luego besarlo mientras el sol comenzaba a saludarlos… - comienzo a pensar que no está muy lejos…

-:- encontrémosla…- propuso Turquia sin sospechar que Egipto le prevenia de los futuros ataques si no retrocedian en su empresa de conseguir un hijo.

.

.

Hasta aquí llegamos….

No avancé casi nada… debido a que el final está tan cerca… u_u oh maldicion! Quisiera hacer ahora capitulso de sia de brujas, navidad, san valentin… todo con tal e estirarlo un poco mas… peor el capitulo que sigue avanzará de repente… el día del parto s acerca…  
>despues si le sinteresaria unas side stories a modo de omake me avisan XD…<p>

.

.

Este capitulo es en memoria de las victimas de la tragedia aerea que sacudio a la hermana repubica de Chile, que debe ponerse de pie y recordar a sus siervos y cambiar las cosas para que no haya sido en vano…

Mi corazon es vuestro…

.

Si se van sin dejar review les juro que hago capitulos de relleno hasta volverme anormal.. ( beuno… más de lo que ya lo soy XD)

Saludos!


	34. bienvenidos! parte uno

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no es mio… (salvo en sueños)

.

Capitulo 33: bienvenidos! (parte uno)

.

.

Las semanas subsiguientes habían pasado tan rápido que el mundo parecía haberse mareado de dar vueltas…

Romano se despertó mas temprano de lo habitual… quizás era porque en un puñado de horas ingresaría al hospital para hacer un chequeo, el ultimo antes de la cesárea programada… sus hijos habían tolerado muy bien el tratamiento… y el aislamiento del mundo, aunque doloroso por no saber nada de los problemas de Feliciano, había sido magnifico para la pareja… pues Antonio había sido un príncipe soñado todo ese tiempo… y había sido justamente eso… una burbuja de felicidad…

-:- muévete…- le dijo a su pareja que sentía cerca.- hazme un desayuno…- rezongó, pero al no oír ninguna respuesta con cuidado se sentó y noto una pila de almohadas simulando a su Español.- ¿Antonio?... -preguntó en voz alta, pero no encontró ninguna respuesta.

Casi sin poder ver sus pies buscó sus pantuflas y recorrió la casa llamándolo, cansado por el peso y por su debilidad general se apoyó en una de las paredes antes de continuar, cerca del baño, el agua corría por lo que intuyó que debía tomar una ducha.

-:- si estabas aquí pudiste haberme avisado!- dijo romano abriendo la puerta de repente.

-:- ¡ ¿por que tenía que embarazarse? ! - gritó el español al tiempo que la puerta se abría. Tras la desafortunada frase los ojos de uno y otro se encontraron abiertos a máxima capacidad, el cuerpo de Romano comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas antes de que las palabras rebotasen del todo en su cerebro. –Romano…- susurró el español que tenia los ojos rojos aparentemente de algún llanto reciente.

-:- me mentiste todo este tiempo…- susurró con la voz entrecortada romano, el cual estaba horrorizado; después de todo sentía que había dormido con un extraño todo ese tiempo… ese pequeño trozo de paraíso había sido una mentira…

-:- romano... espera…- dijo Antonio, pero no tenía ninguna excusa por aquella frase.- se suponía que estabas dormido…- intentó alegar al ver que romano retrocedía lentamente, muerto del miedo, de la desilusión.

-:- no! aléjate de mi idiota!...- intentó pensar, pero las palabras hacían mucho ruido en su cabeza… por lo que solo dijo – tengo que irme a casa…

-:- Romano!... aguarda Romano!...- le sostuvo el brazo con cuidado para que no se aleje.

-:- déjame en paz! Yo te creí!... yo te creí!..- fue lo único que pudo decirle.- yo te creí y me mentiste!... ¿por que?...

-:- espera Romano! No entiendes!... claro que amo a nuestros hijos...

-:- MIS!..- corrigio poniendose cada vez mas nervioso- no los amas… no los amas!... no me mientas!... te descubrí!... ¿tan patetica es la vida que tendrias conmigo?... llorando mientras yo duermo?... llorando mientras yo me río? Haz lo mejor para ambos y déjame volver a mi casa!...

-:- Romano… no me entiendes... déjame explicarte…- el italiano se zafó de su agarre y trotó hasta el cuarto de ambos donde se encerró.- Romano!..- Antonio golpeó la puerta.

Pero no obtenía respuestas del otro lado. Más que los sollozos de Italia.

-:- No intentes mentirme… ya no te creo!- hablaba entre medio de llantos.

-:-tranquilízate romano... no llores… recuerda lo que dijo el doctor!...

-:- como si te importara! Al final de cuentas eres igual que Turquía! Los detesto a ambos! viendo a los niños como una mercadería! Debería darles vergüenza!

-:- Romano! Sabes que no es así!... – la puerta se abrió y estaba de pie Romano con un bolso mediano colgado al hombro; se veía algo pesado. - ¿a donde vas? Iríamos a la clínica después de comer…

-:- antes me voy a mi casa... hasta aquí hemos llegado España!.- romano bajaba las escaleras lentamente casi no aprecia que había una ruptura en la relación, pues se tomaba cada escalón como si fuese un desafío de extrema coordinación y resistencia. Una vez a los pies de la escalera Antonio intentó tomarle la mano al embarazado que la retiro mientras apuraba el paso casi en un trote. Pero tras unos metros se detuvo súbitamente y se inclino poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas.- Antonio… no te estoy perdonando…

-:- Romano?- España se acercó a él. Algo angustiado.

-:- no te quedes ahí papando moscas y llévame al hospital! algo salio mal… por tu culpa Imbecil!...ah!...- romano tenia mucho miedo, a pesar de las recomendaciones del profesional era difícil no tensionarse y hacer esfuerzos después de lo que había oído.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía que España lo había alzado en brazos y lo llevaba al auto. Sus manos estaban sobre su vientre redondo y no dejaba de acariciar a sus niños para relajarlos… cuando en realidad quien tenia miedo era él mismo…

España lo coloco en el automóvil y arrancó de inmediato camino al hospital, ignorando la señalización y orientación de las calles solo para acortar camino mientras oía las blasfemias e insultos que el menor de los países no dejaba de lanzar al viento, evidentemente muy adolorido.

…

…

Liechtenstein se mecía en el columpio que su hermano le había regalado… una vida austera viviendo de los bancos parecía sencilla… sin embargo debía despertarse antes de la salida del sol y dormirse muy tarde en al noche… quizás ahora ella estaba entendiendo el porque su hermano era tan receloso de sus pertenencias… un solo mal movimiento en otros bancos del mundo y el suyo podía tener problemas… de verdad era estresante… sin embargo eso la mantenía entretenida… no le daba tiempo de ponerse triste… ni de pensar en su hijo…

-:- Señora Liechtenstein- el soldado de aquella noche se le acerco con sumo respeto y la falta de expresividad que extrañaba en su casa. – Su transporte la espera para su chequeo medico…- ella miró a ese hombre que en realidad no se parecía físicamente a suiza, pero su forma de ser era la misma…. y de repente… en su cabeza las palabras de Francia.

-:- ahora voy…- se puso de pie y le sujetó el brazo. – Acompáñame...- le dijo en cuanto lo vio sonrojándose y quitando la mirada.

-:- si señora Liechtenstein…- ella sabia que no era mas que un soldado… no era mas que un humano… que no era Suiza y que solo intentaría de divertirse un momento.. Alejar de ella tanta soledad.

…

…

El doctor en cuanto vio a Antonio del otro lado del pasillo con el italiano en los brazos pidió una camilla o una silla o lo que fuera para ver el estado de ese embarazo. En cuanto las enfermeras se llevaron a romano el hombre se acercó al español y lo vio despectivamente.

-:- que era lo que no ocurriría?...- pregunto

-:- por favor doctor… haga lo que sea por mis hijos...- rogó España sin ánimos de pelea… sabia que había perdido…

-:-ve y tranquilízalo… es lo único que los médicos no podemos hacer….

En silencio ambos caminaron hasta el cuarto donde estaba romano, ya en su bata y a punto de hacerse un ultrasonido.

-:- no lo quiero aquí doctor… ¿puede pedirle que se marche?...- dijo romano mirando nada más que su vientre. Por el estado de nervios en el que romano había entrado lo mejor había sido sedarlo bastante…. Además que la fase de la cirugía sería aun mas estresante… y sin mencionar si las cosas salían mal.

-:- Romano… quiero estar contigo… tomarte la mano y ver..

-:- doctor sáquelo de aquí… el no quiere a mis bebés…- esa frase hizo que el profesional abriese la puerta invitando a la otra nación a salir.

España dudo un momento, pero al ya tener la mirada desaprobadora de todos los individuos de la sala salio avergonzado y molesto.

Mientras todos podían ver la imagen de sus hijos él había sido relegado al costado del plato… como las verduras.

…

…

Egipto aguanto la respiración un momento y se sentó en la reposera de cuarto de su hijo… y comenzó a llorar en silencio… de amargura y de alegría… tenia en su interior un presentimiento…

…

…

-:-¿Cómo están mis bebés?...- preguntaba cada dos segundos Romano mientras la operadora del aparato en silencio tomaba notas y su doctor no le decía nada. Eso era terrible… una terrible noticia de seguro se aproximaba…

-: - mierda..- dijo el hombre entre dientes y se acercó a la pantalla.- ¡es eso lo que me temo...? preguntó sin dar mayores detalles y la mujer asintió. A lo que el doctor salio de la sala maldiciendo entre dientes.

-:- ¿Qué paso? Que pasa?...- Romano apenas podía entender las manchas en escalas de grises, veía a sus hijos, pero eso no lo reconfortaba después de esa escena. La mujer le sonrió y apagó el monitor despreocupadamente… y le acarició el cabello al joven sonriéndole.

-:- todo esta en orden…. Pronto estarás mejor… no te asustes…

-:-no… las cosas van a salir mal.. ¿Verdad?... el doctor esconde algo… que no me mienta….

-:-descanse.. Esta muy tensionado…- la mujer parecía una subnormal a ojos del Italiano que deseaba matarla… mientras mas hablaba menos se convencía de que todo estuviese en orden.

De repente, cuando estaba obligándose a la calma entro su doctor con un cortejo de enfermeras que lo acicalaban y le colocaban otra bata mientras el médico hablaba

-:- señor vargas haremos la cirugía en este momento; los niños están debilitándose rápidamente y si no intervenimos ahora no puedo garantizarle ninguna posibilidad de éxito…

-:- yo necesito a mis hijos conmigo… no permita que nadie se los lleve…- comenzó a llorar camino al quirófano.

Romano veía cada panel de cielo raso y recién caía en al cuenta de que si se dormía por la anestesia podía despertar y que Turquía le hubiese robado a su hijo…

-:- no utilizaran anestesia total verdad?... verdad?..-. Pregunto mientras no podía dejar de llorar.

-:- no. Quédese tranquilo… usted vera a sus hijos antes de que partan a neonatología…. Tranquilícese…

Romano apenas se imaginaba que el embarazo quizás seria una niñería comparado con los problemas que se acercaban…

…

…

España se sentía nervioso… su teléfono había caído al menos 5 veces de sus manos mientras intentaba llamar a su cuñado. Sin embargo llamó primero a Prusia… necesitaba aliados para una guerra antes que dar notificaciones familiares.

-:- Antonio?- Gilbert se sorprendió del llamado.- ¿como estas?- sonrió.

-:- Gilbert… necesito que me digas… puedo contar contigo para una ultima batalla como en los viejos tiempos?...

-:- de que hablas?... yo ya no tengo poder militar… debo preguntarle a West…

-:- Gilbert… es que… voy a luchar contra Turquía… y…. solo quiero recuperar a mi hijo…- su voz se quebró.

-:- Antonio.. En donde estas?... – Gilbert se oía preocupado.

-:- romano… esta en el hospital… espera el doctor llego…- Antonio colgó derepente, dejando a Prusia con las palabras en la boca.

…

…

-:- West!...- bajó las escaleras, Italia y Alemania se la pasaban entrando cajas de cosas, el Italiano había accedido a vivir en casa de Alemania nuevamente.- Romano está en el hospital… parece que Turquía está fastidiando!...

-:- niichan!...- dijo Italia y miró directamente a los ojos de Alemania que asintió partiendo los tres al hospital.

…

…

-:- que sucede?... – preguntó España a la doctora que parecía perdida buscando a la pareja del "Sr. Vargas" - ¿como están los tres?..

-:- ahora están en el quirófano… los niños corren mucho peligro… haremos lo posible…. Pero sucede que recibimos una notificación del directorio del hospital…- al mujer se puso muy incomoda, contagiándole la sensación al español.- El señor Vargas firmó el traspaso de uno de sus hijos a otro País…

-:-por favor doctora… no lo permita…- Antonio la miro suplicante.

-:-si no fuesen países esto seria una actitud ilegal… pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto…

-:-pero… pero… siguen siendo niños… ¿usted no ama su trabajo?- se enfureció España.

-:- entonces ¿porque los regala como cachorros?..- la mujer se alejó, España se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los dos germanos e Italia que repitió la ultima frase de la mujer. Antonio pegó sus ojos al suelo.

-:- regalar los bebés de mi niichan! Por que?- pregunto Italia mirando tristemente a España pidiendo explicaciones; quien sin duda las debía…

.

.

Termino otro capitulo y los bebes de Lovi Love están naciendo! *w*- ¿no es genial? XD…

Dedicado a mi amada merlina que hace magia y corrige este mareado de letras para que parezca un texto!

.

.

Invito a todos lso que agarraron esta historia hace poco a dejar reviews sin miedo… son mi aliciente para continuar!

.

Amenaza… si se van sin dejar reviews les entregaré mis tareas de parasitologia y haré que estudien por mi! Muajajaja!

n_n nos vemoooos!


	35. bienvenidos! parte dos

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

hetalia no me pertenece!.

.

**_en mi perfil hay una encuesta, para saber qeu hacer con este fic una vez concluido! (contesten sin miedo y con la pura verdad) _**

Capitulo 33: bienvenidos! (parte dos)

.

.

Liechtenstein a los ojos del soldado le parecia una mujer extraña, despues e todo no acaricaba su veintre, parecía muy indiferente y ni siquiera hablaba de esa vida que tenía en su interior. Pero no pudo pensar mucho más en ese asunto porque sintío la cabeza de la joven sobre su hombro.

-:- Señora Liechtenstein.. ¿se.. siente usted bien?- preguntó nervioso.

-:- si, solo… necesito un abrazo…- le jovencita sintió como se tensionaba el cuerpo de la otra persona. Y sonrió para sí. – si no quieres darmelo, lo entenderé…

-:-no es eso!- la abrazó de una manera mecanica y contracturada mientras se sonrojaba. – solo necesito preguntarle algo que no me incumbe…

-:- si no le incumbe no pregunte…- dijo la muchacha mientras oía un sonido que aompañaba el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza del joven, que la dejó partir cuando la doctora la llamó.

…

…

Romano escuchaba a los médicos operándolo, mientras él apenas veia una tela de color azul que le obstruia la cesarea… en parte mejor… no era de los mejores tolerndo la sangre. Pero en parte eso lo ponia nervioso… no era un proceso tan rápido como lo describian; cortar, quitar el niño y coser… incluso si se ponia pesimista podía ser que le amputaran la mitad del cuerpo y el no sentia absolutaente nada… no… estaba imaginando cosas…

los oía balbuceando terminos que en su vida había imaginado oír. Hasta que de repente escuchó un suspiro de alivio y un llanto. Una de las auxiliares colocó a la criatura entre unas mantas peqeñas, romano no podia verle el rostro y se sintió inquieto por ello, pero el solo oirlo llorar le daba muchas fuerzas. Aunque lo hiciese timidamente sabia que uno de sus hijos estaba bien, a salvo.

-:- es una niña… dijo la mujer acercandos e a lovino, cuando de repente romano noto un segundo suspiro, pero este más acotado,a demás de que un par de profesionales se quitó la mascarilla maldiciendo por lo bajo y antes de poder ver el cuerpo de su niño vio que lo envolvian en mantas también y que se lo llevaban del cuarto casi corriendo

-:- Hey!... hey!...- Romano intentó detener a los doctores con sus gritos. Pero se sentia adormecido, no podía quedarse quieto… qeuria levantarse, pero se sentia mareado de repente, podía ver como los medicos le pedian calma, pero no permitiria que se llevansen a su hijo… aun no le habia visto el rostro ni lo había oído llorar…. No permitiría que lo alejasen de él.

-:- tranquilicese señor Vargas!.- su médico inentaba de calmarlo con su voz. Pero la nacion oia las voces cada vez mas lejos… hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño… con el miedo de no encontrar a su hijo al despertar.

…

…

-:- España, nos debes una explicacion!- exigió el germánico mas que furioso con su concuñado.

-:- no es lo que parece… no teniamos opcion… solo necesitabamos mas tiempo…- se sujetó la frente con ambas manos.- España aunque nervioso comenzó con el desarrollo de la larga historia, que lso encontraba ahora en ese punto crucial.

…

….

-:- ¿esta saliendo del quirofano ahora?... ¿Cómo salió todo?...- Japón había recibido un llamado de la clinica; como mediador debía ser él quien informase a turquía del ancimiento de los niños.-… comprendo… le informaré de inmediato… gracias por comunicarse..- suspiró peasadamente. Grecia lo miraba desde la mesa a pocos metros y bajó la cabeza.

-:-aun no logré disuadir a Egipto… siento que no hice lo suficiente…  
>-:- Girisha-san… no se culpe… las cosas saldrán como deban salir…- tomo su teléfono celular.<p>

-:- de verdad no vas a evitarlo Nihon?- Grecia se acercó a él y le quitó el teléfono de las manos al pais asiatico. – no lo llames… dame tiempo para pensar algo…

-:- lo siento Girisha-san… soy responsable de comunicar la noticia…- se acercó hasta el teléfono de linea y comenzó neuvamente a marcar. A lo que Heracles respondio arrancando el cable.

-:- Nihon… piensa en ese niño…

-:- si no puedo notificar la muerte por teléfono lo haré personalmente…

-:-muerte?- grecia quedo congelado en su sitio.

-:- ante la muerte de uno, Romano se quedaría con aquel que hubiese logrado sobrevivir… no creí tener que dar esta noticia…- se colocó su abrigo y salió de la casa de grecia. Que se sentó en torno a la mesa y pensó de inmediato en el pobre de Egipto…

…

…

-:- vamos a salvar a los bebes de mi niichan!- dijo animado italia. Alemania y Prusia se habian sumado a la coalición que pretendia evitar que turquia tocase un pelo a los niños . mientars no estaban seguros de quien estaba del otro lado además de la pareja de mediterraneos. Mejor sería un ataque antes de que el enemigo note lo que sucedía.

-:-tiene un momento?- se acercó el doctor de Romano; y España le asintió en silencio.- la operación ha concluido… el señor Vargas se recupera de una descompensacion que tuvo en el final… estará bien y esta dentro de lo esperable por lo tensa de la situacion…

-:- y mis hijos?...- preguntó España aterrado.

-:- sus hijos estaban en una situacion muy delicada… pretender que ambos naciesen en perfecto estado era pedir demaciado… la mayor es una niña que esta en observaciones ahora…

-:-una niña?- se emocionó España al igual que las otras naciones.- ye l otró bebé?..

-:- bueno… mejor será hablarlo a solas…

…

…

Japón llego a casa de turquia; quien lo atendió cordialmente, casi esperandolo, ya que Gupta había estado nervioso todo el día.

-:- ¿ya nacio la criatura?- ptreguntó meintras le servía un café al asiatico.

-:-uno de lso niños murió.. –dijo sin dilatar mas la situacion, pues sabía que Turquia no tenia un interés afectivo en los hijos de Romano; lo que desconocia era el interes que la llegada del niño provocaba en Egipto.- … lo siento. – dijo como una formalidad.

-:- bueno; que se le va a hacer…- Turquía bajó la cabeza. Pensando en como debía sentirse egipto,que estaba tambien delante del japonés… y su rostro estatico como la piedra, y apacible como el oceano.

-:- sentía que era algo que debía decir de manera personal… ahora debo retirarme…-

-:- lamento que no seas portador de buenas noticias… gracias por venir y ayudar a Turquía con este problema, al fin esta resuelto…- dijo Egipto y acompañó a Japón hasta la puerta, despidiendolo correctamente.

-:- Te dije que no te ilusionaras…- Sadiq abrazo a Egipto que hundío las uñas en su espalda y oculto su rostro lleno de lágrimas en el pecho de su amado.- deberias dejar de hacerte daño con esto Gupta…. Lo digo en serio…

…

…

España volvio con los otros paises incapaz de decir una plabra. Cuando intentaba abrir la boca las lagrimas volvian a dejarlo mudo y a mojar su rostro; por lo que los otros paises tambien se habian llamado al silencio.

…

…

La joven nacion podía ver a su hijo moviendose dentro de su útero; a pesar de su pequeño tamaño su cuerpoe staba perfectamente delimitado…. Y lo peor de todo era que Suiza no podía verlo… y eso hacia que en parte ella tampoco quiciese… aunque sonriese, por dentro le parecia innecesario que la doctora fuese así de alegre… como si ella pudiese comprender el dolor de llevar en su interior un niño sin padre, y pensar que quizas suiza le hubiese hecho el amor culpa del alcohol y de puro compromiso, por lo esperable de la noche de bodas… una boda que solo fue firmar un papel; como un cheque o un dibujo…

Nunca le qeudaría claro lo que Suiza sentía por ella… la verdad no la conformaba… y lo que deseaba que feuse realidad nunca lo sería.

…

…

Romano abrió los ojos… se sentía mareado y apenas recordaba la operación de la cesarea, el llanto de su hija.. y luego el otro bebe que fue casi escondido de su vista . el cuarto blanco, el suero goteando…. Apenas tenia fuerzas para moverse…

En unos minutos enontró una cunita junto a su cama, parecia que hasta hacia nada de tiempo alguien había dormido alli… su cabeza procesaba pensamientos dudosos… hasta que vió la puerta abrirse; era su doctor que lo saludo cordialmente y se sentó en la silla a su lado.

-:- donde estan mis bebés?- preguntó apenas pudo cordinar las palabras con su voz reseca.

-:- tranquilicese… todo esta bajo control… solo necesito que piense en usted unos momentos… casi lo perdemos en el quirofano…- Romano hizo un puchero incontenible y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-:- solo quiero verlos… juntos antes de que sea tarde… prometo que me portaré bien…

-:- está bien… con respecto a su pareja creí que debia ser respetuoso de su decisión… si bien le permití acceder a la sala de neonatología… pense que no seria buena idea que lo visite a usted…

-:-él solo debe cumplir su rol de padre por ahora… en cuanto no lo necesite lo mandare al demonio…Maldición… como pude caer en su juego….

-:- en un momento las enfermeras lo subirán a una silla y lo llevarán por el hospital…- salió del cuarto mientras se acomodaba la bata; era muy dificil anunciarle ese tipo de noticas tan dolorosas a las familias primerizas…sobretodo cuando ya tenian conflictos tan complicados.

…

…

-:- en que piensas nihon?...- Grecia veia a su pareja muy cambaida desde la visista al turco, y eso no era algo que lo tranquilizace. – que te dijo Turquia?... iria por el niño vivo ¿verdad?...

-:- no, parecio comprender la situacion y la aceptaron sin mayores problemas…

-:- no te da miedo eso?

-:-tengo miedo… pero no precisamente de aquello… merezco cualquier cosa que pueda suceder….

-:- nihon…

…

…

Sadiq estaba del otro lado de la puerta del baño, Gupta se había encerrado y parecia determinado a no salir de sitio, por mas que le suplicaba y se preocupase por él no podía lograr hacerlo salir de ahí; temiendo por supuesto un desastre que lamentar, ya que a pesar de esa cubierta que los paises conocian él en realidad Egipto era una criatura delicada y de sentimientos muy frágiles. Pero sin mas y de la nada luego de varias horas la puerta se abrio subitamnete y Gupta salio de alli envuelto en una bata y con el cabello mojado.

-:- me asustaste tonto!- le dijo intentando no regañarlo, mientras Egipto lo miraba sorprendido

-:-solo necesitaba pensar…- caminó hasta el cuarto y sin cerrar la puerta comenzó a vestirse. – ya estoy listo para ir por nuestro pequeño rayo de sol…

-:- espera Gupta… no lo hagas…- Sadiq caminó hasta Egipto que ahora estaba delineando sus ojos frente al espejo del cuarto. – deja de lastimarte con esto… no ganas nada…

-:- sigue siendo mi hijo Sadiq…- se volteó a ver a su pareja – lo quiero… lo quiero en mis brazos… por lo menos una vez…

-:- no ganas nada con eso… no es tu hijo… ya era destinado que no lo sería… pero insististe demasiado…- Egipto arrojo una bofetada lelna de odio y de frustración sobre el rostro de turquia, que sin poder reacionar apenas pudo colocar su mano en el sitio enrojecido.

-:- no me importa lo que todos digan.. sigue siendo mio… quiero darle sepultura a mi manera… dende pueda visitarlo las veces que yo quiera…

-:-está bien…- suspiró pesadamnete.- … solo prometeme que no habrá escandalos…- dijo cuando en realidad sabia como era Gupta… y que sabia que en realidad era posible que él mismo fuese el escandaloso.

….

…

Lilly no soltó a ese soldado en todo el recorrido a casa… y pensaba que no quería dejarlo ir… no buscaba un remplazo para suiza.. pues no lo encontraría nunca… solo necesitaba sentirse una muchacha de su edad… hacer lo que cualquier jovencita de su edad haria… tener una vida como de pelicula romantica…

-:- Señora Liechtenstein… ha estado callada todo el viaje..¿sucede algo?...

-:- no… es que.. me molesta que me digas señora… ¿no me veo joven?...

-:- es que usted es nuestra Señora…

-:- pero solo deseo que me digas Lilly… ese es mi nombre… ¿ puedes decirme lilly?...

-:- lilly…- dijo lentamnete entre nervioso y sonrojado.

-:- solo quiero que me quieras… ¿me quieres?...- pregunto, jugando a ese juego tan tierno de querer y ser querido.

-:-c..c… claro que si… señ… digo Lilly… - todo el ejercito suizo daria la vida por usted…

-:-eso me hace muy feliz!...- dijo Liechtenstein sonriendo abiertamente… ser una niñita mimada se sentía muy bien…

…

….

Hasta aquí llegamos!...  
>que triste noticia la que tuvo que portar Japón!... u_u esperen el siguiente capitulo….<br>.

.

Episodio dedicado a las victimas de 9/11… la campaña publicitaria mejor lograda del gobierno de los estados unidos desde el tío Sam…

No puedo pegar links… peor este es muy meritorio con respecto al tema…

taringa (punto) net/posts/info/8560970/No-Hubo-Aviones-En-el-9_11( punto) html

.

.

Los espero en el proximo… si no me dejan review dejo el fic *w*

Estoy poco inspirada para las amenazas.. XD


	36. el comienzo del sueño y la pesadilla

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Dedicado a mi querida merlina que logro hacer este texto accesible a la lengua castellana … 8 debido a mi pesimo español XD)

.  
>hetalia no me pertenece….(no soy dueña de nada ultimamente)<p>

.

Capitulo 34: el comienzo del sueño y la pesadilla.

.

.

En al sala de espera Antonio esperaba que el doctor fuese a hablarle sobre como mejoraba su pequeña y con respecto a como estaba Romano; aunque este quizás no quisiera verle…

-:- ¿no te dejan estar con él y cuidarlo en este momento?... debe necesitarte demasiado…- dijo Alemania compadeciéndose del español que no podía hacer mas que quedarse sentado esperando que la información llegase hasta él.

-:- Lovino me dejo fuera de esto… el cree que yo no deseo a los niños… sin embargo no puedo ser mas feliz…. Romano… es mi felicidad…

-:-entonces porque cree semejante cosa?...

-:- me oyó pensando en voz alta… y lo malinterpretó…. Luego ya no pude detenerlo… todo se desencadenó tan pronto… tenia deseos de irse a casa solo…no creí que me oiría decir… "¿porque tuviste que embarazarte?" Soy un idiota…

De la nada y en medio de ese momento se oyó un golpe seco y luego un grito. Italia había dado un golpe de puño en el rostro de España al grito de " es tu culpa lo que le pase a mi niichan!". Alemania tras eso sujeto al italiano que estaba realmente furioso, España solo bajó la cabeza asumiendo la culpa… viendo como lentamente un par de gotas de sangre de su nariz caían hasta tocar el suelo.

…

…

Romano estaba ya en la silla de ruedas siendo trasladado hasta neonatología, mientras el doctor le explicaba que en situaciones tan especiales como la suya los niños solían estar en estricta vigilancia medica… que su hija estaba mucho mejor y que de seguro ahora la oiría llorando saludablemente, por el momento prefería no dar el otro diagnostico; al menos no hasta que Romano se tranquilizase sosteniendo a su hija en sus brazos.

Romano vio las cunas de varios bebés antes de llegar hasta la de su hija… la cual el colocaron en los brazos.

La piel rosada y cabellos castaños de la niña lo enamoraron de inmediato… y lo obligaron a contener las lagrimas de alegría… era preciosa… con cuidado acaricio su rostro mientras imaginaba todo lo que vivirían juntos…

-:- Ciao Raffaella…- sus primeras lagrimas cayeron de pura emoción al verla dormida tan placidamente. – soy tu papi… nunca vas a dejarme… verdad?...

-:-mmm- el doctor carraspeó llamando al atención de Lovino – su segundo hijo...-no pudo terminar la desagradable noticia dado que Egipto irrumpió en la sala arrastrando entre sus ropas y sus extremidades al menos a tres o cuatro enfermeras que no podían detener el arrollador paso del país africano - oiga! Esta es un Área restringida!- dijo el hombre molesto mientras que romano abrazó mas fuerte a la niña que aun no sabia que sucedía a su alrededor.

-:-¿Dónde esta?..- dijo Gupta al doctor en voz alta- ¿Dónde esta!... – El país normalmente callado como al arena y sereno como la noche ahora estaba fuera de sí… buscando lo que sentía que le pertenecía.

-:- solo entréguenos el cuerpo del niño que nació muerto y nos iremos…-dijo Turquía intentando de sintetizar el desorden mental que tenia su pareja en ese momento y transmitirlo con palabras que el resto pudiese entender.

-:- ¿Cómo que muerto?...- Romano sentía que podía desmayarse… si existían maneras terribles de enterarse… esa era una de ellas… -como que muerto!- pregunto Romano en voz mas alta, esperando que alguien le dijese que era mentira, una broma de mal gusto…

-:- por favor márchese de este sitio…- el doctor estaba furioso con el egipcio, y su escasa cordialidad parecía haberse esfumado.

-:- no me marcho de aquí sin lo que me corresponde!...- el escándalo y la tensión había hecho llorar a casi todos los niños de la sala incluida la pequeña Raffaella; pero a Egipto un llanto en particular le llamo la atención… al oírlo se sintió extraño… y se acercó hasta esa incubadora…ignorando los sonidos ajenos a ese llanto que rozaba con el silencio…

Colocó sus dedos sobre el vidrio donde un niño estaba lleno de aparatos que lo mantenían con vida… tantas maquinas en torno a un cuerpecito tan pequeño parecía una obra de ciencia ficción…

-:- Gupta… Vámonos…- dijo Turquía que intento retirarlo del sitio; pero no pudo. A pesar de que le tironease el brazo Egipto no cedió un solo centímetro.

-:-el otro hijo del señor Vargas no falleció…- dijo el medico llamando al atención de Turquía y de Romano.- es aquel de allá- señalo al que gupta no podía dejar de observar.

-:- salgamos de aquí… y les explicaré detalladamente…- se colocó detrás de Romano para empujar la silla hasta su consultorio- primero hablaré con el señor Vargas, el padre biológico de los niños… luego lo hare con ustedes.- los dejó esperando en unas sillas incomodas frente a la puerta de su despacho. Turquía sabía que esperarían demasiado; por lo que prefirió salir a estirar las piernas por el resto del hospital.

…

…

-:-¿porque ellos estaban aquí?... yo no les avisé que mis hijos nacieron!- fue lo primero que criticó Romano. Mientras su niña se calmaba en sus brazos.

-:- nadie me avisó hasta después del quirófano que un acuerdo internacional regía sobre tus hijos… el país mediador fue informado en cuanto termino la operación… y él fue quién dio al noticia errada a la otra mitad en conflicto…

-:- ¿mi bebé va a morir?... ¿y no pudieron decírmelo antes?... – Romano estaba nuevamente al borde del llanto.

-:- estamos haciendo todo lo posible… pero a veces lo posible no es suficiente…- el doctor se acomodó sobre la silla bastante incómodo, era una noticia terrible… Y no había podido darla con el tiempo suficiente.- no bajaremos los brazos…

-:- a pesar de que puedo perderlo en cualquier momento no me dejarán estar con él?...

-:- esta situación me molesta… se que no debió ser agradable esto para usted… pero me siento muy molesto…. Y debo decírselo…. Me irritan los padres como usted que creen que siempre hay tiempo para solucionar las cosas… a veces el tiempo no alcanza… veces la medicina no alcanza… a veces la fe no alcanza… lo que puede salvar a su hijo quizás sean las tres cosas juntas…. En cuanto a los papeles que usted firme en su intimidad… yo no puedo hacer mas que cumplir… y alguno de los niños debe ser entregado a – revisó los papeles de su escritorio – Turquía…

-:- no quiero oír una palabra mas de usted… si supiese cuanto es odiado Turquía por los países que crió usted salvaría a mis hijos!...

-:- lamentablemente yo no había nacido para ese entonces…- dijo el doctor intentando no ser irónico, no era el momento.- mejor será se que descanse… - comenzó a llevarlo hasta su cuarto al salir del consultorio hubo un cruce de miradas con Egipto. Romano dijo "son solo míos" mientras se alejaba. Si no tuviese la herida apenas suturada le hubiese saltado al cuello.

-:- ¿puedo ver a mi niño antes de ir a acostarme?

-:- prometió comportarse… mejor esperemos a que todo haya pasado…

-:- y Raffaella?...- preguntó Italiano mientras miraba a su hija durmiendo.

-:- puede quedarse a su lado… como estuvo un momento antes de que usted despertase. Solo la llevábamos para hacer unos chequeos de rutina.

…

…

Turquía llego hasta la sala de visitas, los pasillos de hospital eran ciertamente vertiginosos y podían hacer que uno se perdiese con facilidad.

-:- que haces aquí!- dijo España enfrentando a Turquía…

-:- estaba esperando verte la cara… después de todo crees que soy un idiota! Intentaron estafarnos y pagarán por eso…

-:- de que hablas!... aléjate de mis hijos!...

-:- porque el dijeron a Japón que uno había muerto?... ¡creían que no vendría a revisar si era cierto!

-:- de que hablas?..- pregunto Italia que se sintió adolorido por la noticia.- que paso con los bebes de mi niichan!...

-:-no he hablado con Japón desde que firmamos ese papel mugroso!... – Turquía quedó de una pieza.. ¿Podía ser realmente posible que Japón, quizás su único amigo le hubiese traicionado?... ¿que ganaba con mentirle?... si; aparentemente todo era una emboscada…

-:-solo vengo por lo que me pertenece… y me lo llevaré sin que puedas hacer nada…- sonrió mientras volvía hacia el consultorio del doctor… quizás lo fuesen a atender pronto… en realidad necesitaba pensar el porque de la traición de Japón

…

…

Al regresar el doctor le pidió al país africano que aguardase a la llegada de Turquía.. el único autorizado para recibir información sobre los niños; además claro de sus padres biológicos. Sin embargo Sadiq no aprecia apresurado por hacerse presente…. Y el doctor acabó por dejarlo pasar…. Le ponía muy nervioso la mirada de ese país, fija como la de un coyote en la llanura…. Como la de un gato al asecho…

-:- seré franco… transmítale esto al señor Adnan cuando lo vea… la niña que nació primero esta en un buen estado general… solo la estamos observando… el cuanto al segundo niño… su estado es critico y no quiero hacer ningún pronostico que no pueda sostener… como ambos niños nacieron vivos; técnicamente no habría problemas con su pacto..- el hombre fue interrumpido por al voz de Gupta que no estaba interesado para nada en la parte del contrato.

-:-… sálvelo… no lo deje solo… no deje solo a mi hijo…- Egipto estaba embargado por la angustia... quería decir algo coherente… pero no podía… no podía mas que coordinar un par de palabras…

-:-…- el doctor suspiró pesadamente. Desconfiaba sin dudar de las intenciones de cualquier ser humano que estuviese tan desesperado por su propia felicidad que fuese ciego a los interés de los demás…. Hoy lo era al dolor del padre biológico del niño… ¿Qué le aseguraría que el día de mañana no ignoraría lo mejor para su "hijo"?- tengo una duda y una certeza… - la puerta se abrió lentamente y entró Turquía que había visto las siluetas de ambos a través del vidrio esmerilado. Gupta en silencio y sin mirarlo palmeó la silla que estaba junto a él.

-:- lo siento…- dijo Sadiq al hacer ruido con la silla hasta por fin quedar sentado…. Por los gestos de los otros dos ocupantes de la sala se veía venir una mala noticia para su amado Egipto.

-:-…dudo que él sobreviva…- Gupta pestañeó intentando de no llorar y abrió la boca para preguntar la certeza; quizás en búsqueda de un consuelo.-… morirá si abandona este edificio…- le adivinó el pensamiento el profesional

-:- bueno… nos llevamos a la otra verdad?- Turquía no podía tolerar que Gupta se hubiese condenado a sufrir nuevamente… sinceramente no estaba dispuesto a ver a Egipto atado a un hospital… en territorio enemigo. Nuevamente las miradas de los ocupantes de la sala le hicieron ver que había dado con un clavo en una herida una vez mas y prefirió no hablar por el momento.

-:- está en sus manos… obedeceré lo que usted considere mejor para él… - Egipto sentía el amargo gusto de boca de hacer lo correcto… mientras temía no volver a ver jamás al niño. El doctor lo miró un momento… conocía de sobra la expresión del rostro del país que tenia en frente… en los pasillos de la clínica habían historias bastante tristes, además de las varias felices…

-:- entiendo el dilema en el que se encuentra… pero solo puedo garantizarle seguridad para usted y el niño dentro de la clínica… quizás deba reconsiderar… su decisión… esta arriesgando demasiado…- el hombre sacó un par de hojas, dejándolas sobre el escritorio y una pluma delante del turco. Luego camino hasta la puerta- no ejerceré presión… ahí están los papeles del tratado… firmen uno por el niño u el otro por "Raffaella" vuelvo en diez minutos…- cerró al puerta, pero lejos de alejarse se quedo esperando en las cercanías…. Sin entender que pasaba en al cabeza de los países… preguntando si realmente eran seres racionales… o masas de ego y conductas inexplicables.

…

…

Liechtenstein se despertó a mitad de la noche… en el piso, junto a la cama estaba la chaqueta del soldado del que tanto disfrutaba la compañía; pero recordo que él la dejó allí por accidente… Cuando ella lo echó…

*flashback*

-:- no te parezco linda también?...- Lilly se abrazo al cuello del hombre y estiro sus labios; sin embargo fue rechazada por el joven que la alejó despacio

-:-por favor señora Liechtenstein… usted no se merece esto…

-:- largo de aquí! No me dejare humillar por ti!- el joven obedeció en silencio. Y la jovencita se acostó a dormir

*fin del flashback*

Sin embargo no era eso lo que había perturbado su sueño… era un llanto… ella no reconocía la voz… sin embargo era alguien dentro de la casa… un llanto pesado… con gimoteos… mejor sería investigar quien lloraba dentro de su casa a mitad de la noche…

…  
>…<p>

-:-estarás conmigo para siempre ¿verdad?...- Sadiq comenzó a firmar la forma que pertenecía la niño; que aun no sabia como lo llamaría Egipto.

-:- me marcharé cuando tu me lo pidas…- le dijo solamente mientras le veía dejar el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio nuevamente.

-:-compensaré tantos años de sufrimiento dándote todo lo que deseas… exactamente lo mismo que te robé hace tanto tiempo…

-:- Murat…- se sonrió recordando el rostro de ese niño. – es mi sueño hecho realidad…

-:- nuestro sueño…-le tomo una de las manos y lo miró a los ojos… - no permitiré que nos despierten jamás…

..

:..

Hasta aquí llegamos! Hasta aquí llegamos!  
>después de todo no estaba muerto.. Japón es un cabron XD…<p>

¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? …  
>que lio por dios!..<br>Murat es un nombre turco; y como gupta dice significa "sueño hecho realidad".

.

.

No se olviden de visitar mi perfil y contestar la encuesta!... 


	37. aferrándome a ti

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no em pertenece!.  
>.<p>

Capitulo 35: aferrandome a ti.

.

.

A los pocos minutos de la firma de Turquía, el profesional ingresó nuevamente al consultorio; no le molestaba aparecerse sin simular ni un poco… abiertamente mostraba que su sitio había sido siempre junto a la puerta.

-:- terminaron el papeleo?...- vió la firma plasmada y el nombre manuscrito sobre el documento. – Murat…- releyó el nombre varias veces antes de pronunciarlo - bien… parece todo en orden… ¿no?...

-:- Doctor… ¿podemos hablar?- Dijo Sadiq mientras Egipto salía del consultorio, no tenia idea que diria su pareja; pero por algún motivo no lo deseaba allí para hacerlo…

-:- ¿que quiere?- le dijo molesto cuando Egipto ya etsaba fuera del cuarto.- no tengo tiempo para anadarlo regalando…- estaba muy molesto con la ctitudes que notaba en el Turco, sobretodo hacia el niño.

-:-no permitiré que Egipto se qeude en este hospital… allá afuera estan todos los…

-:- este es un hospital… nada que no deba ocurrir aquí ocurrá… pierda cuidado.. y hableme de lo que realmente desea…- el hombre también había conocido todo tipo de padres a lo largo de su profesion… los peores eran sin duda los que creian que cuidar niños era como plantar habichuelas.

-:- quiero llevarlo a otro hospital… uno en el que no haya peligro…

-:- tengo los papeles de translado... solo falta mi firma para que lo muevan… y al suya en la que asegura que sabe los riesgos y es responsable….- colocó un papel en la mesa, boca abajo por lo que las letras no eran visibles. – en casos como el suyo.. quizas quiera ir llevandose el acta de defuncion… solo rellene los casilleros y pasaré por su casa a firmarlo…- dijo irónico

-:- no hace falta que seas irrespetuoso!- dijo Turquía molesto.

-:- la primera vez que lo dije no me entendió… queria ser…. Mas gráfico. Despues de todo ustedes deseaban un cadáver… en la morgue no lo tenian… bueno…este es un cadáver en fase de elavoracion…- redobló la apuesta mirando a los ojos al otro país.

-:- hijo de puta…- dijo Turquía molesto; claro que no pretendía hacer nada contra el hijo de Egipto… pero tampoco era que le facinase la idea de Gupta dentro de territorio enemigo… sobre todo sabiendo que hasta una caminata para estirar las piernas podía llevar hasta el pasillo donde estaba esa fuerza aliada… él ahora deberia encontrar los suyos… sin embargo… no tenia muchos amigos… y Egipto tampoco era de los paises mas carismaticos… la lucha sería desigual… pero no por ello se privaría de ver a Egipto sonriendo de nuevo…- solo... asegúreme una cosa…

..

…

Italia tan pronto como pudo pasó a ver a su hermano; que estaba ya bastante mas tranquilo… pero aun así su gesto distaba del de felicidad.

-:- Niichan!... ¿cómo te sientes?...- Italia se acercó y se sorprendío al ver a la bella niña que miraba el mundo muy curiosa, aprovechando la poca luz del sitio.

-:- ni siquiera pude verlo aun….- comenzó a temblar…- maldicion… Italia… y él si pudo… tenia tanto miedo cuando me dijeron que estaba muerto…- con una de sus manos secó Italia del Norte las lagrimas en el rostro de su hermano.

-:- nadie va a dejar que se salga con al suya… todos estamos ayudando!...

-:- gracias…- dijo meintras miraba por la ventana. –pero… ¡por que no me alcanza con eso?...- se culpó por pretender demasiado.

-:- por que esperas a españa, niichan… ¿verdad?...

-:- quizas…. Estaba demasiado sencible y oí mal… digo.. despeus de todo el es un idiota cuando habla… o… o quizas no lo decia en serio…- Romano repasaba nuevamente que mentira le sentaba mejor a su cerebro… realmente necesitaba mucho al español a su lado.

-:- nii chan… no lo hagas… no te lastimes así…

-:- ahora es cuando debo saltar por al ventana y que España me pille abajo verdad?...- Romano se cubrio con una mano el rostro mientras bajaba la cabeza. - ¿ te das cuenta?… hasta en eso tienes mas suerte que yo… creo que debo decirselo!... Italia… llama a Antonio por favor…

-:- pero niichan..- dijo Italia confundido; su hermano había pensado en voz alta y el no habia pescado ninguna idea completa.

-:- hazlo idota… antes de que se vaya!..- lo apresuró Romano, Veneciano salio entonces de allí, aunque sabia que España en el fondo nunca dejaria a Lovino.

…

…

Japón podaba su pequeño bonsai hasta que el teléfono sonó. Tomó con cuidado las tijeras y fue por el aparato, colocandolo delicadamente en su oído continuo su tarea decorativa.

-:- ninguno estaba muerto Nihon… ¿Por que me mentiste?

-:- Toruko-san… - el espasmo de sorpresa hizo que cerrase las tijeras y el diminuto árbol cediera… qudando la elegante copa separada del leñoso tronco principal. Japon dejó las tijeras y le dio total prioridad a la charla.- es una buena noticia entonces.- intentó de desviar el tema de conversacion.

-:- no lo intentes… no funcionará…- le anticipó el país arabe que estaba en un estado extraño lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

-:- Toruko-san… la situacion amerita un analisis cuidadoso…

-:- tenias que ser neutral y no lo fuiste… confié en ti y me fallaste… también me atacaras para quitarnos lo que legalmente nos pertenece?...

-:-no es así… Toruko-san… mis intenciones no son perjudiciales…

-:- tus intenciones casi nos arrastran a la ruina… tu, un pais supuestamnete ceremonial para todo… le dijiste a un hombre que ha perdido un hijo que otro murío… ¿en que estabas pensando?...

-:- lo siento… - Japón se sobresaltó ¿por qué Grecia no le había mencionado ese detalle?

-:- ¿seguirás del lado de Grecia verdad?... está bien… no te culpo por dejarte arrastrar… solo se que… no el pondré una sola flor a la tumba de los muertos por este mal que desencadenaste… por lo que procura mantenerte al margen…

-:- Toruko-san… le invito a mi casa… dialoguemos… esto puede evitarse…

-:-no… cuando hablamos… terminó siendo una cortina de humo… no caeré en eso… si debo abandonar el sueño, lo abandonaré… pero no me sacarán lo que ya es mío… ojo por ojo, diente por diente…- colgó.

Japón se sintió abatido… mientras contemplaba la copa del bonsai a la derecha de su pie; y un dolor abdominal lo invadía por la fuerza de los nervios. su plan había salido mal... ¿ por qué Turquía había desconfiado de él llegando hasta el hospital a preguntar? Su movimiento era demasiado evidente?... quien sabe…

…

…

Liechtenstein llegó hasta la fuente del llano, el cuarto de su hermano; que ella había preferido dejar tal cual la ultima vez que durmieron juntos… el ultimo sueño de Vash… ¿habría sido con ella?...  
>la joven empujo la puerta, la luna apenas se colaba por las cortinas sencillas que pendian de la ventana. Y la silueta de suiza estaba sentada en el suelo, casi escondiendose tras la cama, aun desecha.<p>

-:- onii-sama!-dijo sin saber si aterrarse o alegrarse del hallazgo. Nunca había oído a Suiza llorando.. pero ahora rozaba lo femenino la manera de derramar lágrimas y sollozar del hombre que ella había idealizado.- onii-sama!- avanzó un paso, peor el miedo la congeló alli mismo.

-:- perdoname…- dijo finalmente conteniendo las lagrimas.- no creí que te hiciera sufrir de esta manera… no era mi intencion Lilly… eres lo mas importante que tengo… no me odies…

-:- onii-sama… si esta aquí…. Yo soy muy feliz…

-:-nunca quise hacerte tan infeliz… es solo que no podía tolerar el dejarte sola… y hay tantas cosas que quedaron por hacer….

-:- oniisama?...- la rubia sentia escalosfrios; la alcoba estaba cada vez más y más fria… el ambiente se sentia oprimido y ella solo intentaba de permanecer ahí el tiempo sufiente… paralizada del miedo.

-:-me arrepiento tanto de no poder marcharme de aquí…

-:- no se vaya oniisama!- ella corrio ese par de pasos e intentó sostenerlo del hombro; pero se dio cuenta que no estaba… ni el llanto ni el frio… mucho menos su amado suiza….

…

…

Antonio ingresó a la sala donde Romano descansaba, estaba este de lado, mirando hacia la cunita donde Raffaella dormia como si el mundo fuese solo su cama…

-:- Romano…- dijo muy tenso.

-:- ella es Raffaella… salúdala…

-:- es hermosa…- se acercó desde detrás de Romano y se sonrió; sin el vidrio de por medio y desde mas cerca era uan pequeña preciosa.

-:- puedes hablarle también si deseas… no es sorda…

-:- Romano… no me trates así…

-:- ¿Cómo quieres que te trate?...- no levanto la voz aunque deseaba hacer un escandálo.- no los deseabas… parece que casi se te cumple…- se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas…

-:-… ya sé que es mi culpa…- dijo… apretando los puños con fuerza - yo sé que es mi culpa… dejame en paz un segundo Romano… ¿crees que no vengo sabiendolo desde hace bastante ya?

-.- pues no lo sufiente… no lo sufiente… no sabes lo que yo pasé ahí adentro…

-:-tu no sabes lo que yo pasé hace 500 años!- dijo levantando un pococ la voz, pero sin llegar a ser un grito.

-:- yo no tengo nada que ver con eso tarado! Y tus hijos tampoco!... no me dejaste estar contigo en ese momento!...

-:- despues de esa experiencia… ya no quiero ser padre de nuevo…- ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a llorar en silencio; Romano no podía creer lo que oía y antonio no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

-:- …- Romano qeudo perificado… todos los insultos y los gritos que copaban su cabeza apenas se transmitian en un llanto insonoro y un "maldicion" gemido constantemente por lo bajo; meintras oía esas palabras tan crueles.

-:- les enseñe todo lo que sabia, los vestí, los alimenté… cuide de ellos.. que no se enfermaran en invierno los arropaba antes de irse a la cama… y decian que me querían… pero apenas crecieron un poco… me abandonaron… se alejaron de mí… y no supe en que fallé… pero lentamente cada uno de ellos me traicionó… no quiero que suceda de nuevo… simplemente no quiero que ocurra de nuevo romano… Raffaella se ve tan tierna ahora… sin embargo… luego va a dejarme… todos lo hacen…

-:- Idiota!- gritó Romano sin poder contenerse, y la bebé comenzó a llorar. – Idiota….- repitió por lo bajo… Hiciste llorar a Raffaella… ¿no intentarás consolarla?...

-:-¿por que lloras?... ¿tienes miedo?- España se acercó y la sostuvo en brazos… el perfume de bebé se mezclaba con la colonia de Romano… y hacia que el olor de rafaella fuese precioso… la niña luego de ser mecida un momento quedó dormida neuvamente… y Antonio se sintió incapaz de dejarla sobre la cuna.

-:- ¿Por qué debias recordarme que me fuiste infiel miesntars estabas de viaje?... las mujeres de ese "nuevo mundo" debieron parecerte muy sensuales… despues de todo no dejaste ninguna sin atender… y yo como un idiota esperando que volvieses sano y salvo…

-:- Romano… no es momento de pensar en eso…

-:-¿porque?- dijo el Italiano molesto.

-:- porque en ese tiempo no saliamos y cuando tu te acostaste con Turquía si…- Romano se petrificó… habian sucedido tantas cosas que eso había qeudado muy lejos en su cabeza.- … es mas…si hubiesen mantenido tus hormonas a raya ahora estariamos los cuatro cantando en el bosque encantado… y no así… discutiendo , esperando para ver que sucederá con nuestros hijos…

-:- ahora es mi culpa?- dijo molesto, sabiendo que españa tenia razon en parte.

-:- negaste nuetra relacion en publico… me engañaste… no me lo dijiste hasta que ya era demasiado tarde… y resulta que no quieres hacerte responsable de tu parte?... no entiendo…

-:- de que hablas? Que no entiendes?...

-:- por qué estamos discutiendo con Raffaella de por medio… hablando de cosas del pasado… Romano… nos amamos… ¿porque no podemos ser felices?... ¿que estoy haciendo mal?…

-:-no querer a tus hijos… ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que hayan hecho los otros… si te amaban u odiaban… ¿que saben ellos al respecto?... aun ni siquiera conocen lo que es el cielo… ¿vas a abandonarlos antes de que te abandonene ellos a ti?...

-:- no; claro que no…- le beso al frente a la pequeña – volveré a hacer todo lo posible… pero ese miedo no desaparecerá hasta que ambos hayan crecido… y me ataquen por la espalda

-:- detente…- Romano estiró sus brazos, España se acercó hasta él para darle a la niñita; sin embargo el Italiano primero le dio un golpe de puño en el rostro casi sobre el sitio que Veneciano hubiese golpeado momentos anteriores y luego le tomo el rostro por los lados y lo beso, manchandose de la sangre de españa.

-:-Romano. ..-Antonio se quedó perplejo- ¿que es esto?

-:- soy un idiota…- le quitó a la niña de los brazos y la acomodó sobre su pecho. – pero tu eres un imbecil aun mas grande… esto puedo hacerlo yo solo sin tu ayuda…

-:- Romano…

-:- déjame terminar! Maldicion… aún te amo… quizás me arrepienta de darte una última oportunidad… pero jamás me perdonaría el no intentarlo… mis hijos vivieron conmigo todo este tiempo… y ellos te aman… quizas mas que yo… porque cuando no estabas… me sentía mas triste de lo normal… creo que no te quieren lejos de sus vidas…

Ambos se miraron el silencio; mientras Antonio se acercaba cada vez mas a los labios de Romano. Nada podia arruinar ese momento.. el mundo pudo haber acabado en ese instante y a ninguno le improtaría…

-:-dime algo idiota! No te quedes ahí mirando como un tarado!...- dijo Romano completamente sonrojado y tras eso bajó al cabeza. – te quiero Antonio…

-:- te amo Romano…- le levanto el rostro y lo beso tiernamente.

…

…

Otro capitulo mas!... felicidadeees! *w* lectores… y gracias por leer!

Feliz día de la primavera a todoooos! (despues de todo es algo que se lleva dentro no?)

No me quedan ams que un apr de capitulso OwO porfis comenten! O_O  
>los adoro!<br>(en argentina también es el día del estudiante… así que para todos quienes estudian feliz día… y un coscorrón en al cabeza para los politicos y personas con poder que el niegan la educacion digna y de calidad a su pueblo, que creen , pobres idiotas, que así van a perpetuarse en el poder…. Estan equivocados… apra el Cesar lo que del cesar… y apra el pueblo lo que es del pueblo!) ( mejor me calmo y respiro… y publico…)

.

un saludo muy especial para mi adorada Merlina, que hoy regresaba al pc ( al emnso momentaneamente, antes ed regresar del todo a nosotros)


	38. quiero luchar

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

.

Ojala hetalia algun día fues emio, peor no me lo merzco XD

Capitulo 36: quiero luchar.

….

….

Turquia colgaba el teléfono… casi no tenia personas que creyesen justo su reclamo… además de que ese puñado de paises no contaban con ejercitos formidables… Gupta por supuesto no estaba oficialmente enterado…. Era lo que se llama un secreto a voces…

-:- voy al hospital… - Egipto tenia colgado un pequeño bolso, no pensaba despegarse de su niño por mucho tiempo. - ¿no me acompañas?... Murat estará ancioso de oirte…

-:-no, gracias…- descartó al idea de inmediato.- ve tu… ten cuidado…

-:- lo tendré… ¿que tan grave es la situacion?...

-:- no es nada que no pueda solucionar… dile a nuestro pequeño que se mejore pronto así conoce su cuarto…- Sadiq se sentia un hipocrita hablando de esa manera… pero queria ver feliz a Egipto, ya que había sido imposible evitarle la agonia de cuidar de un enfermo terminal, al menos que disfrutase de esa labor tan inutil.

-:- volveré pronto…- lo beso candidamente antes de partir…. Turquia no podía evitra recordar cuando ambos aun tenian toda la vida por delante… cuando nunca se creyó estar parado donde estaba… habiendo arruinado la vida de Egipto de manera incorregible.

…

…

Japón ya había meditado lo suficiente… había llegado el momento de hablar seriamente con Grecia…. Y mientras desayunaban era el momento que había elegido.

-:- Girisha-san… ¿Toruko-san tuvo hijos?- Grecia lo miró extrañado por la pregunta y tragando negó con la cabeza y luego bebio su jugo de naranjas. -cuando me llamó dijo que había perdido un hijo en el pasado… creí que quizas lo conoció...

-:-Turquía nunca fue ni será un padre… para nadie…- dijo grecia llevandose un bocado a la boca… hubo un silencio hasta que este tragó y continuó – cuando aun vivia en su casa... egipto y él iban a tener un bebé… pero ese niño no pudo nacer...

-:- ¿por qué no me imformó de esto antes?...- Japón se sintió un incesible recordando la ligereza con al que habló del tema en precencia de Egipto.

-:- porque no se puede reemplazar a alguien con otra persona en su lugar… temia que justificaras la acción de Turquía….

-:- claro que al justifico… no la apruebo… pero la justifico…

-:-fue mi culpa que Gupta no pudiese dar a luz a ese niño… turquia es un idiota, impulsivo y violento… quizas ese accidente fue obra del destino…. Ningun niño debe criarse en esa casa enferma…

-:- girisha-san…

-:-… lucharé para que no suceda…

-:-me pronuncio a favor de que se cumpla el contrato internacional…- dijo japón mirando hacia un costado.

-:-Nihon… ¿Por qué?...

-:- si yo fuese tener un hijo contigo… seria muy feliz…- japon negó con su cabeza intentando aclarar las ideas de su cabeza y miró a Grecia- … hay un tratado internacional… hay que ahcerlo cumplir… si en un periodo razonable de tiempo no se regulariza la situacion… pediré apoyo a la O.N.U. y lo digo en serio… no se involucre Girisha-san…

-:- muy tarde… hoy mismo comenzará la ofensiva Nihon… puedes decirselo a la ONU, lo que importa es que no se cometa un error…- Grecia se marchó dejando a Japón dudando de que hacer al respecto… no queria que Grecia fuese perjudicado. Y aún a riesgo de estar equivocado, ya había tomado partido.

…

…

Egipto ingresó por la puerta principal al sanatorio y se topó con españa, que hacia solo unos minutos que estaba solo. El resto ya estaba tomando posiciones.

-:- no tienes nada que hacer aquí… largate!...- dijo España molesto caminando decidido hasta Gupta que sigio su paso sin afectarse por esa frase, obligandose a detenerse cuando Antonio quedo frente a él.

-:- vengo a cuidar de mi hijo... permiso…- se hizo a un aldo, donde España lo siguío, obstruyendole el paso… Izquierda primero… derecha segundo… izquierda… derecha…. Gupta se canso y dejó de intentar, mirando a los ojos a españa.

-:- no es tu hijo… no pasarás… vete de aquí…- ante ese comentario Egipto piso el pie de Antonio con fuerza; que enojado lo tomó por la ropa y lo golpeo contra la pared, sosteniendolo allí- no se que ganas con esto… eres un hijo de perra…. Y lo sé… no te quedarás con mi hijo…

-:-pero que es esto! - el doctor que se xtrañaba por el retardo de Egipto corrió hasta ambos y los separó- esta loco?- miró a España sin creer lo que acababa de ver. Sabia que si eso trascendia estaría en problemas. – disculpe… la proxima vez tendrá un guardia esperando por usted…- se disculpo el doctor caminando por el pasillo guiando a Gupta hacia donde estaba Murat.

-:- esto tiene que ser una broma….- España no podía creer lo que acababa de ver…

….

…

Ese día, soleado y de buena temperatura comenzaria una batalla incansable… donde no se disputaba un territorio, o ego y orgullo.. lo que se dirimía en esa batalla era la felicidad…. Dos parejas luchando por su felicidad… y un niño en medio que incluso podía morir antes de que la batalla se resuelva.

…

…

Nadie entendía por que la señora Liechtenstein había cambiado tan repentinamente de la noche a la mañana… muchos rumores se habian esparcido, desde simple maduracion… hasta teorias descabelladas como el de una posesion por el fantasma de Suiza.

Lejos de eso Liechtentein estaba inspirada…. Cerró sus fronteras manteniendo solo la parte economica y comercial totalmente activa, dejó de hacer visitas así como de recibirlas… y sobretodo abandono esos juegos infantiles…. El columpio... estaba solo, siendo mecido por el viento y en su vientre ese hijo que esperaba estaba siendo mecido pro su madre que solo intentaba comprender el motivo de la visita de su hermano… y el porque lloraba de sa manera.

..

…

Gupta le sorprendía no haberse cruzado con Lovino en tanto tiempo cuidando casi las 24 horas de Murat. La noticia no le disgustaba… al contrario le transmitía tranquilidad saber que solo él amaba a su hijo… de piel dorada como el sol y un aroma a hospital que pronto seria el aroma tipico del mar mediterraneo…

…

…

Turquía había utilizado su derecho como tutor de esa criatura prohibiendo el contacto entre Murat y su familia biologica; sabía que eso solo agravaba el odio que le tenian; pero estaba seguro que si resistia lo suficiente sería un medio de disuacion en el futuro.

Romano, en cuanto recibió el alta caminaba hasta donde era su límite e intentantava ojear dentro del cuarto. pese a que se le advertía que eso podía ser tomado como una violación a dicho derecho que tenia Turquia por sobre el niño.

…

…

A un mes del nacimiento de los mellizos, Japón aun no había dado parte a las naciones unidas, realmente queria postergar cualquier movimiento, sabiendo que muchos paises le darian la razon a Romano. Y por su falta de ejercito solo ayudaba desde la parte burocrática… mientras Turquía y su puñado de aliados luchaban contra antonio, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert y su amado heracles.

…

…

Gupta salió de la sala hasta el baño, donde cambiaría el agua a las flores que le traía a su hijo para que se sintiese mejor. Pero alli dentro se encontró con Romano. El silencio entre ambos fue incomodo. Egipto, como si no lo viese lavo el envase y lo rellenó hasta la mitad. Mientras através del espejo veia los ojos de romano sobre él.

-:-¿por que le sigues la locura!... no ves que es mi hijo maldicion!...- dijo gritandole.

-:-no estoy haciendo nada ilegal…- lo miró a los ojos. – la sangre no puede detenerse… pero esta vez no me pasaré mirando como la vez anterior… defenderé a mi hijo contra viento y marea…

-:- no es tuyo!... – le gritó y amagó un golpe; pero sabia que no podía. - … maldito perezoso!... ¿Qué derecho te das para decir eso?... yo lo tuve en mi interior! No puede ser mas tuyo que mío!...

-:-aceptalo… lo es…- dijo Gupta y se volteó para marcharse.

-:- espera!- romano le tomó de la manga de la camisa y en cuanto Gupta se volteó lo miró a los ojos. – solo quiero verlo… quiero saber como está… - Gupta le tomó la mano a romano y la alejó de su ropa meintras seguía contemplandolo. - la clausula dice que tengo derecho de vistarlo…- solo quiero verlo….

-:- deten de inmediato el ataque de tus aliados… si me exiges que cumpla… al menos cumple tu primero…

-:-no puedo…- dijo romano bajando la cabeza.

-:-… yo tampoco…- Egipto salió del baño y regresó a ver al pequeño Murat. Bastante mas grande y fuerte; pero aun así delicado.

Gupta acariciaba el vidrio como si fuese la piel de su pequeño niño… mientras lo veia florecer lentamente… luego de pensarlo un momento volvio al pasillo, donde encontró al italiano nuevamente; esta vez acompañado de su hermano, era el día del chequeo de salud de Raffaella.

-:-niichan...- susurró Italia del norte, que vio primero al otro país. Romano le entregó a Feliciano la niña y se preparó para luchar, al ver a Egipto avanzando hacia él.

-:-¿a que rayos vienes!…- dijo con el semblante duro mientras luchaba para que su voz no se quebrase.

En silencio gupta le tomo una mano y sobre esta colocó su otro puño cerrado, al abrirlo un par de calcetines diminutos estaban en la mano de Romano. Y tan rapido como se acercó egipto se alejó de ellos, sin siquiera distraerse por la precencia de Feliciano y Raffaella

-:- Egipto!...- Romano se qeudó mirando esa prenda diminuta… y cerrando su puño la llevó hasta su pecho. Y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Feliciano le acariciaba la espalda… apenas podía imaginarse lo duro que era.

…

…

El tiempo pasaba tirano sobre los paises en conflicto, los recursos se agotaban, igual que las voluntades… Los paises beligerantes habian descuidado aspectos importantes de su funcionamiento y hasta estaban empobrecidos, pero sabian que la guerra la ganaría quien retrocediese ultimo.

-:- Murat puede quedar al cuidado de los doctores ahora que está mejor!... quiero luchar Sadiq!- dijo egipto una noche mientras curaba las heridas de su pareja.

-:- etas loco!... no quiero exponerte a eso!...- dijo Turquía sin meditarlo ni un segundo

-:- quiero pelear! No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te veo arriesgar la vida por…

-:- dije que no!...- Turquía le levantó la voz de manera muy violenta. – se supone que aun no he visto a ese niño porque estoy allá afuera peleando para que tu no lo dejes solo!... te advierto …- lo señalo con su índice y mirandolo de una manera tan fria que causaba dolor – que si te veo en el campo de batalla, o me entero que descuidaste a ese niño dos segundos…- elevó el dedo índice y mayor delante del rostrpo de Gupta- Dos! – remarcó levantando la voz nuevamente- lo tomo del cuello y lo devuelvo…. ¿oiste!...

-:- pero!- Gupta se detuvo, no tenia nada para refutar eso… despues de todo no había adoptado a Murat para dejarlo solo…-intenta de regresar a salvo…- lo beso despacio mientras levantaba las cosas para curar al siguiente.

…

…

Lovino terminó de arropar a Raffaella que dormía. tras esto se colocó sus ruidosas botas militares. Y la besó suavemnete en la frente.

-:- No es necesario Romano… con Alemania y los demás estamos bien… encárgate de cuidar de Raffaella…- dijo Antonio que estaba en el umbral de la puerta viendo la tierna escena.

-:- no me quedaré de brazos cruzados… extrangularé a Turquia… y si es necesario arrancaré a mi hijo de los tiesos brazos de Egipto… nadie conoce cuanto puedo llegar a enfurecerme…

-:- Lovino no vayas…

-:- no me des ordenes… nuestra vida transcurrirá juntos… en la paz…. Y en la guerra…- romano se acercó a Antonio y lo besó en la boca. Ambos se abrazaron viendo a su pequeña hija y a su lado una cuna vacia…. Con solo un par de calcetines diminutos…. Aguardando a que su hijo pudiese al fin descansar con ellos.

…  
>….<p>

Final del 36!

Dios!... el capitulo que sigue será aun mas tenso!...

Loas adoreo!...  
>si no me dejan review…. no continuo!<p>

Chan chan chan!  
>si aun no votaron la encuesta en mi perfil aun estan a tiempo! Nos vemos!<br>.. el siguiente tambein es un capitulo doble!... 


	39. la guerra y el milagro  parte uno

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

.

Hetalia no me pertenece!...

…

.

.

capitulo 37: la guerra y el milagro (parte uno)

.

.

El sol apenas se asomaba por el campo de batalla… donde Turquía salía a pelear con la enorme desventaja de ser abandonado por casi todos sus compañeros que a varios meses de combate; ya no podían continuar gastando dinero, tiempo y hombres en una guerra que no les traería beneficio alguno.

-:- Vino con muy poca gente…- se sonrío Antonio mientas lo miraba desde sus binoculares.

-:- No se confíen! Es una trampa!- dijo Alemania, deseando que solo fuese otra vez su error; como cuando conoció a Italia por segunda vez. Con cuidado colocó a su esposo detrás de él.

-:- Niichan! No deberías pelear!...- dijo Feliciano mirándolo un poco preocupado…

-:-Nadie mejor que yo para patearle el trasero a ese hijo de perra…- dijo Romano decidiendo atacar de manera directa; su cerebro se había bloqueado; la sangre caliente en sus venas era lo que controlaba su cuerpo; que al ritmo de una liebre cruzó las líneas fácilmente hasta encontrarse con Turquía, y como muestra de su sangre noble en una increíble maniobra desarmó a Turquía.

Feliciano tras ver esto y a los pocos aliados que intentaban cernirse sobre su hermano corrió imantándolo. Haciendo que finalmente todos fuesen al cruce; desde muy temprano, sin ningún plan, y con el miedo de los "aliados ocultos".

-:- Estén atentos! Esto es una emboscada!- dijo Alemania recordándoselo una vez mas a sus compañeros de armas; quizás pensando que de ese modo podía hacer que los enemigos invisibles se hiciesen tangibles, o que desistiesen de pelear.

-:-ROMANO!- gritó Antonio cuando vio a Turquía dando vuelta la situación; sosteniendo a Italia del sur de las muñecas con una de sus manos y en la otra un revolver, apuntándole a la cabeza.

El valle quedó en silencio, la quietud enfermiza del sitio hacia que el cielo tuviese ganas de llorar; nublándose dejando el cielo del alba obscuro….

-:- Negociemos… - Turquía se sentía afortunado… mirando atentamente a sus enemigos… paralizados

-:-Si me matas… solo los enojarás más… maldito…- sonrío Romano… – si me muero…. Antonio no descansará hasta tener tu cabeza en una estaca… para que nuestros hijos conozcan lo estúpidos que fueron los enemigos del Reino de España…

-:- Bien… entonces si no puedo negociar con tu captura… no me sirves.

-:- Romano!...- Gritó España mientras el italiano cerró los ojos mientras aceptaba que su enorme boca le prohibiría ver crecer a sus hijos… le prohibiría ver a España tragándose sus palabras al verse amado por ambos.

Alemania apenas parpadeando decidió hacer un disparo improvisado hacia las dos personas… había una alta posibilidad de herir a Romano; por no decir de matarlo. Pero si de todas formas iba a ser ejecutado estaba la pequeña esperanza de solo atinarle al turco.

El estampido de su rifle opacó el del Revolver; por lo que no pudo precisar cual de los dos se había efectuado primero.

-:- Que hiciste!- le preguntó acusadoramente Antonio cuando vio el cuerpo de Romano desplomado en el suelo sin movimiento. Las manos de Alemania comenzaron a temblar. ¿Podía ser posible?..

-:-WEST!- grito Prusia en el momento de la caída de Romano.

Alemania bajó al cabeza y desde ese ángulo incomodo observó a Italia que tenia a una pequeña distancia. Sus ojos estuvieron sobre él justo para verlo desplomarse pálido, pero sus manos temblorosas y piernas rígidas le impidieron correr para atraparlo, solo fue hasta él llamándolo una vez que el italiano estuviese ya en el suelo.

Sadiq retrocedió un paso. Su mascara impedía ver su seño, pero al curvatura de sus labios era desconcertante por si sola… retrocediendo otro paso se mordió el labio inferior. El viento levantando la tierra fue como una mano que silenciosamente le impidió al turco seguir echándose atrás

Antonio cayó de rodillas… mientras Gilbert confundido le sostenía el hombro para intentar incorporarlo, y miraba atentamente a su hermano creyendo todo como un mal sueño del que despertaría pronto.

-:- Antonio… recuerda lo que dijo romano; no puedes darte por vencido ahora!...- intento de animarlo; haciendo que el español levantase la cabeza… ya no había nadie junto al cuerpo de Romano… Turquía y su escaso par de amigos se habían retirado…

…

…

Egipto miraba através del vidrio de la sala de terapia como los doctores retiraban varios aparatos de Murat… no podían explicárselo… pero sin duda era un milagro… y para los mas pesimistas una mejoría previa a la muerte.

-:- Doctor… ¿puede decirme que está pasando?- preguntó Egipto cuando por fin ese enjambre de batas y de uniformes había dejado en paz a su hijo.

-:- Pase…- el doctor le ayudo a colocarse una bata esterilizada y lo guió hasta donde su hijo por fin podía agitar sus brazos con libertad… y sus ojos miel lo miraban -¿usted cree en los milagros?- ante el silencio del país el hombre continuó – yo no creo en ellos, pero este, como otros casos me hace replanteármelo… hoy se ha despertado de mejor ánimo… y ha evolucionado muy rápidamente… en primer momento le desconectamos todos los aparatos; salvo los de monitoreo… ¿quiere usted sostenerlo?- preguntó el doctor que a veces no entendía como interpretar el silencio y el gesto del país africano, que tembló un poco antes de asentir, sentía como si fuese a despertar de ese sueño de repente… pero el sentir el calor de Murat sobre su piel le hizo ver que era verdad… de de verdad estaba abrazando a su amado hijo. Y que este lo miraba, lo reconocía.

-:- espera a que tu padre venga a verte… se sentirá muy feliz por todo tu esfuerzo…. Eres un luchador…- Egipto lo sostenía entre sus brazos y sentía que nada podía separarlos…

…

…

Alemania cargó a Italia en su espalda, mientras se acercaban hasta Romano… Ludwig más bien era acarreado por su hermano que lo guiaba caminando entre él y España. Al acercarse a un par de metros la cabeza del italiano estaba llena de sangre... Antonio tomo a Ludwig por la ropa y lo sacudió acusándolo por su crimen a gritos… los únicos que se oían.

-:- ¿Cómo pudiste?…. en que estabas pensando… asesino!... ¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Raffaella!- gritaba sacudiendo a su concuñado con deseos de romperle la cara. – te odio Alemania!... eres un asesino!...

-:- Antonio detente!- Gilbert lo alejó de su hermano antes de que las cosas empeorasen- no fue esta su intención!...

-:- Gilbert… tu… no puedes estar de su lado!...- Antonio se sentía traicionado – no puedes estarme…. Diciendo esto…

-:- Todos cometemos errores…- Dijo Gilbert que no podía ponerse en contra de su hermano - No podemos dejar que esto nos separe…

-:- ¿Separarnos?... – se río- nunca estuvimos juntos aparentemente… ¿recuerdan al segunda guerra mundial!... yo tenía una guerra civil y ninguno me prestó ayuda, al contrario, me exigieron que colaborara con ustedes…. Y dejaron que capturaran a Romano!... Ustedes no lo ayudaron… pueden ir se a casa… yo puedo con esto solo... – se acercó hasta Romano tendido boca abajo.

-:- que no se vayan…- oyeron todos decir a Romano; sorprendiéndose de esta locución. - que no se vaya nadie de aquí….- levantó el rostro lleno de tierra, sangre y arena. –hasta que me digan… por qué están peleando…. Entre ustedes… si mi hijo…- no pudo continuar ya que Antonio lo abrazo y despejo el cabello de la herida en su cabeza.

-:- Un milagro!...- dijo Gilbert sorprendido ante los hechos…

-:- que esperas idiota… llévame a un hospital… no me siento bien… - dijo Romano a España mientras le acariciaba el rostro y se sentía caer en un sueño pesado presa del aturdimiento culpa de la explosión que había habido cerca de su cabeza y al perdida de sangre.

…

…

Liechtenstein llegaba a la clínica donde su hijo iba a nacer… el tiempo de encierro y soledad le había servido para replantearse su futuro… como nación era seguro que le quedarían siglos por delante… y ahora acarreando y velando por la salud de una nueva nación… un nuevo suiza… que ella no había deseado… que ella no amaba; pero que tampoco podía negar como propio… o dejar a su suerte.

…

…

Alemania esperaba frente a una puerta… Italia del norte estaba hablando con una doctora sobre los resultados de sus análisis luego de tan súbito desmayo… aparentemente solo habían sido los nervios; sin embargo el tono en que la doctora había fruncido el seño y el hecho de que quisiese hablar a solas con él era suficiente para pensar en lo peor… quizás fatiga… o alguna extraña enfermedad… todo podía ser en su accidentada y larga relación con el italiano.

De repente la puerta se abrió y un Feliciano salió eyectado sobre los brazos de Alemania llorando de una manera tan estridente que no podía siquiera hablar… Ludwig lo abrazó conteniéndolo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza… sea lo que fuere nunca lo dejaría solo…. La doctora salió detrás de Feliciano caminando lentamente, Alemania la miró y finalmente sin soltar a Feliciano pregunto lo que necesitaba saber. -:- ¿Qué tan grave es doctora….

-:- Republica de Alemania?- la doctora le dio la mano y dejo en esta un sobre cerrado. – felicidades, su esposo esta embarazado de 15 semanas aproximadamente.

-:- que?.. -Preguntó Ludwig mientras seguía abrazando a Italia, la doctora les ofreció entrar nuevamente en el consultorio y que estuviesen a solas, para tranquilizar al italiano. Esta mujer a diferencia del medico anterior era calida… profesional, pero atenta y sensible…

-:- Italia… deja de llorar… es una buena noticia…- dijo Alemania sin saber que motivo era lo que hacia que el Italiano se angustiase tanto.

-:- no quería que te enojaras conmigo…- intentó tranquilizarse.- yo… Doitsu… me sentía muy mal todo este tiempo y no sabia que me sucedía…

-:- debiste habérmelo dicho de inmediato…- dijo Alemania intentando de no sonar aprensivo. -.. Hubiésemos cuidado de nuestro hijo desde el principio…-le acarició la barriga que había creído llena de pasta todo ese tiempo… y que había resultado en ser su hijo. – Apenas puedo creer que seremos padres… gracias a ti…- lo acaricio suavemente… y le besó la prente con delicadeza.

-:- yo… creí que volvía a sucederme… y que no me perdonarías otra vez…

-:- lo importante ahora es cuidar de nuestro pequeño… nada podrá separarnos Italia

-:- pero y mi Niichan! ¿Cómo esta él?... solo oí el disparo… - Feliciano recordó que Alemania le haba apuntado a su hermano y había halado el gatillo.

-:-…- Alemania se quedó en silencio; había dividido caminos con Antonio al llegar al hospital… no tenia idea de que sucedía; o que había sido de Romano; que no había vuelto a mostrar rasgos de conciencia luego de esas palabras.

….

…

Antonio y Gilbert esperaban a que le dijesen algo del estado de Romano. Estaban en silencio; Prusia había quedado en avisarle a su hermano cualquier novedad, peor aun no había ninguna.

-:-…- te debo una disculpa….- dijo España bajando al cabeza.

-:-…

-:- solo… que después de todo esto… si yo perdía a Romano… de esa manera tan miserable…

-:- está bien…- le palmeó la espalda - Seguimos juntos en esto… solo no vuelvas a decirlo…

…

…

Romano estaba caminando por su casa… hasta donde recordaba Turquía iba a matarlo…. ¿era el cielo?... caminó escaleras arriba, si era el cielo sus hijos estarían allí ambos… -:- ya llegué!- abrió la puerta. Sin embargo la cama de Raffaella estaba vacía… y a su lado había una cama con sabanas azules... donde había un bulto durmiendo… llegó a una conclusión sencilla… si él estaba en el cielo…. Entonces ese era su hijo que….- Despierta!- desesperado pellizcó las sabanas y las tiró para destaparlo… lo hizo con tanta fuerza que cayo hacia atrás y se golpeo al cabeza.

-:- doctor! Parece que reacciona!- dijo una enfermera , Romano no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando una luz lo encandiló y el doctor afirmaba que estaba conciente.

-:-bienvenido!- oyó una voz poco familiar que lo saludaba – la bala rozo su cabeza… parece que el tirador no era experto… o que usted se movió justo a tiempo.

…

…

Egipto recibió un mensaje en su teléfono; el cual solo decía "necesito que vengas urgentemente." Turquía lo necesitaba, pero él quería estar con su pequeño hijo; que había logrado mejorar rápidamente. Lo pensó unos minutos y concluyó por partir.

…

…

Alemania, Prusia, España y Grecia hablaban fuera del hospital, mientras los hermanos hablaban en el cuarto de Romano.

-:- ya no contamos con Italia… ninguno de ellos pude seguir peleando… ¿verdad?...- dijo Grecia mientras miraba lo reducido que había quedado el grupo.

-:- Antonio…- Ludwig bajó al cabeza y abolló la lata de cerveza que había terminado unos segundos atrás. – yo no quiero perderme el embarazo de Italia… - los otros países lo miraron, nadie podía criticar esa elección… ¿Quién no lo haría?

-:-entiendo…- dijo apesadumbrado. Grecia restó otro dedo de su mano y miró con más atención.

-:- vamos a necesitar más personas….

-:- Japón nos metió en este lío…- España entrecruzó sus dedos y miró sus palmas.

-:- creía que hacia lo correcto… Turquía no iba a detenerse.- lo defendió Grecia, según él Japón también estaba equivocado; pero decir que por su culpa se había desatado el conflicto era demasiado. -:- no lo protejas… sigue siendo un idiota…

-:-si te sigo ayudando no es por ti o por romano… es por el niño….- dijo Grecia de mala gana… todos se enmudecieron mirando el piso. Las cosas iban mal.

…

…

Gupta entró en al casa… un par de médicos salían.

-:- Sadiq!- corrió dentro del cuarto. Lo encontró en al cama, viendo la televisión.- que pasó!... te hirieron!...- se arrojó a sus pies...

-:- creí que me sentía mal hace un rato… pero ya estoy mejor… creo que exageré..- se río un poco mientras se sentaba un poco más erguido. – pero… ya no puedo pelear… tengo un buen tiempo para descansar aquí… pero si decides que debemos seguir con esto… saldré mañana como todos los día a pelear por nuestro sueño hecho realidad.

-:- …

…

…

Fin del capitulo!... que susto nos dimos con romano!... por suerte esta bien… peor todos están perdiendo fuerzas… y aliados…

.. esta es apenas la parte uno!... O_o estan listos?

A esdta altura critica del fic ya no hay amenazas… le agradezco por estar junto a mi… ( sobretodo a lso italianos y sus parejas)…  
>nos depedimos en el siguente capitulo… si quieren me peuden proponer nombres para la segunda parte de este fic… ( en el que habran aun mas chibi naciones!)<br>se me había ocurrido algo como "continua el conflicto"… pero… escucho sugerencias ( acepto que el nombre que tengo en mente es pésimo y patetico.

.

.

De nuevo garcias a merlina, que se infartó corrigiendo esto ( por la mala ortografía y por lo que seguro le sinfarto a ustedes.)


	40. la guerra y el milagro parte dos

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

.

Hetalia no em pertenece!...  
>correccioortogra fica por parte de mi amada merlin!<br>.

Este capitulo se publica el día d emi tercer aniversario con mi pareja…  
>los primeros tres años del resto de nuestra vida *w* a él dedicado este capitulo (aunqeu no ela mis fics *w*)<p>

.

.

capitulo 37: la guerra y el milagro (parte dos)  
>-<p>

:

:

Japón acababa de enterarse de que Turquía no podía pelear… quizás ante un panorama tan critico la intervención de la ONU no alteraría el resultado para peor… si bien podía mejorarlo… además de que debía admitir que extrañaba mucho a Grecia… y llevaban tiempo de no verse… a pesar de estar ambos aun bajo el mismo techo.

...

….

Romano sentía un gusto agridulce en la boca… su hermano estaba embarazado, y eso le fascinaba, por que sentía que tanto él como Ludwig se merecían ser felices; sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que si no estuviesen esperando su familia podrían hacer mas por él… y su hijo…

-:- que va a ser de nosotros ahora…- pensó egoístamente mirando por la ventana del sanatorio… las drogas habían logrado quitarle el dolor… y hacerlo sentir mejor… sin embargo su cabeza tenia un desorden que ningún otro ser podía siquiera intentar comprender…

….

….

Liechtenstein comenzó la aventura a veces ingrata de convertirse en madre esa noche, mientras de pie miraba la luna redonda y plateada… como las lagrimas que el había visto a su hermano en aquella extraña aparición… esas lagrimas que contrastaban con al paz que el cadáver había manifestado hasta el momento de clavar la tapa del ataúd… y dejarlo dormir en paz…

Un repentino dolor en su espalda, seguido de contracciones fuertes le dio a entender que su hijo no quería esperar ni un minuto más para conocer el mundo y adueñarse de él a su paso. Sin embargo ella aun no se sentía preparada…

….

….

A pesar de lo que había prometido, el doctor de Murat decidió comunicar en secreto a Antonio la súbita mejoría del niño, que aun tenia algunas dificultades… pero que podía vivir por su propia cuenta.

Antonio se sintió aliviado por la noticia... mientras sostenía a su pequeña hija en brazos… y luego colgó el teléfono. Mientras no podía separar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que lo observaban atentamente.

-:- tu no vas a traicionarme nunca… ¿verdad Raffaella? – España la abrazó con algo de fuerza y la balanceó suavemente. – puede faltarme cualquier cosa… menos ustedes… recuperaré a tu hermano a lo que dé lugar…

….

….

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la clínica… sin embargo el sol ya estaba afuera y Egipto aun no había llegado a visitar a su hijo y montar guardia casi todo el día junto a él.

-:- parece que tu padre decidió descansar un par de días ahora que estas mejor…- le dijo el profesional al niño que estaba mas animado babeándose las manos que en oír lo que tuviesen los adultos para decir- me parece bien… nadie en su sano juicio haría algo como lo que estuvo haciendo Eg….- el hombre se sorprendió de ver entrando por la puerta a Turquía… un hombre que solo había visto cuando firmaron los papeles de entrega de Murat… y que según su corazonada el niño le interesaba poco y nada- ¿disculpe? Esta es un área restringida- prefirió hacerse el idiota.

-:- doctor… soy Turquía… yo vendré a cuidar de Murat estos días….

-:-su esposo está bien?- preguntó con un mal presentimiento, al mirada de Sadiq a través de ese antifaz no lo dejaba tranquilo

-:-él tenía cosas que arreglar en casa… además que aun no conozco al pequeño.- Turquía intentaba hablar como un padre cariñoso; sin embargo ese niño para él solo representaba la posibilidad de hacer feliz a Egipto; nada más… él sabía que su hijo había muerto antes de nacer… y que Egipto había perdido la posibilidad de bendecirlo de esa manera otra vez.

-:- este es…- dijo sin ningún tipo de tacto, sabiendo que el hombre no había cambiado de parecer. – de igual modo no es necesaria su presencia...- dijo descortés – después de todo las enfermeras se encargan de todo… usted solo debe sentarse en esa silla y leer las revistas viejas que tenemos a su disposición…

-:- no planeo irme de todas formas…

-:- usted no el aporta nada al niño y para mi personal es un estorbo… ¿por que no se va?- preguntó con franqueza.

-:- porque puedo quedarme- dijo Turquía sentándose y tomando una de las revistas que estaban allí a su alcance sin leerla; solo para molestar al otro hombre que resopló molesto

-:- solo no toque nada…- salió del cuarto, y victorioso Turquía se acomodó en el sillón, tarea difícil con una herida tan reciente y con un muble diseñado para ser de buen aspecto pero pésimo confort.

…

…

Antonio detestaba la niebla que le impedía ver más allá de unos metros. A su lado tenia solo a Grecia y a Gilbert… del otro lado la incertidumbre le hacia imaginar a muchos países… tantos que le faltaba el aire.

-:- España… ¿estas bien?- preguntó Grecia.

-:- claro que si… pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

-:- tampoco tenemos tantas opciones… - río un poco nervioso Gilbert.

-:- Turquía recibió una herida de bala ayer y esta casi completamente solo…- dijo Grecia y luego se excusó rápidamente – estaba escuchando la conversación de Nihon…

-:-igual no podemos alegrarnos… nosotros también quedamos muy reducidos…- apretó los dientes. – si Turquía no está debemos aprovechar para avanzar lo máximo posible!...

…

…

Mientras la neblina se disipaba el ataque había comenzado. Antonio pronto se enfrentó a Egipto; ambos estaban peleando en serio… había tropezado tan rápido el uno con el otro que no había podido imaginar sus movimientos; y en cuestión de segundos se vieron bailando improvisadamente… mientras España le gritaba a Egipto que se rindiese y le entregase a su hijo; el país africano no emitía ninguna palabra, intentando de concentrarse en esa pelea mientras su cabeza solo pensaba en Murat y Turquía.

-:-préstame atención! – Antonio logro hacer caer a Egipto; a lo que se arrojó sobre este y colocó su pistola en el entrecejo del otro país. – no tienes una idea de lo dulce que es la venganza…- Antonio se río un poco mientras veía algo de miedo en los ojos del egipcio que intentaba no respirar para no sentir ese metal helado tocándole la frente.

-:- Antonio espera!..- Grito Heracles desde la distancia; si bien estaba de acuerdo en que el niño debía estar con Romano, no quería que Egipto fuese herido; mucho menos muerto.

-:- dame a mi hijo!... no voy a volver a pedírtelo…

-:-no tengo nada que te pertenezca…- dijo con al voz temblorosa.

…

…

Turquía oyó al niño llorando; miró a los lados; no había nadie cerca… aguardo unos momentos mas y como nadie se acercaba a ver al pequeño dejó de lado el análisis económico para la industria automotor del 1998 y se acercó a la cuna, tomando rudimentariamente a la criatura que incómoda y asustada siguió llorando.

-:- nos seas escandaloso Murat!- finalmente Turquía logró con algo de paciencia y un par de intentos previos poner al niño en una posición cómoda para ambos. – te advierto que no estoy hecho para esto… es mas… si no hubiese arruinado mi oportunidad con Egipto tu no estarías aquí… estarías riéndote como idiota con los retrasados de tus padres…

Sadiq iba a dejar al niño en su lugar nuevamente, pero esos ojos color miel estaban oyendo atentamente cada palabra; por lo que se sintió tentado de sostenerlo un poco más, sentándose en el sillón que por algún motivo ya no parecía tan incomodo.

-:- se ve que Egipto estuvo cuidándote mucho… miras igual que él… ten cuidado… eso es contagioso…

…

…

Japón expuso con sumo detalle su dilema ante las naciones unidas… esperando de alguna forma que el acuerdo se respetase, no parecía una tarea fácil; pero en cierta forma y a pesar de lo que muchos pensasen… el contrato estaba en orden…. Debían tomar una decisión, sin embargo podían esperar a deliberar.

…

….

España estaba dispuesto a tirar del gatillo, aun así fuese directo al infierno… Valía la pena hacerle pagar a Egipto todo lo que él y Turquía les habían hecho sufrir, sin embargo tenia a Gilbert y a Grecia gritando desde sus respectivos lugares que pensara con inteligencia y utilizase a Egipto como un rehén.

-:- te daré la posibilidad de elegir… ¿quieres vivir o morir?...

-:-quiero vivir...- dijo agrandando la sonrisa de España - … nadie puede hacer a Murat más feliz que yo… no puedo dejarlo solo…

-:- él no estará solo…

-:- porque Turquía va a protegerlo mejor que yo!- interrumpió Egipto de nuevo; no deseaba morir, pero sabia que un hombre comete siempre sus peores errores cuando esta ciego por la ira…. De seguro España actuaría de la misma manera.- no permitiré que le hagas a mi hijo lo que hiciste en América…

España necesitaba volarle la cabeza; que se calle de alguna manera… que deje de decir esas cosas. A un par de centímetros de la cabeza de Egipto España disparó cuatro veces. Consecutivas.

Grecia abandono la pelea de inmediato; corriendo hasta ellos, deteniendose antes de intervenir; Antonio había disparado al suelo; dejando confundido y sordo por el momento al país que tenía sometido bajo suyo.

-:-Detente España- Heracles se acuclilló sosteniéndole el abrazo a Antonio; alejando la pistola, de la cabeza de Gupta que estaba muy aturdido y tenía lo ojos cerrado, apretados con fuerza mientras intentaba recuperarse rápidamente.

-:- Grecia déjame!... ¡no entiendes que es la única forma!...

-:- esta no es la única forma España!...- se molesto el griego empujando a su aliado y sosteniendo a Gupta por los brazos, obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

-:- Traidor!- gritó el español.

-:- Antonio! …. ¿por qué estas peleando.?... ¿para recuperar a tu hijo?... o es que acaso ya perdiste la esperanza de recuperarlo y solo deseas venganza? - antes de que Antonio fuese a responder Grecia continuó – medita muy bien tu respuesta… por que de eso depende que yo me quede o me vaya a casa a dormir.

Antonio se quedó mirando los ojos de Heracles. Quizás tenía razón; sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que sería una buena idea acabar con Egipto… ya que Turquía herido no podría defenderse. Sin embargo tenia que seleccionar cuidadosamente las palabras para Grecia; no quería perderlo como aliado, peor tampoco darle la oportunidad a Egipto de atacar nuevamente.

-:- Muchachos! Recuerden que estoy solo! Alguien podría darme una mano!- Gilbert se había vuelto el blanco de los dos aliados de Egipto y Turquía.

…

…

-:-aaaaaahhhhh!- el grito agudo de una enfermera la ver la cuna de Murat vacía obligo al doctor a ingresar, y haciendo el mismo descubrimiento maldijo a Turquía en voz alta. Al darse la media vuelta para llamar a la policía se sorprendió de ver que tanto el niño desaparecido como el país que había sospechado lo robaría estaban dormidos en el sillón.

-:- ¿que hacemos doctor?..- preguntó mas aliviada la mujer mientras miraba la escena- se supone que no puede hacer eso…

-:- déjelo… lo reprenderé cuando despierte… - el hombre bufó molesto y salió del cuarto. Dudaba si seguiría cuerdo atendiendo países.

…

…

Japón llegó a casa de Grecia con el pronunciamiento de las naciones unidas aun en el sobre cerrado; había decidido darse un baño, descansar y luego comunicarles la noticia a ambas parejas.

-:- cansado ingresó al cuarto, donde se acostó aun sin haberse bañado; grecia estaba terminando de vestirse aun con el cabello mojado.

-:- Nihon… te ves cansado… ¿estas bien?..

-:-si… estoy un poco cansado….- se quedó en silencio… tenia muchos deseos de abrazarlo… sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que cada uno estaba de un lado distinto del conflicto…

-:- puedo pedirte un favor…

-:- lo que sea Girisha –san…

-:- ¿puedes hacer un té para Egipto?... está en el cuarto de huéspedes por ahora…

-:- si, no hay problema…- se sentó en la cama para levantarse…- ¿Cómo dijo! – se puso de pie de repente. - ¿Cómo se encuentra él?...

-:- esta bien… lo traje contra su voluntad… pero era eso o que España lo asesinara en ese lugar.

-:- la ONU ya se pronunció… planean hacer un juicio por la soberanía…. Creo que ganara Romano… ¿debería adelantarle los acontecimientos a Gupta ahora?...

-:- …- Grecia miró a su sensible esposo y suspiró.- Nihon… ¿nosotros tendremos hijos algún día?.

-:- Girisha-san…- Japón salió de sus pensamientos de inmediato luego de esa pregunta.

-:-no lo dudes tanto nihon… - le tomó el Brazo y le besó el cuello.

-:- hay visitas en casa!- se alarmó el japonés echándose hacia atrás cubriendo su cuello marcado con la palma de su mano.- voy a preparar un poco de té..- huyo del cuarto.

…

…

Turquía se despertó asustado, recordó que se había dormido con el niño en los brazos y se puso de pie al no sentir ese peso en sus brazos o piernas. ¿habría escapado!

-:- durmió bastante…- dijo el doctor mirando fijo al pais.

-:-y Murat?- preguntó preocupado.

-:- en su cuna; de donde no debió quitarlo sin autorización.

-:- solo lo cargué un momento… no hice nada malo.

-:-usted nunca hace cosas malas ¿verdad?... – le extendió unos formularios, un bolígrafo y una carpeta

-:- y esto?

-:- el formulario del alta del paciente, el bolígrafo para que rellene los casilleros y la carpeta para que escriba sobre esa superficie dura…- el hombre colocó su mano sobre las hojas de papel antes de que Turquía comenzara a leer. – en cuanto salgan de aquí…. Perderán la protección… como hay toda una situación extraña en torno a Murat…. Solo tenga cuidado de que no quede en medio de su estúpida pelea de adultos.

-:- él será el último en sufrir por esto…- Turquía apartó esa mano que cubría los trámites y comenzó a rellenar cada casillero con mucho cuidado, pero a alta velocidad; cuando antes estuviese en casa mejor.

…

…

Japón abrió el cuarto donde estaba su rehén; el cual no estaba atado ni parecía resistirse de ninguna manera a estar en ese sitio.

-:- Egipto-san… ¿cómo se siente?..- le traje algo de té.

-:- me siento confundido…- dijo con la voz casi quebrada. – no quiero perjudicar a Grecia… quien me salvó al vida…. pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí cuando se que debo estar allá afuera… peleando…

-:- a veces solo hace falta sentarse… y esperar… - Japón se sentó junto al egipcio mientras Gupta tomaba la pequeña taza de té.- di parte de esto a la ONU… para que ellos sean quienes al fina actúen y deliberen lo mejor para el pequeño.

-:- lo Mejor para él es estar conmigo!...- dijo Egipto poniéndose de pie y señalándose mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - lo esperé cada día desde hace doscientos años!... lo amo... es lo más importante… más importante que todo lo que poseo… jamás entenderás lo que me une a él… porque tú eres incapaz de amar algo ajeno a tu imagen…

-:- no ganará nada perdiendo su tiempo insultándome…

-:- no estoy haciendo nada malo… Yo estuve junto a Murat todo este tiempo… Yo soy su padre!...- se cerró en su convicción y luego se quedó mirando por la ventana celosamente cerrada.- ojala algún día necesites compartir tu amor hacia Grecia con alguien más…. Solo en ese momento me entenderás…. Y entenderás todo lo que hice…

…

...

Turquía llegó a casa, con el pequeño en brazos. Le llamaba mucho la atención el silencio de las armas. ¿que podía estar sucediendo?...

-:- Gupta… ven a ver lo que encontré para ti! – dijo avanzando hacia el cuarto. – Gupta?- caminó hasta el baño también vacío.- Egipto!...- antes e salir afuera de la casa recordó que tenía al niño en sus brazos, ajeno a la preocupación del turco.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ponerlo a dormir en su cuarto vio un mensaje en la contestadora, que escuchó preocupado.

-:- Egipto está con nosotros…. Mejor será que tengas deseos de dialogar su inmediata liberación – decía Grecia en el mensaje – solo queremos que el niño esté con sus padres y su hermana… apelo a tu sensatez antes de tomar medidas más drásticas… - el mensaje concluyó de esa manera. Y Sadiq ahogó un grito de ira que lo agobiaba ya que el niño que generaba tantos disturbios estaba durmiéndose.

-:- ¿Quién diría que nos causarías tantos problemas?… te devolveré…. Egipto tendrá que perdonarme… pero no voy a ponerte por delante de él…- le acarició el rostro con cuidado lo llevó hasta su cuna, quizás el infante merecía dormir al menos una vez en un cama real. Un cuarto de niño común y corriente. Con colores en las paredes, con almohadas y con juguetes… con olor a canela y a frutas…

….

…

Japón llegó hasta el hogar de España y de Romano, sabía que no sería bienvenido; pero necesitaba decirles personalmente el fallo de la ONU. España lo atendió y miró de reojo, decidió atenderlo saliendo de la casa.

-:- que deseas!- preguntó de mala gana.

-:- notificarle que las naciones unidas decidió realizar un juicio por la tenencia del niño…. Parece que ustedes lo ganarán…

-:- como deb…- el teléfono de Antonio suena y lo interrumpe, contesta el llamado – Grecia? Aquí estoy con Ja….- se quedó oyendo unos instantes. Luego colgó sin decir nada - no tengo tiempo para ti ahora… Turquía quiere negociar. – se metió dentro de la casa dejando a Kiku con las palabras en la boca y algo confundido.

….

…

…

Habrá una parte tres del ultimo capitulo! ( perdón, se me estiró!)

No hay amenazas… solo queiro sus reviews! *w*  
>gracias a quienes contestaron la encuesta!<br>solo me queda pedirles nombres para la continuacion del fic XD quien sabe… a lo mejor escojo el suyo o_o


	41. la guerra y el milagro parte final

Conflicto embarazoso!

.

.como lo dice el titulo habrá m-preg…

Sexo…

Confusión…

Había hecho muchos de estos en la intimidad pero el leer los fics "condenados de SunFlor y "antes de partir" de Morgan stardust… dije ¿porque no publicar algo de este tipo de fics que tanto me gusta?

..

..

Capitulo 37: la guerra y el milagro (final)  
>…<p>

…

La mesa estéril y fria aguardaba la llegada de Turquía. El aire es tenso; sobretodo porque habian demasiadas personas en el estrecho salón, los 6 miembros iniciales contra turquía, sumado al mediador de la vez pasada, mas el rehen atado a una silla…. Ocho personas que respiraban en ese sitio que parecia suspiro a suspiro cada vez mas pequeño y claustrofóbico… nadie queria perderse de ningún movimineto… tras unos minutos mas y un par de toses y carraspeos llegó turquía, solo.

-:- ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? – preguntó Romano.

-:- esta donde debe estrar… en mi casa, en su cuna… no es necesario que él esté aquí para llevar a cabo la negociacion…. No gano nada dañando al niño que decidí criar. – dijo el turco mientars tomaba asiento antes de ser invitado a hacerlo – no tengo mucho timepo… dejé a Murat al cuidado de mis aliados… y no me gustaría que se despierte sin su apdre a su lado.- miró a Egipto, que avergonzado de haber caido en combate no podía mirarlo a la cara.

-:- solo quiero a mi hijo! ¿por que les cuesta tanto entender eso?- Romano no pudo tolerar mas la frialdad de sus enemigos y comenzó a derramar lagrimas, mientras su voz cada vez se cortaba más. – denme a mi bebé…. Y esto se resuelve de inmediato…. Les daré todo lo que deseen…. Ya no sé como pedírselo….

-:- no me hace falta venir con Murat solo para decirte que no recibirás a la criatura como ningun tipo de pago… quiero a Egipto ahora…

-:- Toruko-san… por favor… no agraven este conflicto… las naciones unidas piensan intervenir pronto… creo que podemos ahorrarnos mas sufrimiento…- dijo Japón intentando de tranquilizar la áspera conversacion que se originaba.

-:-no tendrás a Egipto si no nos das a nuestro hijo primero!...- dijo España molesto.

-:- estoy en una encrucijada…- dijo Turquia y comenzó a plantear su situacion. – decidí formar una familia…. Sin gupta, a Murat y a mí nos faltará algo… pero sin Murat… Egipto y yo volveremos a ser una pareja sin hijos… y eso es muy trsite cuando has pasado tanto tiempo deseando uno… - dijo Turquia, que sabía que no cuasaba ningun tipo de empatía en el otro bando. – si no se libera a Egipto de manera inmediata…

-:- no me amenaces!- españa interrumpió al turco enfadado – recuerda que tenemos a Esgipto aquí mismo!... – amenazó como desafío.

-:- bien, lo diré tal cual lo siento… o me dan a egipto ahora…. O – de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña pieza de marfil de unos 5 o 7 centímetros de largo y la arrojo sobre la mesa casi sobre las narices del español que la levanto sin mirarla y la apretó en su puño - me veré obligado a darles una de esas; pero mas grande…. Y con contenido dentro.

Al oír la frase completa Romano bajó la mano de Antonio hasta su vista y le abrió el puño, encontrando en este un diminuto ataud blanco. Ambos paises comenzaron a temblar; pero Gupta también se sintió inquieto; temía que Sadiq hablase en serio y que sus captores subestimaran la amenaza.

-:- Hijo de puta!... yo te mato! – Antonio estirandose sobre la mesa tomó a Sadiq por la ropa y estaba por golpearlo; sin embargo alemania y prusia lo sotuvieron por la ropa y volvieron a llevarlo de su lado del mueble y el sujetaron los brazos para que no intentase otra locura.

-:- no te rebajes a su nivel! Comportate España!- le indicó ludwig, aunque él también deseaba acabar con alguien tan miserable.

-:- si le tocas un pelo a mi hijo mataré a Egipto con mis propias manos!- advirtió Romano intentando realmente entender lo que turquia había dicho; aun no muy seguro de haber oído bien.

-:- imagino que matar a Gupta te devolverá la vida de tu hijo verdad?... me parece un trato justo… yo no tendré la familia que deseo… pero tu tendrás un hijo muerto y la muerte de una nacion en tu espalda…

-:- ¿no lo amaba?- preguntó Japón confundido - ¿Toruko-san… no amaba usted a Egipto-san? ¿como permitirá entonces que el hagan daño?...

-:- Egipto ya ha pasado cosas peores… quien muere no sufre… purgan la pena los asesinos en sus conciencias sucias...

Feliciano desvió unos momentos su atencion de la conversacion principal para ver a Egipto que no participaba, ni pasivamente… esta abstraido y se veia muy triste… ¿cómo podía amar a una persona tan cruel como Turquia?

-:- Gupta!- levantó al voz Sadiq, logrando que el egipcio lo viese a la cara. - me voy… pero descuida… me encargaré de que Murat y tu se encuentren donde nadie pueda separarlos. - en ese momento el egipcio comenzó a llorar en silencio, pero sus ojos no podian callar mucho mas dolor y comenzaron a drenar sus lágrimas hacia afuera… cada grito y gemido que no podía ser contenido dentro de su corazon se tranformaban en enormes lagrimas que rodaban sucesivamente por sus obscuras mejillas. – Turquía lo miró con ternura y estiró su brazo como si pudiese acariciarle el rostro

-:- espera! No!...- dijo Romano desesperado.- ¿Qué sentido tiene esta matanza?

-:- es lo que yo te preguntaría a ti… ustedes comenzaron… yo seré el salvador, acabando con este mal de raíz… el fruto del conflicto morirá y con él esta discusión, además de que si en venganza matan a Egipto… él estará siempre con Murat; como debe ser…

-:- no nos engañaras de nuevo… puedes largarte…- dijo españa, esperando a que Turquia quisiese sentarse a negociar, sin embargo lo vió caminando hasta la puerta de salida, y sujetar con fuerza el picaporte.

-:- ahora que estoy de espaldas pueden intentar atraparme… pero no les servirá de nada… si antes del amanecer no llego a casa.. o no atiendo mi telefono celular el niño estará muerto de todas formas…. ¿de verdad creian que vendria aquí, a territorio enemigo, sin escolta ni proteccion y sin asegurarme una carta bajo la manga?... su cobardía es mi seguro de vida…

Turquía salio del salón y en minutos se enocntró fuera de la casa, regresando a la suya.

…

…

-:- estuvo bien dejarlo ir?- preguntó Gilbert mientras loa otros paises se sujetaban la cabeza intentando de pensar.

-:-está jugando con nosotros… quiere saber hasta cuando podemos tolerar esta inceridumbre… no creo que se desaga del niño… es la unica garantía de que Egipto siga con vida.

-:- se equivocan… Sadiq no es esa clase de personas, él no piensa tan friamente… Grecia sabe como es de temperamental….- las lagrimas de Egipto seguían precipitandose a sus rodillas mientras estaba atado sin posibilidades de moverse.

-:-…- grecia fue mirado por todos los demás, y se quedó en silencio, era verdad… si Sadiq hablaba en serio el niño estaría muerto en un parpadeo.- solo espero que haya intentado de asustarnos- desvió la pregunta.

-:- ¿perdimos?... así de sencillo es?... perdimos?- Romano se sintió enfermo de repente…. Quizas era la peor de las enfermedades; la impotencia.

-:- haremos algo niichan!...- intentó animarlo Feliciano, pero sabía que si Turquía mentía lo mas probable era que Egipto no estuviese llorando de esa manera.

-:- ¿y tu por que rayos estas llorando! – le preguntó muerto de odio Romano a Gupta que apenas le dedicó una mirada patética. – no tienes derecho a llorar… tu nos metiste en todo esto!... tu metiste a mi hijo en todo esto! – Romano colerico golpeo a Gupta partiendole el labio, la sangre que manaba del corte comenzaba amanchar la ropa de quien se hallaba atado a la silla. Todos retiraron la mirada; sentian que se lo merecía.- ¿no decias que lo amabas!... ¿por que no lo salvas!...por que eres un cobarde! Eso es lo que eres!- dio otro golpe, Antonio lo sujetó del codo suavemente, sugiriendo en silencio que no lo golpease una tercera vez.

-:-aquí atado, no puedo hacer nada… pero prefieres a Murat muerto a que conmigo… imagino que eso te hace un buen padre…- dijo dejando de llorar, el africano estaba molesto - no te importa su bienestar…. Solo quieres que yo no lo tenga… no me importa morir, si es sabiendo que Murat solo nos conoce a nosotrso como sus padres… y jamas tendrá un recuerdo de ustedes… - elevó el rostro, esperando otro golpe; sin embargo delante suyo Romano estaba de pie, cabizbajo… su furia parecia haber sido disipada, o al menos contenida otra vez.

-:- no quiero…. No quiero… no quiero estar mas tiempo lejos de él…- el italiano comenzó a desatar las amarras sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a Gupta. - cuando finalmente el rehen quedó libre Romano continuó – que rayos te quedas mirandome!... ve a salvarlo!

Gupta dio un último vistazo a al sala antes de correr detrás de Turquía.

-:- que hiciste Romano!- lo regañó España

-:- lo que un padre de verdad hace Antonio… aceptar… velar por la vida de sus hijos…. Esten cerca o lejos de mí…. Siguen siendo mis niños….- se desplomó sobre una silla para llorar en voz alta; sentía que su pecho podía explotar de dolor. Turquía y su corazon de reptil le habían ganado de neuvo… lamentaba mil veces esa noche de estupidez… una cruz que cargaría toda la vida.

…

…

Egipto entróa a la casa y comenzóa recorrerla buscando la fuente de un sonido que el helaba la sagre, Murat estaba llorando… pero no sabía en donde… o que le hacia Turquia al hijo que había jurado criuar juntos.

-:- DETENTE SADIQ!- gritó Egipto cuando llegó al cuarto del bebé. Los ojos asombrados y enormes de Turquia se quedaron fijos en los suyos mientras parpadeaba intentando de entender el motivo del grito mientras mecia al niño que no dejaba de llorar.

Ambos se miraron en silencio… nada malo estaba sucediendo en la casa… los tres estaban juntos, respirando el oxigeno del mismo cuarto. los ojos rojos de tanto llorar de Egipto se parecian un poco a los ojos de Murat que habia estado haciendo berrinches desde que estaba sin sus padres.

-:- Gupta?- preguntó Sadiq fianlmente. -¿que? ¿Cómo?...

-:- Hijo!...- caminó hasta Turquía y le quitó el niño de los brazos y comenzó a tranquilizarlo con mayor habilidad. – tenia tanto meido de no volver a verte…- le sonrió y le besó la frente agradeciendo al cielo ese regalo tan hermoso, como lo era el poder ser padres.

-:-Egipto… quieres seguir con esto?- preguntó serio Sadiq sacando a Egipto de ese pequeño trozo de paraiso.

-:-de verdad hubieses asesinado a nuestro hijo?- Turquía asintió y antes de poder excusarse Egipto le pateó la base de la rodilla y cuando se inclinó por el dolor le dio un golpe en la herida de bala con su puño cerrado.

-:- ¿Por qué me golpeas ami!- dijo adolorido entre quejidos. – si tu lo querías no iba a devolverselo así de facil.

-:- … no entiendes ¿verdad?- suspiró - no quiero enseñartelo yo…. Prefiero que sea Murat quien te eseñe a ser padre… - se arrodilló, poneindose a la altura de Turquía. ¿estas dispuesto a aprender?...

-:- quizas tenga el mejor maestro…- sonrió unos momentos y despues besó a Gupta con cuidado de no apretar el labio herido de su pareja, y con una de sus manos cubrío los ojos del niño.

…

…

Romano se sentía desolado… el cuarto de sus hijos se veia tan grande ahora que solo dormiria raffaella en él. España estaba moelsto pro al decision que Romano había tomado; pero prefería no atacarlo en ese momento tan delicado y solo le tomo la mano en silencio, mientras la pequeña niña no tenía siquiera idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor…. Ella y su diminuto universo eran felices.

-:-no quiero volver aponer en riesgo su vida…. les dejaré ganar… ¿estas decepcionado de mi?...

-:- imagino que debes ser duro… estoy contigo en el camino que escojas…. Nada puede separarnos…. Nada…  
>-:- él volverá a nosotros… la sangre es mas densa que el agua… yo sé que estaremos juntos algún día y seremos felices…<p>

-:- ojalá tengas razon… pero cuando ese momento llegue… ¿cómo será?

-:- será el momento en que nos casemos… - Antonio le tomó la mano a Romano intentando no sonreir, pero estaba feliz de saber que un día, aunque sea en el futuro, ellos estarían casados… como debío ser todo el tiempo…

….

….

La ONU espero varios meses de debates y votaciones, hasta que finalmente les fue comunicado el reconocimiento de Murat como una propiedad de Turquia, por la validez del pacto inicial y el inicio de las hostilidades por parte de Romano., aunque muchos paises habian aceptado en contrato, mas de la mitad de los mismos sentía pena del italiano y de su hijo.

Raffaella entonces crecío como Hija única, mientras Italia aún ponía sus ojos en el Mediterraneo, esperando ver volver a su hijo.

Murat llenaba de sonidos y de alegría la casa de Turquía, Egipto era un padre sobreprotector y cariñoso, mientars que Sadiq…

-:- Sadiq ven pronto! Es Murat! – Turquía se alarmó por el llamado de Egipto y corrió a la sala, en bata y con el cabello aun lleno de jabón.

En el centro del cuarto estaba Egipto arrodillado y a su lado el pequeño de pie, que fue soltado por el africano de sus manitos.

-:- ¿Qué?- turquía no entendía que pretendian su pareja y su hijo, pero tras ver el primer paso indeciso del niño, bajó un poco el nivel de su cuerpo mientars se sentía fascinado – vamos _bekir_… ven con tu _baba_… - le extendío los brazos esperando a que avanzase por su cuenta… tras un par de pasos mas Murat perdió su equilibrió y antes de caer sentado Sadiq lo tomó en brazos y lo sostuvo lo mas alto que sus largos miembros le permitian mientras el niño le sonreia y lo llamaba animadamente.

-:- te hacemos feliz?- preguntó Egipto. Turquia lo miró unos instantes.

-:- no necesecito nada mas de ustedes; salvo su amor….- dijo bajando a Murat al piso y caminando hasta Egipto, y luego arrodillandose para besarlo hasta a costarlo en la alfombra, entrelazando sus dedos y lamer su cuello.

-:-ba… basta…- dijo tartamudo Egipto. -Murat nos está viendo….

-:- no se que te imaginas que pienso hacerte….- lo miró maliciosamente mientras respiraba cerca de sus labios, tentandole a tomarlos. -… aun debo termirar de bañarme… ¿quieres venir?...

-:-iré…- le dijo y en cuanto Turquía se levanto, Gupta quedó acostado mientras el pequeño se acercaba hasta él. – vamos a bañanarnos con _baba _… - lo acorrucó en su pecho antes de ponerse de píe y ambos caminaron directo al baño.

...

…

A traves de los años se había establecido el rumor de que Liechtenstein había regresado sola a su casa… y el encierro perduró muchos años más. Parece que hay dolores a los cuales es imposible sobreponerse.

…

…

El tiempo seguía pasando; y Rafaella era un pequeño terremoto que sacudía la vida de sus padres que debían preocuparse de que no estuviese metiendose en problemas, por suerte los hermanos Vargas vivian muy cerca y sus hijos se criaban juntos.

-:- quien diria que Gianfranco estuvo luchando junto a Italia no?- preguntó Antonio a Ludwig mientras veian a sus hijos correr entre las flores de primavera.

-:- cuando me enteré… me sentí tan asustado…- se sonrió- Italia siempre logra sorprenderme… me ocultó cuatro meses de embarazo… en realidad ninguno de los dos lo sabia… despues de…- bajó la cabeza. Pero la levantó de inmediato cuando los italianos llegaron.

-:- ahora feliciano, dicelo!- le exigio Romano reprendiendolo como solia hacerlo hace tantos años.

-:- nii chan! Tu deberías ayudarme!- se quejó feliciano con su tono infantil. – Doitsu va a matarme!...

-:- de que se trata?- preguntó curioso españa, pero rápidamente recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de su pareja. – esta bien… los dejaremos solos…- suspiró.

-:- eso no Idiota!- dijo Romano mirando cerca de los niños a Egipto acercandose con algo en los brazos.- ve por rafaella! – le exigió mintras se acercaba hasta el intruso.

Los pequeños al ver por primera vez a Egipto se acercaron asustados hasta donde España los llamaba. Pronto Romano y Gupta se vieron las caras nuevamente despues de mucho tiempo, dado que la toma de rehen le había costado a Romano las viitas a su hijo.

-:- que quieres!- dijo violentamente antes de notar que lo que Gupta llevaba escondido bajo un velo verde era el peque ño hijo que jamas había logrado ver… - dios….- su voz se perdio en un suspiro, haciendo un paso hacia adelante y corriendo esa delicada tela para ver mejor esa tez color arena obscurecida por el clima de su casa y un cabello igual al suyo.- hijo…- intentó de no llorar de la emoción. -¿Por qué?...

-:- no te debo explicaciones… y no te las daré de cortesía tampoco… - quitó suavemente el velo despertando cariñosamente al niño que se había dormido por los balanceos del cuerpo de Egipto al caminar.

-:- ¿porque?... ¿por que ahora?... no entiendo… ¿QUE STUVISTE ESPERANDO! – su cabeza estaba en ebullicion, sentía que si no liberaba todas esas ideas de su interior explotaría.

-:-Murat… mirame hijo…- Egipto lo dejó de pie sobre el cesped y lo miró a los ojos. – _baba _ y yo te amamos… y te amaremos para siempre… nuestro pequeño _bekir_… pero…- dejó de hablar para no quebrarse mientras Murat estaba de pie mirandolo con mucha atencion. - … pero _baba_ y yo… ya no podremos verte… prometo escribirte cartas… y hacerte dibujos… - le besó la frente una última vez antes de ponerse de pie.

Romano estaba en silencio ¿había oído bien? ¿Egipto había accedido a hacerse a un lado?, sin decir nada más Gupta le dio a Romano ese velo color verde vibrante , el cual el italiano tomó mecanicamente y vió perderse en el horizonte a ese pais enigmatico e incomprensible, mientras Murat parado en su sitio rompía en llanto, llamando por Egipto, que no se había volteado ni una vez hacia atrás.

….  
>….<p>

_**Fin del capitulo final de conflicto embarazoso! Gracias por leer hata aquí, pero voy a molestarlos avisandoles que abajo hay un pequeño extra…**_

_**Los agradecimientos a todo los lectores; sobretodo quienes dejaron review!...**_

_**Agradecimiento bonus a mi querida Merlina, quien ha corregido mis capitulos… y a quien no le perdono que no deje review esta vez *w*  
>y a yukime Hiwatary quien creo el fic "duros, tercos y egoistas" que es muy gracioso! Espero una pronta actualizacion! *w*…<br>**_

_**La continuacion la haré aquí y en deviantart en simultaneo… y se llamara "hijos del conflicto"… ( en mi DA subiré los scans de lso dibujos que hago de estos OC… mi DA esta en mi profile!..  
>sin mas … dos aclaraciones importantes… o que así lo creo)<br>baba: es papá en los paises arabes. Lo puse en cursiva para que no se confunda con el nombre común de la saliva.  
>bekir: es un nombre turco que significa primogénito.(en la antiguadad tambien era la palabra primogénito… ahora solo es nombre)<strong>_

_::::::::_bonus!:::::::

Cuando el otro pais ya no era visible Romano se puso de rodillas y le hizo dar media vuelta a su hijo para ver sus ojos color miel resplandeciendo con el sol, con cuidado maternal secó sus lagrimas y le sonrío casi a punto de llorar. El olor a miel e incienso en su ropa y en su pelo eran tan fuertes que sentía que no podía oler nada más.

-:- luciano… - dijo sonriendo muy emocionado.- no sabes cunato te extrañe Luciano…. Bievenido a casa…- le acarició el cabello crispado como el de españa.

Lentamente se acercaron tanto españa como feliciano y Alemania. Antonio dejó a Rafaella en brazos de Feliciano y se arrodillo en el suelo para ver a su hijo, el cual estaba quieto mirandolos, de esa manera que causaba una presion el pecho de sus padres… miraba exactamente igual que gupta…

-:- hola pequeño…- España le acarició el rostro mientras veia esa mirada surcada por lágimas enormes, que hacian sus ojos aun mas brillantes a la luz solar- eres precioso…

-:-mira Luciano… es tu hermana… -le hizo señas Romano a su hermano para que bajase a la niña.-… por cierto ¿ya se lo has dicho?...

-:- Do… Doitsu…- tartamudeó Italia quitandole a Gianfranco de los brazos. – prefieres que sea un niño o una niña… esta vez?...- preguntó. Almenia le besó la frente en cuanto salió de su sorpresa

-:- ahora pensemos en un nombre aleman…- le sonrió viendo como a su alrededor el futuro parecía una primavera eterna.

…

…

FIN


End file.
